


Kallura One-shots

by erin_means_peace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Allura Ship Week 2018, Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Breastfeeding, Canon Compliant, Drunk Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Implied Sexual Content, Intensely Requited Love, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealous Lotor (Voltron), Kallura Month 2018, Kallura Positivity Day 2018, Kallura family, Keith (Voltron) can't hold his liquor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith's Birthday 2018, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Love Confessions, M/M, Next Generation, Parenthood, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), PlanceKalluraWeek2018, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sexual Content, Smut, Super cute and a little angsty, True Love's Kiss, Unplanned Pregnancy, VLD fanchild, hercules au, kallura, plance, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 164,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: A bunch of one-shots I've written about Kallura!These have a wide variety of genres. I list them in the titles. Some of these have smut but I'm still having it rated as T because not all of them do and I mark which ones have it in the titles so you can avoid those if you don't want to read them. Also plance makes some appearances in some of these one-shots!New update: Wedding Night (smut): Allura is a bit nervous about losing her virginity to her husband on her wedding night, but Keith is a gentleman and eases her worry by taking things slow, until she's ready to get a little rough ;)





	1. Midnight Escape (Fluff/light Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has been very busy with diplomatic relations and trying to find allies for the coalition, and Keith has been busy with his Marmora training. Lately, they find they’ve been missing each other’s company, but neither of them realizes just how much they really care about each other. But maybe after a rebellious adventure of sneaking out of the castle past curfew on Keith’s bike....those feelings will escape ❤️

“How many diplomats are we meeting with today Coran?” Allura asks as they walk down the hall of the castle to the dining hall where the leaders of some planets were waiting to discuss possibly joining the coalition. 

“Only three today. But tomorrow you are meeting with ten.” Coran says and Allura’s eyes widened. 

“Ten!” She exclaims. “Coran that’s far too many! I-I don’t think I can handle-” 

“Yes you can.” Coran says. “I have faith in you.” He opens up the doors and the meeting with the three that were there today begins. 

Keith was exhausted when he returned from the blades. The frequency of the missions had been slowing down lately so they let him go back to Voltron. As if he didn’t already have enough stress with being the leader of Voltron, now he was trying to balance that with his Marmora training! He thought things would be easier with Shiro back but...now it seemed like it only made things worse. He felt like he was being pulled apart by two different forces. As he took off his jacket and collapsed on the bed in his room he let out a loud sigh of relief and closed his eyes, his bangs covering them a bit and tickling his forehead. 

He relished in these peaceful moments. It was moments like these where he didn’t have to think too much. There wasn’t anything to be scared about, no need to worry. A few ticks when the future could be forgotten, all of the uncertainty and fear gone. Keith couldn’t remember a time when he felt like this. Then suddenly he started to. He thought about his past and remembered how he used to have moments like these when he rode around the desert on his old bike. His bike...He hadn’t thought about it in awhile. He was upset at first after he joined Voltron and realized he had left his bike on Earth and might not see it for some time. He had worked so hard to build that thing and now he would probably never get to use it again! But then he remembered something...He had another bike on the castle. The lions came with them. Red was the fastest lion so he obviously assumed that bike would be the fastest but he hadn’t gotten a chance to test out Black’s yet... He smiled and got up and made his way down to the hangar. 

Allura groaned and buried her face in her hands. She had written out notes and was rehearsing responses and questions to ask these diplomats but she just couldn’t seem to wrap her head around how to address ten people in a diplomatic manner all at once! 

“What has Coran done to me?” She asks the mice who were giving her looks of concern. “I appreciate his support and confidence in me, it greatly helps me handle tasks such as these but I fear that this time he’s given me more than I can handle.” She sighs. 

The mice climb onto her lap and onto her shoulders, trying to comfort her. She smiles, grateful for their efforts. Suddenly her ears perk up. Someone was walking down the hall stealthily. The mice listened too and one of them squeaked excitedly. 

“You hear it too?” Allura asks the mouse and he jumps off her lap and runs over to a vent and crawls in it. He comes back and squeaks on the ground and bounces excitedly. 

“Who is it? Has someone snuck on board?” She asks in a concerned tone. The mouse shakes his head no. “Is it one of the paladins? What would they be doing sneaking about? It’s after curfew. They should be getting ready for bed.” The mouse nods yes. “It is one of them! Who is it?” 

The mouse holds his tail and makes it stiff and jabs and swings it like a sword. Then he fluffs up the hair on top of his head and makes and frowning face and growls. 

“Keith?” Allura asks and the mouse nods. 

She giggles from the mouse’s imitation of the paladin. Her heart warmed at the mention of him. She had missed him lately. When he was on the team they hadn’t been particularly close but...ever since they had that adventure when they left in the escape pod together she had started to feel something inside of her draw her to him. And whenever he left to train her spirits were dampened by his absence. She wasn’t sure what it was, but her father always taught her to follow her heart. So perhaps she should try that tonight. 

“Perhaps I should see what he’s up to.” She declares to the mice. “It is past curfew after all. He wouldn’t be sneaking about if it wasn’t for something important.” And with that she got up and left her room to follow Keith. 

With a grunt Keith pulled the hover-bike out of the black lion. He let out a low whistle and ran his hand over the seat. This alien technology was truly incredible. He tentatively gripped the handle of the bike and then swung his leg over the side. He felt a warmth spread through his chest. He missed this. 

“Going for a ride?” He jumps and falls right off the bike when he hears Allura ask him that question. 

The mice crowded around his head and crawled on his chest, checking for injuries. He gently brushed them off and stood up to stand in front of Allura. 

“Yeah. I mean we’ve landed the castle on a planet. It’s been awhile since I could just go outside for some fresh air and I finally have a break from the blades... I figured I should try to go for a ride. Just to relax you know.” He explains. She smiles. 

“That sounds lovely. You have been so busy lately. You deserve to have some time to relax. I only fear that Coran will bring his wrath upon you for sneaking out past curfew.” Allura says and the two paladins giggle. 

“I’ve faced worse wrath from my teachers at the Garrison. I think I can handle whatever Coran decides to throw at me.” Keith says and sits on his bike. “What about you?” She looks confused. 

“Me? I’m not sure what you’re asking?” She asks. 

“Well you decided to follow me out here.” Keith says. “So technically you’re sneaking out too now.” 

The princess’s cheeks flushed. She had been too focused on what Keith could be up to. She hadn’t even considered the possibility of possibly getting herself in trouble as well. 

“Oh my! I should get back to my room-” She says and turns to leave. But something stops her. A tug at her heart. “Or...” Keith perked up and met her gaze as she turned to him. “I could come with you?” She suggests. 

The mice squeak in surprise and Keith’s eyebrows raise and his cheeks flush. 

“You want to come with me?” He asks. 

“Yes.” She says confidently. “I have been rather stressed lately and I have never gone on a ride on one of these simply for fun.” She comes over to stand in front of the bike, looking down at him sitting on it. “I’m rather curious about the experience, and if I’m bound to face Coran’s wrath anyway it might as well be for something fun...Would you mind if I tagged along?” She asks. 

Her heart was pounding. But that didn't shock her. What shocked her more was the fact that she heard Keith’s heart pounding as well. Then he smiled. 

“Hop on princess.” He says and gestures for her to get on behind him. 

The mice squeak in excitement amongst themselves as they watch Allura mount the bike behind Keith. 

“What should I hold onto?” She asks. 

“Well this thing doesn’t have a second set of handlebars so I think you’ll just have to hold onto my waist to keep you stable.” Keith explains. 

“Okay. I can do that.” Allura says and blushes as she wraps her hands around Keith’s waist. 

She blushed from how firm it was, and she felt her face heat up. She also found the warmth of his body very inviting. Little did she know she was making the paladin flush as red as his former lion from her proximity to him. 

“Alright now hold on tight!” He says and they take off out of the castle and into the wilderness of the planet, leaving the mice behind. 

The motor of the bike purred as Keith raced them through the woods. His adrenaline was pumping from the thrill of speeding out of the woods and onto a beach, kicking up sand behind him as he effortlessly steered the bike across the sand. He was happy. He felt at home. Until he felt himself nearly choke as a strong arm wrapped around his neck and waist and Kallura scream. 

“Keith slow down! You’re going too fast through the woods we’re going to crash!” She wails. Her face was buried in his shoulder, she couldn’t see that they had left the woods. 

“We’re not in the woods anymore!” Keith chokes. “Please loosen your grip you’re choking me!” 

She immediately loosens her grip and rewraps her arms around his waist. 

“Oh! My apologies...” She says and blushes. 

Then she realizes where they are and gasps. 

“Oh my....” She says as she looks around. 

It was beautiful. A pale moon shone brightly on the shore, and the stars glowed so brightly she could see them sparkling on the sea. She took a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart and relish in the feeling of the sea breeze blowing on her face and through her hair. 

“Oh Keith it’s beautiful out here.” She says and rests her chin on his shoulder. “It’s absolutely breathtaking.” She sighs in awe. 

“Yeah it is pretty amazing.” Keith agrees and looks around. 

“Go faster!” Allura begs and Keith smirks and the motor roars and they speed forward even more and the princess squeals in delight. 

“You like this?” Keith yells back. 

“I love it! I feel so free!” She yells and hangs onto him tighter. “How far do you think this beach goes?” Allura asks. 

“I don’t know. It could go on for the entire planet.” Keith proposes. “But we’d probably run out of power on this bike before then...Wait a minute....” He pales when he feels the bike start to slow down and Allura looks confused. 

“Keith...why are we slowing down?” She asks. 

“Probably because we’re out of power....” Keith says and the bike comes to a stop. 

“Is this because you pushed the bike at full speed for this entire ride?” Allura asks. 

“Oops.” Keith says and attempts to give her an apologetic smile. 

Allura wanted to be mad at him. But she was a bit thrown off by how he was trying to make her smile. With how stressed he was lately she had rarely seen his lovely smile. She doubted he smiled at all when he was with the blades. He dismounts the bike and goes around to the back of it. She swivels around on it to watch him. He opens up the back and inspects it. 

“Can you come read some of this stuff to me?” He asks her. 

She gets off of the bike and shivers as a breeze blows by. She was only in her thin nightgown, and without Keith’s warmth and the warmth of the bike under her she was left to the mercy of the cold ocean breeze. She goes over to Keith and looks under the bike to read the labels on the machinery. 

“It looks like there’s an ability to recharge the battery.” Allura notices. 

“Sweet.” Keith says and takes off his jacket. Allura blushes as he places it on her shoulders. 

“Why did you give me your jacket?” She asks and gently tugs the opposite ends to the center of her chest so it fit more snuggly on her shoulders. 

“You seemed cold.” Keith says and studies the machinery. “Besides it’s bad to wear long sleeves when working with machinery. Easy to get your arm caught in stuff.” He says. “Can you read out the labels to me and I’ll set up the bike to recharge?” 

“Of course.” Allura says. “You know how to fix this?” 

“Yeah. I work with bikes a lot. I made my own back on Earth actually out of a bunch of scrap metal I found in a junkyard.” Keith explains.

“Oh my...” Allura says and smiles. “That’s incredible! I’ll have to tell Coran to find you some material for you to make another one that can go as fast as you like without the battery burning out...” Keith laughed. 

She reads out the labels to him and Keith worked his magic on the bike to set up the battery charger. Allura was impressed with how quickly he was able to set it up. 

“All set.” Keith says and closes the hood and wipes his greasy hands together. “It’ll light up when it’s done charging.” He explains. 

“How long will that take?” Allura asks. 

“I'm not sure.” Keith says and runs his hand through his hair. “Could take awhile.” 

“I suppose we should get comfy then.” Allura says and gracefully sits down beside the bike, her back resting against it and she snuggles into the warmth of Keith’s jacket. 

Some time passes and she notices Keith is not going to sit near her. He’s just leaning against the other side of the bike looking out over the ocean. The princess was disappointed to say the least. She was hoping that being stranded out here would at least give her and Keith a chance to talk. But yet he still seemed to be avoiding her. Why? 

“Keith...” She calls softly and he turns to her. “Why don’t you sit down with me?” 

“I thought you might be mad at me.” He says. 

“Mad at you?” She almost laughs. “For what? You haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“Yes I have.” Keith says. “I shouldn’t have been going full speed on the bike and burnt out the battery. It’s my fault we’re stranded out here. And I know you guys have been annoyed that I’ve been switching back and forth between you and the blades. I’ve been holding you all back from forming Voltron. All of you are probably pissed at me.” 

“Keith come over here.” Allura demands. 

Keith sensed the authority in her voice and instantly he came over to her and sits on his knees in front of her, obediently. He may be the leader of Voltron, but in his mind she was definitely higher ranked than him. And that meant he was way out of her league. He bowed his head in shame. She seemed upset with him. He braced himself for the rejection that was to come. She took his hands instead and it took everything in him not to cry right there. When he looked up at her and saw her smile at him he didn’t know what to think. He tried to pull his greasy hands back. They were dirty, filthy, and she was a princess, too pure to be tainted by him.

“No one hates you Keith.” Allura says and gives his hands a gentle squeeze to keep his hands in place. “Everyone on this team cares about you and wants to see you do well with the blades and as a leader. It’s just been hard for us to be able to deal with your absence is all...” 

“You miss me?” He asks, a slight crack in his voice. 

“Yes.” Allura says. “Terribly. Voltron is nothing without you.” 

“Once Shiro regains his bond with-” 

“It’s not because we don’t have a black lion when you’re gone Keith.” Allura tells him. “It’s because we don’t have you. Paladin or not you are a vital part of this team and when you’re not here and out on those dangerous missions without us there to help you...” She starts to cry. “And the castle feels so empty without you and I can just hear everyone’s hearts drop when you leave and-” He cut her off by hugging her tight. She sobbed softly and hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder. 

Keith felt incredibly guilty. Because of him Allura was crying. 

“I know it’s hard.” She says, regaining some of her composure but staying in his arms. “And I will support you with whatever you decide to do. I’m facing my own struggles too with this meeting Coran set up for me tomorrow and I’m not even sure if I can talk to ten diplomats and-” 

“Allura.” Keith said firmly. Now he was the authoritative one. “You are capable of doing this. You are able to persuade the paladins to fight, to inspire them to never give up. You can do anything. And right now the coalition needs you to persuade a lot of planets to join in our fight. You have the power to move the hearts of people.” 

“I wouldn’t say that I can change hearts-” Allura starts. 

“You changed mine.” Keith says and gently brings her hand up to cover his left pec, over where his heart was. She spread her fingers out over his chest on the material of his shirt. “Before I met you, Shiro was the only other person who could get through to me. Stop my self-loathing. But then I thought he was dead, and that I should be alone forever. And then he came back, and I met up with Lance, Pidge and Hunk and then we found you and Coran. And suddenly my walls started to come down. And princess, you’ve broken down the most. I miss all of you when I leave. But I miss you the most. In some way or another you always come back to my mind. And I’m scared of what that means, because I know that I don’t deserve to even be in your presence much less deserving of even a piece of your heart-” 

His eyes went wide when he felt Allura press her lips to his. She pulled back and he stared at her. 

“You have it.” She tells him. “You’ve had it for awhile now. Never say you are undeserving of me Keith Kogane you are more deserving than anyone I’ve ever met. You have grown so much since we met. You’ve gotten stronger. And along the way I think I may be falling for you too-” 

Keith lunged forward and kissed her again, hungrier this time. He had to be sure what he was hearing was real. That she was real, that this wasn’t all some dream and he would wake up in his room on the castle, with the blades or even worse back on Earth. Eventually he let go to breathe and Allura rested her head on his chest. 

“Don’t ever think you’re worthless. Because to me you are worth so much more than you could ever possibly imagine.” Allura says. 

“Thank you Allura.” Keith says and places a kiss to the top of her head. 

The bike whirred to life. 

“Looks like we can go back to the castle now.” Keith says. 

“No.” Allura says and holds him tighter. “I don’t want to go back. Because once we go back you’ll have to go back to the blades and I’ll have to reassume my responsibilities as a princess and a paladin. I just want to stay here with you a bit longer. Here, where we’re both just people with no responsibilities. I want to be that for a few more ticks. Please.” 

“As you wish.” Keith says and snuggles her close and they both just rest there under the moonlight listening to the waves crashing against the sand. 

When they returned to the castle Allura was fast asleep. Keith didn’t want to wake her The mice squeaked around him excitedly as he carried the princess bridal style back to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He watched her peaceful sleeping face and gently stole another kiss from her lips. “Goodnight princess. Knock ‘em dead tomorrow.” He says before leaving the room and coming face to face with Coran. 

“Now just what do you think you were doing in the princess’s room past curfew young man!?!” Coran exclaims at the paladin and he only smirks and shakes his head. 


	2. Unconditionally (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A songfic about Kallura based off of the song Unconditionally by Katy Perry. Keith faces Allura after his attempt at sacrificing himself, and it’s in that moment that Allura realizes he truly doesn’t believe that anyone cares about him, that it’s impossible for anyone to love him. And given how close she was to losing him, she decides to tell him everything before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst and slightly intense making out.
> 
> There’s a heck of a lot of feels in this one folks!

Keith knew why he was heading to Allura’s room before meeting with the others. They all knew that he had tried to kill himself to save them. And although that was a bold sacrifice to attempt to make, he wasn’t sure if he should feel glad or upset by the fact that Lotor saved him. Before he knew it he had reached her doors and they slid open to let him in. He held his head down, staring at the floor. Suddenly he was slammed against the wall and Allura was sobbing into his shoulder. 

“Keith! Oh Keith thank goodness you’re alright! I was so scared I thought I would never see you again!” She wailed and Keith was in complete shock. 

He had never seen the princess in such distraught. Was she really that upset over almost losing him? She couldn’t say anything. She just stared at him and hugged him again, sobbing even harder. Tears started to form in Keith’s eyes as well. He buried his face into her shoulder and relished in the soft feeling of her hair and her slender figure in his arms. And he started to cry himself when he realized how close he was to never being able to hold her again. 

“Why?” She asks after calming down. “Why would you try to do something like that?” 

“Because I’m not needed.” Keith says. “We have five paladins, I’m just an ordinary foot soldier in the eyes of the blades. Besides, it’s not like I have anyone that loves me or something like that.” Allura pulled back to look at him. Her dazzling blue eyes had some emotion he couldn’t put his finger on in them. “Allura? What is it?” 

 _He almost died..._ Allura thinks to herself. This was her wake up call. Keith could have died without her telling him...

 _“_ Oh Keith...” She says and kisses him. 

Keith pulls back from her and looks away. 

“Allura please.” He says, tears streaming down his face. “Don’t just do that because you think I’m going to try to kill myself again. Knowing that you don’t really mean it would just make me feel worse than if you did.” 

“What do you mean? Do you not want me to love you?” Allura asks and takes his hands. “Because Keith I do. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Keith admits, his bottom lip trembling and tears streamed down his face. “But we can’t be together. You can’t possibly love someone like me. I just tried to kill myself for nothing Allura I’m a freaking mess! You deserve someone who doesn’t have anger issues, or issues in general. I’m just carrying too much baggage.” 

Allura stayed silent, then very quietly started to sing.

_Oh no, did I get too close oh?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

It was an old song that she had heard her mother sing to her father when he was feeling stressed and feeling worthless. And right now Keith needed that more than ever. 

 _All your insecurities_  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally

She looked into Keith’s eyes and he started to cry again and he closed his eyes and looked away from her but he was gripping her hands tightly. 

 _There is no fear now_  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Then he tried to turn away and leave but Allura held him firm.

 _Come just as you are to me_  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are all worthy

He came closer to her and rested his forehead on hers, crossing their noses. His hand gently cupped her cheek.

 _I'll take your bad days with your good_  
Walk through this storm I would  
I'd do it all because I love you, I love you

“I love you.” Keith says and then kisses her passionately. 

She holds onto him tight and kisses him back, singing in-between the breaths they take. As they both let go of their fears about this war and their feelings and just accepted each other’s love. 

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Keith pinned her against the wall and let his tongue invade her mouth. (Allura has stopped singing btw these are just lyrics I wanted to add for specific moments)

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

Keith gripped her hips and pressed his body flushed against hers as he devoured her mouth.

_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

She ran her hands through his dark locks and gripped them tightly, making him moan into her and dig into her waist with his calloused hands and allowed them to trace her smooth, perfect figure. 

_Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart_

They both finally pulled away from each other out of exhaustion and Keith rested his forehead against Allura’s. His bangs tickling her dark skin and she smiled softly at the feeling. Then she sang again softly.

 _Acceptance is the key to be_  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

“For you, I will love you unconditionally.” Keith says and the two of them share another passionate kiss. (Again Allura isn’t singing these next parts).

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)

Keith left the blades of Marmora and rejoined Voltron. 

_I will love you  
_

They won the fight against the Galra Empire.

_I will love you_

And the wedding bells rang as Keith and Allura exchanged vows to each other, and they lived happily ever after.

_I will love you unconditionally_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	3. Something Sparkly (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the gang goes to the mall Keith remembers that Allura wanted something sparkly. And he isn’t looking for anything in particular for himself so he decided to find what his princess requested. Although he has some trouble selecting the perfect thing. Mainly a jealous Lance. Will he be able to bring his princess back the present she requested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some fluffy Kallura! This takes place during that mall episode! It’s been about two weeks since I saw it for the first time and I don’t remember if Allura did get something sparkly....So I thought it would be cute to write about Keith getting her something!

_“But I would really love something sparkly!”_ Keith hears Allura say in his mind as he walks by a few shops in the mall. So Allura wanted something sparkly? He chuckled and smiled a bit at the thought. Although Allura didn’t entirely fit the classic princess trope he had grown up reading about in storybooks, there were some things about her that matched the stereotype. Liking sparkly things. Although he was sure it probably wasn’t specific to just princesses. Most girls liked sparkly things. He thought for a minute and wondered if anyone was actually going to get her something sparkly. Hunk and Lance would probably forget the minute they saw something cool to buy. He could trust Pidge to remember but she’d probably be more focused on finding the scaultrite like Coran. That only left one option. 

“I guess I’m the one getting Allura something sparkly.” Keith says casually, although on the inside he got butterflies in his stomach. 

“Hmm...” Keith says and looks curiously at some little statuettes of mice he found. They had glitter on them that made them sparkle. “But she already has real mice. She probably wouldn’t have any use for this.” 

He did this for awhile. Walking around the mall and looking for anything sparkly to give to Allura. But nothing seemed right. At one point he found a bedazzled hand bag that sparkled all over. 

“Well it’s definitely sparkly.” Keith says and smiles a bit and looks over to the register to buy it. Then an alien stopped him. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” She asks. She had magenta skin and long orange hair but her tone of voice and actions resembled a sassy black lady from Earth. 

“Uh...getting this for-” She cuts him off. 

“Nuh uh boy you are not getting that gaudy garbage for your girlfriend.” She tells him. He looked at the bag and could understand what she was saying. 

“She’s not my-” Keith tried to explain but she cut him off. 

“It don’t matter. No girl is gonna like you after you give her that.” The alien tells him.

“I guess you’re right. I’m clueless when it comes to shopping.” He says in a deflated tone. 

“Clearly.” The alien says and Keith frowned and growled a bit before changing his expression back to a neutral one. He didn’t want to start a fight in the mall and get kicked out unless he had to. “What’s your girl like?” The alien asks. 

“Well she’s a girl.” Keith says. The alien arches her eyebrow. 

“I think we’ve established that, now go on.” She says. Keith sighed. 

“She’s strong. In both mind and body.” He adds and smiles. “But she’s also very kind, and caring. She can be gentle and ruthless when she needs to be. And she’s beautiful and elegant, poised, but she still has a few quirks that are adorable and she’s funny and smart...she’s just...” He smiles and looks at the ground. “She’s like something out of a fantasy. I can’t believe a girl like her exists because she’s perfect. No girl could be that amazing in real life. But somehow she is, to me anyway.” 

“Awwwww.” All the aliens around him say and he glares at them all and they quickly turn back to their shopping. 

“Oh boy this is true love we’re talking about right here!” The alien exclaims and Keith’s face matched his jacket. “You know what you need to get her? Some bling! Get her a bracelet, some earrings or even better lock her down by putting a ring on it!” She says and holds out her hand to Keith to show him the gem on her ring. 

“Thank you.” Keith says, nervously pushing her hand back. “But she’s kind of rich. I bet she already has all the jewelry she’ll ever need and then some.” 

“She may have a lot of bling but the thing is she doesn’t have anything from you.” The alien tells Keith. “It’s not about the gems it’s about the sentiment. Each piece of jewelry or fashion someone has holds a memory. Whether that be what they did in the store that day, or where they got something, and in your case, who they got it from. You got to find something that tells her how you feel. That’s the perfect gift.” She says and Keith smiles. 

“Thank you, again.” He says and puts the bag down. “I’m going to go get her some jewelry.” He says then leaves. 

“Wow. A guy that listens to women.” An alien next to the one that helped Keith says. “Luna how do you find these boys I’ve got to know!” 

“I guess I’m just a lucky girl.” Luna says. “But the girl that jacket boy’s crushing on is probably the luckiest girl in the universe now since she’s got a good man like that falling for her.” 

Keith found a jewelry store and looked around inside. 

“Wow. Everything here is sparkly.” He notices and inspects some of the pieces. 

He looks around at them. There were bracelets with a bunch of gemstones but none of them really stood out. There was nothing that said: Allura. The bracelets weren’t working out and he definitely didn’t want to get her a ring. That would definitely give her the wrong idea. Then he noticed a necklace and went over to it. 

Keith looked at the necklace and immediately knew this was the one. It was beautiful. The chain was a pure silver and the pendant was five prism shaped gems arranged to form a star shape, and it glittered in every angle the light hit it on. Definitely sparkly enough. It was simple, elegant, and undeniably beautiful. It fit Allura perfectly. The only issue now was how he was going to pay for it.

“Getting that for your girlfriend?” The store owner asks, walking up beside Keith.

The store owner was an old grey alien. He had three arms on each side of his body and his face was a bit squarish with a white beard. At the suggestion that Allura could be his girlfriend Keith’s face turned bright red and normally he would get quite defensive in a situation like this. But for some reason this time he didn’t. 

“Well she’s a girl...and she’s my friend...but we’re not together like that...” He says and blushes, looking away from the store keeper. 

He smiled. Keith’s reaction to the question said it all. 

“So uh how much is it?” Keith asks. 

“Thirteen hundred GAC.” The guy says. “How much have you got?” 

“Uhhh...” Keith feels around in his pockets. “I don’t have any GAC but...” He opens one of the bags he has on his belt. “Can you trade this for it?” 

“What is it?” The alien asks. He was holding the keys to Keith’s bike. 

“Something really special to me, from Earth.” Keith says. 

“Well this probably isn’t worth the GAC but I know an alien in this store that I could pawn this off to for a lot of it, and you seem like a nice guy so I’ll accept the trade.” 

“Thanks!” Keith says. 

He left the store carrying the necklace in a small pink bag.

“Keith?” Lance asks and looks confused. 

The red paladin turns and faces Lance, arching an eyebrow. 

“Yeah?” He asks.

 “Why did you buy something from a jewelry store?” Lance asks him. “Did you get your ear pierced or something?” Lance says and appears beside Keith, tugging on his ear. Keith knocks him away and looks at the bag. 

“I got Allura something.” Keith says simply. 

“Oh yeah she did say she wanted something sparkly-Wait a minute!” Lance exclaims “You can’t get her something!” 

“Why not?” Keith asks in an unamused tone. 

“Because I’m supposed to be the one to get her something! I’m the one that offered.” Lance pouts. 

“Yeah but you didn’t did you?” Keith asks. 

“Well...no...” He says. “But still I have to get her something! She’s supposed to fall in love with me! And I’ve already got to make up for lost time because you went out in that space pod with her-” 

“Oh my God Lance nothing happened in that pod!” Keith argues. 

“Uh huh. Sure nothing happened.” Lance says. 

“You’re an idiot.” Keith says and turns and starts walking away. 

Suddenly Lance jumped on his back and wrestled him to the ground. 

“What the hell Lance!” Keith yelled. 

“I can’t let you give that to Allura and have her fall in love with you!” Lance exclaims. 

“You’re crazy get off!” Keith yells back and pushes Lance off with a grunt and runs off. Lance chases him. 

The two of them jumped over trashcans, passed by shoppers and basically did a whole bunch of parkour. Keith turned to run down an aisle then stopped when he reached a balcony. 

“Ha!” Lance says from the entrance to the aisle. “End of the line mullet! I’ve got you now!” 

Lance charged Keith but the boy merely smirked and stepped out of the way and Lance tripped and screamed as he fell over the balcony and landed safely onto some mattresses that were for sale. He rubbed his head and noticed a sparkly handbag in a store across from where he had landed. Keith on the other hand decided to go on another mission to find out more about his blade. 

Everyone was exhausted when they came back to the castle. Allura’s hair looked...interesting but they understood the mice were just trying to keep her company. Truth be told Keith felt bad about leaving Allura all alone on the ship. 

“Oh Allura....” Lance says and gives her a flirty smirk. “I got you a present from the mall.” 

“Oh Lance!” Allura exclaims. “That’s so sweet you-” She sees what he got her and her smile falls briefly but she puts it back on to not be rude. “Shouldn’t have...” 

“You said you wanted something sparkly.” Lance says and hands her the bedazzled handbag that Keith almost got her. 

“Well it’s certainly sparkly.” Allura says and smiles at it. “Thank you Lance. This was very sweet of you.” 

Meanwhile, Keith hid the necklace in one of his side pouches. Lance already gave her a gift. She probably wouldn’t want his. 

Later on that afternoon he sat in his room looking at his blade when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw it was Allura. 

“Princess?” Keith asks, surprised that Allura had come to see him. “Why did you come down here?” 

“Well I suggested to the paladins and Shiro agrees that before we meet with the Blade of Marmora we should all have some more training and-What’s that?” Allura asks and looks at the bag on Keith’s bed. 

“Oh it’s nothing just-” Keith jumps across the room and grabs it, hiding it behind his back. She arches an eyebrow. “Just a uh new black shirt.” He lies and blushes. 

“In that tiny bag?” She interrogates. 

“It’s a crop top.” He says and his face turns as red as his lion and he winces. 

“Oh...” Allura says and blushes. 

She had learned what a crop top was from Lance a few days ago when she questioned him about Earth fashion. 

“It’s a...loner emo thing-” He rambles.

Suddenly Keith yelps when a mouse crawls up his pants and he drops the bag, allowing another mouse to climb inside and fish the necklace out of the bag. He held it up triumphantly and the princess’s eyes lit up. 

“Keith...is that for-” Allura starts.

“Yeah I got you a necklace.” Keith says shyly.

“Why didn’t you want to give it to me?” She asks. 

“Because Lance got you something a lot better so I thought you wouldn’t-” He gasped when she hugged him tight. He just stood there like an idiot. 

“Oh Keith it’s gorgeous!” She says and pulls back to face him. “Lance’s gift was far too gaudy for my taste to be honest, and it looked like he just got it for me as an attempt to flirt with me.” she says and all the mice sigh and she rolls her eyes. “But yours is different...” she notices and picks it up from the mouse on the ground. “It matches my earrings. And it sparkles in the perfect way!” She exclaims. 

“Just like your eyes.” He says then his eyes widen and he blushes when he realizes what he just said. 

All the mice squeaked in surprise and Keith looked like a deer in headlights. He wanted to turn and run out of the room but he couldn’t, he was frozen. A faint blush rose onto Allura’s cheeks under her Altean markings. 

“Thank you Keith...” She says and looks away from him, a small smile on her features. “Would you care to...um...” she looks down at the necklace. “Put it on me?” She suggests and the boy smiled. 

“It’d be my honor princess.” He says and takes the necklace from her and goes to stand behind her. 

Gently he placed his arms over her head and lowered the pendent to rest on her chest. She moved her hair out of the way and he fastened it, blushing as his hands made contact with her warm skin. 

“It’s perfect. It twinkles almost like a star.” She says and turns her head to look at him. 

He was still right behind her. They were incredibly close. 

“Like the ones we got lost in together when we left in the pod. Remember?” He asks and she smiles at him. 

“I remember.” She says. “I’ll never forget.” Keith’s heart started racing. 

They both stayed silent for the longest time. Then slowly he started leaning down towards her mouth, getting closer and closer and she was leaning up to meet him. The mice all watched in anticipation. Then they heard a loud beep over the intercom of the ship and jumped apart. 

“Everyone please come up to the deck for an important team briefing!” Coran shouts. 

“We should go.” Allura stutters and regains her composure and moves to stand by the door. 

“Uh yeah of course.” Keith says with a nervous laugh. “After you.” He gestures for her to leave and she goes out the door and he follows her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!


	4. I Won't Say I'm in Love (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kallura version of the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from the Disney movie Hercules

Keith and Allura managed to get away from the rest of the team for a minute as they wandered through the gardens on a planet they were visiting. Personally the princess didn’t know why she wanted to be alone with Keith but something in her heart drew her to ask him for a moment in private where they could talk amongst themselves. So here she was, out in the gardens all alone with Keith in the gown she wore when they first met, about to beg Keith to come back to the team.

“Please come back to us Keith.” Allura begs as they find a bench to sit at amongst the flowers. “The whole team misses you and I’m sure you’re doing valuable work with the blades but we really need you back here with the team, with your family.” 

“I know Allura, and I miss you every day...” Allura’s heart pounded when Keith looked directly at her when he said that. 

All the mice who had been secretly following them took notice and chattered amongst themselves. Allura blushed and Keith’s cheeks were a bit rosy as well. He coughed to bring the attention back to the matter at hand and he gently took Allura’s hands in his own. 

“But you all have pilots for the lions now. I wouldn’t be much use to you back with the team if I couldn’t pilot a lion. And I know you’re going to say that it doesn’t matter if I’m a pilot or not but it does. I  could be doing more work with the blades and be more useful to them than I would be with Voltron. I’m sorry Allura but I just don’t think my place is with the team at the moment.” He says and notices her deflated look. 

He looks next to him and notices some flowers growing next to him that looked like juniberries. At least how Allura had described them. 

“Hey Allura, aren’t these flowers-” He starts but Allura’s excitement cuts him off. 

“Yes! Oh yes Keith they are juniberries!” She exclaims and plucks one, sniffing the bloom and sighing in contentment. “I had no idea they still grew.” 

“Looks like somehow they always manage to come back to you.” Keith notices. “You’re sure there isn’t any other reason you want me to come back to the team?” He asks and Allura shakes her head. 

“No. I’m just worried about you that’s all.” Allura says, looking away to hide her flustered expression. 

 Suddenly Allura gasped softly when Keith gently placed one of the flowers in her hair. 

“Then at least accept this as a token of our promise. You don’t have to worry about me. I will come back to you Allura.” Keith says sincerely before giving her hand one last squeeze then gets up and leaves the princess sitting on the marble bench alone. 

Allura sighed and took the flower from her hair and held it in her hands. She thought about how sweet it was that Keith would give her a flower, and let it have such meaning behind it. How he promised her he would come back...for her! Oh those words ignited a flame in her heart! She laid down on the bench and sighed. 

“Oh what’s the matter with me!” She exclaims and looks at the flower. “You’d think a girl would learn...” She took a deep breath and stood as she began to sing “If there’s a prize for rotten judgement. I guess I’ve already won that.” She says, thinking about her past 10,000 years ago with Lotor. “No man is worth the aggravation. That’s ancient history, been there. Done that!” She says and turns on her heel, nose in the air and walks down the path. 

But the mice come trotting out behind her and through their telepathic connection communicate with her. Allura looks down at them as they appear before her feet and start to sing. 

“Who d'you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you.” Allura started to catch onto what they were saying and tried to move away.

“Oh nooo!” Allura sings but they run in front of her and continue 

“Girl you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling. Who you thinking of.” They say and point their tails up to a poster of the team and point it at Keith’s picture, where he stood with his helmet off, a handsome smirk on his face and his raven locks almost billowing in the wind as the rest of the team stood in similar poses around him. 

“Ooohhh, no chance no way I won't say it, no no.” Allura says determinedly and crosses her arms across her chest. The mice crawl onto her shoulders. 

“You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh.” The mice sing

“It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love.” Allura explains and walks up to the poster and runs her hand along Keith’s picture, leaning up against it and staring at it dreamily.

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out.” She thought of how they traveled in that space pod together and how the thought of it now made her heart pound. 

“My head is screaming ‘Get a grip girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!’” She says and turns away from the poster and walks away from it. 

“Girl you can't deny it, who you are is how you're feeling, baby we're not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling.” The mice sing. 

“Oh nooo!” Allura exclaims and holds her head, feeling herself start to give into these feelings. 

“Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad.” The mice each say as they line up on a small ledge in front of her. 

“No chance no way I won't say it, no no.” Allura declares, although her blush says different. 

“Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love.” A mouse says noticing how she was smiling at her reflection in a fountain when she noticed the flower Keith put in her hair. 

“This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love.” Allura says and does a little twirl around the fountain in the garden. 

“We'll do it until you admit you're in love.” The mice threaten. 

“You're way off base I won't say it!” Allura tells them seriously. “Get off my case I won't say it!”

“Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love.” The mice tell her as Allura sits down on the lip of the fountain and looks at a banner showing Keith looking proud, wielding his bayard, just the sight of it now making her heart do a somersault.  

“Ooohh ooh, at least out loud I won't say I'm in love.” She says as she gently takes the flower out of her hair and admires it before laying back on the bench. 

“Sha la la la la ahhhh...” The mice sing and lay down on the bench with Allura. 


	5. Proud Parents (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat future fic where Keith and Allura are married and present their toddler daughter to the coalition and representatives from the coalition governments bring the happy family gifts. Meanwhile, Pidge and Lance debate having kids of their own.

“Stay still sweetheart please stop fidgeting.” Allura coos. 

A little girl with light brown skin, lighter than Allura’s, with purple Altean markings and crystal blue eyes that matched Allura’s with raven hair that went down to her waist styled to match Allura’s sat in a corner of the dressing room feeding cheese to the mice while Allura was trying to get Keith into his clothes. (Clothes based off of this[ fanart](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0f885bec2881b2974a8131a20da3786f/tumblr_owsc1eC2zp1qgcdsso1_500.png))

“It’s hard to do when the thing is so tight.” Keith whines and groans as Allura fastens another button on his tunic. “I can barely breathe!” 

“Then I’ll try to have a bigger one made for you for next time but for now do you think you can manage to bear this a bit longer for me dear?” She asks sweetly. 

“For you I can put up with anything.” Keith says honestly and places a gentle kiss to his wife’s lips. Allura giggled. “What’s so funny?” 

“It was easier to get our restless little toddler into her dress than it was to get you in your clothes.” She says and laughs. Keith growls. 

“Well her dress isn’t that complicated! It only has those little ribbon ties in the front showing pink fabric underneath it on her chest. And she has short sleeves and her dress is loose from her waist down. At least she can breathe!” Keith explains. 

“Keith please mind your temper.” Allura begs her husband. “We don’t want a repeat of what happened last time…” 

Keith’s mind wandered back to before he and Allura were married and some officials from another planet had insulted her during a diplomatic meeting so Keith beat them up. (Fic for that coming soon.) 

“I know.” Keith groans. “But if any of them mess with you or our little princess I’m gonna-” 

“Keith relax. It’s just our friends the representatives from the Balmerans, Olkari, and Blades of Marmora. They would not want to harm us.” Allura reminds him. “Besides, I want to follow Altean tradition and present our daughter to our allies now that she is able to communicate with people better than she could when she was only a newborn.” 

“Keef!” Their daughter calls and toddles over to her father and holds onto his leg.

Keith smiled and teared up, remembering the first time she said his name. Her first word. (Another fic about that coming soon as well).

“Hey there rascal.” He tells her and picks her up in his arms and she places her tiny hands on his chest. 

“Keef.” She repeats and tugs on his bangs which matched hers. 

“Ow.” Keith says and swats her hand away. “Why do you insist on doing that all the time?” 

Allura came over and placed a small tiara on her forehead. The tiara matched Allura’s but was a light purple that matched her daughters’ markings. 

“There, our little princess. All ready to meet our allies.” Allura says and smiles.

Keith wrapped an arm around Allura’s waist and pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair. 

“Then let’s go introduce her to them.” Keith says. 

The other paladins sat at the table with the officials wearing their armor. Allura had told them that she and Keith were the only ones that had to dress up because they were the parents. Kolivan sat next to Ryner who was representing the Olkari. Shiro and Coran sat on opposite sides of them. Hunk sat next to his fiancé Shay who had come to represent the Balmerans, and to try out some food Hunk had cooked to serve at their wedding. Lance sat next to his wife of two years, Pidge McClain-Holt who was currently busy setting up a program on her laptop. 

“Hey you know one day we might be bringing everyone together to have a little party like this for our kids.” Lance suggests and smiles at Pidge. 

“Yeah if we were gonna have ‘em, but we’re not.” Pidge says. 

“Wait you don’t want kids?” Lance asks Pidge and he feels his heart jump to his throat. 

“No. I’m too busy building stuff and being a paladin to be a parent.” Pidge says. 

“But Keith and Allura are both paladins and do other stuff too and they manage to have time for their daughter.” Lance points out. 

“Yeah but they need a lot of help from all of us. Hence the babysitting schedule posted in the lounge.” Pidge says and points at it. “We barely have time to raise her, imagine if we had more kids.” 

“Well…I could take care of them. I don’t really do much aside from be a paladin. And kids love me.” Lance says. 

“Yeah. That’s why our resident toddler is always throwing things at you and calling you stupid.” Pidge comments. 

“She doesn’t think I’m stupid she’s just imitating Keith!” Lance argues.  

Everyone else sitting around them snickers. 

“Hey! It’s not funny! That sippy cup left a huge bump on my head for a week!” Lance complained. 

“Oh yeah that’s when the little bugger started to develop her Altean strength.” Coran notes and then sniffles. “They grow up so fast.” 

Suddenly the doors open and the happy family enters. The newcomers smile at the happy family and their child. Pidge pulled up a screen on her wrist and linked it to a camera. It hovered down in front of Keith, Allura and their daughter.  Their daughter tilted her head curiously at the camera. Suddenly the family was broadcasted to the entire coalition. 

“Allies and esteemed friends my husband and I are broadcasting to you to formally present to you our daughter Lady Keira of Voltron.” Allura says proudly and Keira looks at the camera with a confused look on her face and she blinks a few times. Her father chuckles. 

“She seems a bit confused.” Keith says. 

“Hey Keira, say hello to everyone watching you through the camera.” Keith instructs his daughter and she looks from her father to the camera and smiles and waves. 

“Hewwo.” She says cutely. She notices her mother’s sparkly hair clip and reaches for it. “Sparkles.” She says and reaches for it.

“Awww…” All the aliens watching say.  

“Oh don’t mess up mommy’s hair my little juniberry.” Allura says and puts Keira’s hands down then turns back to the camera. “We present to you this child as a symbol of hope for the universe. With her begins a new generation free from the shackles of tyranny. Our daughter Keira shall grow to be a strong warrior and leader and fight to protect us all. Thank you for fighting along our side and allowing us a time of peace where we could bring this child into the world.” Allura says and looks down at Keira. 

“Mama.” Keira says and reaches out for Allura. 

Allura kisses her head and a mouse climbs from Allura’s shoulder into Keira’s hands. 

“Mousey.” Keira says and it squeaks to her. Keira’s pointed Altean ears twitch as the mouse squeaks and she giggles. 

“Thank you for helping us and I hope you will continue to support us. So that we may look forward to a brighter future for our children.” Allura says. “Say goodbye now Keira.” Allura coos. 

“Bye bye!” Keira says and waves at the camera before it shuts off. 

“You know Keith you could have said more.” Allura tells her husband. 

“Allura you’re a much better public speaker than I am. When it comes to politics I think it’s best to let you do all the talking.” Keith says and places a kiss on her cheek. “That was an incredible speech.” 

“Thank you my love.” Allura says and places her hand on Keith’s cheek.

“Plance!” Keira shouts when she sees Lance and Pidge approach them. Keith smirks and Lance frowns at him. 

“No it’s not Plance.” Lance tells the toddler. “It’s _Pidge_ and _Lance._  We’re not both named Plance. Now try again.” Lance instructs and Keira’s big blue eyes go from Lance to Pidge. 

Her eyes widen and a smile forms on the girl’s face when she sees Pidge and she points at her and Pidge and Lance both gasp in surprise.

“Pid-” She starts to form. 

“There you go! Come on little one you’re almost there! Use those synapses you’ve got it! Say Aunty Pidge’s name!” Pidge encourages. 

“Pid-pid, Pidg-Pidgance!” She exclaims and Lance and Pidge fall on the floor. 

Keith lets out a small amused snort from his daughter’s antics and smiles. Lance stood back up and stroked his chin. 

“Okay then let’s try something different.” Lance suggests. “Hmm…Oh I’ve got it!  When I say Vol you say tron. Vol-” He points at Keira. 

“Voltron.” She says softly. 

Lance’s face falls and he glares at Keith who had a look of smug enjoyment on his face. He turns back to the toddler in Keith’s arms. 

“No the instruction is in the chant. I say Vol and you say-” Lance starts.

“Voltron!” She cheers and Lance face palms. 

He looked up at Keith and sighed. 

“You know when your daughter was born and she had Allura’s eyes, markings except they’re purple and skin tone but a shade lighter I thought that we got lucky and she didn’t inherit anything from you aside from your hair. But clearly she’s her mother on the outside and you on the-” 

“L-l-” Keira stutters and Lance’s eyes shine. 

“I-is she gonna finally-” Lance hopes. 

“Lidge!” She shouts and steam comes out of Lance’s ears and Keira laughs and Keith joins in with his daughter. 

“Isn’t Uncle Lance hilarious when he’s mad?” Keith asks his daughter and rubs her nose with his finger. 

“I blame you for this.” Lance says. 

“What? Why? She’s a toddler, she can’t follow complicated instructions like that.” Keith replies.

“It’s only complicated to you!” Lance roars. “And now she’s got your defective genes, leading to these behaviors. This is why you reproducing was a bad idea!” Lance argues to Keith. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith argues. “Keira is as beautiful smart, and strong as Allura, _and_ she annoys the quiznack out of you. There’s nothing wrong with her at all.” 

“I for one think she’s adorable.” Ryner says and approaches them.

“She’s beautiful.” Shay comments. 

“Yes she is rather cute.” Kolivan says and cracks a small smile. “I sense she will grow to be a strong warrior. Just like you Keith.” 

“I sense the same.” Shay says. “She may look like her mother. But on the inside I sense her father’s fiery spirit, coupled with her mother’s heart. A powerful combination that compliments her parents love.” Keith blushed and looked down at his little princess and wondered how it was possible that something so beautiful and precious could come from him. 

“Shay and I worked together to create a present for the child.” Ryner says and a mobile floats over to them. “She may be a bit old for this now but I figured she may still have some enjoyment from it.” 

There were crystal figurines of each of the five lions hanging off of each point. In the center was a balmeran crystal with a figurine of a luxite blade and a juniberry (based off [@batmorphy](https://tmblr.co/mY8i4F80F1lJW7GNpUfUmgw) fan art). 

“This mobile is designed to soothe the young princess to sleep when restless nights, sickness or any other distress the toddler may face prevent her from going to sleep.” Ryner explains. “May I demonstrate?” 

“Sure. It’s almost nap time for her anyway.” Keith says. 

The mobile floats over and hovers above Keira’s head. The crystal lights up and the mobile starts to spin around her head. Keira smiled and reached up to try and play with the lions but then suddenly she started to become quieter. Her eyelids grew heavy and she blinked a few times before yawning and resting against her father’s chest, her thumb in her mouth before she drifted off to sleep. Shay looked to her left and noticed Hunk drifting off as well. She gently punched his arm to wake him. 

“Wow. That will be extremely helpful thank you.” Keith says to Ryner. 

“Yes. This is the most amazing gift we have ever received. Thank you.” Allura says as she comes over to her husband and child to inform them that lunch would be starting. 

Keith put his daughter to sleep in a crib in the dining hall and everyone sat down to have lunch together. But little Keira woke up and looked over at the table and then something caught her eye. Kolivan’s blade sticking out from it’s holster behind his back. 

“Ooo.” She says and skillfully climbs out of her crib and makes her way quietly over to the table and sneaks up behind Kolivan. 

She took the knife from it’s holster and then ran off with it. But she did not escape her mother’s gaze. 

“Oh Keira darling what do you have there?” Allura asks, noticing her daughter had escaped her crib and had something in her hand. 

“Knife!” She shouts and holds it up. 

“No!” Allura shouts and runs over to her. 

“Why does she have a knife?” Shiro asks. 

“It appears the little one has taken mine.” Kolivan says. 

“Kolivan I’m so sorry about that she’s only a child-” Keith works on apologizing. 

“It’s quite alright Keith.” Kollivan says. “If anything this only demonstrates her eagerness to start training.” 

Keira starts to cry as Allura pulls the knife from her small hands. 

“Aw look at that Keith she’s just like you.” Lance comments, causing Keith to frown. 

“Shut up Lance.” He says and pouts. 

Allura takes away the knife and Keira crosses her arms and pouts, her face matching her father’s. Keith’s face turned bright red as Lance howled with laughter in the seat next to him. 

“That was very naughty!” Allura scolds Keira. “Now tell Kolivan you are sorry.” 

“Sowwy.” Keira says and looks at her shoes. 

“You are forgiven little one.” Kolivan says. “That blade belongs to me but perhaps one day you shall have one of your own if you train hard enough.” Keira seemed to understand and her eyes lit up and she looked happy again.

“Another reason why I don’t want to have kids.” Pidge comments as she comes over to stand near Allura with Lance. “They get into so much trouble. It’s not like a computer program where you know exactly what it’s going to do. There’s a whole range of possibilities and you never know which one you’ll get. And to me that’s terrifying. And the whole not being able to say my name thing is really-” 

“Pidge!” Keira shouts. 

“YES! FINALLY!” Pidge cheers then realizes Keira’s pointing at Lance. “Are you kidding me!?”

“No I’m not Pidge!” Lance exclaims. 

“Lance!” Keira says. 

“Yes! That’s me!” Lance exclaims then follows the toddler’s finger to find her pointing at Pidge. 

“Lance!” She exclaims and toddles over to Pidge and hugs her leg. 

“Well at least she knows how to say our names now.” Pidge says, readjusting her glasses and looking down at the tri-hybrid girl who was desperately trying to say something.

“I-I w-wuv you Lance.” She stutters out and everyone gasps.

“Oh my goodness she said her first sentence!” Allura exclaims and tears up. 

Pidge was in tears as well as she looked at the little girl clinging to her leg and looking at her with utter adoration in her big blue eyes. Pidge leaned down and hugged Keira. 

“Aunty Lance loves you too Keira.” She says before releasing the girl to her mother’s arms. 

Pidge looked up at Lance and Lance looked at her and his heart warmed when he saw the look in her eyes. He knew what that meant. All it took was that hug from Keira and her to say “I love you” to make Pidge reconsider her rejection to having kids with Lance. He smiled at her and teared up too and brought Pidge into his arms and hugged her. He couldn’t be happier. Soon he would get to be a father too.

“Oh Keira mommy and daddy are so proud of you!” Allura says and scoops her up and Keith comes to stand beside her, wrapping his arms around both of his girls. “Mommy’s sorry she was so cross with you today. I love you so much my little juniberry.” She tells her daughter and Keira giggles as Allura rubs her nose against Keira’s. 

“Daddy loves you too.” Keith adds and kisses his daughter on her forehead, his bangs rubbing against his daughter’s matching ones. 

She grabs some in her hand and yanks on it. 

“Ouch!” Keith says.

“Keef!” She cheers. 

“You know, she wouldn’t be able to do that if you got a haircut.” Allura suggests. 

“Never happening!” Keith says. 

Keith rubs his head then notices Lance come over and rest a hand on his shoulder, looking incredibly smug about something. 

“What is it Lance?” Keith groans. 

“Nothing. I’m just so happy. She can say my name correctly now but not yours.” Lance points out and a vein pops out on Keith’s head and he growls at Lance. “And her first sentence is ‘I love you  _Lance_.’” Lance adds. 

Lance starts to sweat and looks scared when Keith takes out his knife and it turns into a sword in his hand. 

“Start running.” He warns and Lance runs out of the room, Keith followed shortly after. “I’m not gonna let you live to rub that in my face the rest of my life! You’re dead!” 

“If you want to kill me you’ll have to catch me first!” Lance quips. 

“Ugh. Men get upset over the pettiest things.” Allura says and looks at Keira playing with her cloak. “Thank goodness you’re a girl.”

“Quiznack!” Keira says and everyone gasps. 

Allura frowned at everyone. 

“Who taught her that word!” She demands. 

Everyone points at Hunk. Allura growls at him. 

“What! It’s your fault you let me babysit her while I was having a bad kitchen day!” Hunk retorts and Allura sighs and looks at her daughter. 

“You have a lot to learn my little juniberry. But Keith and I will teach you everything you need to know. Don’t you worry.” Allura says. “You are going to grow to be a mighty leader. I just know it.”

“I wuv you mama.” Keira says and rests on her mother’s chest. 

“Mama loves you too Keira.” Allura says and kisses her daughter’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated! Let me know what you thought of this and if I should write more stories like it!


	6. Into You (Midnight Escape Pt. 2) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic inspired by Into You by Ariana Grande. Keith and Allura go on another bike ride. But instead of a love confession, this time the two of them take things to a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My first Kallura smut fic! I’ve written smut for other fandoms so it’s not entirely new to me but I’ve never written it for Keith and Allura so this should prove to be interesting. I decided to further procrastinate on my finals and write this after reading the 14th chapter of Finding Home, an awesome story that I highly recommend to all Kallura shippers, and there was some unresolved sexual tension and that drove me to look at my drafts to see what I had been working on and I had this idea of writing a smut to the song Into You and I decided that this definitely had to happen now. So I hope you enjoy! And this might end up actually being the last fic for about a week because I actually do have to work on my finals so…enjoy! Happy Grogory day everyone! (In reference to the Voltron tweet)

Allura happily made her way down the hall to the hangar with a tray of food courtesy of Hunk for Keith who had recently rejoined the team in light of what transpired on Naxzella. Since that event Keith had quit the blades and returned to the team for the time being, for reasons Allura knew where because Lotor had also joined the team and Keith was acting as everyone’s personal bodyguard. Especially her. And she knew why. After they had kissed the night of their midnight escape he had confirmed for her how much he cared for her. She suspected he even loved her. Possibly just as much as she loved him. 

She could deny her feelings no longer. And she desperately wanted to tell the raven haired paladin how she felt about him. But they could never seem to get a moment alone to do so! Every time she was alone with Keith, before they could say anything someone on the team always swooped in and stopped them from talking about their feelings. But now she finally had the chance to get Keith alone to talk… 

She walked into the hangar with her tray and the mice at her feet. 

“Keith?” she called out but no reply. “Keith?” She tried again and looked around. “Oh there you are!” She says and rounds the corner behind the Black Lion and sees him hard at work, laying underneath his bike. 

Since he had some free time since he wasn’t currently piloting a lion, Allura made good on her promise and had Coran get him some materials for him to toy around with and assemble into a working hover bike. 

“Allura is that you?” He asks. The clanking of his tools ceases. 

“Yes it is. I brought you some lunch.” She says. “So if you don’t mind coming out and-” Her breath stilled as Keith pulled himself out from under his bike. 

He was out of breath and sweaty, probably because it was hot under the machinery. It was a very attractive look on him. 

“And what?” He asks. 

“And…” Her voice trailed off as he took off his shirt, revealing his surprisingly toned chest beneath it. 

She couldn’t speak. She had never imagined Keith shirtless before, but now this image would be ingrained in her mind forever. She felt an ache start to form in her core. She was surprised by where her mind was traveling. She had never thought such dirty thoughts about anyone or anything but yet…seeing Keith wipe his greasy hands on his shirt before running them through his dark sweaty locks was doing things to her that no one had ever done before. 

_I’m so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_

She recognized this hunger right away, and she wanted it. She wanted him. Badly…Keith let his shirt hang around his neck over his shoulders and looked back at Allura and smirked. He knew exactly why the princess had this expression on her face, and he had actually planned on it. Because he had been watching another Galran hybrid lately…who had his eyes on Allura. And he knew who would be coming by to stop their alone time…and let’s just say, he really wanted to get under the ex-prince’s skin. 

“You okay Allura?” Keith asks in a concerned tone and gets up and walks over to her, standing right in front of her. 

“I…I uh…” She stamers then gasps as Keith’s hands brush across hers as he takes the tray from her hands and sets it down on the table. 

“You seem feverish.” He says and lays the back of his hand against her forehead. Allura bit her lip. She felt herself becoming dizzy from his touch. “Maybe you should go back and take a rest, get some sleep-” He gasps as Allura swoons and falls over and he readily catches her in his strong arms. “Allura!” He exclaims and she was now blushing even more and let out a soft gasp herself when she noticed her hands were pressed firmly against his pecs. He looked down and noticed where her hands were and blushed, but slightly smirked. “It’s alright Allura…” He tells her in a husky tone. “I don’t mind you touching me…feel free to explore as much as you like.” There was the spark that set an inferno burning in her core. The mice’s jaws dropped to the floor.

_But close ain’t close enough ‘til we cross the line, hey, yeah  
So name a game to play, and I’ll roll the dice, hey _

She allowed her hand to run down his abdomen and with every trace of his muscles her lust grew. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was starting to be turned on as well. 

 _Oh baby, look what you started_  
The temperature’s rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move

She bit her lip and started to lean up to Keith, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth, preparing to mold her mouth to his as Keith grasped her waist and-

“What the quiznack is going on in here!” Lotor exclaims and Keith groans and Allura jumps out of his arms and stands stiffly as Lotor storms over. 

“None of your business.” Keith says sternly and roughly takes a bite out of his sandwich. “Now quit spying on us and get lost.” Keith says and everyone in the hangar seems shocked. 

“Oooo…” The mice say and hold their paws by their mouths and look at Lotor. 

“Get lost? Perhaps you could give me some pointers on that considering you’ve lost quite a lot….You must be rather good at it.” Lotor rebuttals. 

“OOOHHH!” The mice squeak and look at Keith. 

He immediately frowned at him and clenched his fists. 

“Lotor! That was extremely uncalled for! Apologize to Keith this instant!” Allura demands. 

“What is uncalled for is you, a princess feeling up this peasant! You are of a much higher status than him, you should not be quiznacking some filthy orphan brat!” Lotor scolds Allura. Keith is about to punch Lotor square in the jaw but Allura beats him to it with a hard slap across his face. 

“I’d sooner quiznack him than you.” Allura tells Lotor and Keith smirks and Allura triumphantly storms out of the room on her heel. Leaving a fuming Lotor behind. 

“What do you have that I don’t have?” Lotor asks. 

“Human decency.” Keith replies and takes a bite of an apple then spits it in Lotor’s face before going back to work on his bike. 

That night Allura dreamt about her exchange with Keith in the hangar. Except she imagined it going a lot differently in her dream. 

She imagined pressing Keith back against his bike and making out with him hard, sticking her tongue in his mouth and shamelessly feeling him down and exploring his body as he had allowed her to do. Their clothes started to be removed. This had to be quick, before the ever vigilant team was aware that they were alone together. 

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I’ll let you on it_  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that’s how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin’ us, so baby, let’s keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah

She moaned as she felt Keith’s hands feeling her down in her dream. 

“Oh Keith…yes…” She breathlessly pants. 

“Allura, Allura wake up.” She hears and awakes from her dream and gasps loudly as she sees Keith wearing his casual clothes, hovering over her as she lay in her bed, gathering her up in his arms bridal style. 

“K-Keith. What’s wrong? Are we under attack?” She asks. 

“Yes.” He answers and she froze. “By time.” He says and before she can respond he presses his lips to hers, silencing her. “Come for a ride on my bike with me?” He requests and smiles. 

“Another midnight escape with you? Of course.” She agrees and giggles as Keith rushes her out of her room and down towards the hangar. She also hoped he didn’t question why she was moaning his name in her room when he picked her up. 

The two of them get to the hangar and he quickly swings his leg over the bike and sits on it. Allura grasped him by his jacket collar and smashed her lips to his in a deep, breathless kiss. When they finally broke it they were both gasping for air. 

“Keith Kogane are you in love with me?” She asks him and he nods. 

“Yes.” He answers. “Do you love me?” He asks. 

“More than anything.” Allura answers in an almost desperate tone and kisses him again. 

“Then hop on and let’s go somewhere far away from here where we can be alone.” Keith suggests and brings her in for another quick kiss before she mounts the bike behind him and holds onto him tight, her head resting against his shoulder before he revs the bike to life and they speed out of the hangar. 

The thrill of the ride turned Allura on even more. The first time they made their escape she was focused on the beautiful scenery around her. Now however, she was focused on the extremely sexy man in her arms. She bit her lip as he leaned his torso forward a bit as he drove the bike to go faster and then pressed himself more against her to slow down. She couldn’t get these thoughts out of her head. She wanted him. She _wanted_ Keith. Her panties felt damp and her core was on fire. His backside pressed up against her body felt like fire through her thin nightgown. She wasn’t sure how much farther Keith wanted to go, but they were far enough away from the castle now that they would not be found or disturbed. Time to make her move…

 _This could take some time, hey_  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right, baby

She gently let her hand wander underneath Keith’s shirt and she started tracing his abs. He stiffened under her touch but did not tell her to stop. She traced every line and then worked her way back down. As she worked with one hand, she gently placed her other hand on his thigh and ran a finger up towards his crotch, as the hand on his chest traced his v line and reached his belt buckle and toyed with it gently. She didn’t even noticed they had been slowing down until Keith stopped the bike and turned to look at her. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing princess?” Keith asks her and she suddenly feels incredibly guilty. 

She should have remembered how shy Keith was. She shouldn’t have been touching him in such a manner. She should have taken this slowly and asked his permission before- She gasped as he bucked his hips into her hand and blushed as he started to develop a lustful look in his gaze. He licked his lips and then smirked at her. 

“If you’re going to start this, I’d appreciate it if you finished…” He says in a low tone and she bites her lip and grasps his crotch and he groans. 

 _Oh baby, look what you started_  
The temperature’s rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?

She started to palm him in her hand and Keith tilted his head back and gently rocked his hips into her touch. But she couldn’t deny the hunger she felt as well in the pit of her stomach and the ache between her own legs. Suddenly Keith turned around and grabbed Allura by her waist, picked her up off of the back of the motorcycle, placed her on him straddling his lap and started to grind into her aching sex. 

Allura cried out in pleasure and rested her head on his shoulder as he pressed his hard bulge into her wet clothed pussy. 

“Is this okay?” Keith asks her. 

“Oh Keith it’s more than okay it’s delightful!” She exclaims and grinds on him as well, desperately wanting more friction. 

“Princess can I..can I touch you?” He requests. “Please.” He begs. 

“Yes. Keith yes you may do as you wish to me.” Allura desperately allows. She gasped when she felt Keith grab her pussy and stroke her folds through her panties. 

“Quiznack you’re so wet princess.” He notes and strokes her a bit more, eliciting sounds of pleasure from her and he gathers her dress up in his hands and raises it to reveal her panties. 

“Keith.” Allura calls to him and he looks into her eyes. “I want you to make love to me.” She requests and he grips her hips and presses himself into her wet crotch more and she whimpers. “Please. I love you, I need you. I want you to lay claim to me and make me yours-” She gasped as Keith silenced her with a searing kiss then looked into her eyes. 

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move_

“As you wish, my princess.” He says and then resumes grinding on her. 

Allura moaned as she was pressed back onto the handlebars of the bike and she arched her back into Keith’s body. He wrapped his arms around her and gently ran them down her back, holding onto her as he rolled his hips into hers.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I’ll let you on it_  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that’s how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you 

She gasped as his hands went under her nightgown and started feeling her down underneath the fabric. She moaned when she realized how much more clothed he was than her. That was unacceptable. She sat up and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. Keith got the message and removed it. But shortly after she was lifting up his shirt and he raised his arms above his head and allowed her to remove it. She let her hands trail down his chest before resting them on his belt and undoing the buckle. He smirked and slid his hands under her nightgown again and she faltered in her movements and gasped when he grabbed her tits. 

“Is this okay?” He asks her and she nods. 

“Yes. It’s perfectly fine.” She tells him and smiles and moans as he gropes her breast. 

Now she wanted to hold his cock even more desperately. She opened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, yanking down his fly and she reached inside his pants and grasped his hard member through his boxers. He moaned and bucked his hips into her hand and squeezed her tits, making her moan as well. 

“Keith can I take it out?” Allura asks, wanting to make sure he was comfortable with what she was proposing. 

“Yes. You can do whatever you wish to me princess.” Keith tells her then cries out in pleasure and holds onto her, resting his head on her shoulder as she fishes his member out of his underwear and starts pumping him in her hand. 

Allura could tell that Keith was enjoying this so she pumped him harder in her hand and he moaned and bucked his hips into her hand more. As much as she knew Keith was enjoying her playing with his manhood, she knew he would probably need something more to get him off. So she slid off of him, pulling his pants and underwear off the rest of the way before kneeling down in front of his member. Keith’s eyes widened, knowing what the princess was about to do. 

“Allura you don’t have to do this.” He tells her. “But if you want to I would be totally okay with you-” He gasped and moaned as Allura licked his member from base to tip and he quickly pulled her hair back with his hand so it wouldn’t get in the way. “Doing that.” He gulps an she smiles and continues to lick him. Teasing him with her tongue before taking him all in her mouth and Keith closed his eyes and moaned loudly. 

 _Got everyone watchin’ us, so baby, let’s keep it secret_  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah

As she sucked and stroked him he felt himself getting closer to his release. When she added her tongue to the mix and allowed it to caress his shaft he cried out and pulled her off of him so he wouldn’t cum all over her. 

“Your turn.” He tells her and Allura gasps as she’s lifted off of the sand where she was kneeling and laid down on the seat of the bike. “Can I take this off?” Keith asks holding her nightgown and Allura nods and raises her arms to allow Keith to disrobe her. 

He hangs it on a handlebar with his clothes and takes a moment to admire how beautiful she looked under the starlight. 

“Allura. You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He tells her and kisses her gently before moving his mouth to her neck and leaving love bites along her pulse. 

She moaned and arched into him and he gently cupped her soaking mound in his hand and ran his fingers along her wetness. Causing the princess to whimper. 

“So impatient it seems.” Keith notes and pulls the fabric of her panties to the side and slowly pushes a finger into her entrance as he drops his head to one of her nipples and sucks it into his mouth. 

Allura cried out and let out a string of Altea curses as Keith pleasured her. She looked down at him and met his gaze through his long messy bangs. He was being so good to her, taking such great care of her. She knew she made the right decision in choosing to be with him, and have him be her first. In fact, she wanted him to be her only. She moaned again as he added a second finger and stretched her out, preparing her for his cock so it wouldn’t hurt when he put it in. She allowed him to handle her in this way and gently ran her hands through his hair when his mouth latched onto her other nipple, sucking on it and gently tugging to give her some more pleasure. Suddenly she gasped as his thumb flicked over her clit and he smirked at her. He removed his mouth from her nipple and kissed down the valley of her breasts, down her abdomen and then finally settled his head between her legs. Allura’s legs were shaking from the prospect of what was about to happen. He removed his fingers from her sex then licked a slow stripe up her folds. 

Allura cried out and reached her hands down and tugged on Keith’s hair, which he seemed to enjoy and let him lick her again, multiple times as she worked up her climax. His finger found her clit again and he teased it before sticking his tongue inside her and she screamed and begged Keith to do it more. He gripped her thighs with both of his hands and spread them wider so he could get deeper in her and she cried out and gripped his hair tighter, arching her back in pleasure. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and flicked his tongue against her clit as he reached her g spot, making her see stars and he smiled at her. 

“Can I make you come princess?” He asks. 

“Not yet.” Allura tells him breathlessly. “There’s one more thing I wish to have you do to me first.” She explains and his eyes widen. 

He crawls back up her body and looks down into her eyes. 

 _Tell me what you came here for_  
Cause I can’t, I can’t wait no more  
I’m on the edge with no control  
And I need, I need you to know  
You to know, oh

“Keith. I want you inside of me.” Allura requests again. 

“But I don’t have a condom.” Keith explains. “I don’t think it’s wise for us to do this unprotected-” 

“We do have protection Keith.” Allura explains and blushes. “We Alteans were an advanced civilization. We have birth control that works with 100% accuracy.” She flicks her earring and smiles at Keith. “These earrings are more than just jewelry. After an Altean female bleeds for the first time she’s given these crystals that were engineered with special properties to help regulate her hormones and cycle, as well as prevent unwanted pregnancy.” Allura explains. 

“Wow.” Keith says, sounding thoroughly impressed. “So it’s okay if I…” He blushes and rests his forehead against hers. 

“Yes Keith. I want you to.” Allura tells him. 

“Okay then Princess. Let me know if you want me to stop.” He tells her and she nods. 

Keith gripped his member and guided the tip to her entrance. Allura gasped as Keith pushed himself in her. He waited a bit for her to adjust before pushing in all the way and then allowing her some more time to get used to his size. 

“You’re so large I have to admit I was a bit worried it wouldn’t fit.” Allura admits to him. Keith’s face turned red, immediately embarrassed. 

“Oh..I’m sorry-” He starts to apologize. 

“Keith. It’s quite alright. I like it a lot. And it fits me perfectly.” She tells him and kisses him again. “I think I’ve adjusted enough. You can start to thrust.” 

So he started to thrust, and boy did Allura enjoy it. 

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I’ll let you on it_  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that’s how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin’ us, so baby, let’s keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you

His thrusts started off slow but gradually picked up the pace. Allura became a moaning mess underneath him and she dug her nails into his back, gripping his shoulders tightly as he made love to her, leaving crescent marks in his pale skin as he gave her everything he had. She ran her hands down his back, feeling it curve as he thrusted into her and she moaned and ran a hand down his chest, feeling his chiseled abs and she traced the biceps on his toned arms. 

Feeling a little more confident, Keith grabbed her waist and lifted her onto his lap, resting her up against the handlebars and he resumed thrusting into her from this angle. Allura moaned as Keith found her g spot. This new angle allowing him to get deeper in her sex. 

“Allura, I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to last.” He tells her and she smiles and holds him tight. 

“It’s quite alright Keith. I’m almost there too.” She admits and he smiles and thrusts a few more times. 

Allura felt her walls clench around him and she moaned as she released. Keith followed soon after, her walls tightening around him giving him that last surge of pleasure to push him over the edge. His thrusts became erratic and his hips stuttered as he let out a moan of relief as he came inside her. 

The two of them stilled their breathing and held onto each other gently. Just sinking in the feeling of holding onto one another before Keith reached for his underwear and Allura’s deciding it was time for them to head back to the castle. 

Keith had a very satisfied look on his face as he rode back into the hangar with Allura resting her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He parked it by the black lion and turned it off, getting off of the bike and then holding Allura’s hand and he helped her dismount it. Just as they thought they had gotten away with it…

The two of them gasped as the lights flicked on and a very angry Lotor and Coran stood there watching them with their arms crossed. Keith and Allura rolled their eyes. 

“What do you two think you’re doing all alone out in the wilderness at this hour?” Coran asks them. 

“It’s obvious Coran. Foolish Keith here thought it would be appropriate to steal the princess away for a joyride in the dangerous unknown of this planet at night. Clearly he’s not to be trusted with her-” Lotor rants but Allura cut him off. 

“Oh shut up Lotor.” She tells him and he and Coran are a bit taken aback by the harshness of her statement. “This is a peaceful planet. And besides I wasn’t alone.” She says and wraps her arms around Keith and rests against him. “Keith was with me the whole time.” 

“Oh. Well I suppose that makes it alright.” Coran says. “Keith has grown into a very capable warrior, easily able to protect the princess from anything remotely dangerous on this planet that could have harmed her-” 

“But what about protecting the princess from him!” Lotor argues. “You know how his temper is and how his upbringing was. He just takes whatever he wants without asking for permission-” 

“Are you suggesting that I would force Allura to do something against her will?” Keith asks and frowns at her. “I would _never_ do that to anyone, and especially not her. I love her too much.” He says. 

Lotor had a reply ready but Keith’s statement made him falter. 

“W-what?” He asks. 

“You heard me.” Keith says. “I’m in love with Allura.” He says and looks down at her. 

“And I’m in love with Keith.” Allura says and she brings her lips to his and the two of them kiss in front of a dumbfounded Lotor and an overjoyed Coran. 

“The princess is growing up.” Coran says and sniffles, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh I’m so happy! Keith I’m so sorry I was so distrustful of you and the princess. It was foolish of me to be so overprotective of her. If you two ever want to be alone just say the word and I’ll clear everyone out of the room for you.” 

“Thank you Coran but just your acceptance of our love is enough.” Allura tells him and gives Keith one last kiss. 

“I’m so into you.” She whispers against his lips and kisses him and he kisses back. 

“You too princess.” He says and she reluctantly removes herself from his arms and makes her way back to her chamber with Coran, leaving Keith and Lotor alone in the hangar. 

“You’ll never be able to give her what I can.” Lotor argues to Keith and he just shrugs and smirks. 

“You sure? Because I’ve satisfied her and then some tonight.” Keith tells him and Lotor looks stunned and Keith tosses the key to his bike up in the air then catches it. “Goodnight prince jealousy.” Keith insults and walks past him. “And close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” He says before the lights in the hangar flick off and the hangar is surrounded in darkness once more.

 _So come light me up_  
So come light me up, my baby  
A little dangerous  
A little dangerous, my boy  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that was my first smut! Did you guys like it!? Let me know, I’d really like some feedback and please check out my other stories! I hope to write more for you this weekend once I’m home from school.


	7. All I want for Christmas (Christmas fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura hears about the Earth holliday Christmas from the team and the tradition of gift giving on this Holliday. But she can’t seem to find anything to give to Keith. Little does she know, Keith is having the same problem in finding a gift for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an AU of the Christmas story where a woman sells her hair to afford a pocket watch chain for her husband and he sells his pocket watch for some combs for her hair and I always thought that was a really sweet story because they still love each other and learn it’s not about the presents it’s about the thought that counts. So yeah this is going to be something like that. Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy! Btw this will at one point have the song All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey in there!

“What’s with all of the decorations?” Allura asks as she walks into the winter wonderland the lounge had been turned into. 

There was tinsel garland hanging from the walls and small metal orbs hanging from the walls and on the ceiling as well. On the opposite side of the couches Pidge, Lance, Matt and Hunk were hanging more things on a medium sized plant of some sort. The whole room seemed like it had been wrapped up in a bow. 

“It’s for Christmas!” Lance exclaims, jumping out in front of the tree wearing a hideous red sweater with a pattern of the blue lion on it. (Y’all know the sweater I’m talking about). 

“What’s Christmas?” Allura asks. 

Everyone in the room dropped what they were holding and looked shocked. 

“Y-you don't know what Christmas is?” Pidge asks. 

“No. Not really to be honest.” Allura admits. “Judging from the decorations I can assume that it’s some sort of Earth Holliday correct?” 

“Yeah. An awesome Earth Holliday!” Pidge exclaims. 

“Christmas a time when families get together and decorate their house, decorate a Christmas tree, celebrate being together, cozying up by the fire with hot chocolate, wearing ugly sweaters, watching Christmas movies and listening to Christmas songs and getting each other gifts!” Hunk lists and then takes a deep breath and holds up two ornaments and shouts “I love Christmas!” 

“This sounds like a wonderful Holliday!” Allura exclaims. “How can I join in on the celebration?” 

“You can start by giving me a kiss under the mistletoe.” Lance says flirtatiously and Allura looks up and sees Lance moving his arm to place some sort of leaf over her head. Pidge growled.

Just at that moment Keith walked into the lounge and saw Lance trying to put mistletoe over Allura’s head and he frowned. 

“Lance!” He yells at him and Lance flinches and jumps back from Allura. “Don’t abuse Allura’s lack of Christmas knowledge to your advantage like that. It’s wrong.” 

“Aw come on!” Lance whines. “You’re just jealous that I almost got to kiss Allura before you did!” He retorts. 

The raven haired boy blushed immediately and so did the princess. 

“What!?” Keith exclaims. “Do you seriously think that I would stoop to some trick to-” 

“Shh...” Hunk says and places a red blanket over Keith’s shoulders. “Just calm down. Have a Santa hat.” He places one on Keith’s head. “And some cocoa.” He gives Keith a mug with a candy cane in it. “And take a deep breath and relax. It’s Christmas buddy.” 

“Besides.” Pidge says, walking to stand next to Lance. “If we just take the mistletoe away from Lance, I see no problem hanging it in some random doorway. I think it would be pretty funny to see some of you guys make out.” She says and laughs, then notices everyone just staring at her. “What are all of you looking at?...” She notices mistletoe hanging above her head where Lance was holding it when he moved his arm back away from Allura. 

“Quiznack.” Pidge says and blushes. So does Lance. 

“Hey you’re right Pidge.” Matt says and laughs. “It is going to be really funny to see everyone make out.” 

Pidge and Lance look at each other and Pidge closes her eyes and puckers her lips. Lance leans down and presses his gently to Pidge’s. They both look like they want to pull away immediately at first but then they both release the evident tension in their bodies and relax a bit. Everyone gasps and the two of them jump apart. Pidge and Lance, still blushing stare at each other before both of them scream and run out of the room. 

“What was all of that about?” Coran asks, walking in with the mice running in too at his feet. 

“Pidge and Lance kissed under something called a mistletoe.” Allura tells him. “Apparently it’s some sort of Holliday tradition that if two people are underneath it they have to kiss.” 

“Ah! I see you’ve been learning about Christmas too Allura!” Coran exclaims. “Wonderful! Then you can take part in the Secret Santa!” 

“Secret Santa?” Allura asks. “What is that?” 

“It’s a Christmas game that a lot of people do for gift giving.” Coran explains. “In this hat I have the names of everyone joining us for the Christmas party and each one of you will pull out a name and whoever you have is the person you’ll be getting a gift for.” 

“Oh! That sounds fun!” Allura says. 

“Yes! The mice have taken the liberty of passing out names to everyone. Just remember the identity of the person you have has to remain a secret until the gift exchange party in two weeks!” Coran says. 

Allura picked up her piece of paper from the mouse and the other mice gave Hunk, Keith and Matt theirs. 

“Alright now back to work everyone! We’ve got to have this place in tip top shape for Christmas!!!” Coran exclaims and does a twirl before leaving the room. 

Allura walked over to Keith. 

“Thank you for getting me out of that awkward situation with Lance and the mistletoe.” Allura thanks. Keith simply nods. 

“No problem princess.” Keith says. 

“Keith, it seems that Lance is insistent on the fact that you have a romantic interest in me-” Keith nearly chokes on his cocoa and blushes, looking at Allura with wide obsidian eyes. 

“What!?” Keith asks in a high pitched voice. “Allura Lance jokes all the time. You know he’s just kidding.” Keith tries to assure her. 

“Oh...” She says in a disappointed tone. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll see you later Keith.” Allura says and leaves. 

Allura turned off her tablet in her bed after reading up on Christmas traditions so she could get a better idea about what the Holiday is all about. 

“Christmas really does seem like a splendid Holliday.” She tells the mice. “However...there is one thing...” She says and gets up walks over to a poster on the wall with the whole team on it. “I don't want a lot for Christmas...” She sings and gently runs her finger along Keith’s picture. “There is just one thing I need...”

“I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.” Keith sings in his room, running his finger across Allura’s picture. 

“I just want you for my own.” Allura sings. 

“More than you could ever know.” Keith sings. 

“Make my wish come true oh, all I want for Christmas is you.” They both sing and leave their rooms. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.” Allura sings and runs down the hall. 

“And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.” Keith sings and also runs down the hall. 

“I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace.” Allura says, looking at the fireplace in the lounge. 

“Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day.” Keith says and slides down the hall in his socks. “I just want you for my own.” 

“More than you could ever know.” Allura sings. 

“Make my wish come true.” Keith sings

“All I want for Christmas is you.” Allura sings. 

“I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow.” Keith sings. 

“and I, I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe.” Allura sings, underneath the mistletoe in the doorway, but quickly ducking away when she sees Matt notice her and get hearts in his eyes. 

“I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick.” Keith sings and leans against a wall.

“I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click.” Allura says and leans against the same wall but on the opposite side of Keith. 

“'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight.” They sing and cross their arms over their chests, imagining the other person holding them.  “What more can I do? Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is you!” They both sing and push off the wall.

“All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere.” Allura sings as she looks around the hall. 

“And the sound of children's laughter fills the air.” Keith sings as he thinks about his past, spending Christmas with Shiro at the Garrison. 

“And everyone is singing.” Allura sings. 

“I hear those sleigh bells ringing.” Keith sings. 

“Santa won't you bring me,” Allura sings as she approaches Keith’s door. 

“The one I really need.” Keith sings as he approaches Allura’s door. 

“Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly!” They both sing. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas.” Keith sings as he looks at Allura’s door. “This is all I'm asking for.” 

“I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door.” Allura sings as she stands in front of Keith’s. “I just want you for my own.”

“More than you could ever know.” Keith sings. 

“Make my wish come true.” They both sing and lean against the doors. “Baby all I want for Christmas is you...” 

The two of them sigh and decide to open up the papers they got from the mice to see who they got for Secret Santa. Both of them gasp when they see they got each other. 

“Quiznack!” They both exclaim. “What am I going to do!” 

“I’ve got to get him something perfect!” Allura exclaims. 

“I don’t even know the first thing about shopping!” Keith exclaims. “How am I supposed to get her the perfect gift! I’m going to ruin her first Christmas and then she’ll never love me...” 

“I’m going to mess up my first Christmas by getting him a dumb gift and then Keith will never love me back!” Allura cries then takes a deep breath. “Keep it together Allura...You just have to think. You think about Keith all the time, now just think about something to get him for Christmas...” 

Both of them think then suddenly they get ideas. “I’ve got it!” 

“Keith adores the bike he made on Earth that we picked up for him recently.” Allura says. “I could get him something for it!” 

“Allura loves juniberries and she wears jewelry a lot! I could get her a juniberry necklace I saw in the space mall when we were looking for scaultrite lenses!” Keith exclaims. 

“This will be perfect!” They say. 

The next day the team went to the space mall and split up, looking for things for their Secret Santa. Allura stumbled upon a mechanic stand and looked around for something to get Keith. 

“Can I help you with something?” The alien running the stand asks. 

“Yes. I’m looking for something to get for my friend’s bike. Do you know what a good gift would be for it?” She asks. 

“Hmm...” The alien thinks. “That all depends. What does your friend really like about his bike?” 

Allura thought for a moment. 

_“So you made this all yourself?” She asked him when she first saw the bike.  
_

_“Yeah. I worked really hard on it.” Keith said. “But the engine is practically shot. I wish I had a new one so it could go faster.”_

“A new engine!” Allura says. 

“Great! Here’s the newest model.” The alien says and shows it to her in the shop. 

“Perfect! How much is it?” She asks. 

“About 40 hundred GAC.” He says. 

Allura’s smile falls. She may be a princess but she no longer had the wealth of one. However...She gently touched her earrings. 

“Could I trade you these for it?” She offers and takes off her earrings and hands them to the alien. 

“Sure! These look pretty valuable so I’m sure they’re around the same amount.” The alien says. “The engine’s all yours. Do you need some help carrying it out?” 

“No thank you. I think I can manage.” Allura says and effortlessly lifts it, causing the alien’s jaw to drop to the floor as she walks out with it. 

Meanwhile Keith went back to the jewelry store to find the necklace for Allura. He found it and smiled. 

“It’s perfect. It matches the color of her earrings.” Keith notices. “It almost looks like it was part of a matching set... She’s going to love this!” 

“Would you like to buy that necklace?” An alien who ran the store asks Keith. 

“Yeah. How much is it?” He asks. 

“About 12 hundred GAC.” The alien answers and Keith frowns. 

He should have known this issue would come up. It had practically all his life. He never had a lot of money so there wasn’t much he could afford. But then he remembered he did have something of value. He reached into one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out the key to his bike. It was made out of a metal that connected to the engine so it could only be turned on by this key. Without this key, even if he got a new engine, he would never be able to ride his bike again. But the smile on Allura’s face would be worth the sacrifice. 

“Could you trade this for it?” Keith asks and hands him the key. 

The alien agreed and Keith walked out of the store with the necklace for Allura.

“Merry Christmas!” Coran shouted and launched a confetti cannon in the air in the lounge making everyone complain. 

“You just blew out my ear drums!” Shiro complains. 

“Yeah and now everyone has confetti in their hot chocolate!” Hunk scolds him and pouts. “I spent hours on heating it all up to just the right temperature, adding the perfect amount of powder-” 

“Shh...” Keith says and puts a blanket over Hunk’s shoulders. “Just calm down. Have a Santa hat.” He places one on Hunk’s head. “And some cocoa.” He gives Hunk a mug with a candy cane in it, that didn't have any confetti. “And take a deep breath and relax. It’s Christmas buddy.” 

“The gift giving will now begin!” Coran announces. 

Matt got Shiro a tight black turtleneck shirt. At first Shiro seemed weirded out but after a few minutes it seemed like he appreciated the sentiment. 

“If you’ve got muscles you should show ‘em off.” Matt says and flexes near Allura who seemed disinterested and Pidge face palmed. 

Coran got Hunk medicine that would make him stop throwing up. 

“Hey I got over that awhile ago!” Hunk argues. 

“Oh yes right!” Coran blushes. “That’s why I also got you these as a back up.” He says and sparkles form in Hunk’s eyes when he sees the new cookware that Coran got him. 

“This stuff is first class! Coran thanks you’re the best!” Hunk exclaims and hugs Coran tightly. 

Shiro got Coran a scarf that matched his uniform and sparkled. 

“It’s gorgeous!” Coran exclaims. “Keeps me nice and warm and fabulous at the same time!” He exclaims as he wears it different ways. 

Hunk made an upgrade to Matt’s bow staff. 

“Oh my God it has laser blades on it now and can shock people!” Matt exclaims and whips it around, making everyone scream and duck. “I have the power of God and anime on my side!” He exclaims. 

“Can we stick to one for now!” Pidge begs. 

Pidge and Lance got each other. 

The two of them blushed as they passed their presents to each other. 

“It’s really not much but...” Pidge says as Lance opens her present. A framed picture of a sunset from Earth. 

“Pidge this is perfect.” Lance says. 

Pidge was in tears when she opened up hers. 

“A new motherboard that’ll allow me to store unlimited programs!” Pidge exclaims. 

The two of them look at each other, sniffling. 

“You know me so well!” They both exclaim and hug each other tight. 

“I love you Lance!” Pidge exclaims without even thinking about it. 

“I love you too Pidge.” Lance replies without a second thought. 

Keith and Allura smiled at the heartwarming moment, before realizing that that meant that they had each other as well. Allura blushed as Keith opened up his present and she cautiously opened hers at the same time. Her heart was abuzz with excitement. On the one hand, she was excited to see what Keith had gotten her, and on the other, she worried what his reaction would be to her gift. Little did she know Keith faced the same worry. 

“A new engine for my bike...” Keith says and smiles sadly. 

“Yes...You said you needed a new engine to make it go faster.” Allura says. 

She gasps in surprise when she sees her present. “A juniberry necklace! To match the earrings I gave away to get you the engine...How did you afford this?” 

“By giving away the key to my bike...The only thing that could start it.” Keith admits and Allura’s smile falls realizing that her gift to Keith was now as useless as his in a sense was to her. 

She noticed how sad he was and smiled at him. 

“Keith, come put this necklace on me please?” She requests and his eyes widen and he nods and comes over to her and gently clasps it behind her neck. 

“You still want it, even though you don’t have your earrings to match it?” Keith asks. 

“Of course Keith! It’s beautiful just on it’s own!” Allura tells him and turns to face him. “You still want the engine, even though it’s practically useless to you now.” 

“Of course!” Keith says. “I’m sure I can make it work with my bike somehow and then it’ll go faster than it ever has! It’s the perfect gift Allura. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome Keith.” Allura says and blushes. 

She hears some squeaking and looks up and blushes even more when she notices the mice hanging off a branch in the tree holding mistletoe over her and Keith’s heads. Hunk nudged Keith and he looked up and looked scared when he noticed the mice. He looked at Allura, his face as red as the red lion as he looked at her. 

“Oh...” Keith says softly and looks away from her. “You don’t have to if you don’t...” 

“I-I do want to.” Allura admits. 

“Me too!” Keith says and leans into her and captures her lips in his, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. 

Judging by the sparks that flew, Allura swore this had to be some sort of Christmas miracle! She and Keith gently pulled apart and she smiled. 

“To be honest, I like that present more than the necklace.” Allura tells him. 

“Then would you like another one?” Keith asks and Allura nods and the two of them kiss again while everyone cheers. 

“Finally! We got two couples together!” Hunk exclaims and looks at Keith and Allura and Lance and Pidge who were also kissing. 

“Wait Lance I thought you liked Allura?” Shiro asks. 

“I did at first but then it sort of became a gag I had to make Pidge jealous.” Lance admits. 

“And it worked...against my better judgement.” Pidge sourly admits, pushing up her glasses. 

“But I’ll never treasure anyone else like I treasure Pidge!” Lance declares and gives her a hug. “There might be a lot of pretty fish in the sea but she’s the only one for me.” 

“Why do you have to be so great at lines like that Lance!” Pidge exclaims and hugs him again. 

“What can I say you bring out the best in me.” Lance tells her. 

“So does this mean we’re a couple now?” Keith asks and Allura blushes. 

“If you want to be?” Allura asks. 

“I definitely do!” Keith exclaims. “To be honest, you’re all I really wanted for Christmas...” 

“Me too!” Allura says and hugs Keith and kisses him again. 

“Well I’d say this is the merriest Christmas ever!” Coran declares. 

“I’d say you’re right Coran.” Shiro agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


	8. First Date (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith struggles with asking out Allura and then planning the perfect first date. He soon discovers that not everything always goes as planned. Especially when all of the paladins get involved in getting them together… But that doesn't mean he can't have a great time in the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So y’all requested a one shot for Kallura positivity day and that’s what I’m giving you! As I got requests for a one-shot I realized I needed to come up with an idea and then I looked through the Kallura tag for inspiration and then I saw some Valentine’s Day stuff and that made me think of first dates and then this genius idea was hatched! So I hope you all enjoy!

Keith took a sharp intake of breath and he bit his lip and looked up, fear of rejection evident in his eyes as he looked at the woman he loved through his bangs. In his hands were a small bouquet of flowers.

"A-allura." He says nervously. "I know we're in the middle of a war and all and you're super busy and probably don't have time for this but..." He sighs and blushes. "I-I really...like you. A lot. And um...I was wondering if uh...If you're not too busy if you'd uh...maybe I don't know, want to go out on a date. With me?" He asks in a high pitched tone near the end and gives her a big smile and thrusts out the bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"Oh Keith!" Hunk replies, doing his best impression of Allura while wearing a wig that looks like her hair. "I'd absolutely love to go on a date with you!" He says and hugs Keith, picks him up and spins him around.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Lance says, walking over to the two of them.

"What did I do this time?" Keith sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Too much stammering. You're too nervous." Lance says. "There's too much anxiety, not enough romance."

"Yeah well that's basically my life so..." Keith starts to say and Lance shakes his head.

"Yeah yeah I know you know absolutely nothing about love." Lance insults and Keith frowns at him. Then Lance slings his arm around Keith's shoulders. "And that's why I'm here to teach you how to seduce a lady."

"Yeah because it's worked so well for you in the past..." Keith reminds him with a smirk and Lance glares at him.

"OOOHHH!" Hunk and Pidge both exclaim.

"I'm so glad I got that on camera." Pidge says from behind the camera where she was filming Keith's 'romance training session'.

"You are editing that out later!" Lance demands.

"Hey it's my camera." Pidge reminds him. "You can't tell me what to do with it."

"Can we please just focus here!" Keith begs. "I have no idea how I'm going to ask out Allura!"

"I know buddy." Lance says. "That's why the love doctor is here to help. Now let's take a look at your personality. You're the dark and silent type. You're cool, a man of few words who doesn't say much, doesn't follow the rules. Does what he wants. A bad boy. Think of the movie Grease. You've got to channel your inner bad boy and use your good looks to charm your woman." Lance explains. "Now let's try to get you in a sexy pose to start."

Keith groans as Lance leads him over to the wall and has him lean against it with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg bent with his foot on the wall.

"Alright now I want you to start with your head down, then look up, tossing your bangs to the side and give her a small smile then simply say 'hey' and wink. Can you do that?" Lance asks.

"I can try." Keith says.

"Alright great! Pidge get ready to film." Lance tells her.

"On it!" She says from behind the camera.

"And go!" Lance calls.

Keith tilted his head up, his bangs brushing out of his face ever so slightly from the action and he looks at Hunk and smiles.

"Hey." He says and blinks.

"Keith you blinked you were supposed to wink." Lance tells him.

"Wink? What's a wink?" Keith asks.

"It's when you blink with one eye." Hunk tells him.

"That doesn't make any sense why would I blink with one eye?" Keith asks, confused.

"Because that's how you let someone know you're interested in them." Lance explains.

"Why is that a sign of letting someone know you're interested in them?" Keith asks, his voice raising slightly as his frustration grew. "Wouldn't you just think they had something in their eye?"

"If they ask then you can throw a witty one liner at them and say something like 'Yeah, you baby.'" Lance says and winks at Keith.

"So you'd be referring to them as some annoying thing blocking your vision that you want to get rid of?" Keith asks, clearly frustrated with the concept of flirting.

"No it's romantic! Girls love it!" Lance tells him.

"What girl would like that?!" Keith exclaims. "You're basically insulting them!"

"It's not an insult it's a pick up line!" Lance retorts.

"What's a pick up line!?" Keith shouts. "What are you trying to pick up!"

"Girls!" Lance yells at him. "You use pick up lines to pick up girls that you want to date!"

"How do you physically lift someone with words?" Keith asks angrily. "That's impossible! If I want to pick up Allura I'll just do it with my arms! Is that how I'm supposed to ask her out?"

"No!" Lance scolds him. "You've got to charm her and flirt with her first!"

Keith clenches his fists and growls in frustration.

"Why is doing this so complicated!" Keith yells. "Why can't I just walk up to her and ask her if she wants to go on a date with me! No flirting, no winking, no picking people up. Just asking a straightforward yes or no question! Is that not enough for people!"

"Whoa Keith, calm down." Lance says. Keith sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for yelling I just..." Keith sighs again. "I get so frustrated trying to figure social stuff out. I never bothered to learn because I always figured I'd just get rejected anyway so there's not really a point to asking anyone out since no one would ever want to go out with me." Keith looked up and noticed everyone in tears. "Why are you all crying?" Suddenly everyone hugs him.

"You poor child, who hurt you!" Hunk wails and cries into Keith's jacket.

"I'm fine." Keith says and squeezes out of the group hug.

"At least you realize you're in love with Allura now." Pidge says and pushes up her glasses. "That in itself is a miracle. No offense."

"None taken." Keith says and shuffles his foot and stares at the ground. "It is pretty amazing how she managed to steal my heart." He notes. "I never thought in a million years that there was someone in the world I'd fall in love with. But I guess that's just because my world wasn't big enough back then."

"Awww!" Hunk, Pidge, and Lance say in unison and Keith glares at them.

"Hunk write that down! We're adding it to the script!" Lance instructs.

"Wait a minute, I've had a script this whole time!?" Keith exclaims.

"Yeah." Lance says. "But I wanted you to practice some freestyle stuff to help you generate some good lines."

"This is unbelievable." Keith mutters to himself. "I never should have asked you guys to help me out."

"Oh come on Keith, you have to admit this is better than practicing your lines in the mirror." Lance says.

Keith has a flashback to how he was practicing before in front of the mirror in his bedroom and then Lance walked by and heard him and bolted right in and demanded he help Keith, which led to Keith shouting "Get the quiznack out of my room Lance!". But he knew Lance would never leave this alone. So now here he was with Pidge, Lance and Hunk trying to coach him into asking out the princess.

"I appreciate the effort guys I really do but I just don't think this is working." Keith says.

"What?" Lance asks sadly. "What's wrong? Why wouldn't this be working?"

"Well for starters you're having me practice asking out Hunk." Keith says. "And he's _definitely_ no Allura. No offense."

"None taken. I understand." Hunk says while munching a cookie.

"Okay so we'll need someone new to play Allura-" Lance starts but Keith cuts him off.

"No! No one needs to play Allura for me." Keith says. "I think I need to work this out on my own. Thanks for the help guys." Keith says and leaves.

"Well at least we've got this footage for blackmail later." Pidge says with an evil grin.

Keith stood by the Black lion and gently patted its leg.

"Hey there buddy." He says to it. "What do you think I should do? I've never asked a girl out before. I never thought I'd meet a girl that I'd want to ask out." He says and smiles to himself. "She's really changed me. She brings out the best in me. So I want to do the best for her."

He hears some squeaking and notices the mice scamper by on the ground. He smiles at them and kneels down to their level.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" He asks and gently strokes the head of one with his index finger. "You probably want your afternoon snack don't you?"

Keith reaches into one of the pouches on his belt and pulls out a little bag of seeds for the mice.

"Alright we've got one seed for Chulat. One for Chuchule this big one is for you Platt. And finally Plachu. (I looked up the names of the mice)." Keith says and gives them each a seed which they much on happily. "Do you guys have any advice on asking out Allura?" They shrug. Keith holds up the bag and their pupils dilate and their mouths water. "If you help me out I'll give you some more seeds."

They squeaked in agreement and ran off. They came back with a pencil and some paper. Chuchule was the only one who knew how to write and she wrote one word on the paper.

"Honest." Keith reads and the mice nod. "So if I want Allura to go out with me I just have to tell her the truth." Keith stands up and wanders over to the black lion and rests his hand on it. "The truth...the truth...the truth is I really like you Allura." He practices saying to himself. "I never thought I'd like anyone aside from Shiro as much as I like you. Not saying that I would also ask out Shiro I mean that would just be...awkward. I'm awkward. I'm getting dating advice from alien mice and talking to myself. But I guess those are the lengths with which I'll go to to ask you out. You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, selfless, I could stand here and list all the things I love about you all day but if I did that I'd hold you captive here forever so...what I'm trying to say is...Allura would you maybe want to spend some time together, just the two of us, on a date sometime?" Keith turns to the mice. They were in tears and wiping their eyes with their tails. "How was that?"

"YES!" Allura screams and throws herself at Keith and knocks him over.

The mice squeaked in joy and ran over to the now spilled seed bag on the ground and took their reward.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes Keith!" Allura affirms as she leans over him.

"A-Allura?" Keith blushed. "You heard all of that?"

"Yes Keith. I came down here to check up on Blue and then I heard you and oh goodness Keith you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me out!" Allura exclaims.

"Wait you've been waiting for me to ask you out?" Keith asks.

"Yes! I've been dropping hints..." Allura admits and has a few flashbacks.

"Oh how romantic." Allura says in the Space mall as she looks at a poster for a romance movie. "Wouldn't it be amazing if someone you wanted to date was living right under your nose?" She asks Keith who was standing next to her.

"Eh maybe." Keith shrugs.

Another time Allura was helping Hunk clean up after dinner and Keith brought in some more dishes.

"That was a fantastic meal you cooked for us Hunk." Allura says and looks at Keith. "Perhaps I could cook a meal for us sometime?"

"You totally should!" Keith encourages and smiles at her. Her heart soared and she blushed. "I bet everyone would love to try your cooking." She frowned at him.

Another time Keith was helping Pidge on one of the pods and Allura came in.

"Hello Pidge. Could I ask you an odd question?" Allura asks.

"Sure. What is it?" Pidge asks.

"If you wanted someone to ask you out on a date, how would you get them to do it?" Allura asks loudly so Keith can hear. Keith just arched an eyebrow at her.

"You don't have to do anything to ask me out." Lance flirts, appearing at Allura's side.

"No thank you." Allura says and pushes Lance away.

Back in the present Keith realized something as he laid on the ground.

"Allura, if you wanted to go out with me so badly why didn't you just ask me out yourself?" Keith asks.

Allura opens her mouth and holds up her finger to answer then she puts it down and closes her mouth to think. Then she blushes.

"Oh...I suppose I could have done that couldn't I." She admits. Then she looks at the mice. "Why didn't you tell me I could just ask him out!" They squeak a reply. "Oh quiznack societal norms! I thought you mice were more evolved than that."

"Hey it's okay." Keith laughs and sits up next to Allura. "I got around to asking you out eventually didn't I? Granted I wasn't expecting you to be there when I said that stuff but... I finally did it and that's what matters right?"

"Yes Keith. So when would you like to have our date?" She asks.

"Oh uh...are you free tonight?" He asks.

"I believe so. Come meet me by my room at 7?" She asks.

"I'll be there." Keith says.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Allura says.

She looks at Keith then bites her lip before quickly pecking him on the cheek and running off so he can't see how red her face is. His was practically a tomato. Then he realized what he had just gotten himself into.

"Oh crap what have I done!" He exclaims and runs off to find the one man he could always trust to give him sage advice.

"Shiro!" Keith calls out to him in the hallway.

"Keith? What's wrong?" He asks.

"I asked out Allura-" He starts and Shiro grabs his shoulders.

"You asked out Allura!" He exclaims

"Yeah and she said yes-" Keith got cut off again by a tight hug from Shiro.

"Oh Keith that's fantastic! A princess wants to date you! Not bad for someone who got voted most likely to die alone back at the Garrison!" Shiro says.

"Wait what?" Keith asks.

"Uh nothing." Shiro says quickly and sets Keith down. "So what's the problem?"

"Our date is tonight at 7 and I have absolutely no idea what to do." Keith says.

"Okay well what's the plan?" Shiro asks.

"Plan?" Keith asks.

"Yes. Plan. Keith the plan for the date what are you guys going to do?" Shiro asks.

"Uh...." Keith sweat drops and gives Shiro a sheepish smile. Shiro facepalms.

"You're a quiznacking idiot Keith." Shiro says. "Why didn't you think of a plan before asking her out?"

"I didn't think I'd get this far!" Keith exclaims. "I don't know what to do. You've gotta help me!"

"Okay okay Keith I'll help you out just calm down buddy." Shiro says. "I think I have an idea that might work."

Allura fretted and ran around her room picking up dresses and looking at them in the mirror.

"Oh mice! What am I to do?" She asks them. "I have no idea what to wear! If only I knew what Keith had planned!"

If only Keith knew what Keith had planned. She sighed and finally settled on a simple pink dress.

7 o'clock came around and Allura heard Keith knock on the door just as Allura was finishing getting ready. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Keith standing there with a bouquet of flowers. They still had roots on them, like they had been yanked right out of the ground. She smiled and took them.

"Oh Keith these are lovely." Allura says and puts the flowers in a vase. "So where are we going this evening?" She asks.

"Some place special." Keith says and holds out his hand for her.

She takes it and they hold hands as they walk down the hall. They reach the doors to the control room and when Allura walks in she finds that the whole room had been decorated with fairy lights and there was a table set up by the edge of the console.

"Oh Keith..." Allura says and tears up a bit. "It's beautiful! It'll be like we're eating in the stars! Like when we got lost in that space pod together. I didn't know you could be so romantic."

"Yeah I know. I've even surprised myself." Keith says and looks over at Shiro and blushes.

Shiro nods to Keith. Keith smiled and led Allura to the table.

"What's Shiro doing here?" Allura asks.

"I am going to be your waiter for this evening." Shiro says and Allura giggles.

"Oh this is going to be so fun!" She says and goes to take a seat.

Shiro looks at Keith and nods his head towards the chair and clears his throat. Keith gets the message and quickly runs to pull out Allura's chair and she sits down and he pushes her in. She blushed and so did Keith. He went over to the other side of the table and took his seat.

"So what are we going to be eating for dinner tonight?" Keith asks Shiro.

"Chef Hunk has prepared a classic Earth dish. Pizza, soda and for dessert, milkshakes." Shiro says.

"That sounds incredible!" Allura says and licks her lips. "I absolutely adore milkshakes."

"And I love pizza!" Keith says.

"I've never had it." Allura says.

"Trust me you're going to love it." Keith tells her.

Suddenly they hear some clanking going on in the kitchen and yelling.

"Uh, I'm going to go check up on that." Shiro says and runs off to check on dinner.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Shiro exclaims and he sees Pidge with the fire extinguisher and smoke coming from the blender.

"I don't know how but somehow Lance managed to set milkshakes on fire!" Hunk yells at Lance who was cowering in the corner.

"It's totally possible to do that!" Lance argues. "Don't yell at me!"

"There's no fire involved in making milkshakes! You royally screwed up you quiznacking idiot!" Pidge yells at Lance.

"Hey whoa watch the language." Shiro says.

"Sorry dad." Pidge says and Shiro blushes.

"Wait did you just call me dad?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah. You're our space dad." Hunk tells him.

"Space dad...." Shiro says then shakes his head. "Alright we'll discuss that later. For now I want you all to work together as a team to do this for Keith. I've known him for a long time and trust me. Keith needs this."

"That's why I'm here to advise the cooking!" Coran says and pops up from behind the counter.

"And getting on my nerves!" Hunk scolds him.

"Don't worry! Pizza is going in the oven and should be done shortly." Lance says.

"Try not to set it on fire this time." Shiro says.

"OOOHHH!" Everyone calls out Lance and he growls and walks away.

He walked out with some soda for Allura and Keith and saw that Keith looked really nervous and fidgety. So did Allura. But they were both relieved when they saw Shiro.

"So how's it going guys?" Shiro asks.

"Good." They both say as Shiro pours soda into their glasses.

"Great so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone..." Shiro starts to leave.

"No!" They both say and he laughs.

"Guys, the point of a date is to spend time alone with each other. Allura try asking Keith some questions about Earth. Keith try asking Allura questions about Altea. Now get to it. I'll be back once the pizza's ready." Shiro says and leaves.

"Alright. Where did you live on Earth?" Allura asks.

"The desert." Keith says simply.

"Oh." Allura says. "Sounds fascinating. What was it like out there?"

"Sandy." Keith says.

A little camera in the flower pot focuses on Keith and the team watches apprehensively from the Kitchen.

"Oh dear God he's talking about sand! Shiro get back in there and save him!" Lance exclaims.

"No. We've got to let him work this out. It's the only way he'll learn." Shiro says.

"Oh. I see..." Allura says. Keith started to sweat.

 _Oh crap I'm boring her!_ He screams in his head.

"I bet that means you had a lot of sandwiches!" Allura says and Keith laughs at her pun.

Allura felt her heart race. She had never seen him laugh like that. And she had been the cause. Maybe she would be alright on this date after all. Once the ice had been broken, conversation ran smoothly. Keith stopped talking about sand and moved on to talk about bikes and knives. But he obviously knew a lot more about that then Allura so if he ever felt like he was losing her then he would ask her something about her interests. She really loved nature and would go on and on about flowers and meadows in Altea. Keith wasn't entirely interested in that stuff but he knew Allura was so he hung on every word she said. Shiro held back on bringing the pizza out because things were going so well and he didn't want to interrupt. But Hunk had pushed him out the door anyway, complaining that the pizza would get cold and it would be ruined if he didn't get going. So Shiro silently walked in on them and discreetly set up the pizza on the table and then crept away. Keith turned to look next to him and noticed the pizza.

"Oh hey when did that show up?" Keith asks and takes a slice.

"I don't know." Allura says. "How does one eat this?"

"I'll show you." Keith says and holds his slice and takes a bite.

"Oh that seems simple enough." Allura says and copies Keith. "This is delicious! Can we have this for dinner every night!?"

"I'd love that!" Keith says then folds his slice. "If you want you could also fold it and eat it that way. That's how the Italians, the people that invented pizza do it." Keith says.

"Oh you're right. This is better." Allura says and ravenously tears into her slice.

Keith just stared at her. Allura blushed and looked away shyly.

"Sorry." She apologizes. "That wasn't very ladylike."

"Screw ladylike." Keith says. "That was hot." He smiles and Allura blushes more. "You've got a little something..." Keith points to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh I do?" Allura asks. "Where? I can't seem to feel it."

"I've got it." Keith says and reaches forward and gently brushes the tomato sauce away with his thumb. "All better." Keith and Allura both blushed.

They both devoured the pizza until there was not a single strand of cheese left and then the milkshakes were ready. More like milkshake though. There was just one. The two of them would have to share with separate straws thanks to Lance's little mishap with the blender. They both drank from the glass and Keith smiled as he looked out over the galaxy.

"It's beautiful out there isn't it?" Allura asks.

"Well I think the most beautiful thing in this galaxy is right here." Keith says and looks at Allura and winks at her.

"Oh Keith...do you have something in your eye?" She asks and he laughs while Lance throws a chair in the kitchen.

"Yeah. You." Keith says and blushes and Allura gets all flustered.

"Oh Keith...I didn't know you knew how to flirt." Allura says.

"Yeah well Lance taught me some stuff." Keith explains.

"You might be better at flirting than him." Allura says. "Don't tell him that he'll kill me." Keith says and they both laugh.

"Oh he's a dead man now!" Lance declares and Shiro pulls Lance back by the ear.

"Now we definitely don't want that." Allura says and places her hand on Keith's. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah. Definitely." Keith agrees.

The two of them stay silent. Then Allura starts leaning in. Keith follows and soon their lips meet and they can feel sparks. Allura pulled back after a minute and blushed.

"Do you think we did that too soon?" She asks.

"Personally I think it was perfect timing." Keith says and takes her mouth in his again and the two of them kiss until Coran has to come in and break it up because it's bedtime.

And then Keith discovers the camera in the flower pot and grabs it and chases Lance, Hunk, and Pidge throughout the ship with it, stealing kisses from Allura whenever he passed her.

"I think this was a perfect first date." Allura says to the mice. "I can't wait until the second! And the third! Fourth! Fifth! As many dates as we must have until he proposes after we defeat Zarkon and we get married and have little princes and princesses together!" She squees and runs into her bedroom to get ready for bed.

That night both of them dreamt of the perfect first date. Which is exactly what they had that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! In honor of Kallura positivity day please give me some feedback on this.


	9. For her Honor (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura meet with some rude diplomats from another planet. They’re mean to Allura and Keith gets pissed off. Pretty obvious where this goes...

"Allura...you...you look...uh-" Keith stutters until Krolia hits him in the back of the head. "Thanks mom. You look beautiful."

"Oh...Thank you Keith. That's so sweet of you to say." Allura says and blushes.

Allura was wearing a very intricately designed Altean royal gown and Keith couldn't help but gawk over how gorgeous she looked in it. He himself was simply wearing his red paladin armor. 

"I'm only telling the truth." Keith says and looks down nervously. "I'm the luckiest guy in the universe to have you as my girlfriend."

"Oh Keith!" Allura exclaims and gives him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Careful now Allura you'll get your gown all wrinkled." Coran warns.

"I don't care Coran." Allura tells him and lets go of Keith and smooths out her dress.

"I know you don't but the officials that we are meeting with might." Coran says. "Their society is very strict, in both dress and the roles of it's citizens."

"How so?" Keith asks.

"Well...the officials we're meeting with today come from the planet Maleo where your role in society is determined by your gender." Allura says. "Much like the society of ancient Earth. They believe that women's duties should be confined to the home and child bearing as well as boosting morale in the community and that the men should handle the bigger business like the military, economics and government."

"Well that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Keith says and frowns. "Why are we trying to get these guys to join the coalition anyway?"

"Because they have a very strong military that could provide great aid to our rebel forces." Krolia explains to her son.

"And how would they feel about fighting alongside the women in the rebel forces, and being under the leadership of a woman." Keith reminds her and gestures to Allura. "I doubt they'd even agree to join us and I wouldn't want them to. We don't need people with such backward ways of thinking working with us."

"Just because their culture is different than the ones you and I grew up in doesn't mean they are less civilized." Allura says. "I don't agree with their views on gender roles in their society but I believe that they may tolerate fighting alongside women that are not of their planet and I'm sure I could convince them to work with me as part of the coalition as well. And perhaps after the war they may rethink some of their society's ways and break tradition by having individuals be able to choose the roles they want to take instead of having them be assigned to them by gender."

"You've got a point there." Keith says. "But what if they don't want to listen to you because you're a woman?"

"That's where you come in Keith." Coran says.

"You're going to act as the middle man so to speak." Krolia says.

"You'll come into the meeting with me and repeat what I say to them so that they'll take it seriously in case they don't listen to me." Allura explains.

"Won't they notice that you're saying the same thing that I'm saying?" Keith asks.

"Trust me, they won't." Krolia says, rolling her eyes.

Keith guessed that his mother must have experienced this sort of thing before judging by her response.

"So you'll need to be a diplomat for me today. Can you do that for me Keith?" Allura asks.

Keith sighed. Ordinarily he would never dream of such a thing. But since Allura asked to do it for her...

"Of course." Keith says. "I'd do anything for you Allura." 

"Oh Keith. You're too sweet." Allura says and kisses him sweetly. 

Keith smiled against her lips and kissed back gently. She smirked against his mouth and kissed him back, deepening the kiss, completely forgetting that Coran and Krolia were present. Keith gripped Allura's waist and gave her lips multiple sweet pecks from his own, making the princess giggle until Coran rushed over and stopped their actions. 

"Alright now that's enough princess you've got to get in there and do some diplomacy." Coran says and shoos the young couple into the dining room. 

"I don't think Coran was using that word correctly." Keith says and Allura giggles. 

"Don't worry about it Keith. Now it's time to look presentable in front of these officials." She tells him. 

She holds her head high and walks with perfect posture over to the table where the officials were sitting. Keith followed behind her loyally, trying to stand a bit straighter to mimic his girlfriend's confident stature. The officials stand respectfully when Allura and Keith enter and bow their heads to the couple. 

Good. Keith thinks. They at least have a sense of respect towards her. 

"Greetings princess Allura." The head official says. "My name is Plat I am the head of military on planet Maleo." 

Plat appeared to be a very athletic man with short dark hair and a sharp jawline. Allura would have found this man attractive had she not known what his views on women were. 

"Hello Plat." Allura bows respectively then lightly taps Keith's hand, signaling him to do the same. "It's an honor to be hosting you here at the castle of lions today to discuss how you may be able to aid to coalition." 

"Yes princess. The people of my planet do not agree with the Glara on many things, and we are very grateful to your coalition for freeing us from their rule." Plat says then looks at Keith. "And who is this young man?" 

"This is my partner Keith." Allura introduces. "He is one of the paladins of Voltron and he has also been a member of the Blade of Marmora, a rebel group of Galra that are allied within the coalition." 

Keith shook Plat's hand when he held it out to him. 

"It's an honor to meet you Keith. We have much to discuss." Plat says. 

So far everything was going fairly well. Plat and the officials he brought with him were very open minded and willing to talk about the issues and hadn't said anything offensive. They even listened to Allura when she spoke about the coalition's past military feats. Keith was becoming very relaxed and wasn't as upset by these people as he thought he would be. Unfortunately that all ended very quickly. 

"So Keith what is your plan for the coalition going forward?" Plat asks. 

"Well honestly I'm just going to do the best I can to take care of Voltron. Allura is the one who does most of the work with the coalition as a whole." Keith explains. 

"Ah, right of course." Plat says. "It makes sense to leave such a powerful weapon like Voltron in your charge while the princess deals with the affairs of the community." 

"Yeah..." Keith says in a skeptical tone. "I mean being the head of Voltron is a lot of work but honestly I think Allura's job is a lot harder. I mean without her we wouldn't have any support from the rebel forces and other planets who are lending us military aid. And on top of that she's a paladin too." 

Allura smiled fondly at Keith for standing up for her. But unfortunately Plat continued...

"But dealing with the community is woman's work." Plat says. "It really can't be that hard if they're the ones doing it." 

Allura took a deep breath to relieve her anger and keep herself from doing something rash. But unfortunately the passionate paladin beside her did not have such emotional restraint...Keith's eye twitched.

"Are you suggesting that Allura is weaker than me?" Keith asks, a bit of harshness in his tone. 

"Well obviously she must be." Plat says. "She's a girl." 

"Her gender has nothing to do with it!" Keith exclaimed. 

Allura's eyes widened when she noticed how angry Keith seemed to be getting. 

"She could totally be the pilot of the Black Lion if she wanted to be! The only reason she's not is because the Black Lion chose me and not her." Keith explains. 

Allura took his hand and squeezed it, silently urging Keith to remain calm without making a scene of it in front of the officials. She hoped it would work.

"Well obviously it would pick you over her." Plat says. "You're a strong capable warrior and she's just a princess." 

"Just a princess!" Keith exclaimed and stood up.

Allura sighed, knowing that there was no stopping her hothead boyfriend now. 

"Just a princess that can kick your ass!" Keith exclaims. "Honestly I think the only reason she's not fighting you guys right now is because it would be too easy for her!" 

"Keith that's enough, calm down." Allura says and holds onto his hand. 

Keith lets out a deep breath and sits down next to Allura, mumbling an apology to her and squeezing her hand. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his bicep. 

"Keith we have no desire to fight your woman." Plat says. "Women are very fragile, both physically and emotionally and have to be handled with care at all times. She would be nowhere near as worthy of an opponent as you are." Keith tensed again but Allura held him back. "Besides, it's obvious that her only positive attribute is her beauty. I doubt she's strong enough to even hold up a sword, much less know how to wield one. Such pretty little air heads women are." Plat and his officials laugh.

"Well just like my girlfriend I do know how to wield a sword and I don't think you'll be laughing when I come at you!" Keith explains and breaks free of Allura's grasp and punches Plat in the face. 

The other two officials ready their swords and Keith turns his knife into it's blade form and blocks their attacks. 

"Keith!" Allura exclaims and tries to get him to stop fighting them but at the same time she doesn't try very hard to stop him. 

Part of her wants him to rough them up a bit for saying such rude things about her. And also she couldn't deny that she was happy that Keith was this upset over someone being mean to her. 

"Come on Keith be reasonable here. Would you really think Allura would be attractive if she could fight?" Plat asks. 

"She can fight and she's absolutely gorgeous when she does it!" Keith says and then kicks Plat square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. 

"Really?" One of the other officials asks. "You like seeing her all sweaty and dirty and fighting people?" 

"Yeah. Because it shows she's working hard to protect people she cares about!" Keith says and then blocks one's blade and punches the other in the face. "Allura is smart and beautiful and kind and strong and brave-" With every attribute Keith listed his sword clashed against the official's. "And she's ten times the leader that anyone from your backwards planet would claim to be!" Keith said and then slashed him across his chest and kicked him into the wall. 

"Keith!" Shiro ran into the room and saw everyone lying around and groaning and Allura in the room with him. "Aw dammit it's Iverson all over again isn't it?" 

"No one should to talk to Allura like that!" Keith yelled back at Shiro. 

Allura came over to him, she had an angry look on her face. Keith started to realize the consequences of what he just did. 

"Allura I'm-" He's cut off by Allura's fist blowing past him and punching Plat in the face, knocking him down on the ground. 

He would have hit Keith in the back of the head had Allura not stopped him. 

"Let's go." She says and takes Keith's hand and leads him out of the room and down the hall. 

Coran and Krolia looked like they were going to try and say something but Allura silenced them before they said anything and led Keith to her bedroom and sat him down on her bed. 

"Allura, I don't want a lecture-" Keith started but Allura cut him off.

 "You are unbelievable!" Allura exclaims. "I can't believe you would just go off the handle like that!" 

"They were being rude to you!" Keith argues. "I was defending your honor!" 

"You were acting rashly!" Allura says. "How can I expect you to act around other diplomatic officials if they say things you don't agree with?" 

"Does that happen often?" Keith asks. 

"Yes! That's politics!" Allura exclaims and sits down next to Keith. 

"I'm not good enough for you." Keith says softly. 

"Keith-" 

"No Allura don't try to argue with me." Keith says. "You're a princess. You need someone who can handle politics to be your partner. All I know how to do is argue and lash out at people." He lays back on the bed with his head in his hands. 

"I know." Allura says. "But I don't need a partner to help me out with political matters. I know how to handle that on my own. That's actually one of the things I like about our relationship. You let me be the leader I was raised to be." 

"Of course I do. You were raised to lead Allura. I wasn't raised to be anything special." Keith says. 

"That doesn't mean that you aren't anything special to me." Allura tells him and lays down next to him. "You may not be great at diplomacy but there is a bright side to what you did today." 

"What bright side? Because of what I did that planet will never want to work with us." Keith asks. 

"No...they won't. But I won't have to deal with people who devalue me." Allura says. "You saved me from that torture of having to hold my tongue and act proper around people who have no respect for me. That's the downside of being a princess." 

"Well I'd be happy to do that anytime for you princess." Keith says and kisses her. "I'll always fight to defend your honor. But I'll try to work on my anger issues though so I don't get mad and lash out at people that you actually want to work with." 

"I would appreciate that Keith." Allura says and kisses him. "Although it was really fun watching you beat up those people for me..." She admits. 

"Oh really? You like seeing me be your knight in shining armor fighting to defend your honor?" Keith asks. 

"I did get some pleasure out of it." Allura admits. "There was something romantic about you going all out over me." 

"Yeah?" Keith asks and kisses her again. "Would you ever beat up a bunch of jerks for me?" 

"Without question." Allura says. 

"Then I'll introduce you to some of my old bullies. I'd love to see you fight for my honor too." Keith says. "I love you Allura, I'll always fight for you." 

"I love you Keith. If the time ever comes, I'll fight for you too." Allura says and the two of them kiss each other and enjoy a nice make out session the rest of the night. 

Later on Allura learned that this protectiveness ran in the family. She was walking towards the command center with Keith when she saw Kolivan run by them, Krolia in hot pursuit. 

"You made my son nearly kill himself!" She screeches as she chases him while holding a blaster. "You bastard I'm going to kill you!" 

"So that's where I get it from..." Keith says and Allura giggles and kisses Keith's cheek.


	10. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to an AMV I made for Kallura

https://youtu.be/toknDNJ4O6I

Hey guys! So this is a youtube video that I made on Friday! It's my first ever AMV and I'm super excited about it! The song "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift fits Kallura so well and I got chills making this video and watching it is just as exciting! And I would really appreciate it if you guys could find it on youtube and watch it and give me comments and feedback on it! There aren't that many good AMV's for Kallura and I want to make more and give you guys more but it takes a lot of time to do so I'll only do more videos if they get a lot of feedback so please go watch this video that I made! Even if you don't like Taylor Swift I think you'll really like this song in the video and I'd love it if you guys could watch it and tell me what you think! I'll still be writing one-shots for Kallura but I also really had a lot of fun making this video and it made me feel so happy and inspired and renewed my love for the pairing and I really want to share that all with you so please go and watch this video and leave comments! 

Also if for some reason the link isn't working just type in kallura in the search bar on youtube and click on the video titled: Wildest Dreams {Kallura VLD} 

Stay tuned for more kallura one-shots! I've got a really long multi-ship one with kallura and plance coming up soon!


	11. Rewrite the Stars (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura confess their feelings to one another in song after Keith comes back to the team and sees that Lotor and Allura are considering marrying to end the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of the song "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman. I feel like this song is perfect for Kallura! Especially for what their dynamic might be like in season 6 with all the Lotor drama, especially if the show follows 80's Voltron lore. So sit back and enjoy! I hope you like it!

When Keith came back to the team he knew that Lotor would be there. But what he didn't expect was how close to the rest of the team he had gotten...specifically, how close they had gotten. He knew all too well what Lotor was planning. It was blatantly obvious. He wanted to marry Allura, saying he loved her and Keith wanted to believe that he did, at least for Allura's sake. But that part of him that could never trust anyone knew the truth. He merely wanted her because of politics, because of what he could gain from having her as his wife. 

Because they were both royalty and Allura shared his mother's heritage she was the perfect match for him. He knew this because of how Lotor talked about Allura. He would talk about what a beautiful and strong diplomat she was, and how he admired her power and beauty, saw her as a goddess that nothing could compare to. While Keith did agree with all of those things he also realized that he was just listing attributes that Allura had that made her a desirable Queen. Never once did he mention her caring nature, how her musical laugh was contagious and how much she enjoyed laughing. He never once mentioned her curious personality that came along with her desire to help others. He seemed to ignore how her eyes would light up when she learned something new about Earth culture or found something sparkly. 

The point was, Lotor was in love with Alfor's daughter, but Keith was in love with Allura.

Keith knew he had to tell her how he felt. His mom, who could tell right away how Keith felt about Allura when she saw the heartbreak on his face when he saw Lotor holding Allura's hand when they arrived back at the castle constantly told him he needed to tell her before it was too late! But he could never find the right time. Until one night he found her alone in the Black Lion's hangar. 

Keith couldn't sleep one night so he dressed in his paladin armor and made his way down to the hangar where he found Allura, hair down, in her armor as well. 

"Allura?" She turned to face him and Keith felt the color drain from his face when he saw the sad and longing look in her eyes.

"Keith." She came over to him and gave him a small smile. "We need to talk." 

Keith winced and looked away from her when she put her hand on his shoulder. He already knew what this conversation would be about, and it was one he definitely didn't want to have. 

"I don't need a lecture Allura." Keith tells her and meets her gaze. 

Allura's lip trembled when she saw the hurt in his eyes. And that's when Keith knew that she didn't want to do this anymore than he did. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her, so then why couldn't they be together?

"Why Lotor instead of me?" Keith asks.

A few slip from her eyes and she wipes them with the back of her hand. 

"Our hands are tied Keith." Allura tells him "We're in a war. We can't be selfish. Not even with our feelings. We have to think of other people, the people of the universe need us. Politically speaking Lotor and I are a perfect match. Our union would bring happiness and peace to a great deal of people and we get along fine." 

"But you don't love him?" Keith asks and looks at her. 

She doesn't say anything. She just looks up at him and stares into his eyes. Keith reached out and cupped Allura's cheek in his hand and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes and reciprocated, both of them holding the kiss for a few moments before pulling back and looking at each other. 

"Allura...I love you." He chokes out and tries to hold back tears. 

"I love you too Keith." Allura says and tears up. "But we just can't be together. With the way things are now I just don't see how it would work out..." 

She starts to walk away from him. Keith took a deep breath and decided to do something brave. 

"You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me." Keith sings and Allura turns back to him and gives him a sad smile. "So don't keep saying our hands are tied." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "You claim it's not in the cards. Fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?"

"What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours. Tonight." Keith pleaded to  Allura in song before resting his forehead on hers and the two of them closed their eyes.

"You think it's easy." Allura sings to Keith. "You think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through." She sings sadly and places her hand on Keith's cheek. "I know you're wondering why because we're able to be just you and me within these walls, but when we go outside you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all. No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find. It's not up to you. It's not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight."

Suddenly Keith pulled her into an embrace and used the jet pack on the back of his paladin armor to pull Allura up into the air with him. She turned on the jet pack on her own armor and the two of them spun around each other, behind an open window showing them all of space's vastness, as if it was recreating the time they drifted through space together. The Black lion emitted a faint light blue glow of quintessence, it was almost as if the castle was setting up this romantic setting for them. 

"All I want is to fly with you" Keith and Allura sang to each other. "All I want is to fall with youSo just give me all of you. It feels impossible, it's not impossible. Is it impossible? Say that it's possible. How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart 'cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours." 

They both lowered back down to the floor and Allura allowed herself to be wrapped in Keith's arms and rest her head on his chest. 

"You know I want you." She sings to him. "It's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied." 

She looked up to him and gave him one last passionate kiss. She slowly backs away from him and holds onto his hand for as long as she can before they inevitably part and she walks away. Keith sighed and looked down at the ground. He clenched his fist and grew even more determined to end this war without having Allura sacrifice herself for peace. As long as they both loved each other, he would make sure that they could be together when all of this was over. 


	12. Paladin in Shining Red Armor (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor betrays the team and hurts Allura. In this dark hour it appears that Lotor will win, and force Allura to be part of his evil plans. But little does he know, she has a knight in shining armor who will always protect her, because true love is the most powerful thing there is and nothing can defeat it. Essentially, Lotor’s about to experience the power of Keith’s rage for hurting Allura.

"Keith!" Allura called out and raced down the halls, desperate to find her paladin.

Lotor was hot on her tail, chasing after her with equal fervor, desperate to get his hands on her again and finish what he had started. Initially Allura had agreed to help him with what he had been working on. But she had been foolish not to be more curious about what this machine actually did. It harvested quintessence, but from the planets of innocent, peaceful aliens. His plan was to take their quintessence from them but he would return it if they agreed to join the Empire. A plan that Allura did not agree with at all and she ran away from him as fast as she could once she discovered what his true intentions with her were.

Had Lotor not at least partially succeeded in his plan, Allura would be stronger, strong enough to face him but she couldn't right now. Her energy had been drained too much. So she ran, screaming for Keith, the one person she could think of right now who could help her. She knew she could be calling for any of the paladins and that they would gladly come to her air. But for some reason Keith's name was the only one she could seem to release from her lips. Like it was instinct for her to run to Keith for protection.

She just needed to find him. She felt that if she could just get into his arms she would be safe. But panic was starting to swell in her chest every second that passed without him in sight.

"Keith!" She screamed again as Lotor rounded the corner and she ducked down another hallway and sprinted as fast as she could.

She knew Lotor was close behind her, but she didn't dare turn around, didn't dare slow down. She knew that if he got his hands on her it would be all over. And she started mentally bracing herself for that possibility when she stumbled and fell over into the hallway, Lotor laughing as he stood over her.

"Allura, cut out this ridiculousness and come with me." Lotor requests. "We can talk about this, calmly, like diplomats." 

"Diplomacy ended when you tricked me into using my powers to drain quintessence from those innocent people!" Allura cried out at Lotor, voice cracking from the emotional pain and physical from what he did to her.

"If they were truly innocent they would want peace!" Lotor argues with Allura. "They would want to join us. This is the only way."

"No it is not and I refuse to help you ever again!" Allura cries out then bends over, clutching her side from exhaustion. Lotor smirked.

"It appears you're not in a good position to refuse my offer..." He says. "Now come with me princess, I'll make sure you fulfill your father's destiny."

Lotor grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, pulling her into his chest.

"Keith!" Allura called out again, in vain. "Please...I need you." She whispered the last part, in a silent prayer.

"Oh haven't you heard?" Lotor asks her. (Use of meme not intended XD) "He's left with his mother to rejoin the blades."

"What? No, you're lying!" Allura retorted. "He wouldn't leave us again! He's a part of this team! Much more a part of it than you!"

Lotor frowned at her. He was surprised by how much fight she still had left in her despite being drained of half of her strength. But she would still never be able to defeat him in the state she was in. Both of them knew that much. So he clasped his hand around her throat and she winced and choked a bit from the pain.

"My poor princess." He tuts and shakes his head at her. "You're much too trusting my dear. You can't put so much faith in people. It will only lead to heartbreak. Keith knew that he is no longer needed on this team with Shiro piloting the Black Lion. When he returned from the blade with his mother it seemed that he may have found a purpose with Voltron again. But with me being here to help out there really isn't any use for him whatsoever. He's a useless mutt that should be fighting in the background with the blades, his only worth being a meaningful sacrifice to complete a mission to further our cause."

"You're wrong!" Allura barks back at him. "He's worth more than you could ever imagine! And it's incredibly bold of you to call him a 'worthless mutt' when you yourself are a hybrid and have so much less honor and respect from me than Keith will ever have."

"How can you still speak of him in such high regard?" Lotor roars, dumbfounded by Allura's trust in the paladin. "You were just calling out his name a few minutes ago, counting on him to defend you only to learn that he has abandoned you once again! He clearly doesn't care for you in the same manner that you do for him so why do you have this blind faith in him?"

"Because I know him." Allura says. "We care for each other. Whenever I'm worried I'm not good enough to be a paladin, or need a voice of reason to help me make a decision, he's always been there. And when he left the team to join the blades I felt his absence more deeply than I ever let anyone see. He's so much more than what meets the surface. Voltron needs him, the team needs him, I need him."

Lotor frowned at how Allura's eyes shone when she spoke about Keith. He growled and narrowed his eyes at her and decided to finally ask the question, the elephant in the room he had been meaning to address since Keith's return to the team.

"You love him don't you?" He snarls.

Allura remained silent, and Lotor held her neck tighter, growing more furious from her lack of a response.

"Come on princess you think I'm this stupid?" Lotor barks. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, and how you always talk and behave around each other so softly as if you each fear you'll break the other if you're too harsh. And it's the only reason why you would have so much trust in a man who promises so little. You know what kind of a man he is. He's a flight risk with a fear of rejection. He thinks too little of himself to ever be worthy of you."

"And you think you're more worthy than him?" Allura asks him. "I know what your intentions are with me Lotor, and I would never marry someone as vile and disgusting as you! You can go quiznack yourself!" She spits in his face.

Lotor released her neck and then slapped her across the face and then he grabbed her arm, stopping her from hitting the wall from the force of his slap and then he twisted her arm and made her face him.

"You've made a grave mistake angering me princess." Lotor threatens and he chuckled when he saw the fear he inspired in her eyes.

"Keith help!" Allura screams as loud as she can and Lotor slaps her again.

"You stupid girl!" Lotor insults "Your precious paladin has left you! He won't come to save you he cares nothing for you! And your other friends have been locked in their rooms so they won't interfere." He brought his face close to hers and smirked. "You made a big mistake choosing him over me..."

"No Lotor, thinking I could ever be with you and allowing myself to trust you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. And it's one I'll never make again." She tells him.

Lotor's nostrils flare and he prepares to strike her again but out of nowhere he feels someone grab his arm and twist it back. He cried out in pain and turned around to face his attacker and his eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw dark raven hair, slightly long and falling in messy locks around a pale complexion. And the assailant's intense violet eyes burned into his with a rage he never thought possible in the boy.

"Keith..." Allura breathed out in relief and a smile spread across her face.

Keith spun Lotor around to face him and then kicked him in his solar plexus, the force hard enough to knock the wind out of him and send him to the ground and release Allura from his grip. As soon as the princess was free from Allura's clutches she found herself wrapped protectively in Keith's arms. She rested her head against the cool material of his paladin armor on his chest and let out a sigh of relief. She was with him, she was safe.

"Allura..." Keith whispered to her and looked down, inspecting the bruises forming on her neck and the red mark on her cheek from where she was slapped. "You're hurt..." Tears formed in his eyes and his bottom lip started to tremble. "I never should have set foot out of this castle. I knew he was planning something awful. I never should have left...if I hadn't he wouldn't have caused you so much pain. I've failed you...I'm sorry." He apologizes and Allura rests her forehead against his.

"It's okay Keith. You came back before Lotor could use me to do any more damage to those innocent people." She smiled, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes as well. "You still saved me."

"I should have saved you sooner." He choked out and held her tighter. "I shouldn't have let him lay his filthy hands on you." He growls, looking over Allura's shoulder and seeing Lotor start to stand up. "I won't let him ever do it again, I swear." He promises.

He picked up Allura briefly and set her gently on the floor before turning to Lotor. Lotor foolishly took the time to ready his weapon, thinking that Keith would want to fight him with his blade but instead Keith charged at him and punched him in the face with his full galran strength, sending him flying down the hall. Keith charged him as Lotor started to stand up and he grabbed Keith's arms and used his weight to roll Keith over and pin him down on the ground.

"Keith!" Allura called out weakly.

The relief of being in Keith's arms allowed her adrenaline to deplete and she was now feeling just how weak she really was.

Before Lotor could do anything else Keith kneed him in the groin and then rolled him over so now he was on top of Lotor and he started punching him in the face as hard as he could.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Allura. Again!" He yells each word after every punch to his stupid purple face.

While Allura's adrenaline was low, Keith's was higher than it had been in a little over a year. The last time he had gotten this mad was when Iverson lied to him about what happened to Shiro during the Kerberos mission, and now here he was, wailing on Lotor for what he did to Allura. Maybe he'd hurt Lotor so bad he'd have one eye permanently closed too. Isn't that a nice thought. Lotor spit out some blood and snarled at Keith.

"I should have known you'd be a brawler." He spit at the paladin. "You're just a brute with strength you can't even comprehend, prone to lashing out violently at people who displease you. I can't believe Allura would waste her time on you."

"I'm not good enough for Allura I know that." Keith tells Lotor. "But there is no way I'd ever let her get stuck with some slimy snake like you for the sake of peace!" He declares and punches Lotor in the face again.

Lotor kicked Keith off of him and got back on top of Keith, trying to pin him to the ground but Keith held out his arms, pushing up on Lotor's shoulders, keeping him from hurting him.

"You don't care about Allura at all!" Keith spits at him. "You just like her for her power!"

"Then what does a poor orphan see in her?" He retorts. "Don't lie and say you haven't thought about the life of luxury that would come with a marriage to her."

Keith kicked him in the abdomen and threw him to the ground.

"Don't lie and say you haven't thought about what little you could gain from her since her people are destroyed. She's a princess without a kingdom. She's worth nothing to you politically!" Keith says and punches Lotor again. "The only thing you could gain from her is Voltron and the coalition's forces. All you care about is strengthening your arsenal. You couldn't care less about the Altean's or who Allura is as a person. As long as you have the most powerful weapon in the universe under your complete control that's all that matters doesn't it?"

Lotor didn't answer. He only smiled at Keith and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Keith snarls.

"The fact that you've fallen in love with a princess for who she is." Lotor says. "Being a princess is part of her identity Keith. She was born to lead. This castle and being a diplomat are all she's ever known. Did you think that she would just give that all away if she fell for you and go galavanting around space with you on adventures in some ratty old space pod or something?"

Keith bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that Lotor was telling the truth but he didn't want to admit it. He did have dreams sometimes about bringing Allura back to Earth with him. They would ride around the desert on his bike together and they would live in his old shack and make a home there together, just the two of them, no one else around to bother them. Of course Keith knew that he and Allura could never live a nice quiet life together. Allura has many important responsibilities in space and she had such a strong drive to bring peace to the universe. And he would support her in that no matter what. In fact her drive to help others is one of the things he admires most about her and there was no way that he would ever want her to give that up. But that also meant, unfortunately for him that they'll never be able to live that quiet life together he envisioned himself having one day.

"I know I'll probably never be able to be with her." Keith tells Lotor. "She's too important, light years out of my league." He steps on the hem of Lotor's coat and leans over him. "But just because I'll never be with her like that, doesn't mean I don't love her. I'll always protect her with my life no matter how she feels about me, because I love her so I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's safe and happy. Even if it means I get nothing in return. That's what love is."

"Love makes you weak and blind." Lotor drawls. "You stop thinking clearly and rationally when you're in love. You let your guard down and it makes you vulnerable! You of all people should know that, and now look at the grave mistake you've made..."

Lotor smirked and then Keith's eyes went wide. Allura saw Lotor raising his sword.

"Keith look out!" Allura called out in alarm but she was too late.

Keith let out a painful cry as Lotor's blade slashed across his chest, cutting through his armor and flesh, blood spurting from the wound, red like his armor. Lotor laughed and stood up as Keith keeled over and fell to his knees on the ground, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"Keith..." Allura breathed and started to crawl to him.

Lotor kicked Keith in the stomach, making him wince and groan in pain as he fell on his back on the floor. He then made his way over to Allura who had tears in her eyes.

"There's no one to protect you now princess..." Lotor tells her and laughs evilly.

Allura winced and turned away from Lotor as he reached out for her, only to be knocked over by Keith who somehow managed to stand up and throw himself at the prince, using his weight to bring him down. Keith took out his knife and got on top of Lotor, holding it to his throat.

"How can you still be so strong?" Lotor asks in disbelief. "You're seriously injured!"

"I don't know." Keith says. "The things we do for love I guess."

Keith then moved the knife from Lotor's neck and stabbed him in the abdomen. Lotor cried out in pain as Keith removed it and then just because Keith felt like it, he slashed Lotor across the face, making the Emprorer howl in pain again and roll over, covering his face with his hand. Keith hit him hard in the back of his head with the hilt of his knife, knocking him out so he wouldn't cause any more trouble. He turned to Allura and smiled at her.

"You're safe now princess." He tells her then he finally allowed himself to feel the pain from his wound and he groaned and fell to his knees.

"Keith!" She exclaims and quickly crawls over to her paladin who was laying on the ground. "Don't worry, I can use my powers to heal you."

"No..." Keith groaned. "Allura don't. You're already too drained, you could die if you push yourself like this."

"I know Keith." Allura says, cupping his cheek and running her thumb along the purple mark. "But that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you." She tells him and places her hand on his wound, he pushed it away.

"I already sacrificed myself for you." Keith coughs, growing paler by the tick. "What I just did will be for nothing if you die saving me so please don't..." He begs and squeezes her hand.

She rests her forehead against his and the two of them close their eyes.

"I understand Keith. But Voltron needs you. I need you." She tells him.

Keith grabs both of her hands to keep her from healing him but a tick later she leans down and captures his lips in hers. Keith froze, his eyes widened as he felt Allura's energy pouring into him, the pain from the wound on his chest soon dissipating as she transferred her energy into him to save his life. As soon as the bleeding had stopped and the wound disappeared Allura's eyes drooped and she collapsed, Keith catching her as she fell over and sitting up, cradling her in his arms as she just did to him.

"Allura?" He asked, his voice cracking as he felt a sob bubbling in his throat.

She laid in his arms motionless, eyes closed, no sign of life. Keith felt his tears swelling in his eyes and he shook his head, not wanting to believe that Allura was gone.

"Allura, please. The team needs you. We can't do this without you. I-I need you..." He pleads and feels the tears streaming down his face and closes his eyes as he cries so he doesn't have to look at Allura's lifeless body anymore.

"Keith..." Allura said weakly.

Keith's eyes shot open and he saw Allura looking at him, eyes half- open and she gave him a small smile then closed her eyes again, nuzzling her head against his shoulder but still smiling, letting Keith know that she was alive. Keith smiled and his sobs of grief turned into ones of happiness and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed her into his body, resting the side of his head against hers and sighing happily.

"Oh thank God." He breathes out happily and peppers the side of her face with kisses, making her smile into his neck.

Then she winced and stiffened and Keith looked down by her leg to see what the problem was and he saw Lotor weakly grab the princess's ankle and Keith frowned and angrily slammed his foot down on Lotor's hand. Lotor groaned in pain, his wrist now broken thanks to Keith.

"I warned you not to touch her again." Keith growled at his enemy before turning back to Allura, who was rigid with fear. "Shh...don't worry." He whispers to her. "As long as I'm here I'll never let him hurt you again. I'll always protect you, I promise." He pledges and kisses her forehead, smiling as he felt Allura relax in his hold once again.

Keith stood up, carrying Allura bridal style in his arms, her smiling contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder, and Keith giving Lotor one last warning glare before walking down the hall of the castle towards her room, figuring that there was probably something in there that could help her regain her energy, or at the very least simply rest.

When the doors to her room slid open and he walked in he smiled when he saw all the space mice run up to his feet and start crawling up to his shoulder.

"Hey guys." He greets them.

The pink one climbed up to his shoulder by Allura's head and started to tear up.

"Don't worry." Keith says in an assuring tone. "She's going to be fine. She just needs some rest like she did after saving the Balmera. Is there anything you guys did then that helped her out that I could do now?"

The mice squeak eagerly and climb down Keith and run over to her bed and climb into the drawers of her bed-side table. The big yellow one climbs onto the bed and points to it. Keith nods in understanding and lays Allura down on the bed after pulling back the covers and tucks her in, making sure she was comfortable. The mice pull a bottle out of one of the drawers and one of them brings over a cup after one of them opens up the bottle and the other two tilt it and pour the liquid inside into the cup. Once it's full the green mouse pushes it towards Keith.

"I'm guessing she needs to drink this?" Keith asks and they nod yes.

Keith helps Allura sit up and she wakes up a bit and sees the cup. She knew what to do and opened her mouth and allowed Keith to put the cup to her lips and help her drink this Altean medicine that would help her regain her strength. Once she was finished Keith put the cup back down on the table and let Allura lay back down on the pillows and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Keith." She says.

Her eyes were open more and she seemed more awake than she had been previously. The medicine must be kicking in.

"You saved the universe today." She tells him. "If you hadn't come to save me Lotor would've-"

He takes her hand and looks at her with concern.

"I know." He says, cutting her off. "But let's not talk about that now. The most important thing to me is how you're feeling right now."

"I'm fine Keith." Allura assures him. "Thanks to you. My knight in shining armor."

"It's a bit damaged now." Keith chuckles and Allura giggled and looked at the cut in the armor across Keith's chest where Lotor had struck him.

"It can easily be mended." Allura assures him.

"The other paladins are locked in their rooms." Keith tells her.

"So I heard from Lotor." Allura tells him.

"When I came back to the castle I knew something had to be up because I couldn't find anyone." Keith explains. "Then I heard Lance banging on his door..."

Keith flashbacks to that moment.

"Lance! What's going on?" Keith asked. "Are you locked in?"

"Yeah!" Lance replied from the other side of the door. "I think all of us are! Lotor said we should all go to our rooms and rest for the night and that he and Allura would work on something together-"

"Keith!" Allura's scream echoed through the halls and Keith's blood froze and his eyes widened.

"Allura..." He says to himself and starts to run down the hall towards her cry but then stops and looks back at his mother.

"Go." Krolia commands him then smiles. "Save the one you love, I'll help your other friends."

"Thank you...mom." Keith tells her, tears in his eyes as he says that last word and then turned and ran down the hall, not wanting to see her reaction.

A few tears slid down Keith's cheeks from the memory. Then he opened his eyes when he felt Allura's small nimble fingers wipe them away. He smiled and leaned into her hand. She ran her thumb along the purple stripe on his cheek. 

"I suppose it's a good thing you left then." Allura says. "If you had stayed you would have been locked in your room like the others."

"I may have been locked in but I wouldn't have stayed there." Keith says. "If you were in danger, there would be no door that could have held me back. I would have broken it down and come after you. I probably would have even gotten to you quicker, before..." He reached out and gently let his thumb trace a bruise on the princess's cheek. "Before he hurt you. I never should have let him talk me into going back to the blade with my mother. That was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Allura tells him. "Lotor's very good at manipulating people. He takes the thing they're most insecure about and uses it to his advantage. So Keith, I need to know, what did he tell you?"

Keith looked away from her, not wanting to meet her gaze out of fear that if she looked into his eyes she would see the truth.

"Keith please. Whatever it is it troubled you enough to convince you to leave the team for a second time. It must be important. If you tell me I could help you work through it-"

"If you knew what it was I doubt you would want to." Keith says and removes her hand from his cheek and places it on her stomach.

She put hers on top of his and squeezed it.

"Try me." Allura insists.

Keith shook his head.

"No. If I tell you then you'll never think of me the same. It would ruin the relationship I have with you now and I'd feel like you're just keeping me around you out of pity." Keith explains.

"Keith." Allura says more sternly to make Keith look at her. "You're the only person who's ever truly understood me. I never had many friends growing up on Altea. No one aside from my parents and Coran had ever been close enough to me to know me for who I am as a person not just a princess. And now out of all of the paladins on the team, you're the only one I know aside from Lance who seems to like me for who I am. But you are able to do something that the other paladins can't." Allura tells him.

"What's that?" Keith asks.

"As we've gotten to know each other more, you've been able to overlook the fact that I'm a princess and treat me like you would any other friend. No one has been able to do that with me before, I never thought anyone would ever treat me as just a friend and not a royal."

"But you are royalty." Keith tells her. "And as much as I like to forget that sometimes I always remember it sooner or later. You're the princess of Altea, the leader of the coalition, you have responsibilities and a whole universe to bring peace too. That's a big job and I am amazed at how well you can handle it and how great a leader you are for someone who has suffered so much loss. That's one of the things that inspired me to finally take on piloting the Black Lion." He admits and Allura smiles at him and they both blush. "But it also reminds me how I'm not worthy enough for you. And that no matter how strong of a warrior I am or which lion I fly, I'll never be good enough for you. You deserve so much better than some orphan with anger issues with a fear of rejection."

"Keith, do you really think that after everything you've done for me you don't deserve my companionship?" Allura asks him.

"I just thought that...because Lotor is part Altean and royal, that he'd be better for you." Keith explains. "He is or was a good diplomat. Politically speaking he was perfect for you. You both would have brought peace to the galaxy together and I was just holding you back. So I kind of got the hint from him that I wasn't wanted and you seemed to really like him and enjoy being around him so...I figured there wasn't anything left for me here anymore."

"And look how that turned out." Allura tells him and lets out a short laugh. "Even if tonight never happened I never would have married Lotor." She says and sits up in her bed so she was closer to Keith.

"You didn't love him?" Keith asks, shock evident in his voice.

"No Keith. I could have never loved Lotor, or Lance or Matt or any of the boys I've met that have thrown themselves at me..." Allura says and smiles at Keith. "Because you're the one that has my heart."

She places her hand on his chest and can feel Keith's heart pounding.

"Y-you love me?" Keith stammered softly, wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes Keith." Allura tells him. "Despite coming across as cold and aggressive I know that you're actually really sweet and kind. You care so deeply for your friends that you've been willing to sacrifice yourself for them multiple times. And for me...You're a brave strong warrior who's also funny and loves nature like I do and you understand me so well not to mention how attractive you are..." Keith blushed at that part.

"You still love me even though I'm galra?" Keith asks her.

"I loved you before, and I still did after I found out." Allura says. "Why do you think I tried to keep you from leaving with the blades the first time? You leaving broke my heart, I had to try very hard not to let anyone see it..."

"I'm sorry." Keith says and places his hand on her cheek. "I left you once, I'll never leave you again." He promises and Allura looks up at him, eyes wide in surprise as the next statement leaves his lips. "Because I love you Allura." He says confidently.

Allura smiled and her joy grew when Keith leaned down and captured her lips in his. Now this was a kiss they could both enjoy without the added fear of one of them dying. It started out soft and gentle, both of them learning how the other's lips felt against each other. But as each of them got used to kissing each other things started to get more intense. They both started to release more of their emotions, things they had been feeling for each other for quite some time now and soon enough they were devouring each other's mouths. Allura had her hands in Keith's hair and he held the back of her head, and he gently laid her back down on the bed and placed his hand by her head to keep himself above her as he continued to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and he stuck his tongue in her mouth so she did the same to him and they tangled them together a bit before he released her mouth so they could both take a deep breath. Allura was still breathless, but began to let out more sighs of pleasure when Keith started placing kisses along her neck. He started to go lower but then he stopped when he saw how heavily she was breathing.

"You're probably not in the best condition to be doing this." Keith realizes and she smiles.

"No I'm not." Allura agrees and smiles. "But short kisses are fine for now. We can do a lot more once I'm fully healed..." She adds and bites her lip and Keith blushed at first then smirked.

"I'd be more than happy to take you up on that offer princess." Keith says.

"So Lotor told you that I would never love you didn't he?" He asks. Keith nods yes.

"Don't worry. I'll never believe that liar again." Keith says and kisses her again.

"When you two were fighting I heard him say something about you wanting to take me to Earth to live with you?" Allura asks.

"Yeah I thought that we could maybe go there and live in my dad's old shack for a bit and just be ourselves but given our responsibilities here in space I know that that's never going to happen." Keith says.

"Well whose to say we can't visit Earth from time to time." Allura suggests. "I like the idea of being all alone in the middle of nowhere where I can have you all to myself for a bit, like I have you now."

"It's like you read my mind princess." Keith says and Allura chuckles as Keith climbs on top of her again and kisses her gently.

They made out for a few doboshes and then someone just had to come and interrupt. That someone was Lance.

"Hey princess I just wanted to let you know we've got Lotor locked-What the quiznack!" Lance exclaimed as he saw Keith and Allura's lips locked together in a passionate kiss, Keith's armor discarded on the floor, leaving him in his black pants and dark grey t-shirt.

Keith stopped kissing her and turned to Lance, frowning when he heard him.

"Go away Lance! Allura needs to rest she doesn't need you bothering her!" Keith complains.

"Oh yeah and I'm sure sucking the breath right out of her is really what she needs right now!" Lance argues then gets a devious look on his face. "I can't wait to tell everyone else that you two are a thing now!"

"Tell anyone and you're dead!" Keith threatens and stands up.

"Keith and Allura sitting in a tree!" Lance sings as he runs out of the door.

"Get back here you quiznacker!" Keith shouts and runs out the door after Lance.

Allura laughed at the boys antics and the mice came up to her pillows and squeaked a few chuckles as well. Then Keith appeared in the doorway again.

"I'll be right back, this shouldn't take long." Keith promises the princess and then winks at her before running off again.

"I really quite like having a knight in shining armor." Allura admits to the mice and smiles to herself, thinking about how happy she is now that she and Keith were together and the lifetime they had ahead of them to share their love, while Keith tackled Lance to the ground, covering his mouth with his hand to keep him from telling the rest of the team about him and Allura.

But when they came up to see what was going on and saw Keith and Lance, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. But lucky for him no one believed Lance when he told them because no one else had seen the love that had secretly been brewing between them from the moment they met. They all found out on their own eventually. And the tale as old as time of the love between a princess and her paladin lived on throughout the universe forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There are more one-shots to come! But I'd greatly appreciate feedback on this one! It might help me write those other one-shots faster...


	13. Double Date (Plance + Kallura fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Pidge and Lance confess their love for each other is also the night they find out that Keith and Allura are a couple! Upon hearing that Pidge and Lance are together Allura suggests that they go on a date to the boardwalk on Earth with her and Keith! Will they all get along and have a great time? Or will the boys competitive friendship end up ruining the night for their girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There will be making out, dirty jokes and implied smut in this. I'd say this one-shot is pretty PG-13.

Tonight was the night. The night when Lance would finally admit his feelings to Pidge. He was a lot more nervous than he should have been. He was constantly tripping over his words, worried that Pidge would just get mad at him and slap him or something. Like a chihuahua she was small but had a whole lot of fight in her and he was scared shitless of unleashing her wrath. So he stood before her nervously, holding a bouquet of daisies behind him and trying his best not to quiznack this up.

"P-pidge." Lance says and Pidge frowned at him and adjusted her glasses.

"Yes?" She asks.

Oh crap she was using her judgmental voice. He must look like an idiot right now! But he was determined to finally tell her how he felt so he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"Te amo!" He blurts out and Pidge's eyes go wide and she looks confused.

"What?" She asks.

"Oh crap I'm so nervous I said it in Spanish." Lance mumbled and now Pidge looked concerned.

"Lance are you okay-" She asks but then Lance thrusts out the daisies in front of her.

"Pidge I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend will you please-" Lance nervously babbled out but was cut off by Pidge pouncing on him and knocking him to the floor shouting:

"YES!" She hugged him tight and didn't let go. "Yes! Yes! Lance yes! I would love to be your girlfriend I've had a huge crush on you forever but I never thought you'd ever like me back and-"

"Pidge you're my best friend remember? Of course I like you! And being a part of a giant robot weapon and fighting an evil alien empire made me realize that my feelings for you are a lot deeper than friendship. I love you Pidge and I'm so happy that you want to be my girlfriend too."

"Lance...I love you." Pidge says honestly and tears up.

"I love you too Pidge. Now can we go get some ice from the kitchen? I hit my head on the floor really hard and I feel a bump forming and everything is starting to look dizzy." Lance says.

Pidge gets up and pulls Lance with her and the two of them go into the kitchen to get some ice but they freeze when the door opens and they see that the kitchen was already occupied. Allura was sitting on the counter and Keith was in between her legs, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other tangled in her hair and his mouth devouring hers as her hands found themselves tangled in his hair. Lance's jaw was on the floor and Pidge was quickly getting embarrassed so she coughed and Allura's ears twitched and she frowned and opened one eye, then she saw Pidge and Lance and she pressed her hands on Keith's chest and pushed herself away from him and turned to the two paladins, nervously smiling and blushing.

"How hard did I hit my head?" Lance asks softly, blinking a few times and shaking his head to try to see if he was really seeing this.

"Oh...hello." Allura says.

"Lance what are you doing here!" Keith exclaims, his face red as a tomato from anger and embarrassment.

"It's the kitchen! It's for public use! I can be here if I want to! The more important question is WHY ARE YOU IN HERE MAKING OUT WITH THE PRINCESS!" Lance roars.

"That's none of your business!" Keith angrily retorts. "Just get out and leave us alone!"

"Keith." Allura says in a stern tone and Keith sighs and looks back at Allura.

She gently squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile and he gave her one in return, his shoulders lowering and his breath becoming more steady from her touch.

"They are our teammates. They have a right to know and they were bound to find out eventually." Allura tells him.

"I know but...I just didn't expect it to happen like this." Keith admits and rubs the back of his neck.

"So how long has this been going on?" Pidge asks.

"A few pheobs now." Allura admits and blushes, playing with her dress. "We would have told you sooner but given the political implications of me being in a relationship with someone who is part galra...I felt it best that we keep our relationship a secret."

"But now that the war is over and we're back on Earth with no one from the coalition around to gossip about us..." Keith says and leans closer to Allura. "We can be a bit more open about our love." He rested his forehead against hers and she blushed and Keith gave her cheek a quick peck.

"YOU'RE DATING KEITH!" Lance exclaims, in utter disbelief that the red paladin had won Allura's heart over him. "HOW? Out of all of the guys in space that are interested in you, you pick Mr. emo loner mullet over here! What makes him so special?" Keith looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Lance after everything we've all been through together it should be obvious that there's more to Keith than what meets the eye." Allura reminds him and smiles at Keith. "Underneath his unwelcoming aggressive barrier of an aura he has a heart that desperately yearns for love and understanding. He cares so much deeper than anyone could ever imagine, it's just hard for him to show it. But he's actually quite romantic when he wants to be." Allura says and blushes.

"Pfft. Yeah right, there's nothing smooth about mullet." Lance argues.

"You really didn't see this coming?" Pidge chuckles. "Keith's a closed off dark and mysterious guy who actually cares deeply for the people he loves, and on top of all of that he has a bad boy complex, is very protective and is literally a knight who is sworn to protect his princess. I have no idea what she sees in him..." Pidge tells Lance sarcastically and Allura and Keith blush.

"Well despite the fact I think you could do better." Lance says. "I'm glad you've moved on princess."

"What do you mean?" Allura asks.

"Well you see, the thing is Allura...I was about to come find you to let you down easy." Lance says.

"Excuse me?" Allura asks.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. What we had was undeniable, the chemistry was exciting but in the end we were never meant to be." Lance tells Allura.

"Lance I never loved-" Allura replies to him but he shushes her.

"Shh." He says. "It's alright you don't have to deny it. You have Keith now, and I have moved on as well."

"Really?" Allura asks. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Lucky girl?" Keith scoffs. "Anyone dating Lance has to have the worst luck in the universe."

"I'm the girl." Pidge says.

Keith's eyes widen and he backs away slowly.

"So you two are dating?" Allura asks and they both jump away from her.

"Dating?" Pidge asks and stammers. "What? No! We've never gone on a date."

Allura smiled at Pidge knowingly and Keith just looked confused.

"Well not yet anyway." Lance says and nervously smiles at Pidge and Allura gasps.

"So you two are romantically involved?" She asks.

"Yes." Pidge and Lance both admit and Allura beams happily and Keith smirks.

Lance reaches out to hold Pidge's hand and she blushes and smiles at him and Lance smirks at her.

"Oh that's wonderful! Now there's two couples on the team!" Allura says. "Wait a minute, isn't there an Earth custom about couples going on dates together?"

"No!" Keith says.

"Yes!" Pidge and Lance say.

"Yeah it's called a double date." Lance says. "It's when two couples get together and go out on a date together."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Allura says. "Keith, why don't we take Pidge and Lance with us to that facility for fun on Earth you're taking me to?"

"You mean the boardwalk?" Keith asks.

"Yes! That's it!" Allura says. "You guys should come with us!"

"Yeah we'd love to!" Pidge says.

"No." Keith says.

"What?" Allura asks. "Keith why not?"

"Because Lu..." Keith says and pouts a bit. "I was kind of looking forward to getting away from the team and spending some time with you alone..." Allura rolled her eyes and looked at Keith.

"Keith we'll have plenty of alone time together other times." Allura says. "In fact, if you let them come with us..." She runs her finger down his chest. "I'll let you come back to my room with me and we can have some alone time right now..."

"See you guys tomorrow night." Keith tells Pidge and Lance and takes Allura's hand and pulls her out of the kitchen.

"Wow..." Pidge says.

"Uh are they gonna..." Lance starts but Pidge stops him.

"Let's not think about that." She quickly says and Lance nods his head in agreement.

Pidge hops up on the counter and swings her legs a bit then she looks at Lance and blushes.

"Do you want to try what they were just..." Lance asks.

"Uhh...maybe..." Pidge says and blushes.

"Okay, well I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable-" Lance says.

"I want to do this!" Pidge bursts out quickly.

"Oh okay!" Lance says and comes over to the counter and looks into Pidge's eyes.

He holds her waist and starts to lean in to capture her lips when Hunk came into the room.

"Seriously!" He exclaims and Pidge and Lance immediately pulled apart and Pidge jumped off of the counter. "It's bad enough I have to shoo Keith and Allura out of here when I want to cook but now you guys are making out in here too! Now I've got to disinfect this surface twice as much! People eat off of this surface!"

Pidge and Lance ran out of the kitchen, worried that Hunk would start throwing kitchen utensils at them.

"I'm glad you guys got together by the way!" Hunk calls after them. "I was rooting for ya!"

That afternoon the next day Pidge ran down to Allura's room after getting an urgent call from her.

"Allura what is it?! What's the emergency?" Pidge asks.

"Pidge! Help I have no idea what to wear!" Allura exclaims.

Pidge looked down and found a pile of the latest Earth fashions on Allura's floor.

"As fascinating as your clothing looks I just can't understand how humans dress! I know you dress for specific occasions but I have no idea what one should wear for a date." Allura says. "Can you help me?"

"Well uh...This is going to be my first date." Pidge admits and Allura smiles. "I've done some research about what couples do on their first date so I don't dissapoint Lance and honestly I'm nervous. Some of my sources say I should kiss him and others say I shouldn't and-" Pidge rambles and Allura places her hands on Pidge's shoulders and smiles at her.

"It's my first date on Earth." Allura says. "I'm not sure what to expect from tonight either. I asked Shiro for some advice for tonight since I know that Keith went to him for advice about our first date together and he told me to just relax and have fun. So I think that's what you and Lance should do. Don't focus on what other people say should be expected of you. Keith and I have found that we're happier moving at our own pace than adhering to the norms of others."

"Wow. Thanks Allura, that's really good advice." Pidge says.

"You're welcome." Allura says. "Now let's get ready together. I'm sure if we put both of our minds together we can blow the boys away!"

"Great idea let's do it!" Pidge says and the girls go through the pile of clothes together.

Meanwhile Lance came over to knock on Keith's door.

"Lance?" Keith asks when he opens the door and sees him, stepping aside to let Lance in. "What brings you here?"

"Uh...well I came over to ask you for some relationship advice." Lance says.

Keith smirks and chuckles a bit.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day." Keith says and Lance shrugs.

"Yeah I know it's crazy but I figured if you could get princess Allura to want to date you you must be doing something right." Lance says. "So how do I show Pidge a good time tonight? I really want to make her happy."

"Well the answer to that is simple." Keith says. "Just be yourself and make sure she's enjoying herself. You've been friends with Pidge for awhile, you know what makes her happy and what she enjoys. So make sure you take her interests into account as well as your own and you two should have a good time together." Keith says.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." Lance says and he holds out his hand for a handshake.

Keith looks confused at it then looked up at Lance and looked at his hand and Lance gave him a firm handshake and Keith smiled.

"See you later tonight." Lance says and starts to leave.

"Wait Lance!" Keith says and Lance stops and turns to him. "There's actually something I want you to help me with..."

The mice brought up some different jewels up to Allura's boudoir where Pidge was seated.

"I think that nice headband would look nice in your hair." Allura says and fits a headband with a nice green flower on it onto Pidge's head.

"Wow." Pidge says. "It's beautiful..."

"It looks perfect on you." Allura says.

Pidge smiled and the mice squeaked in agreement and clapped.

"Lance!" Keith coughed as Lance sprayed his cologne at Keith. "What is that stuff?"

"You've never used cologne before?" Lance asks.

"Not cologne that smells like that." Keith says and coughs.

"Uh the good kind does." Lance says and sprays some on himself while Keith coughs and waves his hand in front of his face to try to get the chemical fumes away from him. "You said you wanted my help with cleaning up for Allura, and this lovely fragrance is what I'm offering you."

"Well I change my mind." Keith says.

Keith pulled out his own cologne out of his drawer and spritzed it on his neck.

"Whoa wait a minute you have your own?" Lance asks and Keith looks down at the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah." He answers simply. "Why would I not?"

"I uh..." Lance thinks about his next words carefully while Keith frowns at him.

"Did you think I didn't own any hygiene products?" Keith asks him and crosses his arms.

Lance blinks a few times then frowns back at him.

"Well considering I caught you shaving with your knife can you blame me?" Lance asks.

With a blank expression Keith pulls out his knife and holds it up.

"You mean this knife?" Keith asks, his brows furrowed a bit and his fist clenched around the handle of his dagger.

Lance jumps in fear and quickly turns around and faces the wall, no further questions asked or insults said.

After they had cleaned up a bit, the boys made their way down to Allura's room since Pidge wasn't in hers so they figured both of the girls would be in Allura's room. They went up to the door and Keith knocked on it.

"Come in!" Both girls say.

Keith and Lance opened the door to find Allura and Pidge wearing new Earth clothes that they had picked out for each other. Pidge wore a light green tank top with ruffles on it with shorter shorts than her usual pair and green flip flops. But the biggest change was that Allura had pulled Pidge's hair up into a ponytail. It wasn't as long as it was before she cut it when she was at the Garrison but it was still different than her usual messy haired look.

Allura wore a knee-length pink spaghetti strap dress with her hair down to cover her ears and light pink ballet flats. She was wearing concealer that matched her skin tone to hide her Altean marks. Keith wore some concealer on his cheek as well to cover his mark.

"You look beautiful." Keith and Lance both say to their girlfriends, both of them in awe of their girlfriend's beauty.

"Thank you." Allura says and blushes, playing with the end of her dress.

Keith nervously fiddled with the gloves on his hands. Lance hadn't taken his eyes off of Pidge the entire time. Pidge was starting to get nervous.

"Lance? Are you gonna say something?" Pidge asks softly.

"I don't know what to say." Lance says. "You look like a...girl."

"Is that a bad thing?" Pidge asks.

"No no no!" He says quickly. "Definitely not! I mean I think you look amazing! It's just different than you normally look as all. I like it. I think you look great! Do you like it?"

"Actually. Yeah I do." Pidge says and smiles at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you really like it?" She asks again and giggles.

"Eres la cosa más adorable en la que he visto." Lance tells her and she giggles, her face heating up.

"Wow. This Earthly language sounds very romantic." Allura notices and smiles.

"Well I am a romance master." Lance says and winks at Pidge. "You'd better be good to your girl alien boy." Lance warns mockingly. "Or else some other Galra hybrid might steal her away."

Keith just rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls Allura against his chest.

"Hey we've already been down that road before and in the end... I won." Keith says and kisses Allura on the cheek and she hums contently against him. "It's not a contest Lance."

"What if we made it a contest?" Lance suggests.

"Lance what are you talking about?" Pidge asks and Lance slings an arm around Pidge's shoulders.

"Well considering Keith here thinks he's better than me at everything-" Lance starts.

"When have I ever-" Keith starts but Lance shushes him.

"Don't interrupt me, I know we've given up some of our more trivial rivalries but we all know that you still think you're a better pilot than me." Lance argues.

"Yeah because I am still a better pilot than you." Keith chuckles and Lance pouts. Then he looks at Pidge and smirks.

"Well then I'd like to bet I'm a better boyfriend than you mullet." Lance bets with Keith and wraps his arm around Pidge, bringing him into her side.

"Really you guys?" Pidge asks. "Don't you think this is a bit juvenile?"

"Keith you aren't seriously going to-" Allura starts but then Keith wraps his arm around her shoulders and smiles at Lance.

"Oh yeah?" He asks. "You're on sharpshooter." He says with a smirk and Allura bit her lip and blushed from seeing him

Keith and Lance raced down the hall to the hangar, pulling their girlfriends along with them.

"Pidge come on their beating us!" Lance complains and pulls Pidge's hand.

"Lance you know I can't run any faster! You guys all have longer legs than me!" She reminds him.

Lance thinks for a minute and then smirks at her.

"AAHHH!" Pidge screams as Lance runs past Keith and Allura while giving her a piggy back ride.

"How can you be going so fast while carrying me?" Pidge asks.

"I've been working out and you're so small you're already perfectly travel sized!" Lance tells her.

"I am not small you're just freakishly tall!" Pidge scolds him playfully.

"Okay sure, tell that to everyone you've ever met!" Lance reminds her and she playfully pulls on his hood in retaliation.

Pidge and Lance reach the hangar before Keith and Allura do.

"Ha we beat you!" Lance says and points to the both of them as they come running into the hangar behind him.

"Yeah, you two may have beaten us to the hangar..." Keith says and smirks and walks over to something covered by a tarp.

He pulls the cover off and reveals his bike.

"Whoa! What's your old bike doing here?" Pidge asks.

"When we landed the castle on Earth I had some free time and hiked back to my old shack to find it." Keith says and looks it over proudly. He turns to Allura and holds out his hand to her. "M'lady?"

Allura smiles, biting her lip and taking Keith's hand, gasping as he pulls her into his chest and smiles at her, wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand gently resting on the small on her back. He cups her cheek and places a slow, loving kiss on her lips, her hand resting on his shoulder, lightly grasping his jacket as they kiss. When they break apart he sits down on his bike, turning it on and revving it up as Allura sits behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are we gonna come with you?" Lance asks and Keith smiles at him.

"No. I thought the 'best boyfriend ever' would arrange his own mode of transportation for him and his girlfriend." Keith teases and winks at Lance, causing him to clench his fists and release a frustrated growl from his tightly closed lips. "See you guys at the boardwalk." Keith says and he and Allura speed out of the hangar together through the ground level exit.

"Well now what do we do?" Pidge asks Lance.

"Want me to give you a piggy-back ride?" Lance offers.

Even though that was a terrible joke Pidge still smiled and laughed at him.

"Or..." Pidge looks over at the Green lion and smiles. "We could also take a bike down to the beach?"

"Alright I like the sound of that!" Lance says and scoops up Pidge and spins her around.

She squeals and smiles at Lance. Pidge looked down at Lance as he held her in his arms and blushed. He did too and set her down.

"Let's uh... go get the bike..." She says nervously.

"Sure, I'll drive us." Lance says.

"Uh, no I'm driving." Pidge says. "It's my bike and besides, after all those times you failed the simulator I'd never trust you to drive me anywhere."

"Hey I've gotten a lot better since then." Lance argues.

"I know." Pidge says softly with a slight blush. "But past experiences with you behind the wheel have made me a bit nervous that's all."

"Hey." Lance says and places his hands on Pidge's shoulders. "I would never put you in danger Pidge. I love you. I'll drive careful I promise."

"AAAAHHH!" Pidge screamed as she held onto Lance's waist with a death grip as they sped across the desert towards the beach.

Allura squealed in delight as Keith expertly drove them down the shore. Allura couldn't help but admire not only the beautiful scenery of the beach in the afternoon sun but Keith's skill in driving the bike. She was very well aware of how skilled a pilot he was but she had no idea he was just as skilled with other machinery. She bit her lip and ran her hands up his torso and he revved up his bike more and they zoomed across the sandy plane of the beach and she squealed in delight and Keith was grinning ear to ear.

"I love riding on your bike with you." Allura says as Keith slows the bike to a stop.

"I love having you on my bike with me." Keith says.

Keith picked up Allura off the back of his bike and sat her down on his lap. She held his shoulders and smiled down at him.

"We should take rides together more often." Allura suggests. "It's so much fun! I've never felt so free."

"Yeah it is great isn't it?" Keith asks and pecks her lips. "I'd love to sneak you out of the castle and show you around Earth every now and then."

"Oh Keith that sounds fantastic let's do it!" Allura exclaims and kisses Keith.

They make out for a few ticks before Pidge and Lance come to a screeching halt beside them. Pidge was cowering into his back and holding onto him for dear life.

"Is it over? Are we dead?" She asks and cautiously peeks over his shoulder.

"No we're fine." Lance tells her then looks over at Keith and Allura making out. They both notice him and stop. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

Pidge peeled herself off of Lance and fell onto the sand.

"Oh I've never been so happy to be on the ground!" She exclaims and makes sand angels.

"Oh my! Pidge you're shaking like a leaf!" Allura exclaims and gets off of Keith and goes to help Pidge up off of the ground.

"Dude what the hell?" Keith asks Lance. "No wonder they wouldn't let you in fighter class until I dropped out. You drive like a maniac."

"Hey! I can fly ships perfectly fine! It's just bikes I seem to still have a problem with. We can't all be naturally talented pilots like you mullet!" Lance snaps and frowns at Keith before looking over at Pidge and going over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks and takes her into his arms, releasing Allura from her duty and she went back over to Keith.

"I'll be fine." Pidge assures him and adjusts her glasses. "After all I'm pretty much used to your reckless driving from all of those simulators."

Pidge and Lance laughed and he muttered an apology to her in Spanish. Pidge smiled and blinked a few times, staring at him dreamily as he spoke in his mother tongue.

"So do you forgive me?" He asks in English.

She waits a few ticks before replying.

"What?" She asks then blushes and remembers. "Oh yeah totally. We're cool. But I'd like to drive back to the castle if that's okay?"

"Of course!" Lance tells her "I mean this is the only bike where your feet can reach the peddles after all so-ouch!" He yelps as Pidge punches him in the gut.

"Don't think that just because we're dating now that I'll let you get away with making jokes about me." Pidge warns and gives him a playful smile.

Lance smiled back playfully as well and brought her in close and stole a kiss from her cheek. Keith looked at them and rolled his eyes and smirked. Then he heard Allura squeal in delight behind him and turned around and saw she had walked around the boulder that they parked by to see the boardwalk.

"Oh Ancients it's beautiful!" She exclaims and stares at it in awe. "I've never seen anything so fantastic before in my life! It's so sparkly and colorful!" She squeals and bounces on the balls of her feet. "It looks like a treasure trove of adventure. Is it Keith?" She asks him.

He chuckles and stares at her in awe. She looked so happy and her eyes were so bright. He knew right then and there that he would do everything in his power to make sure that light never leaves her eyes again.

"Well it is pretty fun I will say that." Keith replies and Allura squeals and throws herself at him.

He catches her and spins her around, smiling into her hair.

"Oh this is so exciting!" She cheers as Keith sets her down on the ground. "Come on let's go! I don't want to waste another minute!" She says and pulls Keith's hand and drags him towards the boardwalk.

Pidge and Lance were still awkwardly standing by the bike, not sure what to do with each other. Lance held his hand out to Pidge and smiled at her. Then Allura called out to them again.

"Come on you love birds! You can be awkward about your physical contact later! There's fun to be had now!" Allura tells them and tugs on Keith's arm, causing him to lurch forward and stumble a bit before running to keep up with her pace.

"Well you heard the princess." Pidge says and takes Lance's hand.

The two of them blushed and stared at each other from the action. Lance couldn't believe how tiny Pidge's hand felt in his. It was adorable. She was adorable.

"Hurry!" Allura calls to them and they both jump and separate from each other.

"We should catch up with them." Lance says and then takes Pidge's hand again and they run off after the other couple.

"Lu slow down!" Keith chuckles as Allura pulls him towards the boardwalk.

"No! Keith speed up!" She counters and Keith laughs and Allura drags him up to the ticket booth. Lance and Pidge caught up, panting.

They all got tickets and went onto the boardwalk. The place was pretty busy, which was to be expected considering it was a Summer night which meant a lot of people were at the beach. Allura looked around excitedly, amazed by everything she was seeing.

"It's been so long..." Allura says.

"So long since what?" Keith asks.

"So long since I've seen so many people having fun." Allura says and smiles. "This reminds me of the juniberry festival we would have on Altea." She notices a little girl with an ice cream cone and smiles. "You have ice cream on Earth?"

"Wait did you have ice cream on Altea?" Pidge asks.

"Yes! I used to eat so much of it when I was a child." Allura tells Pidge and giggles.

"But how could you have ice cream on Altea and not milkshakes?" Lance asks.

"We had ice cream but not milk." Allura explains.

"But how could you make ice cream without milk?" Pidge asks.

"We had other ingredients." Allura explains.

"Yeah I mean there's more than one way to make ice cream. Even on Earth there's ice cream without lactose in it." Keith explains.

"How would you know that?" Lance asks.

"I'm lactose intolerant." Keith says simply.

Lance looks stunned for a moment, then a grin starts to spread on his face.

"Wait, so this means you can't have stuff with milk in it right?" Lance asks.

"Yeah..." Keith says in a questioning tone. "Why does that make you so happy?"

"Because that means I've beaten you at something!" Lance exclaims. "I can digest milk better than you can!"

"Yeah well at least I don't make people nearly throw up when I drive them on my bike or pilot them in a ship." Keith quips back.

"Well at least I won't shit myself from eating a slice of pizza!" Lance counters.

"Why you little-" Keith recoiled his arm back, preparing to throw a light punch at Lance but Pidge stepped in between the two boys

"Both of you knock it off!" Pidge yelled and the angered tension between the boys ended.

Keith was still glaring at Lance when Allura came to stand in front of him and placed one of her delicate hands on his chest and looked at it with a worried expression.

"Lance was riling up Keith like that really necessary?" Pidge asks, crossing her arms and frowning at Lance.

"I was only joking Pidge." Lance counters.

"Yeah but you know how great Keith is at picking up sarcasm." She whispers to him, looking behind her to make sure the red paladin hadn't heard that.

Thankfully all of his attention was on what Allura was saying to him.

"Babe I told you this whole double date thing was a bad idea." Keith mumbled to Allura.

"I know darling, I heard you and I took your little friendly rivalry with Lance into consideration when thinking about this but I thought that you two would be getting along better now." Allura explains. "You know Lance cares for you and he doesn't annoy you all the time. So I thought the four of us would have fun here together." She says and plays with his shirt a bit, pinching it in her fingers and fiddling with the material.

"Lance and I do get along but...You know he teases me a lot Lu." Keith tells her. "And seeing me, his long time rival together with you, the girl he used to have a major crush on, he's going to tease me every chance he gets." Keith pouted and Allura gave him a hug.

"I mean he's basically rubbing in my face the fact that he's with Allura now." Lance tells Pidge and pouts.

"No he isn't." Pidge assures Lance.

"Yeah he is." Lance argues. "Do you think it's a coincidence that every time we run into them together their making out?"

"That's only happened twice now." Pidge reminds him.

"Two times too many." Lance complains. "And when he saw me watching them he had that smug smirk on his face..." He grumbled and pouted.

"I didn't think about that. I'm sorry Keith." Allura apologizes.

"Don't be sorry." Keith immediately tells her and smiles at her. "It's not your fault Lance is being a bit more annoying than usual. But I'll try to behave around him tonight, for you." He says and Allura blushes.

"Oh thank you so much darling!" Allura says and pecks Keith's cheek.

"Lance, Keith's not your rival anymore. He's your best friend." Pidge tells Lance. "He's not trying to one-up you he's just showing Allura how much he loves her. It really shouldn't be bothering you so much, considering you said you like me now..." Pidge says and Lance immediately realizes his mistake and kneels down and to Pidge's height and holds her shoulders.

"You're right Pidge." Lance says. "I like you a lot. And I have moved on from Allura. Letting the fact that mullet's dating her now get to me is only making you feel inferior and trust me I never want you to feel like that ever!" Lance assures her.

Pidge smiled at him then gasped and a light pink blush spread across her cheeks when she felt Lance place a kiss on her left one.

"When you're with me you should feel second to no one." Lance says. "So in order to be a better boyfriend I should put me and Keith's little friendly rivalry behind me and focus on you tonight. That'll show Keith I'm a better boyfriend than him."

Pidge laughed at that last part and Lance stood up and held out his hand to Keith who at the same time held out his hand to Lance. They both smiled at each other and shook hands, then Lance brought in Keith for a bro hug and Pidge and Allura clapped for them.

"Sorry for teasing you buddy." Lance apologizes to Keith.

"It's fine. We're cool." Keith replies and Lance smiles at him.

"Great. But I'm still gonna prove that I'm a better boyfriend than you." Lance reminds him and Keith smirks.

"Heh. I wouldn't get too cocky sharpshooter." Keith warns him and takes Allura's hand and places a kiss to the back of it. "The night's only just started." He tells Lance then wraps his arm around Allura's waist and walks off with his blushing princess in tow.

"Yeah the night's just started." Lance tells Keith. "And I'm gonna beat you at it!"

He takes Pidge's hand and catches up to them. Pidge blushed when Lance placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at Allura and it was clear they were both thinking the same thing. They had no idea what their competitive boyfriends had in store for them tonight but they were both excited for a night of romance with the men they love.

Allura gasped when she saw one of the roller coasters zoom down one of the drops on it's track and the people on it screaming.

"Oh my. What sort of contraption is that?" Allura asks.

"It's called a rollercoaster." Keith tells her. "It's a ride that people go on for fun."

"It does look rather exhilarating." Allura deduces. "Can we go on it?"

"Sure!" Keith says.

"Yeah you guys can go on it but I can't." Pidge says.

"Why not?" Allura asks.

"There's a height limit on those things...And I'm too small." Pidge mumbles and Lance blushes and looks down at his adorable date.

Keith tries his hardest not to laugh but a small chuckle escapes and Pidge glares at Keith and he stops and steps slightly behind Allura.

"So unless you have a way for me to grow three inches sometime tonight then I'll just wait down here for you guys while you enjoy the ride." Pidge says and sighs.

"Actually I think I do have a way for you to be able to come on the ride with us." Allura says happily.

She plucks out a strand of her hair and places it on one of the gems on Pidge's headband. The gem glows and Pidge feels a tingling sensation in her body.

"What did you do?" Pidge asks Allura.

"Altean gems are programmed with special technology." Allura explains. "I've placed a strand of my hair on it so that it can read my DNA and find the gene sequence that gives me the ability to shape shift. It will then copy that gene into your own DNA so you can have that ability as well as long as you wear the headband. So you can will yourself to grow a few inches so you can go on the ride. But it will wear off in a few hours."

Pidge's jaw dropped and she stared at Allura.

"Pidge?" Allura asks. "Are you alright?"

"Your culture...is...amazing." She mutters and then smiles brightly at Allura and hugs her. "We've been in space together for so long and I still haven't learned everything there is to know about Altean technology!" Pidge exclaims. "Promise me when we get back to the castle you'll show me some more! I'd love to learn more about how your jewelry has all of these super cool functions and-"

"Keep your voice down." Keith whispers to Pidge. "We don't want to let people know that we have an alien princess here with us."

"Oh right..." Pidge remembers and adjusts her glasses. "Sorry about that..."

"It's quite alright Pidge." Allura tells her. "Even if someone here were to figure out my identity here I am very capable of defending myself. And besides, even if that were to fail I have a very capable and handsome bodyguard that I know would never let anyone lay a hand on me."

Keith wrapped his arms around Allura's waist and kissed the side of her face, nuzzling against it, making the princess giggle.

"Well come on let's go on the ride!" Pidge shouts excitedly and they all get in line.

As they neared the front of the line, their turn on the roller coaster coming up, Lance noticed that Pidge seemed a bit uneasy.

"Hey Pidge are you okay?" Lance asks. "You seem a bit scared."

"I'm fine!" Pidge assures him. "It's just...I've never been on a rollercoaster before and I'm a bit nervous." She admits and Lance smiles at her and holds her hand.

"Don't worry chiquita mía." Lance says and Pidge blushes. "If you can handle being with me when I fly simulators then you'll be fine." He says and she laughs. "And besides, I'll be sitting next to you and I'll hold your hand the whole time. Your brave paladin in blue armor won't let anything happen to you I promise." Lance says.

Lance screamed the loudest out of the four of them on the roller coaster. He was absolutely terrified as they hurtled down one of the drops and clung to Pidge for dear life. Pidge was screaming in enjoyment and had her arms up in the air the whole ride. Keith and Allura had their arms up to and they held each other's hand too while they cheered in excitement.

"That was amazing!" Pidge squeals.

"That may have been one of the most thrilling moments of my life!" Allura exclaims and twirls happily on the ball of her foot.

Allura and Pidge both turned to the boys. Keith was smiling because of how happy Allura looked and Lance was happy that Pidge had fun but he felt a bit embarrassed by how scared he got on the ride. He smiled at her but rubbed the back of his neck nervously. When he looked up he met Pidge's bright brown eyes.

"Can we please go on another one?" Both Pidge and Allura ask their boyfriends.

Keith and Lance looked at each other and smiled. They went on four more. Having been on the first ride and now knowing what to expect, Lance was a bit braver this time. He held up his arms and screamed along with Pidge, no longer afraid of the ride and now actually enjoying it. Keith got pretty bored after the second one but he did his best to pretend to still be excited to keep Allura happy. Little did he know that seeing him happy on the ride was what was really making her enjoy the whole experience more.

"You know you have such a beautiful smile." Allura complimented Keith as they got off the fourth ride. "I wish you would more often. Please tell me what I need to do to see that beautiful grin on your face every dobosh of the day."

"You've already done so much for me Allura." Keith tells her and and cups her chin with his fingers, the rough material of his glove contrasting the smooth skin of the princess. "As long as you're happy and by my side I'll be grinning from ear to ear."

"Oh Keith." Allura swoons and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Oh my God are you two at it again!" Pidge complains.

Keith and Allura broke apart and looked at the other couple.

"The two of you are in public!" Pidge reminds them and Keith blushed and Allura did too and bit her lip.

"Sorry Pidge." Allura says. "It appears you and Lance seem to always be finding us in rather compromising positions."

"That's three times now!" Pidge exclaims. "I really don't need to see Keith's tongue going down Allura's throat and that image will now haunt me for awhile." Pidge admits and shivers.

Lance smirked and came up with the perfect way to get Pidge's mind off of the alien PDA she just witnessed.

"Well maybe later tonight I could give you another sight that you might enjoy more..." Lance flirts and Pidge felt her face heat up and she bit her lip and rubbed her arm.

"Oh..." She squeaks out and smiles. "Well if you're offering-I mean only if you want to-you don't have to-I mean seeing you uh...you know, like that that's a...whoo is it getting hotter here?" Pidge asks and fans herself.

"Girl, the temperature rises every time you walk into a room." Lance flirts and winks at Pidge.

She laughs and plays with her ponytail. She was surprised by her actions. She used to think Lance's pick up lines were stupid but now that he was using them on her she found herself acting like a grade-school girl with her first crush. Lance was looking at her, he expected her to say something back. Oh God how was she going to reply to him?!

"Well uh I think you're hotter than my computer hard drive." Pidge says and winks at Lance and points finger guns at him.

About a minute later her face turns red and she looks away from Lance in shame from her awful pick up line.

"Aw Pidge." Lance says and pulls her in for a hug. "That is the most adorable and sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." He tells her honestly.

"That was cute." Allura comments. "It would appear you two have Keith and I beat when it comes to pick up lines." Lance smiled proudly.

"Oh really?" He smirks. "What romantic things does mullet tell you princess? That he hates you less than others?" Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm chock full of romantic lines!" Keith argues. "You're just never around to hear them."

"Alright then prove it mullet!" Lance declares. "Use one on her right now."

Keith looked at Allura and thought about what to say. After some thinking he cleared his throat and gave her a seductive smirk.

"I almost mistook you for my knife because of how sharp you look today." Keith says in a husky tone and winks at Allura. She giggles.

"Okay that was pretty smooth but it wasn't that great." Lance said and pouted.

"I think it was fantastic." Allura says and kisses Keith's cheek, removing the frown from his face. "In fact, Keith I think you're really activating my particle barrier right now." Allura says and Keith bursts out laughing.

"Hey that's my pick up line!" Lance whined. "You can't use my lines!"

"Well I figured since you used them on me then I have a right to them as well." Allura declares, crossing her arms and smiling proudly, with her head held high.

Lance looked shock and Pidge's mouth dropped open.

"Well...she's got a point there." Pidge says and smiles.

Keith stared at his girlfriend in shock but then his mouth went from an 'o' to a smile and he hugged Allura from the side.

"Nice comeback!" He says and high-fives her. "I'm so proud of you babe!" He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Keith." Allura replied and blushed.

Lance's first instinct was to argue something back but as had just been proven to him, he would never win an argument against Keith and Allura. But as he looked around the boardwalk he did notice something he could win in.

"Hey Pidge." Lance says and nudges her shoulder. "How would you like me to go win you something?" He offers and Pidge blushes.

"Aw Lance you don't have to do that." Pidge tells him but the way her eyes lit up and her heart fluttered at the thought of Lance winning her something at a game.

"Pidge I have to it's boyfriend tradition." Lance tells her.

"Oh is this another Earthly couples tradition?" Allura asks happily.

"Yeah." Lance says. "There are these games you can play on the boardwalk. There's one where you can shoot targets with a toy gun, one where you can throw balls at targets and even one where you can smash a mallet down onto a platform that will send a weight up a shoot and make a bell ring. How well you do in these games determines what prize you can get. And it's a common practice that boyfriends will win their date something at these games as a token of their love."

"Oh so it's like bringing tribute for your maiden?" Allura asks.

"Uh...yeah kind of I guess." Pidge says.

"Come on Pidge, let's go find a game where I can show off my awesome ninja sharpshooter skills." Lance says then makes his laser gun noises and points them, prompting the girl to laugh.

To no one's surprise Lance was killing it at a game where he had to shoot different targets as they popped up in front of him and he shot them. Pidge stood by his side and cheered him on as

Keith and Allura stood on the other side of the walkway and watched. Since Lance was playing a game to win something for Pidge then he should find a game to play to win something for Allura. Allura was happily looking around at all of the cute stuffed animals hanging from the top of the vendors stands. He's broken from his thoughts when he hears Allura gasp in excitement. He follows her gaze and notices she's looking at a unicorn plushie that has some glittery sequins on it's horn.

"It's so sparkly!" She says.

Keith smiled and knew right away what he had to do. He walked over to the guy running the game. It was a game where he had to knock the cans off of stands with bean bags. Keith looked back at Allura and smiled and she blushed knowing that Keith was playing this game to win that unicorn for her. Even though it seemed a bit childish, there was something about the sentiment that made her heart flutter.

"Go Keith!" She cheered for him, causing him to blush and she came over to stand by his side.

Allura noticed that the vendor for the game gave her and Keith an odd look when he saw that they were a couple. Allura looked at her boyfriend and down at herself. They did appear to be quite the odd couple but he had no right to judge them. So she frowned at him in response and if Keith ever turned to look at her she made sure his attention was on her and not the rude vendor.

"Go Lance!" Pidge cheered on her date.

Normally Lance was pretty cocky on his own but now that he had Pidge with him, he dialed it up a notch. He really wanted to impress her. And it was so cute how excited she got whenever he hit a target! That gave him even more incentive to bring out his sharpshooter talents on this boardwalk game.

Every time he knocked down a can Allura would squeal happily and clap for him. Her cute reaction made him smirk and he became more determined to knock down all of the cans, not only to get her that stuffed animal but also to make her smile. When he finally knocked down the last can a bunch of bells went off which startled Allura at first but the dazzling lights and Keith's hand squeezing her shoulder calmed her. A few moments later they heard Pidge and Lance cheer, signaling that Lance too had won his game.

The couples regrouped, Allura cuddling her unicorn and Pidge holding a monkey.

"Thank you so much for this stuffed animal Keith!" Allura says. "This unicorn looks like such an interesting creature..." She says as she inspects the plushie. "Do you think I'll get to see one while we're here on Earth?"

Pidge and Lance tried their hardest not to laugh at Allura's obliviousness. Keith just smiled and gave Allura a look of utter adoration and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If you really want to see one I'll do my best to find one for you." Keith says and kisses her forehead while Allura blushed.

Lance looked down at the monkey plushie that he had gotten Pidge and a grin spread across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but Pidge cut him off.

"No Lance this does not mean that you're going get me an actual monkey. Shiro would never let us have one on the castle." Pidge tells him and he closes his mouth and pouts making her laugh from how cute he looked.

"Pidge, as a part of this prize-winning tradition is it customary for the one who received a prize to also win a game and procure a prize for their significant other?" Allura asks.

"Yeah I think so." Pidge says and smiles. "Come on let's go find a game for us to play!" She says and Pidge and Allura run off, Keith and Lance walking behind them.

Pidge looked around to try to find something that Lance would like. Then her eyes landed on a red lion plushie. The game was a ring toss. She could definitely win that. She went up to the stand the the vendor gave her some rings for her to toss at the rods, and just as she had cheered on Lance when he was playing a game for her, Lance cheered on Pidge as she played this game for him. When she got the last ring on the rod they both cheered.

"Yeah that's my girl!" Lance exclaims and picks up Pidge and kisses her cheek.

"Here's your red lion." Pidge says and hands him the plushie.

"Oh my God Pidge..." Lance laughed and held it. "It's perfect! I'll keep it with me in Red when we're on missions. Thanks so much!" He says and gives her a hug. "Now let's see if we can find you a green lion."

"Lance you already won me something you don't need to win me two things!" Pidge assures him.

"I know but it would be cool if we all got lion plushies that are the same color as our lions!" Lance says. "Come on let's see if we can find one!"

Allura looked around to try to find a prize that would be suitable for Keith. She heard a bell ding and turned to see what looked like that game with the mallet that Lance described. It appeared to be a test of strength. She smiled when she saw that one of the prizes was a black lion plushie. She and Keith walked over to the vendor.

"Well hello there young man." The vendor greeted Keith. "Would you like to try and win something for your girl?"

"Actually I'm going to be playing to win something for him." Allura tells him and the vendor seems a little surprised at first but doesn't seem to care as he hands Allura the mallet.

She walked up to where she had to stand and looked at the disc she had to hit. She gave the mallet one hard swing and the bell dinged instantly. The vendor looked shot and Keith smirked proudly. He knew Allura would win this game. If she could toss Shiro with just one arm then this would be a piece of cake for her.

"Wow...that is one strong girl." He says.

"Yeah she is." Keith says proudly and Allura comes over and he hugs her.

When she gave him the black lion plushie he let out a short laugh and rolled his eyes at her.

"Seriously Lu?" He asks her and she laughs and holds it up closer to his face.

"I had to Keith!" Allura laughs. "It was too perfect. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Keith says and takes it from Allura and kisses her. "How about I win the blue lion for you?" He offers.

"Oh no Keith you don't have to win another prize for me. I'm very happy with my sparkly unicorn." Allura assures him.

"I know but I just thought it would be cool if you had a blue lion plushie since I have a black one." Keith tells her.

"You are too sweet." Allura says and kisses him.

So Keith took his turn with the mallet and thanks to his marmora training helping him build up his strength the bell went off easily and Allura got a blue lion. Keith found Pidge and Lance and let them know that there was also a green lion there they could win and Lance won it for Pidge. He was surprised but happy when the bell went off, showing him that he really had grown stronger since becoming a paladin.

They all walked on the boardwalk together trying to figure out what to do next.

"We could get ice cream." Lance suggests.

"Yes! I haven't had ice cream in forever let's do it!" Pidge exclaims.

"Well you three can but I can't." Keith reminds them.

"Actually I don't think I can either." Allura admits and everyone gives her a confused look. "We don't have milk on Altea so our bodies aren't built to digest it. And after having those milkshakes that Hunk made for us that one time...well Coran and I were a bit sick afterward." She blushes and looks at Keith. "It appears we have the same allergy darling." Keith gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Well then it sounds like we should split up to get food." Pidge says. "Lance and I will go get ice cream and Keith and Allura could go find something else. Meet back here in half an hour?"

"Sounds good." Keith agrees and the two couples walk in different directions.

Keith and Allura found a food stand that was serving funnel cake, Keith's favorite food to get at the boardwalk and as soon as Allura smelled it she was really eager to try it. Allura saved them a bench while Keith stood on line for food. While Keith was on line a guy came over to where Allura was sitting and he appeared to be her age.

"Hello." He says and Allura smiles at him.

"Oh hello." She greets.

He appeared to be a very respectable man. He wore a polo shirt and shorts and he had a very nice smile and his hair was combed nicely.

"Can I help you with something?" Allura asks.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could help me find a nice young lady to win a prize for. But as it turns out I think I've found one." He flirts and Allura laughs.

"That's a good line." Allura says. "You remind me of one of my friends, but more charismatic. However I think you should find another girl."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I'm taken." Allura tells him. "But you seem very nice I'm sure another girl would be more than happy to have you."

"Yeah but I don't want another girl I want you." The guy says.

"Well you can't have me so please go away." Allura says a bit more forcefully.

"Oh come on look at us, I bet your father owns a rich company too. We'd be a perfect match." The guy says.

"I said no, leave me alone." Allura insists.

The man frowns at Allura and moves closer to her. She looks worried and backs into the bench more but thankfully her paladin came to her rescue. Keith grabbed the guy's shoulder and pulled him back to face him.

"Hey she said leave her alone." Keith growls.

The guy looked Keith up and down once and scoffed.

"Quit trying to play hero street rat." The guy says. "A girl like her would never settle for someone like you."

"Actually I'm her boyfriend." Keith tells the guy with a smirk. He laughs.

"You're lying." He says.

"No he isn't." Allura says and stands up and wraps her arms around Keith and kisses him.

"Oh I get it now." The guy says. "I've been slumming too before. Enjoy her while it lasts, because she might be all over you now but it's never going to last." He tells Keith then leaves.

Keith looked down at the ground.

"What he said was true wasn't it?" Keith asks. "We might be together now but we can't last can we? You're a princess, you have responsibilities and me, I'm nobody. Just some dirt poor orphan that was fortunate enough to meet you, and even luckier to have you return my love. But I don't deserve you. And the universe would be much better off if you were in love with someone in power who could strengthen the coalition."

"Keith come on, we've talked about this before." Allura says and cups his cheek. "I may be a princess but I have already faced the choice of whether to marry for the sake of the universe or follow my own heart. And in the end, I chose my heart. And you are worthy of me. Keith you are the pilot of the Black Lion and are on your way to becoming a high ranking member within the Blade of Marmora. You have more power than you think. But even if you weren't any of those things I would still want to be with you. I love you, no one could ever make me stop loving you. You're the man who has my heart."

"I love you Allura." Keith says and the two of them share a passionate kiss. "Now how would you like to try some of the best food Earth has to offer?" He suggests and Allura's face lights up and they both dive into the fried dessert.

Having been Pidge's best friend for awhile now, Lance knew that her favorite ice cream was mint chocolate chip. He was more partial to dulce de leche but mint chocolate chip was definitely a close second. As they both licked their ice creams they walked along the boardwalk and took in the sights of the beach.

"Isn't it beautiful Pidge?" Lance asks and sighs as he sees the sun start to set on the beach.

"I guess there is something pretty about it." Pidge says. "Can you hold my ice cream while I take a picture of it? I could make it my desktop background."

Lance laughed but obeyed Pidge's wish and took her ice cream cone as she took a picture of the view with her phone. When she took her cone back she noticed that Lance had some ice cream on his face. Pidge laughed at him.

"What?" Lance asks.

"You've got a little something on your face." Pidge says and reaches her hand up to wipe the ice cream off of Lance's face.

He blushes as Pidge wipes off the frozen treat from the corner of his mouth. He expected her to wipe it on her napkin but to his surprise...she licks it off on her finger. This gave Lance an idea. As Pidge was eating her ice cream he noticed that she had some mint chocolate chip in the corner of her mouth. So he went in for the kill.

"Hey chiquita mía, you've got a little something there in the corner of your mouth." Lance says with a smirk.

Pidge was expecting him to wipe the corner of her mouth with his thumb but to her surprise Lance licked the ice cream off of the corner of her mouth. Pidge's eyes went wide and she felt her face heat up.

"Mmm...Minty, pero me pregunto si es el helado que estoy probando o tú chiquita mía." Lance says.

Pidge's body suddenly felt so hot she swore she was melting the rest of the ice cream in her hand. She really liked it when Lance spoke to her in Spanish. It was so hot. I mean he was always hot but now that she knew he liked her...

"Oh Lance..." Pidge blushes.

Lance started to blush too...realizing that he really liked making Pidge blush. If only she knew what he was really saying. Would she like it? Would she think he was sexy? Would they ever make out together like Keith and Allura did? He blushed even more when an image of him making out with Pidge ran through his mind.

There was now a very awkward silence. Both of them wondering what to say next and what to do. Thankfully Keith and Allura found them and ended the awkward moment.

"Oh Keith I found them!" Allura exclaims, a stick of funnel cake still in her mouth.

She tugs on the collar of Keith's jacket. He whined in response since he was also stuffing his face with funnel cake and she brought him over to Pidge and Lance.

"How was the ice cream?" Allura asks and Pidge and Lance blush again.

"It tasted great!" Lance says and Pidge's eyes widen and she blushes again.

"Uh...would you agree Pidge?" She asks, giving the girl a confused look.

"Uh...yeah I guess." Pidge stutters. "Mint-chocolate chip is my favorite but I never knew how delicious some other flavors could be until Lance let me have a taste..." Pidge smirks, knowing full well what she was implying, and the look on Lance's face was priceless.

"Uh..." Keith and Allura looked between the two of them.

They had no idea what was going on between them and after a few moments they both came to the conclusion that they didn't want to know.

"Okay then. I'm glad you enjoyed your treats!" Allura says cheerily. "Oh I almost forgot! Keith I promised your mother and Shiro that we would get some pictures from the date today."

"Ugh." Keith groans. "Of course they asked you that, they both know I hate taking pictures!"

"Oh come on please darling!" Allura begs.

"Yeah come on darling." Lance teases, mimicking Allura's voice as he says the nickname.

Keith growled at him and Allura placed her hand on his chest to calm him.

"Keith please take some pictures with me!" Allura begs and gives Keith her best puppy eyes. "Your mother and Shiro are not the only ones who want some photos to remember this date by..."

Of course as soon as she mentioned that Keith instantly succumbed.

"Alright. For you, anything." Keith says and smiles at Allura.

"Wonderful!" Allura exclaims and hugs him. "We should get some pictures of all four of us together as well. Where would be the best place to do that?"

"We could go into the photo booth over there and take a bunch of cool pictures!" Pidge points to it.

Each couple got a turn in the photo booth. Keith and Allura took one serious one with just them both smiling and holding onto each other. In the next one Keith was planning on it being a serious one again but at the last second Allura grabbed him and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. In the third one he does the same thing to her. In their fourth and final one it's just the two of them looking at each other with their foreheads pressed against each other, and each of them holding their lions.

Pidge and Lance's first photo was just the two of them smiling for the camera with Lance's arm around Pidge and the two of them holding up peace signs. One of those peace signs was unknowingly making bunny ears behind Pidge's head. The second one had them both making their lion plushies fight each other. The third one had Pidge sitting on Lance's lap while he kissed her cheek. And the fourth one was Lance blushing while Pidge gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Then all four of them got together in the photo booth for some funny pictures. And this time they got some accessories. Pidge put some big glittery purple glasses over her real ones and a fairy wand with a star at the tip, Lance wore a big top hat with a green feather boa, Allura had a purple feather boa with a princess tiara, and Keith had some cat ears and a bow-tie. The first picture had everyone doing a different pose. Pidge looked like she was casting a spell on everyone, Lance was tipping his hat and giving a smoldering look to the camera, Allura made a kissy face and played with her scarf and Keith held out his hands to look like claws and had his mouth open like he was hissing or meowing. The next photo had Lance and Allura fighting with their scarves while Pidge and Keith cheered their dates on. The next photo had Keith and Lance sitting next to each other and hugging, looking terrified of Pidge and Allura who looked like they were going to pounce on them. And the fourth one had Keith and Lance with an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders, Keith smiling at Allura who was smiling at him and Pidge nuzzling her nose against Lance's.

The four of them laughed as they all looked at the pictures and joked with each other.

"I knew the cat ears would look good on Keith!" Lance says.

"Why? 'Cause I'm part galra?" Keith asks.

"Yeah." Lance says. "You'd look so cute with little cat ears and a tail-" He coos but Keith hisses at him and Lance jumps behinds Pidge in fear.

Keith flashed Lance his signature smirk and wrapped his arm around Allura.

"Well now we've come to the main event of the night." Keith says and the four of them all look up at the ferris wheel.

"Oh Keith..." Allura whispers, taking in the beauty of the large wheel and the sparkling lights on it.

"You're not scared of heights are you princess?" Keith asks.

"Of course not. Besides, when I'm with you I'm not afraid of anything." Allura says and she and Keith kiss again.

"Ugh! Gross you two!" Lance exclaims and looks disgusted and Keith frowns at him. "Save it for when we're on the ride."

Keith gave him a low growl in response and Lance scooted closer to Pidge.

They all get on the ferris wheel and Pidge and Lance sit in a cart below Keith and Allura. As they got higher on the wheel Pidge shivered and rubbed her bare arms to try and warm herself. Lance immediately knew what to do. He took off his jacket and hung it on Pidge's shoulders.

"Here, this will warm you up." He says to her sweetly and she blushes and pushes her arms through the sleeves and snuggles into it.

Lance couldn't help but smile from how cute Pidge looked all bundled up in his jacket. Keith snuck a glance behind him when he heard them laughing and saw Pidge wearing Lance's jacket. He looked at Allura and noticed some goosebumps on her arms too so he took off his jacket and placed it on Allura's shoulders.

"You looked cold." Keith tells her and wraps his arm around her and brings her in close to him.

"Thank you Keith." Allura says and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Keith quit copying me!" Lance calls out to him.

"I wasn't copying you!" Keith barks back at him. "Allura was cold too!"

"Both of you quit arguing!" Allura snaps at both of them. "We're almost at the top!" She says excitedly.

All four of them gasp when they see the view from the top of the ride.

"Wow, you can see the whole city from up here." Pidge says and looks down at the beach town below them.

"Yeah but the real view is right here next to me." Lance flirts and winks at her.

"Aw Lance." Pidge says and hugs him.

"Oh Keith it's beautiful." Allura says and looks down at the town then up at the stars. "It's like we're floating through the stars again, just the two of us." Allura says and Keith holds her hand and rests his forehead against hers.

"Yeah just the two of us together, forever." Keith says and sighs contentedly. "We should split up again when we get off this ride." Keith whispers to Allura. "I want to be with you alone, like we were when we stole that pod and floated through space together. That way I can be more romantic with you without any awkward teens killing the mood." Keith complains.

Allura chuckled, causing Keith to smile and Allura cupped his jaw and placed her lips against his smile and the two of them kissed like that lazily for awhile.

Lance again watched them kiss and instead of feeling uncomfortable because the guy who used to be his rival was kissing the girl who he used to be head over heels for and she was wearing Keith's jacket but instead he was amazed. Both of them had been through so much. The whole team had but Keith and Allura had family drama and trust issues to deal with on top of that. They should be closed off and depressed after going through all of that but instead here they were, making out on the ferris wheel, showing themselves a vulnerability and happiness that only they could give to each other, and the way the light of the sunset was hitting them made it look like a scene from a movie. Lance was about to ask Pidge if she could take a picture of it to send to them later but she already had her camera out and snapped a picture before turning to him.

"Why are you smiling?" Pidge asks him.

"Because great minds think alike." Lance tells her and she blushes.

"They really work well together don't they." Pidge says and Lance nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I know I denied it for the longest time because I really liked Allura but now, I'm so happy she dumped me for mullet. They're perfect together. Practically soulmates." Lance says.

"Ha!" Keith says, turning around and pointing at Lance. "You do like me and Allura together!"

"No I didn't. I didn't say that." Lance says and crosses his arms.

"But..." Keith's face fell. "You just did!" His voice cracked.

"Nope don't remember, didn't happen." Lance says and shakes his head no. "You must've just heard the wind or something."

"The wind can't talk!" Keith argues. "I know I heard you say it! You heard him right Pidge?"

"Uh..." Pidge looks between Keith and Lance, debating who's side she wanted to take in this. "I didn't hear anything." She declares and snuggles into Lance's jacket more.

"Ha!" Lance points at Keith and he groans and slumps against the back of the chair.

"Don't get so worked up darling." Allura coos and stroke's Keith's cheek. "They're just teasing you. You know that's how they show they care."

Keith smiles and presses a light kiss to Allura's palm, making her blush. Lance looked at the sunset with Pidge and got an idea in his head.

"Hey Pidge, when we get off this ride do you want to spend some alone time with me on the beach?" Lance asks.

"Uh...Sure I'd love to!" Pidge stutters.

She was blushing furiously, a million thoughts going through her head about what the paladin has planned, and she can't wait to find out!

When they get off the ride both couples turn to each other and ask at the same time:

"Would you guys mind if we-" All four of them start then blush when they realize they're all talking at the same time.

"You first." Lance says after clearing his throat.

"No it's fine you can go first." Keith says politely, shocking Lance.

"No! I said you could talk first so go ahead!" Lance argues.

"No! I'm trying to be polite! You talk!" Keith argued back.

"And I'm trying to be a good friend so-" Lance argued but Pidge cut him off.

"Oh my God! We were just wondering if you two would like to split up for a bit and meet back at our bikes later to go back to the castle!" Pidge exclaims.

"Oh you two want some alone time together too!" Allura realizes and Keith and Lance shift their gaze from Pidge back to each other.

"You guys had the same idea that we did?" Keith asks.

"You and Allura want some alone time too?" Lance asks.

"Yeah. I mean it's your first date, you should spend some time alone together. And I wouldn't mind getting some time alone with Lu..." Keith blushes and rests his gloved hand on her hip.

"Alright great! See you guys in about 40 minutes!" Lance says and takes Pidge's hand and whisks her off to the beach.

"See ya!" Keith says and salutes Lance as he leaves, Lance returning the gesture before leaving their sight. "Now let's get back to the bike where I can finally have you all to myself with no one to bother us." Keith whispers to Allura and she giggles as they leave the boardwalk and walk down onto the sand.

"Oh Keith. Are you going to woo me tonight like you did at that ball when you came back from the-" She gasps as Keith dips her, holding her waist and looking down into her sparkling eyes while his normally dark ones were brighter from the light of the setting sun and his love for her.

"I've faced a lot of opponents but I've never met someone who could disarm me with just her beauty." Keith flirts and Allura blushes.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs and looks at her paladin endearingly.

"And I've worked on and flown a lot of beautiful machinery but I've never seen a structure as fine as yours." Keith continued and kissed her cheek.

Allura felt her face heat up and it took every fibre in her being not to pounce on her paladin right then and there. So instead she grabbed his hand and led him towards the large rocks that concealed their bikes from view.

"Allura what are you-" Keith started but Allura whispered something in his ear that made him freeze.

"Come on I know you like to fly." She whispered seductively. "Will you let me unzip yours?" She asks and Keith immediately stiffened and heat rushed to his cheeks and his lower region.

"Princess..." He growled. "I never thought you'd say something so dirty."

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I act proper all the time Keith...I thought you already knew that."

"Well clearly there's more of you I have yet to explore then." Keith chuckles and pulls her in close to him, his hands trailing up her figure.

Allura gasped when she felt something hard press against her thigh and she crossed her nose with his and smirked.

"Is that your knife or are you just happy to see me?" She asks and he laughs then presses himself onto her more and whispers in her ear.

"I can't help it you look so hot in that dress and wearing my jacket." He growls and Allura bites her lip and grips his bicep. "And it's actually my sword you're feeling right now." He whispers. "And I bet it would be even happier if you let me put it in it's sheath."

As soon as those words hit her ear her control over her urges slipped and she roughly made out with her paladin.

"Keith. Bike. Now." She breathes against his lips.

Keith scoops her up in his arms and rushes her over to his bike, the two of them giggling and hoping that they would have time before Pidge and Lance came back.

Thankfully they were busy watching the sunset together on the beach.

"You were right Lance sunsets are beautiful." Pidge says and wipes a tear from her eye.

"Yeah they are." Lance tells her. "That's why I think you're so pretty."

"I remind you of a sunset?" Pidge asks.

"Yeah. When you're happy your eyes burn bright like the sun's last light. The light that reflects off your glasses is like the reflection the sun casts on the water. Those little freckles on your nose are like bright stars peeking out in the darkening sky. When you're excited about something you stand out and let your colors shine and let everyone see you. And every time all I can manage to do is stare in awe of the beautiful sight before me and eagerly await to see it again." He tells her.

Pidge didn't waste another second after that. She teared up and threw her arms around Lance and kissed him. Lance could tell from her expression that she was going to kiss him and he was so happy that she did. When they pulled apart they stayed silent for a moment, both of them letting the fact that they just had their first kiss sink in. Then Lance decided to say something.

"Eres lo más importante para mí." Lance proclaims passionately. "Me pierdo en tus ojos ámbar." He kisses the back of her hand and Pidge swore she never felt her chest become so warm and her heart beat so fast.

"Kiss me again you Cuban Casanova!" She exclaims and pounces on him and they both laugh as Lance lands back on the sand and they kiss again for a few minutes.

Lance carried Pidge bridal style back to the bikes and he gave her little pecks on her cheek and neck along the way. When they got back they noticed that Keith and Allura were already by Keith's hover bike. Allura was adjusting the top of her dress and Keith was tightening his belt. Once Allura saw them she brushed a lock of her over her neck to cover some obvious purple marks and covered the side of his neck, pretending to scratch an itch to cover a few purple splotches of his own that were present there as well. Lance met Keith's gaze and Lance gave him a knowing smirk, making the breathless boy blush and Lance winked and nodded at him and gave him a thumbs up, making Keith chuckle and shake his head. He went back to Allura and kissed her again before getting back on the bike and she wrapped her arms around his waist and Keith revved it to life.

"Pidge do you still want to drive back?" Lance asks.

"Sure. But you'll have to put me down first." She tells him and Lance sits the girl down on her bike.

Allura looked at them and smiled, then an idea popped into her head and her delighted grin turned into a smirk.

"Hey Pidge!" Allura called out to her and the tawny haired girl turned to the princess. "Our boys had fun with their little competition tonight, why don't we have one of our own? Let's race back to the castle!"

"You're on!" Pidge calls back to her.

"You really want to drive my bike?" Keith asks, smiling.

"I'll need you to show me how it works but yes I'd really like to try." Allura tells him.

So after showing Allura how to steer and speed up and slow down, she and Pidge set off racing back to the castle. Both of their boyfriends were cheering their girls on the entire way and before they knew it the castle was in sight again.

"Let's go Pidge! I know the little gremlin in you can drive faster than that!" Lance encourages and Pidge revs up the engine and pulls ahead of Allura.

"Come on babe we're almost there just a little bit faster!" Keith tells Allura and she speeds up a bit more.

But it wasn't quick enough because in the end it was Pidge and Lance who entered the hangar first. They both cheered and Lance picked up Pidge and spun her around after Keith and Allura entered behind them.

"Whoo hoo! Team plance does it again!" They cheer and Keith and Allura smile at them.

"Well it looks like team kallura could use some training." Allura says and Keith kisses her lips.

"I'd be happy to give you a few lessons anytime you want." Keith says. "I know the perfect place for us to go train too." He tells her and thinks about his old shack out in the desert. "This was a lot of fun." He says to everyone. "We should all go out on a date again sometime."

"Sure thing mullet." Lance says. "But only if you and the princess can keep your hands off of each other for more than a few doboshes this time." He jokes and the two of them blush.

"Oh hush!" Allura scolds him playfully as Keith kisses her neck. "We've barely been able to have any time alone until a few quintants ago. We're making up for lost time."

"Yeah. Besides you and Pidge might be like me and 'Lu pretty soon now that you're in the honeymoon phase." Keith says and holds Allura's waist and continued to snack on her neck lightly, making the princess giggle.

"So Allura, which one of them do you think is the better boyfriend?" Pidge asks Allura and she smiles at Keith.

"Well obviously I'd say it's Keith." Allura says. "He's my boyfriend and he's perfect for me. But tonight I saw Lance treat you so well despite you two being a bit awkward around each other at first. That's to be expected. It's awkward transitioning from friends to lovers. Even Keith and I were a bit awkward with each other at first when we first started dating. But over time we got more comfortable around each other. And you and Lance will too I'm sure of it." She says and they both look at each other and blush. "I'd say that both of our boyfriends are great, each one of them perfect for us."

"I couldn't agree more." Pidge says and hugs Lance.

Lance leaned down and kissed her on the lips and Keith and Allura smiled at them.

"Hey Lance." Keith says and Lance looks up at Keith. "You've got one amazing girl, take good care of her."

"Same to you buddy. Allura's one in a million, promise me you'll treat her right." Lance says and Keith smiles at him.

"I promise. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy." Keith says and kisses Allura then stands up and goes to hug Lance.

Pidge and Allura clap for them as they hug each other. They pull apart and smile at each other before walking their girlfriends back to their rooms.

"Alright well I'm going to go hit the hay." Lance says and yawns. "See you guys tomorrow morning."

They all say goodnight to each other then go to bed.

Lance was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groggily got out of bed and opened it to find an angry Pidge staring at him with her arms crossed and Allura looking concerned.

"Pidge what's wrong?" Lance asks.

"I translated 'chiquita mía' online." Pidge says.

Lance tried to shut the door but Pidge stopped it with her hand and glared at him.

"My little girl!" Pidge screams at him. "That's what you've been calling me!"

"I wasn't sure if you thought it was cute or not so that's why I called you it in Spanish!" Lance argued.

"Hey what's with all the shouting?" A groggy Keith asks from his bedroom door. "Lu what are you and Pidge doing here? It's late shouldn't you two be asleep?"

"Pidge and I were having some girl talk in our room together when she decided to translate some of the things Lance said to her today and..." Allura explains.

"Say no more." Keith says. "I completely understand." He rubbed his eye and yawned.

"Oh darling." Allura says and places her hand on his chest. "Did we wake you?"

"No it's fine I was already awake. My mom just called me, she wants me to help her out on a mission." Keith says.

"Oh." Allura says and looks down.

"It'll only be for a week." He says and takes her hand. "Then I'll come right back I promise." He says and kisses her temple.

"Okay." Allura says and smiles at him. "But you know the rule. Whether or not I let you leave depends on how good your goodbye is."

Keith smirked and Allura giggled as he took his shirt off then scooped her up and kissed her and shut the door behind him so they could begin round two.

Pidge and Lance stopped their arguing soon after. It wasn't even really out of anger and mostly out of playful teasing. In fact, Pidge ended up just tickling Lance as revenge for the nickname and Lance said a bunch of stuff to her in Spanish out of spite and because he knew that even though she didn't want to admit it, she really liked it when he spoke Spanish. But their affectionate fight didn't last more than a few minutes, mainly because Pidge had gotten tired and wanted to go to sleep. A sight which Lance found rather adorable and the two of them cuddled in his bed together. Lance smiling as he heard the small snores emitted from Pidge as he had her wrapped in his arms under his blanket.

"I love you Pidge." Lance whispers to her.

"I love you too Lance." Pidge mumbles against his shirt and he smiles and hugs her closer to him and they both fall asleep.

Just next door Keith and Allura were in the same position. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other and Keith pressed small kisses to Allura's hairline. Allura breathed heavily against his chest and traced patterns on the soft skin with her finger.

"So do I have your permission to leave?" Keith asks in that husky tone of his that makes Allura's heart flutter.

"You definitely do." Allura assures her paladin and cups his cheek with her hand. "But do promise me you'll hurry back darling."

"What kind of paladin would I be if I kept my princess waiting for too long?" Keith asks and he and Allura share one more passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this was so long! I had a lot of ideas and I wanted to make sure I gave each ship their moment! So if you read the whole thing...kudos to you! I promise the next one won't be super long! Send me requests if you have any!
> 
> Translations: (Credit to my friend on tumblr for helping me come up with romantic things for Lance to say in Spanish)
> 
> Te amo- I love you
> 
> chiquita mía- My little girl.
> 
> pero me pregunto si es el helado que estoy probando o tú chiquita mía- But I wonder if it's the ice cream I'm tasting or you, my little girl.
> 
> Eres lo más importante para mí- You are the most important person to me.
> 
> Me pierdo en tus ojos ámbar- I lose myself in your amber eyes.


	14. Style AMV

https://youtu.be/vKBa7sZNJDs

Oops I did it again...I made another kallura video! I learned some new things I can do with iMovie so this one has a lot more stuff in it and I think it's more visually interesting than the Wildest Dreams one. Also this cover of Style by Taylor swift is really good! So please go watch my video and give me feedback on it! I also have plans for a new one-shot that should be up sometime next week! 


	15. Family Earth Vacation (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Allura, their daughter Keira and the team go to Earth to celebrate Earth Day at Keith’s shack. Allura is pregnant again with her and Keith’s second child and Pidge and Lance are expecting as well. Keith surprises for his wife with something that he’s been working on for years but they end up getting a surprise from Keira too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a part two to Proud Parents! I wrote this in honor of Earth Day! 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of smut and some making out.

****"To us." Keith says and raises his glass towards Allura's.

"To us." Allura answers and clinks her glass against Keith's.

Instead of drinking from their lemonade glasses Keith leaned in and captured his wife's lips in a tender kiss. Allura smiled against her husband's lips until she felt a small tug on her skirt and a soft voice call for her.

"Mommy." Allura pulled away from Keith and looked down at their little angel.

Keira was growing up far too fast for her mothers liking. Now three deca-pheobs old, turning four in a few pheobs she was starting to look more like a child and less like the little baby she gave birth to. Her hair, despite being her father's raven color was starting to develop her mother's length and fluffy texture. But Allura was pleased to see she had inherited her father's messy bangs and thankfully she had her beautiful pointed ears instead of her father's hideous ones. She had grown to like Keith's ears...on Keith, and she would have loved them if Keira had inherited them as well, but secretly she still had a small preference to the pointed ears of her people. Her skin tone was a light tan, a blend of her and Keith's skin tones. And Allura always smiled when she looked into Keira's crystal blue eyes. They were an exact copy of her own. Looking at Keira's eyes made her realize how Keith must see her whenever his gaze lingers on her a bit longer than usual.

"What is it my little juniberry?" Allura asks and strokes her daughter's head.

"I'm thirsty mommy. Can I have a glass of lemonade please?" She asks.

"Of course sweetheart." Allura says and reaches over to pour her daughter a glass.

As Allura prepares a sippy cup for Keira and Keith notices her staring at her mother's tummy. He smiled and looked at his second child growing inside of his wife. She was coming on five months now, and was now sporting a medium sized bump.

"Keira do you want to touch your mommy's belly?" Keith asks and Keira nods.

"Is that alright Lu?" Keith asks.

"Of course darling." Allura says and smiles at him before turning to her daughter.

She pointed to the side of her belly and told Keira to place her hand there. Keira placed her small hand on Allura's bump and smiled.

"I bet she's wondering if she has a little brother or a little sister in there." Allura says. 

"I don't know." Keith says and looks at Allura and smiles. "We're going to keep it a surprise right?" He asks and she nods.

"Was I a surprise?" Keira asks.

"Well your mother and I didn't plan on-" Keith starts to explain but Allura quickly jumps in.

"Having a girl." Allura quickly answers and glares at Keith.

His eyes widen when he realizes he almost told their daughter that she was an unplanned pregnancy. Very unplanned...Keira was the result of a surprise passionate night that Keith gave Allura before they were married and both extremely busy with their jobs as paladins and leaders of the coalition and BOM. But upon learning that Allura was pregnant the couple was scared, worried they wouldn't have time for their child, despite how much they both wanted her. But the other paladins and Coran and Krolia came together and helped them both. Keith and Allura were hastily but far from unhappily married due to Coran's advising that having a baby out of wedlock would be very improper for a royal family and that they should have a wedding to both boost the morale of the coalition and before Allura started to show as to not raise suspicion. And then Keira was born and the coalition had a new symbol of hope for their mission of peace.

And now they were expecting a second. This one was also a surprise but Keith and Allura had been bouncing around the idea of having a second child. But like Keira, this pregnancy was also the result of another one of Keith's surprises. Allura had to go meet with some officials on a planet and Keith was flying by there anyway and offered to drop her off. Both of them had been busy and apart from each other again, and when they were together they rarely had time alone since they had a child to take care of. So Allura decided to give her husband something to thank him for taking the time to fly her to her meeting in the Black Lion...and now five phoebs later here they were, on Earth, at Keith's old shack enjoying a nice day with their family.

"Lance!" Pidge shouts from the garage after they hear something crash.

Their _whole_ family...

"Uh oh." Keira says and looks up at her father who was now sporting a frown. "Is Uncle Lance in gonna be in trouble?" She whispers to her mother.

Allura smiled at her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Not with your father." Allura says as Keith gets up to go check on what all the commotion is about in the garage. "But it doesn't sound like Aunt Pidge is too pleased with him."

"Is she ever?" Keira asks and Allura laughs so hard tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"Yes my little juniberry." Allura says and cups her daughters cheeks and presses a kiss to her forehead. "She loves her husband very much. And she shows it more often than you think." She says and boops Keira's nose, causing the toddler to giggle.

"Lance how many times have I told you not to touch anything in my garage!" Keith whines and walks out of the garage with Lance and Pidge.

Lance like Keith was wearing long pants and a t-shirt. Pidge was wearing a green tank top and brown maternity capris. Like Allura, she was also five months pregnant. The story behind that...well...once they agreed that they wanted to have a baby Lance set up many romantic and seductive nights for him and his wife and one of those nights gave a positive result.

"I know Keith I know." Lance complains and turns to face his fellow paladin. "Don't get your ponytail in a twist." Keith pouts.

First Lance mocked him for his mullet, now he's pulled it back into a short ponytail and he still gets mocked.

"But you should have known this would happen." Lance explains. "You know how forgetful I am. If you really wanted me to stay out of there you should have put up a sign or something."

Keith frowns at him and points to the piece of paper hanging by the side of the doorway to the garage. It read:

_Keep Out: Lance_

With a crudely drawn picture of Lance's face with a red circle and a line going through it over it.

Lance's smile fell and he started to look nervous.

"Do you like the sign I drew Uncle Lance?" Keira called to him as she came over to the steps of the porch.

"Oh...that's why the p in "Keep" is backwards..." Lance realizes.

"Yeah she's still working on a few letters..." Keith says and scratches the back of his neck and laughs.

"But she's only three." Pidge says in disbelief.

"But she's part Altean." Keith reminds her. "She's learning faster than human kids." He says as Keira runs past him and hugs Lance's leg.

"Lance!" Keira calls to him. "Why did you ignore my sign?"

"Yes Lance, why did you ignore my daughter's beautifully drawn sign?" Keith asks.

"It was my fault." Pidge says and walks towards Keith. "I was in there looking for some parts to make a machine that could connect me to the internet out here."

"Internet?" Lance asks. "Really Pidge? We're out here enjoying nature! It's Earth day!"

"What's Earth Day?" Keira asks and tilts her head.

"It's a day that celebrates the planet." Pidge explains to Keira.

"Yeah sweetie." Keith says and kneels down to his daughter clinging to Lance's leg. "That's why we all came to Earth today. We're going to plant some flowers around the tree in the backyard. Are you gonna help us?"

"Yes daddy!" Keira exclaims and lets go of Lance and runs to her dad.

He easily scoops her up in his arms and holds her on his side and she clings to him like a koala.

"But first, how would you like to help me organize the garage again since Uncle Lance made it all messy?" Keith asks and rubs Keira's nose with his finger.

"Hey! It was already messy when I went in there." Lance argues.

"I have a system." Keith tells him.

"It's a system that sucks." He says and they go into the garage.

As Pidge came up to where Allura was sitting on the wicker bench on the porch Allura could see Pidge's large baby bump straining against her green tank top and brown maternity capris. Despite being just as far along as Allura her bump was much larger than the princess's. Especially since her clothes were very tight in comparison to Allura's flowy pink floral sundress that hid her growing belly much more than Pidge's.

"Pidge you look exhausted." Allura notices as the green paladin wipes some sweat from her brow. "Come here and sit darling." She insists and gestures for Pidge to take Keith's place on the bench next to her. "I'll pour you a glass of lemonade. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Pidge says and lets out a sigh of relief as she sits on the bench and Allura hands her a glass of lemonade.

"I still can't believe Hunk is just as much a wizard with drinks as he is with food." Allura says as Pidge gulps her glass of lemonade. "Just one glass makes me feel refreshed enough to go for a jog, or maybe even do some light sparring in the training room on the castle."

"Yeah." Pidge agrees. "But you have more energy than me. You're at least having your two kids one at a time. I was lucky enough to get a two for one deal with the Stork." Pidge jokes and Allura laughs.

She could still remember clearly Pidge's look of utter disbelief when the doctor heard two heartbeats in her womb instead of one. Lance was ecstatic and spent the whole day running around the castle telling everyone how he was going to be a father to not only one but two kids. Pidge on the other hand was mortified. But Lance talked to her and was able to convince her that they would be able to have these kids and take care of them. And now Pidge was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her fraternal twins. Mainly so they could get out of her so she could bend over and plug things in and not have to call for Lance or one of the other paladins every time she needed to unplug or plug in a cord in her workspace.

"Yes it is true, I do have it much easier than you." Allura says and sits down next to Pidge. "But then again I also have a little one already out in the world that I need to care for, along with a husband and most of the known universe." She adds.

"Well...You've got me beat there." Pidge says and smiles. "The worst that I have to deal with is these two having it out in my womb-ouch!" Pidge groans and holds her belly.

"Are you alright?" Allura asks, alarmed.

"I'm fine." Pidge groans and holds out her hand. "They're just moving around in me again. But they don't do it very nicely. I don't think they like each other very much. Sometimes it feels like they're pushing each other."

"Is that normal for human twins?" Allura asks.

"Not really." Pidge says. "But the doctor said there's nothing to worry about. They're just a bit more active than most babies that's all."

"Hmm...I wonder where they get that from." Allura says.

She and Pidge look at Lance who was now playfully chasing Keira out of the garage and around the front of the house. She and Pidge look at each other and smile before laughing.

"Well, at least we get to go through this together this time." Allura says and squeezes Pidge's hand and the two girls smile at each other.

"Yeah. It is nice that I'm not the only pregnant one on the team right now." Pidge says.

"Ugh I know. It was awful when I was pregnant with Keira. All anyone ever wanted to do was touch my stomach." Allura groaned. "It was so annoying and pervasive and Keith was even more displeased, he didn't want anyone laying their hands on me. He was very overprotective of me during that time."

"Yeah, Lance is kind of that way too now. Although he's fine with people touching my belly. He just gets jealous when someone else feels one of the babies kick and then he shoos them away and tries to feel it too but they never move for him ironically." Pidge explains and Allura laughs.

"It sounds to me like they're pulling a prank on their father." Allura says and Pidge laughs.

"Well considering how mischievous both their me and Lance are I wouldn't be surprised if they're already plotting some sort of mischief in my womb. They've certainly already got me by moving around so much-ow!" Pidge groans again. "Both of you cut it out!" She scolds her belly and points at it. "Don't make me come in there!"

"Are the little ones restless again?" Krolia asks, coming outside from the house.

"Yeah." Pidge says and groans. "I think the sugar in the lemonade gave them an energy rush and now they've woken up from whatever nap they were taking before."

"I know how that feels." Krolia says. "Keith was quite an active baby too. I could barely get any sleep when I was pregnant with him."

"Well he sleeps like a rock now." Allura tells her mother-in-law.

"Oh great so for you he'll sleep soundly." Krolia says in a mock offended tone.

Allura laughed and Krolia smiled and came over to her. She knelt down before the mother of her second grandchild and looked at her bump.

"How is the little one doing?" Krolia asks.

"They're fine." Allura says and rubs her belly and smiles at it. "They're very calm right now. I only felt a few small kicks this morning."

"Grandma!" Keira shouts.

Krolia feels her granddaughter pounce on her side and she falls over, pretending that Keira was strong enough to push her over. Keira laughed and crawled on Krolia's stomach.

"I got you grandma!" Keira cheers.

"Yes you did!" Krolia says and sits up to look at Keira. "You're so strong. I doubt any blade would stand a chance against you in battle!"

Keira laughs and hugs her grandmother.

"Really grandma?" She asks.

"Really. You're going to be such a great warrior someday I know it!" Krolia says and picks up Keira and tosses her into the air before catching her again.

"Grandma can I tell you a secret?" Keira asks.

"Of course you can." Krolia laughs. "What do you have to tell your grandmother dear?" She asks and turns her head towards Keira to allow her to whisper in her ear.

"When I get big I want to fight like you and daddy." Keira whispers.

Krolia smiled softly and turned to face her. She looked into her granddaughter's eyes. So full of hope, just like her mother's. But there was also a fire burning behind those eyes. A fire within her that she knew she got from her father.

"Then one day when you get bigger I'll teach you how to fight." Krolia whispers to Keira and her eyes light up and she giggles.

"Promise?" Keira asks.

Krolia thinks for a moment. She had a flashback to when she had to leave Keith and his father when Keith was around Keira's age. Keith had asked her if she would promise to come back. She promised him she would. And she did keep that promise. Granted it took her awhile...but now she would make a promise to Keira that she hoped she could keep a lot sooner than the one she made with her father.

"Yes. I promise." Krolia says.

"Was Keith a lot like Keira when he was her age?" Allura asks.

"A little bit I think." Krolia says and bounces Keira in her arms a bit. "Keith was pretty active and liked to get himself into trouble. But from what I've seen, little Keira here is pretty well behaved like her mother."

"Oh she is far from it." Allura tells Krolia.

"Oh?" Krolia asks the toddler in her arms. "Has someone been naughty?"

"At least once every day." Allura says.

"Are you causing trouble for your mommy and daddy?" Krolia questions Keira.

"Maybe a little..." Keira admits shyly.

"That's my girl." Krolia whispers and gives her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hey mom you found Keira." Keith says and comes up onto the porch. "You can give her to me." He offers and holds out his arms.

"No." Krolia says. "I want to hold her for a bit longer. She reminds me so much of you when you were her age...holding her, it feels like I'm holding you again." She says and gives Keith her best puppy eyes.

"Really?" Keith asks, his voice full of emotion before he frowned. "You're going to pull that one on me."

"Ugh fine." Krolia groans and hands Keira back over to Keith.

"Daddy!" Keira exclaims and holds out her arms to him as he takes her and she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him.

"But she is my granddaughter." Krolia reminds him. "It's my job to cuddle her and spoil her sometimes."

"I know." Keith says and smiles at his mom. "And I love that she has a grandma that will do that with her. But right now we need to go help out uncles Shiro, Lance and Hunk in the backyard planting flowers." Keith tells Keira.

"What kind of flowers are you planting?" Allura asks.

"You'll see soon enough honey." Keith tells her and leans down and pecks her lips once before heading around the back of the shack with Keira.

"Alright Keira, your uncle Shiro is going to show you how to plant flowers." Shiro tells her. "First thing you'll need is this shovel." He says and shows her his, before handing her her own smaller one made for kids. "And then you're going to dig a hole in the ground big enough to put the flower in." Shiro explains and starts making a hole.

Keira does too, watching how Shiro shovels out the dirt and copying him.

"And then, we plant the flower." Shiro explains and gives her a flower to put in the hole. "Then we cover it back up with dirt." Shiro shows her and she copies him.

"I did it!" She cheers. "I did it! I did it! Look daddy!" She tugs on his pant leg and points to the flower she planted.

"Wow!" Keith says in an amazed tone. "Did you really do that?"

"Yeah! Uncle Shiro showed me!" Keira says happily.

"Did you tell him thank you?" Keith asks her.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Keira exclaims and hugs him. "Thank you uncle Shiro."

"You're welcome Keira." Shiro says and hugs her back. "Your mom is going to love this." Shiro says and looks over the flowers.

"Is she gonna kiss daddy when she sees it?" Keira asks Shiro.

"Oh yes. Probably a bunch of times." Shiro says and smiles at Keith who was now blushing.

"Is she gonna knock him over when she does?" Keira asks. "She does that sometimes and it's really funny!" She giggles.

"Well considering the condition your mother's in right now I doubt she would do that." Shiro explains.

"Hey speaking of mothers I see three of them coming back here." Hunk says and the boys all look and see Kroila, Allura and Pidge coming back behind the house.

"Oh no Allura's not supposed to be here yet!" Keith says.

He looks around for something to distract Allura with and then his eyes land on his daughter and he smirks.

"Keira. Daddy has a very important job for you." Keith says.

"I wonder what the boys are up to back here-" Allura says.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Keira exclaims and runs up to her and tugs on her dress.

"What is it my little juniberry?" Allura asks.

"Look what I can do mommy!" Keira says and tugs her mother away from the backyard and onto the sand.

She sits down and makes a mound of sand on her legs then puts a leaf on top of it. (Yes like Stitch's sandcastle in Lilo and Stitch.)

"Ta da!" She cheers.

"Oh it's lovely darling! What is it?" Allura asks.

"I think it's Voltron." Pidge says. "Keira's legs are the legs. The sand is the arms and the leaf is the head."

"Yes!" Keira says and points at Pidge.

"Oh my goodness that is adorable!" Allura exclaims. "Keith needs to come see this!" She says and turns and walks back towards the backyard.

"Uh oh." Keira says and looks worried as her mother leaves.

"Uh oh she's coming back." Lance says.

"It's okay. You guys finish up the planting. I've got another distraction for Allura that works every time." Keith says and grips the bottom hem of his shirt and then lifts it up over his head and tosses it on the picnic table while walking over to Allura.

"Keith come look Keira just did the cutest-" She notices her husband is shirtless and blushes. "Thing." She finishes softly as Keith comes over and places his hands on her waist.

"Did she?" Keith asks. "Was it as cute as you?" He asks and swipes a finger under Allura's chin.

"Oh Keith." Allura says and playfully hits his bicep. "What's with the sudden flirting and...shirtlessness..." Allura whispers and checks out her husband's six pack.

"A husband can't decide to spontaneously romance his wife on their day off?" He pouts and hugs her tight to him, turning her so she was facing away from the backyard.

"Oh believe me I'm not complaining at all." Allura assures him and runs her hand down his chest. "But it is making me more curious as to what you and the boys are up to over-" she gasps as Keith dips her, one hand holding the back of her head, and the other wrapped around her waist.

"You'll find out soon but first I'm going to give you a kiss for every dobosh I've spent thinking about how beautiful you are." Keith says and starts to kiss his wife.

Krolia and Pidge take that as their cue to leave and scoop up Keira along the way in case things get...heated.

The girls give the guys a hand and soon they've finished planting all the flowers. Then just like Keith planned, Shiro gave Keira one of the flowers and sent her out to show her mother. She found her parents both standing up but their hands were all over each other and they were making out. Allura gasped for breath when Keith released her lips and reattached them to her neck. Then she noticed Keira coming and pushed on his chest.

"Keira!" She whisper shouts and Keith pulls back and smiles at his daughter.

"Hey there sweetie!" He says cheerily.

Allura noticed her daughter carrying a flower.

"Look mommy! We planted these for you!" Keira says and holds up the flower to her mother.

Allura's eyes widen and she grips her husband's bicep for support since she felt like she might fall over from the shock of seeing something she thought was lost 10,000 years ago.

"Keith..." Allura says shakily. "Is our daughter holding a juniberry?"

Keith smiled at her and Allura knelt down and took the flower from her daughter. She started to tear up as she inspected it and realized that it was real.

"Keira where did you get a juniberry?" Allura asks.

"By the tree!" Keira says and points to the backyard.

"Keith?" Allura asks.

"Come on Lu, I have something to show you." Keith says and leads Allura to the backyard.

Allura gasped and covered her mouth when she saw all of the juniberries surrounding the tree in the backyard.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh my Ancients!" Allura exclaims. "Keith am I dreaming or are these really all-"

"Yes." Keith tells her as he puts his shirt back on.

There was a small bowl of berries on the picnic table and he brought them over to Allura.

"Go ahead and try one." Keith says.

Allura took one out of the bowl and placed it in her mouth. As she chewed it she covered her mouth and started to cry. Keith put the bowl down just in time because Allura pounced on him and started attacking his face with kisses. Causing Keith to smile and hug his wife. Given the heightened emotion from him having given her back a piece of Altea and the fact that her hormones were all out of whack due to her pregnancy, Keith expected she would probably get very emotional very fast.

"How did you all find-" Allura starts but Shiro cuts her off.

"All we did was plant them." Shiro explains. "Keith's the one that found them and brought them here."

"Oh Keith! I can't believe you found juniberries!" Allura exclaimed.

"I thought I was a juniberry." Keira says.

"Oh Keira darling." Allura says and kneels down "Juniberry is your nickname. Real juniberries are flowers that grow berries from your mommy's home planet. Remember I showed them to you once in the simulator room. I thought you would never get to see a real one ever in your entire life...never get to taste the delicious berry. But now, thanks to your father you can." Allura says and takes another berry out of the bowl. "Here, try one." She offers.

Hunk takes out his camera to take a video of this to add to Keira's vlog. Keira allows her mother to feed her the berry. Allura teared up as she watched Keira eat the berry and smile.

"It's yummy!" She says and Allura sobs in happiness and hugs her daughter.

"Go wake up Coran." Allura tells Keira.

Keira goes inside, finds Coran napping on a chair and she jumps on his stomach and he jumps out of his chair.

"Ah! Enemy combatants!" He exclaims and gets in a fighting stance.

Keira laughed and he looked down and saw it was her.

"Oh it's just you little princess." Coran says and kneels down to see her.

"Mommy told me to come get you to see the juniberries!" Keira exclaims.

"Juniberries?" Coran asks.

His jaw hit the ground when he came outside with Keira and saw all the juniberry plants.

"Allura...are these really?" He asks.

"Yes Coran!" Allura exclaims happily. "They are! Keith has been growing them here on Earth for phoebs..." she says and looks at her husband lovingly and kisses him again.

"But these are extinct! Where did you find them?" Coran asks.

"I used the ships computer to scan every planet we visited since we met for juniberries." Keith says.

"You've been working on this since we met?" Allura asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. When we talked together when everyone else was out finding their lions you told me how they were your favorite and that you would really miss them so I figured since we were traveling around the universe anyway I might as well try and do some searching and see if there were any still out there. And recently I found a planet where they had one seed left so I hiked through the jungle, nearly got eaten by half the things in there, but I got the seed. I was worried they might not grow considering how old they were. For awhile I was sure it was dead but then one day I went to check on it to see if it had grown and I saw our daughter holding the small cup I put it in and there was a juniberry plant. And from that one I cultivated the rest." Keith explained.

Allura threw her arms around her husband and kissed him hard.

"You searched all these deca-pheobs, just because I told you they were my favorite flower when we first met?" She asks.

"Yeah." Keith says.

"Oh Keith, just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I already do you go and do this and prove me wrong!" She exclaims and kisses him again, hungrier and more passionate than ever before.

And Keith kissed her back just as hard, because he was elated with the result of all of his hard work. When he first started this little project of his all he expected was to get the princess to smile. He never in a million years imagined that before he finished it she would become his wife and the mother of his child with another one on the way. But this make out session and seeing how happy he had made his wife made it all worth it.

"I did it mommy!" Keira proudly told her mother.

"Yes you did my little juniberry!" Allura says, breaking away from Keith to kneel down and press a big kiss to her daughter's cheek. "You helped your father plant all of these flowers for me I'm so happy about that."

"I know mommy!" Keira laughed. "I did the first one!"

Allura tilted her head.

"Oh your father let you plant the first one here?" Allura asks.

"No!" Keira laughed again, amused that her parents didn't realize what she was telling them. "I did the first one!" She repeats.

Everyone looks confused, not quite sure what the toddler was saying.

"Are you saying you planted the seed that your father found in the cup?" Krolia asks.

"No!" Keira shouted. "Daddy did that. I did that!" She points at a juniberry flower.

After a moment Keith's eyes widen and he grips his wife's shoulder.

"Keira, when you first saw that cup with the seed in it was there a flower?" Keith asks.

"No." Keira says. "I told you daddy! I did it!"

Keith thought back to when he found Keira holding the cup.

"Look daddy I did it!" She exclaimed and held the cup with the juniberry out to him.

"So when you said you did it..." Keith starts. "You meant you made it grow."

"Grow? What does that mean?" She asks.

"It means to make things bigger." Allura explains.

"But I didn't make a big seed." Keira says. "I made the seed a flower."

Everyone gasped stared at the toddler.

"Oh my God Keith and Allura your daughter makes plants grow!" Hunk exclaims in both shock and awe.

"Oh Keira that's incredible!" Allura exclaims and she and Keith hug their daughter. "You brought back mommy's favorite flower I can't thank you enough!"

"But sweetie how did you know how to make it into a flower?" Keith asks his daughter.

"The lion told me." Keira says.

"Lion?" Keith asks.

"Keira what color was the lion that-" Allura starts but a butterfly flew by and she lost her daughter's attention.

"Butterfly!" She exclaims and wriggles out of her parents grasp and chases it.

"I guess that's a question for another time." Allura sighs. "She said a lion talked to her. And told her how to revive a juniberry plant."

"And I bet she did it by using quintessence powers." Keith says and gently holds the petal of one of the flowers. "I guess this means she inherited more than just your beauty." He says and kisses his wife's cheek.

"Well I for one am not too surprised." Krolia says. "I mean Keira is a hybrid of three powerful races. And her mother is the most powerful Altean in existence and her father is an extremely strong Galra hybrid with some quintessence powers of his own. And you're both paladins of Voltron. What did you expect to come from that?"

"Well it looks like we're going to find out as she grows up." Shiro says and watches the little girl chase the butterfly around.

"And we'll see what's in store for her sibling as well..." Allura says and Keith kisses her bump and then her lips.

"Well no matter how powerful or non-powerful they turn out, I'll always love them as much as I love you." Keith says and caresses his wife's cheek.

"Oh Keith." Allura says and kisses her husband.

"Hey pidgeon do you think our kids are going to have special powers too?" Lance asks Pidge.

"Well considering we're both just ordinary humans I highly doubt that they'll be anywhere near as powerful as Keira." Pidge tells her husband, much to his disappointment. "But we are both paladins. Maybe there will be some cool powers that come with that?"

"Alright! Our kids are going to be super smart ninja sharpshooters!" Lance exclaims. "I believe in you two!" Lance tells Pidge's bump. "You two are going to be the most badass kids ever!"

"Lance watch your language!" Pidge scolds him. "We don't want Keira to pick up another bad word. It's bad enough she already knows-"

"Quiznak!" Keira shouts when the butterfly gets away.

Everyone gasps and Allura glares at Hunk.

"I'm sorry! I thought she would have forgotten that word by now!" Hunk exclaims.

"She's Altean!" Allura argues. "She absorbs information like a sponge! She doesn't forget anything at this stage in her development!"

"Hey Lu calm down." Keith soothes. "Getting all worked up like this isn't good for the baby."

"You're right Keith." Allura says. "I'm sorry Hunk I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have accidentally cursed in front of her." Hunk apologizes. "Now who wants Earth Day cupcakes?" He asks and holds out a tray of cupcakes with trees piped on them.

"They're juniberry cupcakes by the way." Hunk adds.

"Shut up!" Allura exclaims and punches Keith hard in the stomach. "Oh darling I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock the wind out of you." Allura apologizes.

"No I'm serious. Keith gave me some of the berries about a phoeb ago and I've been making recipes with them ever since. They're amazing for cooking! I am eternally grateful to you Keith!" Hunk says.

"No problem." Keith wheezes. "But when you tell her the rest of the menu you came up with do you mind doing it when she's not within punching range of me?"

"Will do buddy." Hunk promises.

Everyone gets a cupcake and they all enjoy the rest of the day enjoying all that nature has to offer. That night Keith and Allura climbed into bed together and Allura looked at him adoringly.

"Keith you are truly the greatest husband ever." Allura says and smiles at him.

"You really think I'm the greatest?" Keith asks.

"Keith you've searched the universe for my favorite flower ever since we met, and didn't rest until you found it, of course that makes you the greatest husband ever. That shows me just how much you love me." Allura says and kisses him. "And now that we're alone, I can show you just how much I do." Allura breathes against his lips before capturing them in a breathless kiss that Keith instantly reciprocated.

Her hands wandered her husband's bare upper body, forever grateful that he liked to sleep shirtless. She let one of her hands trail down his abs snd Keith smirked as he felt her slowly slide her hand under his waistband-

"Hey mommy and daddy!" Keira says and her parents both jump apart.

"Darling what are you doing here?" Allura asks.

"You guys said that I could sleep with you tonight. So I came to sleep here with you." She says happily.

"Oh right...I did promise her that..." Allura says and gives Keith an apologetic look.

He just smiled and kissed her cheek and pulled back the blanket and let her climb into the bed with them. Allura wrapped her arms around Keira and let her rest her head on her chest, while Keith wrapped his arms around his family and pulled them close to him. Kissing both of his girls goodnight on the head and then one to Allura's belly.

"Why did you want to come sleep with us tonight Keira?" Keith asks her.

"I feel happier when I'm asleep with you and mommy." Keira says. "Daddy always scares the nightmares away and mommy gives me good dreams." She says and Keith and Allura smile at each other. "And I want to be a good big sister and spend time with my little brother."

Keith and Allura's eyes widen and they look at each other then back at Keira.

"Little brother?" Keith asks.

"Yeah. He's inside mommy's tummy." Keira says.

Keith and Allura sit up and look at Keira in shock.

"Keira how do you know that the baby in my tummy is a boy?" Allura asks.

"I saw him in a dream the last time you let me sleep with you in bed." Keira says. "I put my hand on your tummy." She places her tiny light tan hand on Allura's bump. "Close my eyes and listen to his heart beat."

Keith and Allura gasped as Keira started to sparkle like Allura did when she used her powers. Keith noticed something glowing on her cheek under her eye, covered by her bangs. He moved it to the side and it revealed a glowing Altean marking. The glowing on her other cheek indicated that she had a marking there too.

"She developed Altean marks." Allura says.

"I thought you said that hybrid Alteans don't have markings?" Keith asks.

"They can develop them if they're exposed to a high power of quintessence." Allura says. "Which means that...the lion that Keira said talked to her is probably the white lion."

Keira stopped sparkling and her marks stopped glowing, revealing their pink color.

"They're just like yours." Keith says and smiles.

"Yes. Alteans inherit their markings from their mothers." Allura explains.

Keira opened her eyes and smiled at her parents.

"Alfor says hi." She says and Allura's eyes widen.

"You mean your grandfather?" Allura asks.

"No. My little brother. That's his name. But I call him Alfie and he likes it." Keira explains.

"How did he tell you his name?" Keith asks.

"I can talk to him in space when the lion takes me there." Keira says and Keith looks up at Allura.

"The astral plane." He mouths to her.

Allura's eyes widen and she looks down at Keira, about to ask her more questions but she had already dozed off, curled up against her bump.

"So our daughter revives juniberries and can access the astral plane without having to be inside a lion because somehow she gained a connection to the white one." Allura whispers.

"I guess so." Keith says. "She's amazing."

"She's only three deca-phoebs old." Allura says. "Does this mean she'll only grow stronger as she gets older?"

"Are you scared?" Keith asks his wife.

"A bit." Allura admits. "What if our son has these same powers? What if our enemies try to use their powers for evil? What if they try to hurt them-" Keith cut her off with a kiss.

"Allura. Think about how strong we are together. We're not going to let anyone hurt our kids. And the other paladins won't let any harm come to them either. We're a team Lu. Together we can do anything, including raise our super powerful kids. If the most amazing princess can fall in love with a poor wretch like me then trust me, anything is possible." Keith says.

"Oh Keith I love you." Allura says.

"I love you too Allura." Keith says.

He cups her cheek in his palm and she cups his in hers and the two of them start kissing each other, not realizing their daughter is awake.

"Yuck." Keira whispers to Allura's belly. "Get used to this now Alfie. They do this a lot." She says then falls asleep cuddled in her parents arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Earth Day everyone! Let me know if you want more one-shots with Keira and the team and possibly her little brother and the Plance twins too in the future!


	16. Bad Boy (fluff/angst/smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has a huge crush on Keith, the “bad boy” of team Voltron. When Lotor and Shiro are mean to her one knight after Keith returns from the blades and lock her in her room because they think it’s too dangerous for her to go to space mall, Keith breaks her out and takes her to the mall for a night of fun and romance. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is a smut scene in this but I've marked where it starts and ends so you can skip it if you want.

"Keith!" Lance's scream could be heard all the way down the hall, alerting Allura who hastily made her way down to the boys washrooms to see what the fuss was about.

"What is it Lance?" A tired Keith groans as he walks out of his room and into the bathroom.

Allura was not sure if the boys wanted her to be there or not. So she stayed behind the corner, minding her own business while the mice stayed at her feet.

"This bathroom is a mess!" Lance exclaims. "Your side of the bathroom is all cluttered!"

"It is not cluttered and it's my side of the bathroom. So it shouldn't matter to you! Now goodnight!" Keith argues and leaves then slams his bedroom door.

"Quiznaking bad boys." Lance scoffs and goes into his room and also slams the door.

"Bad boys?..." Allura asks herself. "Keith isn't on the side of evil, and he can be a bit cold and aggressive sometimes but he's not a mean person. Why would Lance say he's bad?" She turns to her mice. "What is a bad boy?"

The mice squeak amongst themselves then turn back to Allura and shrug.

Allura meant to ask the other paladins what a "bad boy" was but she never found the time. The mission was more important and took up most of her thinking, and she pushed her curiosities about Earth culture to the side. Although, every now and then she did notice little things that helped her piece together what a "bad boy" was, and how Keith fit that narrative.

Whenever they had successfully completed a mission and freed another planet, the aliens that lived on it would be clamoring for interviews and praise for them. But Keith never wanted to be a part of that. He'd usually stand off to the side, not wanting any attention for himself. Allura would turn back to look at him sometimes and wonder why he didn't want to enjoy the glory of saving innocent planets from the galra. But she also couldn't help but wonder why she found him standing stoic and aloof from the crowd rather...attractive.

When they were fighting a robeast or a galra fleet she loved watching him skillfully fly his lion. He was such a great pilot. He was so reckless yet so skilled. There was something about seeing him so cocky in the cock-pit that made her blush and bite her lip.

And not to mention, how great he was at being a paladin. He wasn't that skilled with a sword but he trained more than the other paladins to get better at it. And he definitely improved because of it. Sometimes when the politics of the coalition got too taxing for her she would go and watch him sometimes. He was so aggressive when he fought the bots. So strong and so efficient with his strokes. It was incredible to watch. She especially paid attention when he took his shirt off at least halfway during the session. He was nowhere near as muscular as Shiro but he was still incredibly strong and he did have a six-pack and some muscle on his arms. It had only built up even more since he joined the Blades of Marmora.

At one point she was watching him train with the mice accompanying her and she bit her lip and watched as Keith gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, tossing it to the side and running his gloved hands through his sweaty raven locks. She gasped and leaned over, resting her elbow on the control panel and cupping her cheek to balance her head as she appraised his sweaty toned chest and arms. The mice all squeaking gossip amongst each other as they watched their princess lusting over her paladin. He commanded another bot to enter the room and fight him and Allura let out a soft whine when she saw him fight it, his bayard clashing with the bot's rod.

"Oh he's such a dream..." She whispers softly to herself.

Suddenly Keith disarmed the bot and jumped on top of it, pinning it down to the mat underneath him and Allura let out a soft gasp and blushed. As she checked him out she couldn't help but think...

"Oh what I wouldn't give for him to pin me down like that and quiznak me hard..." She admits to herself.

"What?!?" Keith asked, looking up towards the control room and blushing, eyes wide in surprise and fear.

Allura looked down and noticed that her elbow flipped the switch for the comms in the room so what was being said in the control room would be broadcast to the training room below. She immediately jumped back in fear and so did the mice and she ran out of the room as fast as she could, unable to believe that Keith had heard her voice her smutty thoughts about him. She stayed in her room the rest of the day pretending that she was feeling unwell, which in a sense she was. But thankfully when she did finally face Keith he didn't act any different around her, prompting her to believe that he didn't know it was her who had said that in the room or he had forgotten about it and moved on. Allura was definitely thankful that he had chosen to forget that little incident or he just didn't know it was her. He still seemed cool and collective as always. A proper bad boy...

She had been developing feelings for Keith since the moment she met him. Those two vargas that they spent alone in the castle together while everyone else was looking for their lions she and Keith talked. She didn't really learn much about him, just the basics. He was at the Garrison with the others until he got kicked out. He's lived in the desert for over a year on his own. He told Allura a few stories about his time there. She listened intently about how he built his own hover bike, arming it with explosives that he made himself. Allura had never heard about such things, and she was extremely curious about them. She was fascinated with his stories. Keith didn't say much, but when he did he had such a way with words.

Allura acclaims those two vargas for the reason why Keith was the paladin she felt closest to. Despite occasionally butting heads he always spoke to her respectfully and listened to what she had to say. And she would always try to do the same for him regardless of how difficult he was being with the other team members. Sure he could get angry and aggressive sometimes but that was only because he cared so deeply for their cause. Was that what a bad boy was? Someone who did the wrong things for good reasons? Someone who came across as a delinquent who fought against authority and didn't follow the rules but had a heart of gold? Well, whatever Keith was she was falling for him, hard and fast. Even more so now that he had come back to the team and seemed...sharper, more mature but still a rebel at heart that held fast to his beliefs. Beliefs that directly contrasted Lotor's.

Lotor was highly displeased with Keith's return. Or perhaps displeased wasn't the right word...a better one would be, jealous. He didn't like how much attention Keith got from the other paladins. He had become quite popular among them, constantly asking him for stories about his missions with the blades. Like now, when he came down to the dining room for dinner and saw everyone sitting at the table watching Keith with rapt attention as he told a story about a particularly dangerous mission he was on.

"The sentries just kept coming!" Keith exclaims. 

(And they don't stop coming, and they don't stop coming, and they don't stop- Okay I'll shut up now I just couldn't help myself I had to meme! XD)

"And I was fighting them off as best I could!" He says.

He swings his knife around in the air to show how he attacked the sentries. Everyone was in awe. Especially Allura. She had her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her intertwined fingers and Lotor could practically see the hearts floating around her head as she looked at him with such utter adoration that it made his blood boil in jealousy.

"But then I remembered I had to hack one of them in order to get the security codes for my mom." Keith says. "So one of them starts coming at me..." He stops then thinks about how to portray this part. "Hey Allura?" He asks.

Allura just stares at him, still off in her own little world in her mind drooling over him when she hears her name called and perks up and looks at Keith.

"Do you mind helping me with this part?" He asks and holds out his hand to her.

"Of course." She says and takes it and lets out a small gasp as he pulls her up out of her chair and leads her away from the table so they have some room.

"So then a sentry starts coming at me with his arm out to shoot me." He says and nods to Allura gesturing with his hand for her to come at him.

She runs towards him with her arm out and then gasps as Keith wraps an arm around her waist when she gets close, pulls her flush against his chest then pushes her up against the wall and looks deep into her eyes as he holds his finger under her chin, pretending it's his knife because he doesn't want to actually hold her at "knife-point". (Ba-dum tss. That's me doing the joke drums). Allura held her breath as her heart raced a mile a minute as she looked into his dark blue-grey eyes shining with mischief as she was held "against her will" against the wall, "helpless" to do anything against her strong paladin. Lotor's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"So then I ducked into an empty hallway and held them there..." Keith says and Allura looked at him intently, hanging onto every word he said. "Waiting until all the other sentries ran by. They didn't seem to realize that I had ducked down this small hallway. They didn't even struggle against me. It was almost as if they wanted to be taken prisoner by me. But they're a robot with a single purpose, protecting the base. So I had no choice but to stick their finger into a control panel." He takes Allura's hand an pressed her finger against the wall. "And punch in a code that made them unlock all the doors my mother needed to get through. And then I sliced off their head." He says and swipes his finger across Allura's throat, making her gasp.

He stepped back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell forward. He turned and caught her as she fell, holding her in his arms as she looked up at him as he supported her, keeping her from falling on her back on the ground. And the two of them laughed. Allura was blushing like mad and Keith had some light pink dusting on his cheeks. Lotor was clenching his teeth in anger and practically had steam coming out of his ears. But he knew how immature it would be to show his anger so he took a deep breath and put on a calm facade and came over to them and clapped.

"Oh my. I didn't know we were having dinner and a show tonight." He says as Keith helps Allura stand up.

He still had his arm around her waist though and her hand was pressed on his chest, a position that Lotor was not terribly pleased with...

"If I had known I would have come sooner." He says.

"Well I could tell another one if you'd like?" Keith offers. "I've got a bunch of mission stories and if Allura would like to help me-"

"I definitely would!" She says cheerfully with her eyes sparkling, causing the raven haired boy to blush and Lotor to frown.

But Lotor quickly changed his expression to a smile.

"Oh well that would be fun but I think we've had enough theatrics for tonight." He chuckles and places his hand on Allura's shoulder. "Wouldn't you agree Shiro?" Lotor asks and looks at the paladin.

Shiro nods and stands up.

"Yes. I do think it's time for us to finish eating so we have time before we all go back to the space mall." Shiro says before sitting down again.

"The space mall?" Allura asks. "You're all going again?"

"Yeah." Pidge says. "Lance and I want to pick up a new video game and Hunk wants to see how the food court's been holding up since he left."

"Oh that sounds like fun! Do you think I might be able to accompany you this time?" Allura asks hopefully. 

"Unfortunately princess I don't think you can. You have duties at the castle remember?" Lotor reminds her and Allura sighs. 

"Right..." She says. 

Everyone goes back to eating and Allura goes up to the control room to see what work she has to do. Surprisingly enough, it seems like she doesn't have that much to do. Maybe if she finished early she would have time to go to the Space Mall! That thought excites her so she quickly finishes up her work and then rushes to her room to change into some casual clothes she has stored away for a moment such as this. 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk are about to go down to the hangar to get in a space pod when they hear Allura come running up behind them. 

"Wait for me guys!" She calls to them.

The three of them turn their heads and gasp when they see Allura wearing her hair down and a pink t-shirt with a jean jacket, a black skirt and thigh high black stockings with pink flats. She also had a pink handbag that she wore over her shoulder and the strap crossed her body. 

"Whoa Allura..." Hunk says and Lance's jaw was on the floor. 

"Where did you get those clothes?" Pidge asks and adjusts her glasses.

"Awhile back I thought that if I ever got the chance to go somewhere with you I should blend in. So the mice and I found some fabric over time and we constructed these clothes together!" She exclaims happily. 

"The mice helped sew her clothes..." Hunk repeats to make sure he was hearing this right. 

"Like Cinderella..." Lance notices. 

"I know Shiro and Lotor said I couldn't go because I have work but I finished it all and I'll blend in with you all easily if I'm wearing this!" Allura says and twirls to show off her outfit. "So it'll be fine if I go with you!" 

"That sounds awesome Allura!" Lance says. "We'd love to have you come along!" 

"Yay!" She says then looks around for someone. "Is Keith coming with you?" She asks and blushes a bit. 

"Nah. He's spending the night sitting in his room and brooding like he normally does." Pidge says and Allura looks disappointed. 

"Oh..." She says sadly. "Well I'm sure it'll still be fun with just the four of us!" Allura says. 

"Actually just the three of them." A voice says behind Allura and she turns and sees Shiro frowning at her with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "I said you couldn't go." 

"I know but I finished all my work and I had these clothes lying around so I'll blend in and-" Allura tries to explain but Shiro cuts her off. 

"It's still too dangerous." Shiro says. "We're in the middle of a war. There could be enemies there looking for you. You're the leader of the coalition, if anyone gets their hands on you then this war could make a turn for the worse for us!" Shiro argues. 

"But we'll be with her the whole time." Lance argues. 

"Yeah we won't let anyone kidnap her." Pidge agrees. 

"But what if they're more skilled then you?" Shiro asks them. 

"Then Allura's screwed..." Hunk sighs. 

"Exactly." Shiro says. "Now come with me." He says and holds out his hand to her. 

Allura sighs and takes his hand and lets him lead her back inside the castle. He was walking her back to her room. 

"I'm very disappointed in you Allura." He says. "You disobeyed me." 

"I thought you would understand." Allura says. 

"Then why didn't you ask me before heading down to the hangar?" He argues. 

"Because..." She takes a deep breath and looks up at him. "You and Lotor are being too controlling of me! I'm not some helpless damsel the two of you need to protect! I'm a paladin of Voltron and I know how to defend myself and protect the people I love. All I wanted to do was go and spend some time with my friends and be a normal teenager for once." 

"Well clearly what you are is a spoiled brat who's never heard anyone tell them no before!" Shiro yells and grabs Allura's arm and drags her into her room before stepping out and locking the door. "Lotor and I are only looking out for you because we care about you. We're in a war princess. And you need to start acting like it instead of only caring about yourself!" Shiro snaps and storms off. 

Allura stood in her room in utter shock. Shiro had never said anything so harsh to her before. Her lip trembled and she started to cry as the reality of what just happened set in. She felt betrayed and her heart was broken. The mice climbed out of her bag and climbed on her lap and used their telepathic connection to try to comfort her as she wept. 

"I can't believe he said such awful things to me..." She sniffles. "I thought he was my friend...Clearly I was wrong!" She says and breaks down and sobs. 

Platt and Chuchule comfort Allura while Plachu and Chulatt go and get her some tissues. 

While they're getting tissues, Chulatt gets an idea and squeaks something to Plachu. Plachu's ears perk up and he squeaks happily in agreement and points to the air vent. Chulatt runs into it while Plachu brings the tissues to the princess. 

Keith was in his room, sitting on the floor as he cleaned his knife. He thought about how nice it felt to have Allura in his arms when she helped him act out his story at dinner. She was so amazing and he was so hopelessly in love with her. But she was a princess and he was just some poor boy without a penny to his name that would never be worthy of her. She deserved someone so much better. And definitely someone better than that pompous jerk Lotor who he could tell had his eye on her. He sighs at that thought and looks at his reflection in his knife. 

"She may be my princess, but I'll never get to be her prince charming." He says and gasps when a small mouse falls into his lap from the vent above him. "Chulatt?" He asks and picks up the smallest mouse in his hand. "Are you okay?" He asks and carefully runs his finger over him to check for injuries. 

Chulatt squeaks happily to assure him that he's fine. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks. 

Chulatt looks at him with big sparkly eyes and eyelashes and flutters them at him then squeaks urgently and waves his arms and jumps in his hand. 

"Is there a girl in trouble?" He asks then fear grips his heart when he realizes... "Is Allura in trouble?" 

Chulatt nods and Keith grabs his knife and sheaths it on his belt and gets up and puts on his jacket. 

"Take me to her." He tells Chulatt. 

Chulatt squeaks and leads Keith towards the princess's room. 

Keith walked down the hall near Allura's room, following Chulatt and heard someone crying. He knew who's room was down that hallway and his heart sank at the realization that she was most likely the one crying.

"Allura..." He said softly and ran over to her door. "Allura!" He called her name and knocked on the door. "Allura are you okay?!"

"Keith!" Allura shouted and ran over to the door and pressed her hands on it. "Chulatt went and got you didn't he?"

"Yeah." He says and smiles at the mouse. "What's going on?"

"I'm locked in." Allura said.

Keith took a sharp intake of breath and clenched his fists. That's why Chulatt came and got him. Someone...probably someone purple locked her away in her room and he came to get him to help her.

"What?" He asks in a calm voice, anger lacing his tone.

"I'm locked in my room for the night to keep me from running off to the space mall." Allura says and Keith hears her sniffle softly and his heart clenched.

He placed his hand on the door as if it wasn't keeping him from Allura and it would comfort her. He had to get in there. No one locks up his princess and he especially didn't like the fact that she was crying. She wouldn't be crying over something as trivial as not being able to go to the mall. Something must have gone seriously wrong for her to be so upset. 

"Don't worry." He tells her. "You won't be in there for much longer. I'm gonna hack the lock and get you out."

"No Keith don't you'll get in trouble!" Allura warms.

"I don't care!" Keith tells her and starts hacking the lock. "Besides, whoever locked you up in here and made you cry is going to be in serious trouble once I get my hands on them!" Keith declares and angrily punches in a code on the keypad and the doors to her room slide open.

When Keith opened the door to her room he saw Allura with tears flowing down her puffy cheeks, sobbing and sniffling as she looked up at him from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Keith..." She called to him.

His heart fell down to his stomach and shattered when he saw the state she was in. All of the anger he had disappeared and he felt himself start to tear up from the heartbreak of seeing her so upset.

"Allura..." He muttered and fell to his knees on the floor next to her and she hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

He snuggled Allura into his chest and stroked her hair. As a few tears slid down his cheeks.

"Do I even have to ask who did this?" He asks angrily and rests his head on top of hers. "What did that purple quiznaker do besides lock you in here?"

"It was Shiro." Allura says and Keith tensed and pulled back.

He looked at Allura with a shocked and confused expression and held her shoulders.

"What?" He asks in disbelief. "Shiro locked you in here?"

Allura nodded and sniffled again, closing her eyes and looking down so Keith wouldn't see what a mess she was. She felt his thumbs brush her cheeks and she looked up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes for both her and his friend.

"Why did he lock you in here?" Keith asks.

"Because I wanted to go to the mall but he said it was too dangerous for me and he said I should listen to him and Lotor and not be so selfish." Allura tells him and Keith clenches his jaw and tries his best to hold back his anger.

"I really don't like how close those two have gotten." Keith says.

"Neither do I." Allura agrees. "Ever since Lotor joined us Shiro has not been himself."

"He really hasn't..." Keith says and sighs.

He was worried for his friend. He had never seen him be so mean before. Something wasn't right...but he couldn't worry about that now. Because right now the woman he loved was crying in his arms and he desperately wanted her to stop and be happy again.

"But right now I'm more concerned with you." He says and Allura looks up at him.

He noticed he was holding her arm and his eyes widened.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks, his voice cracking.

"A little. And he also called me a spoiled brat." She says softly and her voice cracks. 

"What!?!" He exclaimed angrily. "Are you serious?" He asks, shocked to hear that his friend would say something so hurtful and so untrue to their friend.

Allura's lip trembled and she started to cry again as she nodded.

"No no no no." Keith repeated over and over as she started crying again.

He pulled her into his chest and tears slid down his cheeks as he rubbed the bruise on her arm where Shiro grabbed her, as if it would make the pain go away. He hoped it helped. He couldn't believe that Shiro would do this. Lotor must be influencing him somehow and he was determined to find out how and wring that purple bastard's neck for what he made Shiro do to Allura.

"Please don't cry anymore." He begs her. "What do I have to do to make you smile?" He asks and wipes the tears from her cheeks and Allura sniffles and hiccups and looks into his eyes.

No one, absolutely no one could say that this man didn't care about anyone's feelings at all. Whenever she needed him he was there to comfort her. It's one of the reasons she's grown to fall in love with him.

"I-I..." She stammers and sniffles. "I don't know. But having you here with me has definitely made me feel better." She says and Keith smiles. "But you really shouldn't be here. It's not proper for a princess to be alone in her bedroom with her male companions. Lotor would never let me hear the end of it."

Keith laughed and Allura smiled.

"Well if that purple jerk and his paladin bff go locking my princess away in her tower then I think there can be an exception." He says and smiles. "After all I am your paladin. It's my job to protect you. And I think breaking you out of a room you're being held in against your will counts as doing my job. Now did you really just get locked up in here because you wanted to go to the mall?" He asks and she nods. "Well that explains the clothes. Which look really great on you by the way." He compliments and she blushes.

"Thank you Keith." Allura says.

"Come on." Keith says and stands up. "It would be a shame if you got all dressed up for nothing. I'll take you to the mall."

"Really?" Allura asks and her face lights up.

"Of course! It's just the mall. If you want to go then you should be able to go." Keith says.

She smiled and was about to take his hand but then she realized something and looked sad and pulled back.

"But I'd be disobeying Shiro if I go..." Allura says. "He is the leader of Voltron. It would be wrong of me to disrespect him like this."

"He disrespected you by locking you in here against your will." Keith reminds her. "And you're the princess. He can't boss you around like that. But, if you do feel bad about disobeying your team leader..." Keith smirks. "Technically I'm also the pilot of the Black lion so I also have some authority. So if I say you can go to the mall then technically you're not disobeying your team."

"Oh Keith!" Allura exclaims and stands up and throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. "You're the best! I love you!" She says then they both blush.

"Platonically I mean." She says as she pulls back to look at him.

"Yeah no I feel you." He lies and nods. "Now let's go into a space pod and get you to the mall!" He says.

Allura squeals in happiness and bounces on her feet. The mice squeak around her and Allura looks down at them.

"Can the mice come too?" She asks.

"Of course!" Keith says and holds her hands. "Whatever you want." He says honestly and she smiles at him and squeezes his hands as the mice cheer.

"Alright then. Come here my darlings." Allura says and kneels down to let the mice into her handbag.

"Now come on, let's go get you something sparkly." He says and winks at her, and holds out his hand to her.

Allura smiles and her eyes lit up in excitement. The mice all fanned themselves then fainted dramatically from how romantic Keith was being as Allura took his hand and he pulled her out of the room.

The two of them snuck throughout the halls of the castle together towards the hangar where they would steal a space pod. Allura was about to say something about how exciting this was but Keith shushed her reminding her that they had to be quiet.

"The pod won't blow up this time will it?" Allura asks as Keith hops in then helps her up.

"No. As much fun as floating through space with you was...I'd rather not do it again." Keith says and Allura laughs.

He closes the pod then starts it up and they fly off to the mall.

When Keith and Allura arrived in the mall Allura's jaw dropped when she saw how much was going on. There were shops filled with so many different clothes and trinkets and foods of all different colors and varieties! It was amazing! She had never seen so many different things her entire life! The mice all peeked out of her handbag and had similar reactions. Keith stood back by the water fountain and watched as Allura took it all in. He smiled, thinking about how adorable she looked, dressed in Earth clothes, mice in her little pink handbag and looking like she was seeing the whole world for the first time which for her it probably was. He pitied how she had been trapped her whole life due to her status as a princess. It wasn't fair how she got to miss out on so much because of the family she was born into. He understood that they wanted to protect her but at what cost? Her freedom apparently.

Keith gasped when he felt Allura throw himself at her and wrap her arms around his. He picked her up and spun her around, laughing from how playful she was being.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She tells him.

"For what?" He laughed. "Lu we haven't even bought anything yet, all I've done is break you out of the castle."

"I know but just that alone, the fact that you actually did this for me...risked getting into so much trouble just so I could go to the mall." Allura says, looking into his eyes, arms still wrapped around his neck and his hands still holding her waist. "Keith, no one has ever done that for me before. Thank you so much..."

"You're welcome." Keith replies softly and smiles at her.

The two of them stared at each other for a few ticks. Then Allura started leaning into him. Keith's eyes widened and the mice all watched in anticipation. Keith made no attempt to stop her as he slowly leaned in to meet her lips. Allura closed her eyes then gasped as she was suddenly lifted and pressed against the wall in a narrow hallway between two stores, Keith looking around the corner at something.

"Keith?" Allura whispered. "What is it?"

"That mall cop." He says and gestures for her to look. She does and looks and sees him. "He was here the first time we came to mall. We kind of got in some trouble with him-"

"You mean Lance did something stupid and you all took the fall for it?" Allura asks.

Keith chuckled and shook his head.

"No actually. We all kind of got in trouble on our own somehow..." Keith admits and averts her gaze due to his guilt.

"How did you get in trouble?" She asks.

"It was back before I knew about the blades." Keith says and takes out his knife and shows her. "I asked this guy running a stand where he sold blades if he knew anything about it. He told me some stuff, tried to buy it from me but I refused to sell it. He tried to take it away and so I fought back and then he called security on me."

"But you were not at fault?" Allura questions. "You did nothing wrong! If anything it's that vile person who tried to steal from you who should be hunted down." She says and crosses her arms.

"I know but that's not what it looks like on the security footage..." Keith says and sighs. "And no one would believe me if I tried to tell them a different story."

"Yes they would." Allura assures him. "Keith you're a paladin of Voltron! Your words have much more weight than they used to since the coalition has formed and-"

"Yeah but everyone still thinks I left the team." Keith says. "Until you guys have some ceremony or something that officially reinstates me, which I do not want by the way." He points to her as she opens her mouth to tell him she'll do it. "I'm just some bad boy who stirs up trouble."

"Well for what it's worth I think your actions prove that you are much more than what others think you are." Allura says and Keith's eyes sparkle as he smiles at her.

 _She's too good for me..._ He thinks as he looks at her sweet excited face as she looked at him. She was too pure, he would only destroy her light. And he loved her too much to bring her down with him. 

"Come on Keith! Forget about all of that for tonight, for now let's just be two teens on a mission to have some fun! Let's go shopping!" She says excitedly and takes his hand and pulls him back out into the open. 

They go to a bunch of different stores and Allura tries on some clothes while Keith holds her handbag with the mice in it. She tries on a few dresses and some more casual wear too. 

"What about this one?" Allura asks as she comes out in a dress. 

"Beautiful." Keith says. 

"Keith you've already said that for all the other outfits." Allura says. 

"I know. Because you look beautiful in all of the other outfits too." Keith says and Allura blushes. 

"Aw Keith..." She says. "You should try some stuff on too!" 

"What? No no no." Keith says and shakes his head. 

"Oh come on please!" Allura begs and holds his hands, giving her her best puppy eyes. "For me?" She asks and pushes out her bottom lip. 

Keith looked at her and sighed. He could never say no to her. 

Now what he was expecting was for Allura to shower him in clothes he would never wear and find atrocious just for the fun of it. He'd seen the movies. He knows what happens when a girl tries to pick out clothes that for an angsty guy like him. But what he got instead...

"Ooo those look really good on you Keith!" Allura exclaims and bites her lip as she oggles Keith in the outfit she picked for him. 

She had picked out a new black leather jacket for him and a chain for his belt as well as a new pair of black pants and boots. Needless to say he looked more emo than normal but it was a look he actually kind of liked and Allura was trying her best not to freak out over how hot he looked. 

"Yeah. These are actually pretty cool." Keith admits and looks at himself in the mirror. 

He looked down at the hair tie on his wrist and remembered there was still one last thing he had to do to complete the look. He tied his hair back into a short ponytail and Allura felt her cheeks get ten times hotter and when she looked at Keith there were sparkles in her vision as he ran his hands through his bangs a bit, fixing his hair and he just looked so sexy...

"So do I look good with a ponytail Lu?" He asks and gives Allura a smoldering look. 

All of the mice swooned and fell over on the floor. On the inside Allura had done the same. 

"You look really good..." She says in a dreamy tone and Keith smiles at her and blushes a bit himself.

"Then I guess I'll have to start wearing my hair pulled back more often." Keith says and bites his lip, looking away from Allura so she can't see how flustered he is. 

He takes off the jacket and puts his own back on and he smiles as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

"You don't like the jacket I picked out for you?" She asks. 

"No I like it." Keith tells her. "But I prefer this one. It's got sentimental value." He tells her. 

"Who gave it to you?" She asks. 

"My dad." He answers softly and looks solemnly at the ground. 

Allura immediately recognizes that it's a touchy subject for him so she simply nods and decides not to push the subject further. She'll save those questions for another day. She goes over to him and gives his hand a comforting squeeze and smiles at him, making Keith smile in turn, the sadness over the memory of his father soon forgotten as he looks into the sparkling crystal color of her eyes. 

They buy the clothes and leave to go somewhere else. They pass by the food court and Allura's stomach grumbles, causing her to blush from embarrassment from doing something so "unladylike" in front of Keith. But he found it adorable and laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Keith asks. 

"I guess I am a bit peckish." Allura admits and plays with the end of her skirt. "Are you hungry?" 

"Not really." Keith says. "There's actually something I wanted to check out on my own. Do you mind if I leave you here for a bit?" He asks. 

"Not at all, go do whatever you want." Allura tells him cheerily. 

"Thanks." He smiles at her before leaving. 

He went to a jewelry store to get her something sparkly. He's been saving up some money for awhile now so he'd be able to afford this sparkly juniberry necklace he saw the last time he came to the mall. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was still there in the store. 

"What do you think you're doing here?" The shop owner asks him in a somewhat aggressive tone. 

Keith sighed. He had a feeling this would happen. He didn't exactly look like the kind of guy who would be able to afford the stuff in this store. 

"I'm here to buy this necklace." Keith says and brings it over to the counter. 

The shop owner crosses his arms and frowns at him. Keith rolls his eyes in annoyance and pulls the money out of one of the pockets on his belt and puts it on the counter and the alien raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh. Alright then." He says, giving the angry looking Keith an apologetic smile as he rings him up. 

Allura sat at a table with the mice and happily ate a space ice cream sundae while occasionally letting some of the mice try some of it as well as she let them take small licks off of her spoon. 

"Wait Plachu don't lick so fast!" She warns the small blue mouse. "You'll get-" 

Plachu squeaks in pain and falls over, holding his head. 

"Brain freeze." She finishes. 

As the other mice helped comfort Plachu she looked over at a toy shop near the food court and noticed a small alien child reaching for a stuffed toy on the display outside but couldn't reach it. She smiled and immediately went over to help. As she went over, Keith was on his way back to her and saw her go over to the little kid. 

"Do you need help reaching that?" She asks and they nod. 

She looks up at it and is going to reach for it but then hears the mice squeaking as they catch up to her and another thought pops into her head. 

"Darlings can you climb up there and fetch the toy for this young child?" She asks.

They squeak and salute to her and the child giggles in amusement as the mice climb up to the top of the display and unhook the plush toy from the display and Allura catches it and hands it to the child. 

"Thank you miss." They say and run off happily. 

Keith smiled at her. This is one of the reasons why he loved her so much. When he first met her he expected her to be spoiled like most of the rich people back on Earth. But he was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't anything like those spoiled brats who shared her status and that she genuinely cared for people and wanted to help them just like he did. She broke so many rules and traditions and she didn't even realize it. To him, that made him fall even more in love with her. 

"Are you going to pay for that?" A gruff voice asks from behind her. 

Allura turns and finds a very large, buff looking alien who was the store owner frowning at her. 

"Oh so the child didn't..." She looks in the direction they ran off in. "That's alright. I'll pay for it." She says. 

But when she opened her bag she found she didn't have any money. She spent the rest of it on ice cream.

"Oh...I don't have any on me." She says and smiles sheepishly at the store owner. "I came here with a friend. If you'll let me go find them then I'm sure they have some money to pay-" 

"You're not going anywhere thief!" He says and grabs her arm. 

"Hey let her go!" Keith says and runs over to them and pulls Allura's arm out of his grip. "Are you okay?" He asks her softly and places his hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you the friend she was talking about?" The alien asks. 

"Yes he is." Allura says. "Keith do you have any money on you to pay for the toy I gave that child?" 

Keith sighed and looked at the ground. 

"I just spent the last of it." He says. 

"We don't have any money." Keith says. "My friend here didn't know the kid didn't pay for the toy. She was just trying to do something nice. Do you think you could forgive her?" 

"I don't forgive thieves." The shop owner growls and grabs Allura's arm again. 

"Ouch!" She yelps in pain since he grabbed her where Shiro did earlier. 

Once he heard she was in pain his anger flared and he punched the alien in the face as hard as he could. He screamed in pain and let go of Allura. Keith immediately got in front of her to shield her from him. The shop owner swung at Keith and he dodged but then got kicked in the jaw by the owner's foot. Keith prepared to swing at him again but the owner got knocked to the floor before he could land his blow. Keith looked to his right and saw that Allura was the one that punched him. He blushed from how hot that was. But then the shop owner started to get up again. 

"Allura go!" He tells her. "I'll hold him off and come find you!" He tells her. 

She was going to argue with him but when she saw the pleading look in his eyes she knew she wouldn't be able to convince him not to fight this alien for her. No matter what he would always fight for her. It's one of the reasons she fell in love with him. She turned and ran off and Keith turned back to the shop owner. 

As he stood up Keith roundhouse kicked him in the face and knocked him down again. He tried to get up but the mice charged at him and started biting and scratching him. Keith couldn't help but laugh as their attacks actually worked and kept the guy from getting up again. 

"Thanks guys." Keith says. "I think he's had enough. Let's go find Allura." He tells them and runs off with the mice scampering after him.

Allura had ducked into a small alley between two stores and she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She gasped as someone came around the corner and stood in front of her then let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Keith and the mice.

"Oh Keith!" She exclaims and hugs him as he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asks and pulls back to look at her and he rubbed his thumb on her cheek as he checked for any bruises or marks. "I heard you say 'ouch' when he grabbed your arm does it hurt?" 

He looked down at her arm and teared up when he saw the bruise on it. 

"He grabbed me in the same spot Shiro did today. So it hurt." Allura says.

Keith kneels down and places a few kisses to it. Allura's heart lit on fire and she smiled at him. 

"What are you doing?" Allura asks. 

"It's a human thing." Keith tells her and smiles at her. "When someone we care about gets hurt we like to kiss their injury to make it better. Did it work?" 

"Yes." Allura says and smiles at Keith as he stands back up. 

She notices a small bruise forming under his jaw and Keith gasped and his eyes widened when she kissed it. They were both blushing when she pulled back. 

"Better?" She asks. 

"Yeah." He squeaks, still in shock from the fact that she kissed him. 

"That was also a thank you, for defending me." Allura tells him. 

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Keith says. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't left you alone." 

"Keith it's fine." She reassures him. "Where did you run off to anyway?" 

Keith blushed and reached into his pocket and pulled something out in his hand. 

"To buy you something sparkly." Keith says and opens his hand and shows her the necklace. 

All the mice squeak in excitement and crowd together on Allura's shoulders and head to admire it. 

"Oh Keith it's beautiful!" She exclaims. 

"I'm glad you like it." Keith says and smiles. 

She blushes and looks up at him. 

"Will you put it on me?" She asks shyly and his face turns red. 

"Uh...sure." Keith says and Allura turns around so she's facing away from Keith. 

She pulls her hair to the side and her heart races as Keith's fingers gently brush her skin as he puts the necklace on her. He fastens the clip and Allura turns around and looks down at the sparkling pendant and smiles. 

"It's beautiful." She says and Keith smiles. 

She reaches for her jacket but then Keith sighs and shows her that one of the sleeves is ripped. 

"I'm sorry." He apologizes. 

"It's not your fault." Allura tells him and takes it from him, folding it up and putting it in one of her shopping bags. "I'll mend it later-" 

"I'll fix it." Keith offers. 

"You know how to sew?" Allura asks and rubs her arms, feeling a bit chilly without her jacket. 

"Yeah. I've had to fix my clothes dozens of times from tears when I lived in the desert." He explains. 

Allura blushed when he took off his jacket and draped it over his shoulders. 

"You looked cold." He whispers.

Her eyes sparkled with love as she smiled at him and slid her arms through the sleeves. Keith blushed from how cute she looked wearing his jacket. 

"Thank you." She tells him and hugs him. 

She sighed in contentment as Keith wrapped his arms around her and she breathed in his spicy and earthy scent that she loved so much. She could have stayed in his arms forever had she not heard some space hip hop from her favorite band playing in the distance. She perked up and looked around the corner. 

"What is it Lu?" Keith asks. 

"I know this song. It's from my favorite band." She says. 

She gasps when she finds the source of the noise. 

"It's a concert!" She exclaims. 

"Have you ever been to one before?" Keith asks her. 

"Yes. My father would have my favorite bands on Altea come and give me a private one sometimes. But I've never been to a public one with other people." Allura explains. 

"Trust me it's a lot more fun with other people." Keith says, having  been to a few concerts himself. "Want to go?" 

"Yes!" Allura says. 

Keith took her hand and they both ran off towards the concert. Thankfully it was free for the people at the mall so they didn't have to pay to get in. Keith led her towards the middle and blushed when they both ended up pressed against each other from the aliens dancing around them and pushing on them. Allura was blushing too and they both looked at each other awkwardly. Keith decided to start dancing and Allura laughed as she watched him swing his hips. 

"What? Am I a bad dancer?" He asks. 

"No." She laughs. "I've just never seen you dance before." 

"Well I've never seen you dance before either." He tells her. "So why don't you?" 

"Because I'm awful." She tells him and blushes. 

"Aw come on! I'm sure you can't be worse then me." He assures her but she still looks shy. "Hey." He says and takes her hands and she looks up at him. "It's just you and me right now. No one else matters right now." He says. 

Allura bites her lip and starts to sway her hips. Soon she and Keith are dancing together, laughing at each other's horrible moves and swaying to the beat together. 

Suddenly a slow song came on and they both blushed. The aliens started coupling up and Keith avoided Allura's gaze, his face as red as his former lion. Allura smiled at him, finding it cute how shy he was and she gently took his hand and he looked at her. 

"Dance with me?" She asks softly. 

Keith nodded and tentatively placed his hand on her waist while she gently placed hers on his shoulder while they held each other's free hands and swayed to the music.

They were too far apart for the mice's liking. So they climbed up the pant-leg of the alien dancing behind Allura causing him to squirm and bump into the princess, pushing her into Keith's chest. Both of them looked up at each other and blushed. But then Allura's blush faded and she fluttered her eyelids and rested her head against Keith's chest and continued to sway with him. Keith was blushing even more now. And he had no idea what to do. He looked down to the mice with a desperate expression on his face.

Plachu face-palmed and angrily squeaked something to the other mice about how this boy was hopeless but Platt hit him on the head and squeaked at him to focus. Plachu sighed and pointed at Keith and back to himself signaling to copy him. He then took Chulatt and wrapped both arms around his waist, pressed up against him like Allura and swayed with him a bit. Keith followed suit and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body pressed up against his, causing the princess's blush to resurface.

Plachu took Chulatt's paw and let him go and spun him before bringing him back to their previous position. Keith gently took her hand off of his shoulder and stepped back from Allura. At first she was confused, and a bit upset from the loss of contact. But then Keith spun her arm and allowed her to twirl and she laughed, then gasped when Keith placed his arm back around her waist and pulled her flush against him, looking into her eyes. And they twirled around the dance floor a bit. Never once breaking each other's gaze.

Hunk was just casually walking by, looking for where Pidge and Lance ran off to together when he came across the concert that was going on below him. Hunk stopped to look at what was going on and then his eyes went wide when he saw Keith and Allura slow dancing below. He bit his nails as he watched, looking left and right to make sure Pidge and Lance weren't coming. But he also couldn't help but smile and relax when he saw how comfortable and happy they looked together.

Keith felt everyone in the room around him disappear. All he could see was Allura as he swayed with her to the song, holding her delicate hand in his rough gloved one. The other one that was on her waist was sweating from the contact on her body, clenching the fabric of her dress from nervousness. She was so close to him, looking into his dark purple eyes with something that almost no one had ever looked at him with. Love. It was love, it had to be. Nothing else could make those beautiful crystal eyes of hers shine so brightly. Or perhaps he was just seeing a reflection of his own emotions in her eyes. Little did he know that Allura was pondering the same thought.

The idea of kissing her popped into his mind. But he didn't even consider it a possibility tonight. His unworthy lips were never meant to meet hers, no matter how much he wanted them to. But it appeared she had other plans because she started leaning in closer to his lips, so he gave into his desire and started leaning in closer to hers. Then his conscience told him to pull away so he turned away from her.

"Allura I can't." He tells her.

"Why not?" She asks, heartbreak evident in her voice. "Do you not feel the same way?"

"No I do, believe me Lu I do." He tells her and smiles. "I really, really want to kiss you. But I can't. We're from two completely different worlds. You're a princess and I'm some military school drop out without a dollar to his name who became a soldier in an intergalactic war. It's a miracle that we were ever able to meet, much less fall in love." He says and looks deeply into her crystal eyes. Those eyes that could compel him to do anything for her, even restrain his own desires to keep her from throwing away hers for him. "But we can't be together. You're meant for so much more than I am. I'd only be holding you back."

"Keith." Allura says and cups his cheek, stroking the purple mark on his cheek. "I know that on paper it seems like we should never be together. But perhaps this miracle that brought us together is proof that we can be...perhaps you were chosen as a paladin of Voltron for a reason. And that reason is..." Allura started leaning towards his lips again and this time Keith didn't fight it.

"We were meant to be together." Keith finishes for Allura and captures her lips in his own and they share a gentle but passionate kiss.

The mice's jaws dropped and so did Hunk's.

Allura's eyes fluttered shut as she memorized how Keith's lips felt against her own, gently clutching the material of his t-shirt in her hand. The hand around her waist moved to the back of her head and held it in place.

Keith and Allura pulled apart and Keith rested his forehead against hers, both of their eyes still closed.

"That was my first kiss." Allura breathes and smiles. Keith does the same.

"It was mine too." He admits. "And I think I want to do it again." He says and cups her cheek and kisses her again, but this time deeper, causing her to let out a soft moan and squeeze his bicep to steady herself.

The act itself was shocking to their friends who were watching, but the real surprising thing was how perfectly they fit together. In that moment when Keith was cupping Allura's jawline as his lips molded against hers, they looked like they belonged together, like two halves of a whole being joined. If you saw them alone you would have no idea that they were missing something until you saw Keith and Allura together and realized that you couldn't imagine one without the other.

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe this is happening." Hunk mutters to himself as he watches his friends make out.

"What's happening?" Pidge asks and Hunk jumps back and looks at Pidge and Lance.

"Uh nothing..." He lies and scratches the back of his head. "Nothing's happening!"

He knew that Lance would go nuts if he saw that Keith was kissing Allura, so he decided that it was best if he didn't know what was going on down there. They frowned at Hunk and both looked over the balcony and Hunk slid in front of them.

"Why are you guys looking, I already told you nothing was happening?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah but you're acting weird which clearly means there is something going on down there..." Lance says and looks over the balcony. "But oddly enough there's nothing down there."

"Wait what!?!" Hunk exclaims and turns around and looks around.

Sure enough, Keith and Allura had disappeared from the crowd. Hunk let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it's just a bunch of people dancing." Pidge says and looks at Hunk. "What's so mind-blowing about that that it made you sweat and refuse to let us see it?"

"Like I said, it was nothing." Hunk lies, more convincingly this time.

"Okay..." Lance says and looks concerned. "You sure you're alright buddy?"

"I'm fine." Hunk says. "Come on let's go get some food!" He says and points towards the food court and runs off.

"Yeah he's fine." Pidge decides and she and Lance run off after Hunk.

Meanwhile, Keith and Allura were hiding behind one of the pillars holding up the balcony.

"Do you think they saw us?" Allura asks, looking up at Keith as he watches Pidge and Lance run after Hunk.

"I think Hunk definitely did judging by his reaction but I think we're safe from the others." He says and smiles down at her and pecks her lips.

"That's good." Allura says and rests against Keith's chest. "Out of all of the paladins, he's the least likely to snitch on us."

"Yeah." Keith agrees. "But I'll still talk with him tomorrow though, just to make sure he knows not to tell anyone about us." He says and kisses the top of Allura's head. "But for now, I'd like to get you back to the castle before the troublesome trio up there does." He says against her lips and pecks them a few more times before Allura backs away and pulls him along with her before he catches up and they run back towards the place where they parked the pod.

Keith put the pod on an autopilot course back to the castle and then he looked at Allura and she climbed over to him and straddled his lap. She dropped her handbag on the floor of the pod so there wasn't any risk of the mice getting jostled about as she made out with Keith. This time, since there was no one around, they let all of their feelings for each other be expressed in these kisses. All of the love and sexual tension they had for each other finally being released. When they parted for air again Keith looked up at her and sighed. 

"I still don't think I deserve you." Keith breathes against her and she smiles.

"It's not about deserve Keith. It's about what you believe. And I believe in love. I believe in you, I believe in us." Allura says then recaptures his lips in a breathless kiss.

"Alright, well I'm no Emperor but I'll do everything I can to make you happy." Keith promised when they parted again.

"You don't need to do anything to make me happy Keith." Allura says and looks up at him. "Just being with you is enough."

And with that her mouth reclaimed his and he moaned and stuck his tongue in her mouth, tangling it with hers as he tangled his hands in her hair.

***Smut below***

When they parted for a breath he gasped when he felt her hand slide under his shirt and lift the bottom of it a bit. He looked up at her, and Allura felt her core start to heat up when she saw him look at her with a predatory gaze, his purple eyes clouded with lust and he licked his lips and claimed her mouth again and she moaned as she felt his hands move from her hair to her sides and he traced her figure with them.

"More." She moaned. "Touch me Keith. Please!" She begs and gasps when Keith grabs her ass and squeezes it.

With his other arm wrapped around her waist he pulled her into him, positioning the growing bulge in his pants right up against her covered entrance and he thrusted against her, eliciting a gasp of shock and pleasure from her.

"Oh Keith yes!" Allura exclaims and Keith smirked and continued grinding into her.

Keith moaned and tilted his head back, his eyes squeezed shut as he whined in pleasure and he gripped her ass tighter and rolled his hips up into hers harder, desperately trying to feel as much friction as possible from her wet heat against his hardening member between their clothes.

"Fuck I'm so hard for you." He groans huskily and Allura bites her lips and whines as she feels his boner growing against her virgin loins. "You want more princess?"

"Yes." Allura moans desperately.

She gasped when the hand groping her ass switched up and grabbed her left breast. He just held it at first, then he started squeezing, kneading her flesh and she watched Keith's gaze travel down her body, undressing her with his eyes. The thought of that made her skin heat up as Keith's eyes appraised her.

"You're so gorgeous you know that?" Keith asks her and looks back up at her. She blushed and smiled at him.

"You are too..." Allura tells him. He smirked.

"I know that..." He says and places his hands on her hips and squeezes them gently. "I heard what you said that day in the training room..." He reminds her and presses his mouth to her neck and places a kiss there.

She moaned as he bit down on her neck and sucked a mark there, his hand coming up and squeezing her breast again.

"You wished I would pin you down and quiznak you hard, right?" He asks, quoting her and Allura felt a jolt of heat go straight to her core.

"Yes...I did say that..." Allura admits then moans when Keith gives her another hickey.

"Well then baby girl, how naughty do you want to be tonight?" Keith asks.

Allura bit her lip and considered what Keith was proposing. She concentrated her focus on the hand that was on her thigh, slowly moving higher. She let out a soft gasp when his fingers brushed against the fabric of her panties. He gently stroked them against her covered entrance and she moaned softly. She rested her forehead against Keith's and crossed her nose with his, his fingers still continuing their journey of tracing the lace barrier between her aching sex and his rough, calloused fingers.

"Keith, take me." She requests and claimed his mouth again and they both moaned and made out.

The two of them chased each other down the halls of the castle. Every now and then one of them would catch the other and pin them to the wall for a breathless kiss and the occasional groping hand. His on her breast, hers on the tent in his pants. They continued this pattern until they reached the door to Allura's room. She stepped backwards into the room and Keith followed her. His gaze never breaking hers. He shut the door, locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed and then he grabbed her, lifting her up in his arms and pressing her up against the wall. But this time he didn't just grope her or make out with her. He started to undress her.

She kicked her shoes off as she wrapped her legs around him and Keith took his jacket off of her and dropped it on the ground. She ground her hips against him and he moaned and leaned against the wall and bit his lip. Every roll of her hips was awakening something inside of him. Something wild, something feral. He growled and she gasped as he moved her from the wall and carried her over to the bed and threw her down on it.

She looked up at him, standing between her legs and he lifted his shirt off over his head and looked down at her hungrily. She bit her lip and admired his toned chest.

"You like what you see baby girl?" He asks and starts unbuckling his belt.

"Oh yes..." She moans.

He made quick work of his belt, whipping it off and tossing it to some corner of the room. She gasped, feeling aroused from how quickly he took it off. He then climbed on the bed and laid down on top of her. Grinding into her core and marking her neck with love bites as their hands explored each other's bodies. Hers on his bare chest and his under her clothes. She reached down to his pants and unbuttoned them and undid the zipper as he pushed her shirt up her body. She put her arms above her head and allowed Keith to take her shirt off. He reached around to unclip her bra.

"Can I take this off too?" He asks.

"Yes." She answers.

She let out another gasp of surprise as he made quick work of her bra and lifted it off of her arms and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"Have you done this before?" Allura asks as Keith paused to stare at her chest.

"No." Keith tells her and Allura smiled. "This is my first time. I'm assuming it's yours too?"

She nodded yes. She felt a sort of relief and pride that Keith had not done this with anyone but her before and that she would be his first as well. However she was a bit curious as to how he was so efficient at undressing her.

"How are you so good at this if you've never done it before?" Allura asks, sitting up on her forearms.

"A bra isn't that complicated to figure out." Keith says. "I saw one at the mall, and saw that it had hooks that you hook onto metal loops. So I knew I just had to find the hooks and un-hook them. It's not that complicated. As for how I've been able to make you feel so good..." Keith says in a low voice and leans over her, pushing her back down on her back underneath him and laying on top of her, pinning her down under his weight. "That's mostly just been luck. I've just been doing things that I want to do to you." He says and kisses her deeply, invading her mouth with his tongue, causing her to moan and arch her body into him, shivering as his hands slid down her sides. "And lucky for me you like them too..."

He released her mouth and started to kiss her neck again. Then he wrapped his arm around her lower waist and pressed his erection against her sex and he purred into her neck.

"Oh Keith!" She moaned, able to feel just how hard he was since his fly was open and the only thing covering them down there were his thin boxers and her lace panties.

"You feel what you're doing to me?" Keith whispers against her skin and he presses his dick against her more and she whimpers as he rubs it against her covered entrance. "This is all because of you princess." He breathes against her skin as he kisses down her neck towards her chest. "You're so sexy. All of your cute little quirks and how humble you are, along with all of the other incredible things I love about you make you a goddess meant to be worshipped. So that's exactly what I'm going to do to you tonight." He tells her.

He grabbed both of her tits in his hands and massaged them and took one of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck on it. She moaned his name and rocked her hips against his, making him groan and suck harder on her bud and she gripped the back of his head and tugged on his hair with one hand and the other one trailed down his back to the waistband of his pants and she started to pull them down. He smirked and moved over to her other nipple and kicked his boots off and shimmied out of his pants to help her as she pulled them down and he kicked them off then started grinding on her again, her angelic moans and sighs of pleasure urging him to continue as he kissed down her abdomen towards the waistband of her skirt. He placed both of his hands on one of her thighs and ran them up her leg, hooking them into her thigh-high stockings and pulling them off, placing kisses against the bare flesh that was revealed to him as he removed them until he reached her knee and tugged it off the rest of the way.

"Keith..." She tilted her head back and moaned as he did the same to her other leg.

When he took her other stocking off she looked back up to him and met his gaze. He gave her a wicked smirk and she held her breath in anticipation. He laid back down on top of her and made out with her again. He slid his hand up her thigh and she whined and raised her hips as he reached up her skirt. She moaned when she felt his hand cup her sex. Then he released her mouth and grasped the waistband of her panties and with one swift tug he yanked them down her legs.

"Keith!" She cried out in surprise and moaned from how hot that was. 

She turned her head as Keith reattached his mouth to her neck, and left more kisses there as he dropped her panties on the ground. He brought his hands up to her face and Allura nuzzled into his hand and bit one of his gloves and tugged it off of his hand with her teeth. Keith purred softly from how sexy that was. She did the same to the other and smirked at him. He smiled at her and she felt him pull down her skirt and she kicked it off her leg. Now that she was naked, Keith stopped his assault on her neck and took a moment to admire her.

Keith was in awe. She was sweating, her breasts heaving as she took deep breaths, trying to bring in more air to replace what had been stolen from her lungs by his kisses and her moans. She was the most beautiful thing Keith had ever seen. He was so enraptured with her beauty that he didn't even notice her slide her hand into his boxers until he felt her wrap her hand around his cock and they both gasped. Keith sat up so she was at a better angle for Allura and she followed him, her curious eyes glued to his crotch. She jumped a little in shock when she pulled him out of his boxers and saw his penis. Keith couldn't help but smile from how adorable she was and he pulled his boxers off the rest of the way. Both of them naked now.

"It's so big..." She says and Keith chuckles.

"I guess that's a perk of being part galra." He says then realizes something. Allura does too and a thoughtful look comes across her face.

The galra had taken everything from her. Her planet, her people, her family, and now one was about to take her innocence. Keith sighed and realized that she was probably having second thoughts now. And he understood. If this was with Lotor then she could probably overlook the fact that he was galra because he was also part altean. But Keith was human and galra. One race that was foreign to her and the other that cost her her entire planet. His blood made him undeserving of being inside of her.

"Allura I understand if you don't-" She cut him off by sealing her lips to his.

She stood on her knees and cupped his cheek, running her thumb along his mark and he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"Oh Keith..." She sighs against his lips. "If I really cared about that do you think I'd let you get this far?" He chuckled and pulled her against him and she kissed him again. "I know you're galra. But more importantly you're Keith. You're my brave, strong, caring, compassionate paladin and soldier for the Blade of Marmora. That's why I love you. And I find you extremely sexy..." She adds and runs her hand down his toned chest, making his breath hitch. "I love you Keith. I want you. I want to be your girl." She said and grasped his cock and started pumping him in her hand.

Keith moaned and Allura smiled, loving the sound. She wanted him to moan again so she stroked him harder and he growled and wrapped his arms around her and pressed her up against him.

"Allura..." He moaned and rocked his hips into her hand and she let out a delighted gasp.

"Oh Keith...I want you to quiznak me hard with your big cock." She begs and squeezes his dick and he growls. "Make me yours. Please..." She begs and he looks into her eyes and smiles.

She shrieked as he picked her up and threw them both down onto the bed, Allura's head resting comfortably on the pillows as he peppered her with kisses all over her face and neck and she smiled and moaned as his hands caressed her body while his lips worshipped it. Allura felt his hand on her thigh, and her breath hitched.

"Allura...you're my princess." He whispers and leans his forehead against hers and looks into her eyes.

His mouth claimed hers and she moaned as he spread her legs, exposing her to him. She felt his tip prod at her entrance and she gasped into his mouth from the contact and he released her and looked at her adoringly.

"I will give you whatever your heart desires..." He promised and then stuffed himself inside of her with one quick thrust.

Allura screamed in pain and pleasure and Keith moaned her name in ecstasy from how good she felt around him and he started thrusting into her, wanting to get deeper, wanting as much of her wrapped around his cock as possible. Allura whined and whimpered, getting used to the feeling of having Keith inside of her.

"Quiznak." Keith cursed. "You're so tight princess..." He choked out a moan. "You feel so good around my dick..." 

He shoved himself deeper within him and she winced and he looked down at her and gave her some gentle kisses to help ease the pain as he gently thrusted into her to get her used to the feeling. He held her gently in his arms as he made love to her and he looked into her eyes, reading her facial cues to see if the pain was fading. When he noticed her breathing relax a bit he decided to try picking up the pace. When he did she closed her eyes and let out a soft whine and her breathing picked up again, but this time she was rocking her hips in time with Keith's. He smirked, figuring this meant her pain was gone and now he could go harder with her.

She gasped as he grabbed her hips and and pulled them right up against his own, allowing him to thrust into her harder and she cried out in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him tight.

"Allura." He moaned her name and gave her hip a gentle squeeze as he pushed himself deeper and she whined. 

He moans again from the delicious friction he got from her walls rubbing against his shaft.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned and ran her hand down his abs, feeling his muscles contracting as he thrusted into her turned her on more. "I love having your big fat dick inside me." She sighs in a breathy voice from feeling so full with Keith inside her.

Keith let out another moan just from hearing that. Her sex voice was incredibly seductive.

"It's all yours princess." Keith pants huskily. "Every inch. So I'm gonna make you take it."

He pinned her arms down on either side of her head and gave her a gentle kiss as he holds onto her hips as he shoves himself all the way in her. She gasps and opens her mouth in a silent scream as Keith stuffs himself to the hilt inside of her, watching her face the whole time, loving how expressive she was being.

"All of it..." He growls as she arches her body into him.

"Oh Keith! More! Harder! Faster! Please!" She begs and without missing a beat Keith wraps his arms tightly around her, holds her down and pounds into her roughly.

"Yes! Yes! Keith! Yes!" She screamed and Keith groaned and felt his release building up.

"That's it baby girl." He urges. "Scream for me. Let everyone in the castle hear you, and hear who's quiznaking you." He moans into her ear and she writhes in pleasure in his arms and yelps as he bites her neck and leaves a mark there.

"Yes. Yes." She pants as he continues to thrust into her.

She squirms under his grip, surprised by how strong he was considering he wasn't as muscular as Shiro. She bit her lip and started whining and whimpering more as Keith continued to pleasure her. Then she decided to surprise Keith and she bit his neck to leave a mark of her own, giving just enough of a distraction for her to flip them over so she was on top of him. He looked up at her and she bit her lip and smiled at him innocently.

"Oh princess..." He breathed, loving how sexy she looked sitting on his lap. "You sure you know what to do up there?" He asks and she giggles and runs her hand along his shaft.

"Oh I'm sure I'll figure it out." Allura promises and sinks down on his cock.

Keith moaned and she did too and started rocking her hips against his, both of them unable to keep quiet as he got deeper within her from this new angle. He held her hips to help steady her and purred at the sight of her riding him.

"Mmm...yeah that's it baby just like that-ah!" He breaks into a moan as she picks up the pace.

She rocked her hips against his wantonly, breaking the rhythm and Keith felt her walls constricting around him and he let out a hiss, realizing this meant she was close. He was getting there too. Fuck she looked so hot with her tits bouncing as she rode him. He felt a small nub above her entrance rub against him and Allura cried out in pleasure. He smiled, realizing that must have been a pleasure center for her and he smirked, and reached down and rubbed it with his finger. She moaned loudly and bent over him. He started to buck his hips up into her and she repeated his name over and over again, growing in volume until Keith flipped them over and pinned her down underneath him, breathing heavily. He moaned as he felt her insides squeeze his cock as she got close to her release and he gripped the headboard and pounded her into the mattress with wild abandon as he chased his own orgasm and she cried out again underneath him.

"Keith!" She cried out as he thrusted harshly and erratically into her and she came.

"Oh Allura...Allura! Yes!" He screams and holds her steady as her orgasm milked him of his seed and Allura relaxed as Keith tilted his head back and took deep breaths in the aftershocks of his orgasm as he emptied himself inside her.

Allura looked up at him and bit her lip, thinking about how beautiful he looked, all sweaty and in pure ecstasy as he came. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair and looked down at her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and cupped her face in his sweaty, rough palm.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Allura whispered back and he smiled and kissed her again.

Keith went soft and pulled out of her and Allura winced slightly and pouted, feeling empty without him. Keith used the last of his strength to gather her up in his arms again and tuck her into bed under the covers and kissed her softly on the head. He was about to get up to leave when she tugged on his arm.

***Smut ended***

"No. Spend the night with me." She requests.

Keith smiled, letting out a breath of relief as he collapsed into bed next to her and got under the covers.

"Thank goodness you're letting me stay. I don't think I have the energy to redress myself much less head back to my room." Keith tells her and she laughs and he kisses her nose.

"What do we do if someone finds out what we did?" Allura asks Keith and looks at him worriedly.

He cradled her protectively in his arms and looked at her.

"Then we'll deal with it. Together." He promises and kisses the top of her head and rubs his thumb against her shoulder as she rests her head against his chest and listens to his heartbeat. "I won't let anything bad happen to you because of this. I promise." He says.

"What if Shiro, Lotor or Coran forbids me from seeing you again?" She asks and he laughs.

"Seriously? Allura you're the princess, you're the boss of them. No one tells you what to do." He tells her and she smiles against him and places a gentle kiss to his chest. "Goodnight Allura." Keith says sleepily and closes his eyes and falls asleep.

"Goodnight Keith." Allura whispers against him before falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning Allura walks into the control room with her arm linked through Keith's, her other hand resting on his bicep and they both smile at each other as they walk through the doors and find Shiro and Lotor frowning at them. 

"You thought we wouldn't notice you sneaking out?" Shiro asks and frowns, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"No harm came of it." Allura tells him. 

"That was still really dangerous Allura." Shiro says. "You don't have the street smarts that Pidge, Lance and Hunk do. You could have easily gotten into trouble at the mall." 

"That's why we wanted you to stay here. For your safety." Lotor adds. 

"But I was safe. I can take care of myself. Besides I wasn't alone. I know that I don't have too much knowledge on being in public spaces like malls so that's one of the reasons I went with Keith, so he could teach me." Allura explains and smiles at him then rests her head on his shoulder. 

Shiro and Lotor's eyes widened when they saw how affectionate the two of them were being. 

"Allura..." Lotor says, his voice wavering in disbelief. "Don't tell me you and this reckless-" 

"Brave, kind and handsome paladin are in love?" Allura finishes for him. "Yes. We are."

"And I have never been happier." Keith adds and he and Allura share a kiss and Lotor's jaw hits the floor in shock. 

He shakes his head once the shock wears off and then he growls at them in anger. 

"Figures." Lotor huffs. "I thought you would be smarter than this princess?" 

"What do you mean?" Allura asks. 

"You're only with Keith to rebel against us." Lotor explains. "You feel that Shiro and I are being too restrictive, so you go crying to Keith who in order to spite us decides to take advantage of your vulnerable state and sweeps you off your feet, promising adventure and romance, the likes of which you've never known and has you swooning for him all just so he can rub it in our faces." 

Keith and Allura look at each other and laugh and Lotor looks confused. 

"Oh Lotor, that's not it at all." Allura says. "Keith and I have had feelings for each other for quite a long time." 

"Yeah. This has been a long time coming. But it was only thanks to you guys being so mean to the princess that gave her that final push into my arms." Keith explains and wraps his arms around Allura, pulling her into his chest where she rests her head over his heart. "So really I should thank you both." 

Lotor growled as Keith smiled and rested his cheek against Allura's head. 

"Alright then. But it won't last. Eventually Allura will see that someone like me would be a much better choice for a romantic partner once she realizes the political implications of being with you." Lotor reminds them and Keith frowns at him. "But I will not accept her as the future empress unless she terminates her relationship with you so Allura you'll have to choose. It's him or me."

"Oh then I definitely choose Keith without question." Allura says and gives Keith a huge kiss on the cheek, squishing one of his eyes shut as he smiled.

"WHAT?!" Lotor exclaims. 

"I love Keith, and all of that political stuff can be easily taught to him." Allura adds. 

"That and I'll probably let Allura handle most of those affairs anyway since she's so amazing at it." Keith adds and Allura smiles. 

"Oh Keith..." She coos and pulls him down for another kiss. 

Shiro smiled and clapped for them. 

"Well then congratulations. I knew you two would be perfect together. I'm so glad I could help." Shiro says. 

Everyone looked confused. 

"Shiro what are you talking about?" Lotor asks as Shiro walks up to Allura. 

"Allura I'm really sorry about how I acted yesterday. I was really mean and unreasonable to you but I only acted like that to give Keith a chance to swoop in and be your knight in shining armor." Shiro explains. 

"Wait so you all of those mean things you said to me and locking me in my room were just all part of an act to get me and Keith together?" Allura asks. 

"Yeah." Shiro says. "I didn't mean a word I said yesterday. I was just playing the part of the overbearing and controlling parent to give Keith a reason to finally step up and sweep you off your feet and give you two a nice romantic night together." 

"You'd pretend to be a complete asshole for me?" Keith asks and tears up. 

"I'd do anything for you buddy." Shiro says. "And I saw the way you and Allura were looking at each other. The tension between you two was starting to get really annoying so I decided to take matters into my own hands, and I'm glad my plan worked!" 

Keith cried and threw his arms around Shiro and they hugged. 

"And here I was, about to punch you in the face for what you did to Allura yesterday!" Keith exclaims and laughs and so does Shiro.

"Yeah and if I wasn't just pretending to be a jerk yesterday I would have let you!" Shiro says.

"Well thankfully things didn't have to go to such extremes." Allura says and joins in on the hug. "Thank you so much for everything Shiro!" 

"You're the best team leader ever!" They both say. 

Lotor's eye twitches and his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he makes his way out of the control room, accepting his defeat. 

"By the way Keith where were you this morning?" Shiro asks. "You weren't in your room." 

Keith and Allura look at each other and blush then look at Shiro. It takes him a tick, but soon Shiro blushes when he realizes what they're both silently telling him...

"Wait did you guys...?" Shiro asks. 

Lotor whips his head around, eyes bulging out of his head in shock and anger. 

"I'm the team bad boy remember?" Keith smirks. "What did you expect from a romantic night of teenage rebellion?" 

Allura bites her lip and blushes. She gasped softly as Keith pulled her in closer to him and gave her ass a squeeze. Lotor fainted. Shiro's face was red and he was sweating slightly and stammering, not expecting his plan to be _that_ successful. 

"You guys used protection right?" Shiro asks. 

Keith and Allura's eyes widened and now their faces were rosy an sweating as they gave Shiro cheeky grins in response. 

"We'll uh...remember that for next time I suppose." Allura says softly while Keith rubs the back of his head. 

Then Shiro fainted. 

This romance between the free-spirited princess and her rebellious bad-boy paladin were going to be the death of him. But he was fine with that because seeing them both so happy and in love was definitely worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so long! I had a lot I wanted to fit in here! And my smut scenes always end up being super long...Please give me feedback on this and there will be more one-shots to come so stay tuned!


	17. Mother's Day (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, with the help of his daughter Keira prepare breakfast in bed for his mother Krolia and the mother of his children Allura for Mother’s Day.

Allura awoke from her peaceful slumber to the sound of her 16 phoeb old infant son fussing in his crib next to the bed she shared with her husband. She lazily reached for the crib with her hand and rocked it gently, hoping that would soothe the infant and not force her to wake up. Thankfully it worked as his gurgling and grunts quieted down and she could once again be lulled to sleep. 

A few ticks later he let out a terrible wail and Allura groaned and sat up, sliding out of the bed and reaching into the crib to pick up the baby. 

"Oh my poor darling boy please don't cry." She begs as she picks up her son and bounces him gently in her arms. 

He had her starlight hair but his father's obsidian eyes with his grandmother's white pupils, and his skin color was a mix of her milk chocolate color and his father's alabaster skin tones, making it a light tan like his big sister's, and he also had her pointed ears. 

She shushed him and rubbed his back through his light blue jumper, trying to get him to stop crying. 

"Shh...Alfor shh..." She hushes her son. "You'll wake your father-" She frowns when she notices that her husband's side of the bed was empty. "Or not..." She says curiously. 

The door to the room opened and Allura turned to find her mother-in-law Krolia enter the room with a tired look on her face. 

"Oh no..." She says in dismay. "Did little Alfie wake you? I thought we fixed that problem when we soundproofed our bedroom for when we had Keira but-"

"No don't worry it wasn't my grandson that woke me up." Krolia assures the young mother and comes over to pet her grandson on the head. 

When her purple hand gently stroked his short fuzzy white locks his wails turned into gurgles and he lazily closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep again. 

"It was my son actually." She says amused. "He woke me up and told me to come here and share the bed with you." 

"Oh." Allura says and looks confused. "That's a rather odd request. Did he say why?" 

"No. I was hoping you would know." Krolia says. 

"I don't." Allura says. "What could he be up to?" 

"I haven't the slightest idea." Krolia says. "But maybe we should just get into bed like he wants us to. I'm guessing it's some sort of surprise and I'd hate to spoil it." 

Allura puts Alfor back in his crib and gets under the covers with Krolia. A few doboshes later the doors opened and Keith walked in with a tray of food and Keira came trotting in in front of him, holding a card she drew in her hands held proudly above her head. 

"Happy Mother's Day!" She exclaims proudly. 

"Mother's Day?" Allura and Krolia ask in a happy but confused voices. 

"Darling what's that?" Allura asks. 

Keith blushes when he realizes that his alien mother and the alien mother of his children would have never heard of the Earth holiday that celebrates them.

"It's an Earth holiday for mommies." Keira says proudly and hands Allura a card and then gives one to Krolia. "We celebrate by giving you breakfast in bed." 

"Oh how sweet." Krolia says and looks at the card that Keira drew for her. 

It had a crude drawing of her and Keira holding hands with a bunch of flowers and a sun in the corner. It said: 

_I love you grandma!_

On the inside and was signed by her granddaughter. 

"Thank you sweetheart it's beautiful." Krolia says and kisses her granddaughter's head as she climbs on the bed. 

"I love mine too." Allura says and looks at the drawing of herself hugging Keira in a field of juniberries. "Thank you my little juniberry." 

"You're welcome mommy and grandma." Keira says. "Alfie made you guys cards too!" She says. 

"Oh did he now?" Allura asks and looks suspiciously at Keira then to her husband who was placing a tray on her lap. 

"Yes he did. Keira even helped him." Keith says and gives his mother a food tray too. 

Allura smiled when she saw the scribbles of color on the paper. Yes her son did in fact make her a card.

"I just kept him from eating the crayons." Keira says and glares at the baby in the crib. 

Allura smiled when she opened it and saw it said: 

 _I love you mommy_  

And it was signed by his handprint in blue paint.

"Well hopefully when he gets older he'll be just as good an artist as you." Allura says and puts the cards on her end table. "I see we have pancakes for breakfast." 

"Your favorite." Keith tells his wife and kisses her. "And my mother's favorite too." He says and kisses her cheek. 

"When I stayed with your father on Earth he made the best pancakes I've ever had." Krolia says and hugs her son. 

"I miss him." Keith says. 

"I do too." Krolia sighs and strokes her son's hair. "But I see him whenever I look at you." She says and kisses her son's head. 

"Happy Mother's Day mom." Keith says and smiles at her. "I love you." 

"I love you too Keith." She says and they hug for a bit before Alfor starts to cry again and he goes over to the crib. 

"What is it little man?" Keith asks his son as he reaches into his crib and takes him out. "Why are you crying?" He asks and holds him so that he's face to face with his son. 

Alfor's crying soon ceases when he sees his father and he hiccups and Keith smiles at him and then a grin spreads on the baby's face and he reaches for him and laughs. 

"That's my boy." Keith coos and rubs his nose against the baby's, causing him to laugh more. 

Allura smiled at her husband. She loved watching Keith play with their son. He was so responsive to Keith. She was almost jealous sometimes because it seemed like their son favored his father over her. 

"That one's going to be a daddy's boy I can tell." Krolia says and sips her orange juice while Keith raises his arms up in the air and holds his son above him to make him laugh. 

"I'm not surprised." Allura says. "Keira's definitely her father's daughter. She's starting to show a lot more of his personality." 

Keira was currently running around her dad, asking for him to pick her up too. 

"I would agree." Krolia says. "But thankfully I think she's inherited your good judgement. I truly believe she got the best of both of you." Krolia says and snuggles Allura close to her. 

While they both ate the mice put on a show for everyone while Keith made breakfast for Keira and gave Alfor his bottle. Keith came over to his wife afterwards and removed the tray from her lap and did the same for his mother to wash them both later. 

"There must be a lot of good mother's on Earth in order for you to have a holiday for them." Allura says and strokes her husband's thumb. 

"Yeah. But I think mine and the mother of my children are pretty out of this world." Keith says and Allura laughs at his witty joke and shoves him. 

He falls over when Krolia reaches over and shoves him too. 

"Just like your father." She laughs as her son gets back up to kiss his wife. 

"You are very witty my darling." Allura agrees and cups his cheek. "I hope I can continue to be a good mother for our three beautiful children." Allura says and Keith laughs. 

"I think you've had too many pancakes Lu." Keith laughs and kisses his wife's cheek. "You've miscounted." 

She smiled at him as he pointed to their kids. 

"One." He points at Keira standing over Alfor. 

"Two." He finishes and points at Alfor playing with the mice on the ground.

Allura reaches to the hand he was pointing with and places her hand over it and leads it away from the kids to rest on her stomach. Keith stared at it in silence for a few ticks before he blushed and his eyes widened in realization and he looked up at his wife with tears pricking his eyes and his lips quivered as he smiled. 

"Three?" He asks softly.

She smiles at him and nods, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as well and Keith let out a soft gasp of joy and cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. Her hand squeezed his that was resting on her stomach. 

"How far along are you?" He asks her once they part. 

"About a phoeb." She answers. 

"Oh right...our anniversary." Keith whispers and the two of them blush. 

"What's going on?" Keira asks and walks over with Chulatt resting on her head. 

"Keira darling." Allura says happily as she and her husband squeeze each other's hands. "You're going to be a big sister again." 

"AGAIN!?!" She exclaims and her eyes widen in shock and Chulatt squeaks in surprise and falls off.

"Yeah, and little Alfie is going to be a big brother." Keith says and picks up his son and kisses his cheek, making the baby giggle. 

"But mommy you just had a baby!" Keira exclaims. 

"Yes and now we're going to have another one." Allura tells her daughter happily.

"Are you excited?" Keith asks. 

"No!" Keira says. "I'm terrified! I've already got my hands full being his big sister." She gestures to Alfor. "Now I'm gonna have to help take care of another one!? I mean come on you could have at least waited until he was a bit older." She says and looks at her little brother who was currently occupied sucking his thumb.

"I suppose we should have..." Allura says and blushes and so does Keith. "But Alfie's getting older now and we have your grandmother and all of the paladins here to help us." She explains and picks up Keira and sits her on her lap. "Sure it's a lot of work but every time I look at you and your little brother smiling and playing together I remember how much I love the two of you, and it makes it all worth it." She says and kisses her daughter's head. 

"But you and daddy are still going to be busy." Keira says. "I already see less of you because of Alfie...Am I gonna see even less of you when the new baby comes?" 

"Of course not my juniberry." Allura says and hugs Keira. 

Keith puts Alfor down in his crib and hugs both his wife and daughter. 

"We both love you so much." Keith says and kisses Keira's cheek. "We would never want you to feel like we don't." 

"No matter how old you get you'll always be my little baby." Allura says and tucks a lock of Keira's raven hair behind her ear. 

"Really?" She asks. 

"It's true." Krolia answers as she comes over to their side of the bed. "Your daddy's all grown up and I still have to take care of him." Keith scoffs. 

"You do not." He argues. 

"Oh yeah, then why do you still have bacon crumbs on the side of your cheek?" She asks. "Come here let mommy get that for you." She says and licks her thumb and reaches for him. 

"Oh my God mom no!" Keith argues and leans back away from the bed before crawling on his back away from his mother. "I'm fine I can get it myself!" 

"No it's fine I can get it just hold still-" She says and gets off of the bed and comes towards Keith. 

"Mom! Stop!" Keith protests and wriggles under her as she pins him down and wipes his cheek with her wet thumb. 

Allura and Keira laugh and even Alfor giggles in amusement from his crib.

"Ha ha! Daddy still has to have his mommy clean him up!" Keira mocks. 

"Yes he does." Allura says. "And so do you my little juniberry. It looks like you had some bacon too." She says and reaches for her daughter's cheek. 

"Ah! Mommy noooo!" Keira protests and wriggles in Allura's grip as she pulls her daughter against her chest to wipe her face with her thumb. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day! I know that with the kallura family fics it seems like I keep going forward in time, but I will be going back in time to baby Keira in an upcoming babysitting adventure with the paladins so stay tuned!


	18. Boys at the Ball (fluff/angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a ball held in honor of the alliance with Voltron and Lotor’s faction of the Galra Empire. Both Lance and Lotor compete for Allura’s affections during the event but she’s not interested in either of them and spends her time faking smiles and acting politically correct, all while wishing her true love Keith was there asking her for a dance. Little does she know that Keith is there, amongst the blade members acting as security guards for the event. And he’s wishing he could reveal himself to Allura and tell her how much he loves her, but his duty and feelings of unworthiness prevents him from doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY KALLURA POSITIVITY DAY! I spent all night writing this so I’m sorry if it’s a little weird in some parts because I didn’t want this to be too long but I’m really happy with how it turned out! I put a lot of emotion in this fic and I mention some songs in it! Those songs are: Can’t Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley, Beauty and the Beast, and I’ve Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing! There will also be a few plance moments in this! So please enjoy this story and give me feedback! Happy Kallura Day everyone!

Allura stood at the top of the stairs overlooking all of the guests at the ball that was being held to celebrate the union between Lotor's faction of the Empire and their recent victories against those who still sought to control the universe. She wore a sparkling pink strapless ball gown with her hair pulled back in it's usual style when she wore it down but it she looked different this time. More regal. But she was breathtakingly beautiful. At least, that's what Keith thought as he watched her behind his mask from the balcony where he was stationed.

When she first made her appearance at the top of the stairs and everyone clapped Keith literally forgot how to breathe. Why did she have to torture him like this? Look so stunning at a time where he couldn't tell her how beautiful she looked. Kolivan told him that he and the other blade members were selected to be guards during the ball to make sure that none of the coalition's enemies harmed any of the officials during the festivities. He was under no circumstances to make any contact with anyone in attendance unless he was protecting them from a threat. That meant he couldn't let his friends and the girl he loved know that he was there with them. Kolivan even gave him a different looking belt and holster for his knife so his teammates couldn't pick him from the other blades. He was just a faceless cog amongst the blades.

The other paladins were dressed up nice. Pidge wore a gown that was the same as Allura's except hers was green to match her armor. And the guys all wore some Altean royal robes that matched the color of their paladin armor.

Lance was back at his usual shtick of flirting with Allura, most likely trying to get her to dance with him. But Allura just rolled her eyes and walked over to stand with Lotor. Keith felt his heart clench when he saw them together. He had heard the rumors about how close the new Emperor and his princess had become. Even though one of the reasons he left the team was because he was trying to get over Allura...he couldn't help but be jealous of Lotor. He was a perfect match for her, and Keith could never live up to the glory that Lotor had. Allura may be a princess but Keith could never be her prince charming.

"Princess." Lotor says. "I understand this is your first ball?"

"Yes." Allura says. "My first official one anyway. On Altea we didn't have too many extravagant balls. We preferred festivals, but on special occasions we would hold a ball."

"Well then I hope you enjoy it." Lotor says. "You've been working hard, you deserve to have some fun."

"Thank you Lotor. You have been so kind to me and done so much good for our cause." Allura says. "I'm not quite sure how to thank you."

"Oh I have an idea..." Lotor says and smiles at her and looks at the dance floor. "Perhaps later this evening we could-"

"Hey princess come check out this cool thing." Lance says and pulls Allura away from Lotor.

"What is it Lance?" Allura asks. "You were being very rude to Lotor. He was trying to ask me something."

"What he was doing was trying to ask you to dance." Lance tells her.

"Really?" Allura asks.

"Yep. Clearly he's oblivious to the fact that as the best dancer on the team that I should be the one to sweep you off your feet for the first dance." Lance says and smirks and winks at her.

"Lance that's very sweet of you to offer but I'm afraid I can't dance with you." Allura says.

"What why not?" Lance asks.

"Obviously because she'll be dancing with me." Lotor says and comes over and places a hand on Allura's shoulder. "In order to signify the union between my faction of the Empire and Voltron I shall be having the first dance with one of the paladins. And I choose Allura to dance with me." He says and smiles at her.

Allura only sighed and looked away from him. Keith was watching from his post. He didn't like the way this looked at all. He could tell Allura was uncomfortable. If he could he would go down there and tell them both off and then make sure Allura was okay, and do whatever he could to make her happy. But because of Kolivan's stupid rule of not compromising the mission he was stuck, helpless, forced to watch these two men fight over the princess and he could do nothing to help her. He thought alone made him want to punch something.

"Allura?" Lotor asks. "Is something wrong. You seem upset. Did Lance say something rude?"

"Did Emperor Barbie get his product in your eye?" Lance asks and both he and Lotor look up at each other and growl.

Allura just looked up and searched the balcony for any sign of Keith.

"Why are you looking at the blades?" Lotor asks. "Do you feel unsafe?" He places his hand on the hilt of his sword. "If that is the case you need not worry for I will protect you."

"Yeah well I'll protect her better." Lance says.

"This doesn't have to do with either of you." Allura says. "I was just scanning the blades for Keith..."

"Wait, you think mullet is here?" Lance asks.

"Is Keith the former paladin that left your team?" Lotor asks. 

"Yes." Allura says. "He's part Galra. He's joined the Blades of Marmora. I was just curious if he was here. But they all look the same in their uniforms...it's impossible to tell from down here." She sighs.

"I doubt he's here." Lance says. "Back at the Garrison Keith always hated parties."

"You think he wouldn't come to see us at least?" Allura asks Lance. "I would hope that he misses us as much as we miss him." She says sadly.

"I'm sure he does Allura." Lotor assures her. "And if he truly cares for you then if he is here he'll find you himself, you don't need to search for him."

"I suppose you're right Lotor." Allura says. "I'm going to go get some refreshment."

"I'll come too!" Both Lotor and Lance say at the same time.

Allura frowned as she stood between the two boys, arguing over which one of them was the best dancer and should therefore do the honor of having the first dance with her. 

"I have been taught to dance at formal events such as this." Lotor argues. "It's not a matter of flashiness Lance it's a formal event." 

"I can be formal too!" Lance argues. "I'm a real Prince Charming!  Right Allura? Allura?" Lance asks and he and Lotor look around and notice the princess is missing. 

"I'll go find her." Lotor says. "And then I shall take her to the dance floor." 

"Not if I find her first!" Lance challenges. 

Both of them growl at each other and then run off in opposite directions to find Allura.

Allura went over to one of the flower vases and plucked one from it. She admired it before she started taking off the petals. 

"He loves me." She says then takes off another petal. "He loves me not." 

In the balcony just above her, Keith was doing the same thing with a bloom of his own. 

"She loves me." He says and picks off a petal. "She loves me not." 

"He loves me." Allura says softly as she plucks off the last petal and smiles. 

"She loves me." Keith says and smiles under his mask. "But I'm not the one for her." He sighs and lets the petals drop. 

Allura sees the last petal fall in front of her face and she holds it in her palm. The other petals fell on her hair. She looked up at the balcony, wondering where they came from. But she didn't see any floral decorations or anyone up there. As she plucked the petals out of her hair she noticed Lotor coming in her direction and she gasped and looked for somewhere to escape to. Allura noticed Pidge and decided to sneak over to the tawny haired girl.

"Are those two arguing over you again?" Pidge asks.

"Yes. " Allura says. "They're both insisting on having the first dance with me." 

"Well at least you have people that want to dance with you." Pidge says.

"Perhaps Lance would ask you for a dance?" Allura suggests and Pidge spits out her drink.

She starts laughing really loudly and nervously making people stare at her in disgust and Allura smiled nervously, blushing and waving at the guests as Pidge makes a fool of herself. Little did she know that one of the blade members who had been keeping an eye on her all night was smirking at the situation from behind his mask because he found it so amusing. Allura passed Pidge a napkin to wipe off her mouth and she took it from the princess and cleaned herself up.

"Whoo." Pidge says and wipes a tear from her eye. "That's a good one princess. But there's no way that Lance would want to dance with me." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice. "He's been flirting with you and trying to get you to dance with him all night."

"Yes but he won't get anywhere with that." Allura says. "I do plan on dancing with him at some point because it is customary for me to dance with all of the paladins and for all of us to dance with each other but for the first one I'm afraid I'll most likely have to dance with Lotor."

"You don't seem too happy about that." Pidge says.

"I'm really not." Allura says. "I always pictured dancing at my first ball with someone I love. And I just don't think of Lotor in that way, despite his feelings for me."

"Oh what a perdicament." Pidge says sarcastically. "You have two boys fighting over you but you don't like either of them because the one that you do like ditched us for those blade happy aliens with sticks up their butts. No offense." She quickly says to a blade member who was walking by them.

They only looked at Pidge then Allura for a bit before going back up to their post.

"You really need to be more careful with what you say around people." Allura says.

"And you really need to Keith that you love him." Pidge says and leaves Allura to go over to the buffet table.

Krolia came upstairs and was grinning ear to ear under her mask. She knew what she heard. That cute little green human said that the princess, the girl that Keith has been pining for for ancients knows how long is in love with him too! She knew that she could also be wrong and that the girl in green was just joking but she decided it was worth the risk. She went over to where Keith was posted on the balcony and started to put her plan into action.

"She doesn't seem happy." Keith tells his mother as they stand on the balcony overlooking the ball together.

"How can you tell?" Krolia asks.

"She's not smiling as often as she normally does." Keith says. "She takes pride in her duties as a princess, whenever we're holding an official event she's smiling through the whole thing. But now she's only smiling for show when people are trying to talk to her or if they're looking at her. It's forced, I can tell. As soon as she's out of their sight her smile fades and she stares at the ground. And her eyes aren't shining like they normally are. She just seems, depressed."

"Tell me Keith, what else have you observed about the princess?" Krolia asks, deciding to test her son's observational skills.

"Well she's been looking around a lot, it seems like she's looking for someone." Keith says.

"Can you be more specific?" Krolia asks. "Is there any particular direction she keeps looking in?"

"There's two places she keeps looking." Keith answers, hoping to impress his mother. "One is at the door where all the guests enter and the other is at all of the blade members."

"Good job." Krolia says. "Based off of those observations who do you think she's looking for?" She asks and looks directly at her son.

Keith looks up at her and he doesn't even have to see through her mask to know that she's smirking at him. He could see it in the way her arms are crossed and how she's leaning over him. He sighed.

"You think she's looking for me." Keith says.

"I don't 'think' she is Keith, I know she is." Krolia says.

"Well I'm not surprised." Keith says casually.

He was thankful that the mask was hiding his face so his mother couldn't see him blush.

"She and the others know that I left with the blades. I'm not surprised that they'd be wondering if I'm here or not." Keith says.

"Yes but while the other paladins only gave us all a glance and then moved on to other things, the princess has been the only one to keep searching our members with a look of longing on her face. She's not just wondering if you're here Keith...she wants you to be."

Keith's face turned red and he looked down at his princess's solemn face and watched as she looked up at him. He looked right back at her and a tear slid down his cheek underneath his mask when he thought about how he wished he could just jump off of the balcony, land in front of her, and run away with her in a space pod to somewhere where they could live together and help bring peace to the universe without her responsibilities as a princess and his as a member of the blades holding them back. But he knew that was impossible. Even though fate brought them together, there was no way that he could be the one that she was meant to be with. She's a strong and amazing woman who has the power to bring peace to the universe, everyone was inspired and moved by her. He always shied away from the spotlight, more comfortable with being in the background rather than the forefront. He wanted to directly help people and not be a part of some big political stunt. That's why he left to join the blades in the first place. He never wanted glory, he just wanted to help. But because Allura is a princess she needs to be matched with someone with glory and can broaden her spotlight so that she can further achieve her goal, and from what he's heard, it sounds like Lotor fit that description perfectly. So as much as he wanted to go to her and tell her how he truly feels, he restrains himself from doing so because he knows that if he tells her he loves her then he'll either get his heart broken when she rejects him or her heart will be broken when she realizes that by choosing him as her lover that she'd be limiting herself and probably won't be able to fulfill her father's dream.

He'd get over it eventually. That's what he told himself anyway. The other reason he left the team is because he wanted to distance himself from Allura. He thought that if he didn't see her every day then maybe he could forget about her and finally move on. But he only found himself thinking about her more. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew he was in love with her, and he desperately wanted to be able to express that love to her and be at her side but he knew he would only hold her back and if he was a more selfish man then he would try to be with her. But he was better than that and loved her too much to keep her from fulfilling her father's dream. He knew she would be happy without him, even if he wasn't. At least that's what he thought until he saw her here looking so depressed. What was making her so sad?

"Do you really think she's sad because she thinks I'm not here?" Keith asks his mother, voice cracking with emotion.

Krolia smiled at her son, even though he couldn't see it through the mask and she nodded and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Yes." She says.

"Well even if that is the reason I can't do anything about it." Keith sighs. "I'm not allowed to talk with anyone here. Our mission is to guard the officials at the ball. I can't let my emotions compromise another mission."

"Oh screw that, I want to have grandkids someday! She just left the ballroom now go follow her and tell her you love her!" Krolia demands and Keith's eyes widen.

"Mom...I can't." Keith argues.

"Yes you can!" Krolia says. "Just go do it! You'll regret it forever if you don't."

That part struck a cord with Keith. He knew his mother was right. Because she abandoned him as a baby he feared rejection. That's a big reason why he pushed Allura away, because he was terrified of having his heart broken. But then he realized that by not telling her, his heart was breaking...

"Okay...I'll do it." Keith says and turns and leaves the balcony.

Allura left the ballroom when she saw Lance and Lotor making their ways toward her. She was not about to get in the middle of another petty argument over which one of them would dance with her. She wanted neither of them! She wanted her first dance to be with someone she loved. She wanted Keith.

Allura walked by the lounge of the castle and walked inside, holding her arms. As she sat down on the couch and sighed she heard her mice squeaking and she smiled as they came to sit in her lap.

"Hello my dears." She tells them. "Have you all been stuffing yourselves in the buffet?" She asks.

Platt rubs his belly and nods. Then the mice all scamper away when they see someone behind her.

"Princess." Keith says.

Allura turns to him, but she doesn't know it's him because he still has his mask on.

"Oh. Hello." She says and gives a fake smile.

"Why did you leave the ballroom? Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Yes. I was just feeling a bit overwhelmed." She lies. "So I came here to get away from it all for a bit. I hope that's alright."

"It's fine." Keith says. "As long as you don't mind company."

Allura sighs and Keith comes and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"I suppose you have orders to stay with me for protection." Allura says and plays with her gown.

"Yes." Keith replies. "Since the Blades of Marmora are part of the coalition I am sworn to protect and serve you princess, as a member of the blades..." He removes his hood and takes off his mask as she's still looking down at her dress. "And as a paladin of Voltron."

Allura's eyes widened and she snapped her head up and Keith smiled at her.

"Heh. Miss me?" He asks and smirks.

"Keith!" She screams in joy and pounces on him.

"Whoa! Allura! Careful!" Keith exclaims as she knocks them both off of the couch from the speed and force at which she jumped on him.

He laughed as he laid there on the ground with her holding him tight.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He asks.

"Oh Keith! My darling I missed you so much!" Allura exclaims and holds him tighter and tears up. "I thought about you every day and every night I dreamt of the day you would return to us!"

Keith closed his eyes and sighed in guilt, remembering how sad Allura looked when she saw him on the holo-screen whenever the blades would discuss plans. She was always smiling when she saw him but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew she wanted him at her side instead of just seeing him on a screen. But he denied it because he just couldn't believe that someone as perfect as her would ever... He suddenly realized just how tight she was holding him because he was having trouble breathing.

"Allura...let me go." He groans.

"No!" She protests and holds him tighter. "I've missed you too much! I promised myself that the next time I saw you in person I would never ever let you leave us again!"

"Allura I mean let go of me I can't breathe!" Keith chokes.

Allura gasps and immediately pulls back and sits on her knees.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She says and pulls back and lets Keith sit up and catch his breath.

"It's alright. I forgot about your Altean strength." He says and smiles. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight..."

"Oh this silly thing?" Allura asks and plays with the material. "It's not much."

"Well it was enough to take my breath away when you walked into the ballroom with Lotor and the others." Keith says and she blushes.

"What's this on your face?" She asks and brushes his hair aside to reveal the purple stripe on his cheek. "Is this a marking?" She gasps.

"Yeah." Keith says. "It's a long story. You probably think it's hideous..."

"I think it's rather cute actually." Allura says and rubs her thumb along it.

Keith unintentionally nuzzled his cheek into her touch and she blushed and fluttered her eyelashes at him and pulled her hand away.

"So you're saying I'm cute?" He asks and looks up at her and smiles.

"Keith..." She whines and gives his shoulder a shove. "I think you're very attractive. Even with this cute little purple smudge on your face." She coos and pinches his cheek.

"It's not a smudge." Keith whines and pushes her hand away.

They both look at each other and laugh. Then Allura looks down and twiddles her fingers.

"Did you miss me?" She asks and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So much." Keith says and leans towards her.

Her heart starts pounding when he holds her hand. She looks in his eyes and sees just how true that was from how much brighter they were now that he was with her. The tears that pricked the corners of his eyes were also a big giveaway.

"I thought about you every day. I was always so much happier here with you than I am now with the blades. I don't care how mad at me you are, I'll take your lectures over Kolivan's any day!" He says.

"Oh Keith!" Allura says and tears up and covers her mouth. "I promise I won't lecture you as much! I swear I'll never do it again if that's what it takes to bring you back to us!"

"No Allura..." He says and his smile fades. "You can't bring me back to the team. I miss you and the others and I'd be happier here but in the long run I'm better off with them."

"Why?" Allura asks, her heart dropping to her stomach. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No." Keith says and takes her hands and squeezes them. "It's not your fault....It's not your fault...that I fell in love with you." He says and tears slide down his cheeks.

Allura gasped and Keith searched her face for an answer. His heart pounding in his ears. She smiled and Keith started to tear up because he knew then what her answer was. And he knew he would never be able to break her heart.

"Oh Keith!" Allura sighs and hugs him again.

Keith decides to allow himself to at least hold her and so he hugs her back.

"If you left because you think I don't love you back then you are gravely mistaken!" Allura exclaims and pulls back to look into his eyes and cups the cheek with his mark. "I love you Keith. I love you back!"

"Really?" He asks, his voice wavering a bit. "Lance hasn't worn you down while I was gone?"

"No." She says and laughs. "He could never do that. Despite how much he's tried to win my affections...it would never work, because I've only ever had feelings for you." She says and strokes his cheek with her thumb.

 _Quiznak she's making this hard..._ He thought.

"What about Lotor?" Keith asks. "He's royal, the ruler of the most powerful Empire in the universe. And you're a princess with the most powerful weapon in the universe. Sounds like a perfect match to me." She scoffs.

"While Lotor may be charming and attractive, and I suspect he is pursuing me to be his wife and politically it's an excellent match...I could never be with a man I don't love." Allura says. "Despite how kind he is and how much we've bonded over our Altean heritage I still only see him as a friend. That's all he'll ever be to me. A really good friend." Allura says.

"You don't think you'd ever love him?" Keith asks.

"No, of course not I love _you_!" Allura says and cups his face in her hands. "And now that I know I have you I'll never look twice at another man again." She starts leaning in to kiss him but Keith stood up and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Allura...you can't have me." Keith says.

"What?" She asks in confusion and stands up. "Why not? You love me back don't you?"

"Yes I do." Keith says and smiles at her. "I love you so much Allura. But you're a princess and I'm...nobody." He says and gestures to himself before clapping his hands against the sides of his legs.

"But you're a paladin of Voltron-" Allura argues.

"Were." Keith corrects her. "Shiro's the pilot of the Black Lion now, remember? I'm just an ordinary foot soldier."

"Maybe you are to the Blade of Marmora but not to me." Allura says. "No matter what role you play in this war my feelings for you will never change." She declares.

She sighed and her eyes widened and she blushed when he reached his hand out and cupped her face, looking at her in utter adoration. Her breath hitched when his fingers traced her jawline before holding her chin.

"You are so precious." He whispers. "You're too good for this world. Everything I touch I ruin somehow and I love you too much to let that happen to you."

"Keith..." Allura pleads and steps closer to him but he backs away.

"If you tie yourself down to me you'll never achieve your father's dream." Keith tells her. "You'll regret being with me your whole life and I don't want you to spend the rest of your life being miserable."

"Keith I love you!" Allura protests. "I would never regret giving you my heart."

"You say that now, but years later you'll change your mind." Keith says. "I can't give you what Lotor can. Being with me won't help further our campaign for peace in any way. There's nothing for you to gain."

"Yes there is." Allura says and takes his hands. "Our happiness." She tells him and smiles. "Keith, I don't love Lotor. I'd be miserable with him. I don't think he could ever love me like you do."

"How do you know he doesn't love you even more than me?" Keith asks. "I abandoned you and the team remember?"

"Yes." Allura says. "And that broke my heart and left me crying myself to sleep for many nights." Allura says and wipes a tear from her eye as Keith's eyes watered and his bottom lip trembled. "But now I know why you did it. You loved me enough to let me go. That's something that Lotor would never think of doing. You put my happiness above your own, only someone who truly loves me would ever do that."

"Is that why you let me go?" Keith asks, voice wavering as he tried to keep from crying. "Is that why you didn't try harder to stop me when I decided to leave for the blades?"

"Yes." Allura says softly and Keith gulped. "I knew you weren't happy here at the castle anymore, and as much as I wanted you to stay with us...with me..." She looked up into his eyes with a pleading look. "I would never want you to be somewhere that made you unhappy. I love you Keith, it would break my heart to see you unhappy."

"Allura..." Keith says softly as tears slide down his cheeks. "I think hearing you say that has only made me fall in love with you more."

They both smiled and laughed for a bit before looking back into each other's eyes.

"I've been so stupid." Keith says and shakes his head. "I don't know why I ever thought you needed Lotor to bring peace to the universe. The girl I see in front of me is powerful and has a will just as strong to do anything she sets her mind to all on her own."

"Oh Keith." Allura says and lets out a short laugh before smiling at him. "I can't do it all on my own. I need support, and you've always been there for me and supported me when I needed you." She cups his cheek and rubs the purple mark. "Except for when you left me."

"Allura." Keith says softly and gently rests his hand on the small of her back.

She gasped from the feel of his glove on her bare skin again and she looked up at him and her breath caught when she saw how serious he looked.

"You know there's more to the saying: 'if you love something, set it free'." He says. "The rest of it goes: 'and if the love is true, it'll come back to you'." Keith says and brings his other hand up and brushes a strand of starlight hair from her face and looks into her eyes. "You asked me to come back to you and I said I would. And I did then." He cups her cheek and her heart races. "And I will now. I love you Allura, and whether I'm on the other side of the universe or 10,000 years away from you I will always come back to you."

"Oh Keith..." Is all Allura manages to reply before Keith closes the distance between them and brings his lips to hers.

Allura instantly reciprocates and grips his bicep to steady herself as she kisses him back. The hand on the small of her back brings her in closer to his body so he can deepen the kiss. Allura moans softly in response and grabs the back of his head with her other hand so she can feel more of his mouth on hers. They embrace for what seems like ages. Only stopping for a mere tick to take deep breath of much needed oxygen before sealing their lips together once again. Keith moaned as Allura ran her hands through his hair and her breath hitched as his hands trailed along her spine. Neither of them wanted this to end. But it had to eventually, because they were both starting to get dizzy and it wouldn't look good if they were found together, passed out in the lounge. So they just rested their foreheads together and tried to steady their breathing.

"Does this mean you're leaving the blades to come back to the team?" Allura asks once their breathing returns to normal.

"No." Keith says.

Allura's brows furrow and she gives him a confused look.

"I'm leaving the blades to come back to you." He says and pecks her lips and she smiles in amusement. "And the rest of the team too." He adds as an afterthought. "I missed all of you guys. But I think I missed you the most."

"I think out of the whole team I may have missed you the most as well." Allura says. "Shall we go announce your return to the rest of the coalition?"

"No." Keith says and wraps his arms around her waist. "I want to spend some more time here alone with you."

"I'd like that too." Allura agrees. "But I have to return to the ballroom at some point. I'm required to give the first dance."

"Well then..." Keith says and lets go of her.

He walks to the center of the room and bows to her then offers her his hand.

"My princess, may I have this dance?" He asks.

"You certainly can." Allura giggles and places her hand on his.

She gasped as Keith pulled her in close and placed his hand on the small of her back again. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they gently started to sway in the room.

"It's a shame we don't have any music though." Allura says.

"I can fix that." Keith says and blushes a bit.

"How?" Allura asks.

Keith takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes.

"Wise men say..." He sings.

Allura gasped in surprise from Keith's beautiful voice and smiled.

"Only fools rush in." He continues. "But I can't help-" He sings and cups her cheek as her eyes sparkle with love for him. "Falling in love with you." He finishes and Allura kisses him.

"I didn't know you could sing." She whispers after they part.

"Not many people do." Keith says and bites his lip. "You're one of the only people who does."

"Is there anything else that you'd care to share with me?" Allura asks and Keith smirks.

"No...but there is something I can show you." He says.

Allura arches an eyebrow at him then gasps when she feels Keith bring her closer to him and the next thing she knows they're waltzing around the room.

"You can dance too?" Allura asks and smirks.

"Yeah." Keith says and blushes. "Despite what Lance's constant jabs at me may have led you to believe..."

Keith holds her arm in the air and twirls her around before holding her waist again, making her gasp as he dipped her. Allura blushed as she looked up at her paladin.

"I'm actually a bit more cultured than you think." Keith says and she laughs.

"Well then since you have the skills..." Allura says as he pulls her back to standing upright. "I think we should return to the ball together and have our first dance there."

"Are you sure about that?" Keith asks. "I'm not sure how people would react if they saw you dancing with me, a simple foot soldier in the Blade of Marmora." He says and gestures to his suit.

"I'm the princess." Allura tells him. "I can dance with whomever I choose, and as my paladin I think you should obey my orders."

"But technically I'm not your paladin right now." Keith argues playfully and Allura smiles.

"But you are a member of the blade of marmora who are part of the coalition and I am in charge of the coalition so as one of my soldiers who are under my command, and more importantly...as the man I love, I ask you to please have the first dance with me." She asks and holds out her hand.

"Of course." Keith says and takes her hand and bows as he kisses the back of it then looks back up at her and smiles. "My love."

Back in the ballroom, Lance and Lotor were looking everywhere for Allura. He finds Shiro and goes up to him.

"Where is she?" Lotor asks Shiro. "Everyone is wondering when the first dance is going to start."

"I don't know." Shiro says. "She left the ballroom and-oh wait here she is!" He says and points to the stairs.

"Oh thank good-" Lotor turns then his eyes widen when he sees her at the top of the stairs on Keith's arm. "What the..."

All of the guests turn and gasp when they see the princess on the arm of one of the blades as they make their way down the stairs together. Keith blushed and smiled shyly as he looked at all of the officials, murmuring about why the princess was on the arm of a mere foot soldier.

"I should have known this would happen." Kolivan sighs as he comes over to Krolia and takes off his mask. "He's always letting his emotions compromise the mission. At the very least he could have kept his mask on. Now his identity is compro-"

"Shh!" Krolia shushes him. "Let me enjoy my son's big moment!" She says and takes off her mask, revealing tears of joy streaking down her cheeks as she watches her son and the princess near the bottom of the stairs.

"Everyone's staring at us." Keith whispers to Allura. "And they don't look happy."

"That's because they don't know who you are." Allura whispers back and they reach the bottom of the stairs. "But that will soon change."

Lance noticed the room get quiet and he looked and saw everyone clear a space for Keith and Allura. His eyes bulge out of his head and he spits out his nunvil.

"MULLET!?!" He exclaims and Pidge gasps and turns to see them.

"Is that Keith!?" Pidge exclaims and Keith and Allura turn to find the team all together in the corner of the room.

"Keith!" Hunk exclaims. "Keith's here! Hey buddy we missed you!"

"Good to see you again Keith!" Coran calls to him.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Shiro shouts.

Keith turns to them and smiles and waves to them.

"Wow. Even when I don't expect him to show up and steal my thunder he still manages to find a way to one-up me." Lance grumbles.

Allura clears her throat and holds her hands in front of her as she prepares to present Keith.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you so much for coming to this ball. We have so much to celebrate and a bright future to hope for." Allura says and Keith smiles at her.

He was always amazed by how great she was at public speaking.

"But for tonight, I would like to present one of my paladins to you all." She says and takes Keith's hand. "This is Keith. He was the pilot of the Red Lion, then became pilot of the Black, and is currently one of the Blade of Marmora's finest warriors."

"I wouldn't say one of our fine-" Kolivan complains and Krolia shushes him again.

"But tonight he has told me that he plans on leaving the blades and will be rejoining team Voltron." Allura says proudly and everyone cheers.

"Thank you." Keith says once everyone has quieted down. "I have learned a lot in my time with the blades and I will continue to help them occasionally if the need arises."

He looks up to Kolivan and Krolia and they nod at him and he smiles.

"But the paladins of Voltron are my family, and I've been away from them long enough." Keith says and squeezes Allura's hand and smiles at her. "I know now that I truly belong at their side."

He leans his head down slightly and gives Allura a gentle kiss on her cheek. The entire team does spit-takes and excited whispers are heard amongst the other officials.

"Was that okay?" Keith whispers in her ear. "I know you said we can't be too obvious."

"And it wasn't." Allura whispers back. "A polite kiss on the cheek could mean anything. Besides, a little gossip can be good for politics. Rumors of a possible romance brewing between two of the paladins could bring us some more support. Everyone loves a good love story." She winks and Keith chuckles.

Keith steps away from her and bows to her then offers her his hand. She curtseys and walks up to him and takes it. He places his hand on her lower back and she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"That's my kitten!" Krolia whisper shouts to all of the blade members who were now starting to gather around her and Kolivan, much to his displeasure.

A slow song (Beauty and the Beast) started playing and they started to waltz. Keith and Allura only looked at each other as they spun around the dance floor. He held her arm and twirled her around and everyone oooh'd and awe'd as her sparkling gown flowed around her before Keith brought her back into his arms and dipped her.

"Did you know he could dance?" Lance asked Shiro.

"Who do you think taught him?" Shiro asks back.

Lance stared at Shiro in shock and he chuckled and turned back to watch Keith and Allura dance.

As the song reached it's climax, Keith picked up Allura and spun her around in his arms, the two of them smiling at each other the whole time.

"Oh my little boy is such a good dancer!" Krolia says and wipes her eyes discreetly on Kolivan's sleeve.

As the song died down, Keith cupped Allura's cheek and she cupped his and they both rested their foreheads against each other as everyone clapped for them.

"Princess Allura that was absolutely stunning." Lotor says and comes up to her. "And in honor of the union between my Empire and Voltron, I believe I must dance with one of the paladins." He says and smiles at her while Keith narrows his eyes at him and brings Allura in just a bit closer to him.

"Yes you must." Allura says. "And luckily there is a paladin who is very eager to take part in that dance..." She smiles and Lotor grins and approaches her and Keith.

"Lance!" Allura calls and Lotor's smile falls as he turns to see Lance come running up to the princess.

"Yes m'lady." Lance says and bows.

"I would like to request that you dance with Emporer Lotor to signify the bond between Voltron and his faction of the Galra Empire." Allura says.

"Huh?" Lance asks, confused. "Why?"

"Well you clearly showed me how eager you were to dance tonight." Allura says and giggles. "And Lotor needs a partner. It's a perfect solution is it not?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Keith says.

"Oh shut up mullet." Lance grumbles.

"I missed you too." Keith replies.

"Well...let's get this over with." Lotor sighs and holds his hand out to Lance.

Lance sighs and takes Lotor's hand.

"Alright. But I'm leading." Lance says sternly.

"Very well." Lotor says and they start to dance.

"Where are we going?" Allura asks Keith as he leads her away from the center of the ball.

"There's someone I want you to meet." He says. "She should be around here some-"

"Oh Keith! You're such a good little dancer! You told her how you felt didn't you! Oh I knew she would love you back, who wouldn't love my precious little boy?" Krolia exclaims and grabs him and hugs him tight, hoisting him off the ground as he hugged her in his arms. "Allura, meet my mother Krolia." Keith chokes as his lungs are crushed for the second time that night.

"You found your mother!" Allura says happily.

"Yeah..." Keith says and blushes as she sets him down. "She's really cool."

"Oh darling I'm so happy for you!" Allura says and hugs him.

"Darling?" Krolia mouths to Keith and he frowns at her, making her giggle.

Allura let go of Keith and turned to Krolia.

"It's an honor to meet you." Allura says and Krolia notices she seems a bit nervous. "I never thought I would get to but, I uh... I'm very happy that Keith found you. You seem like a great person and uh..."

"Calm down dear." Krolia tells her and places her hands on the princess's shoulders. "People in our family tend not to show emotions or get attached to people very easily. So when we do..." She looks at Keith and smiles. "We know the love is true. I can see how happy you make my son. I think you're a great girl and a wonderful princess Allura. I'm so happy that Keith found you."

"Oh Ms...uh...Keith's mother..." Allura says happily.

"Call me Krolia." Krolia tells her and they hug.

Keith smiled at them, tearing up from how happy he was that they liked each other.

"Thank you Krolia!" Allura says. "You are welcome to come visit the castle whenever you would like."

"Oh I intend to visit." Krolia says. "I want to meet all of Keith's friends and I can bring his baby pictures-"

"Mom!" Keith exclaims.

"You have pictures of him as a baby!" Allura gasps.

"No! No she doesn't." Keith says and shakes his head.

"Yes I do!" Krolia argues. "I think I even have some here on my wrist-comm!"

"Show me!" Allura squeals.

"No! Don't show her!" Keith protests.

He grabs his mother's arm to try to move it away from Allura but his mother is too strong. A picture of baby Keith in a red onesie sucking on a pacifier and playing with a hippo stuffed animal comes up and Keith's face turns as red as the outfit he has on in the picture.

"Oh my goodness! You even had this hairstyle when you were an infant!" Allura exclaims.

"Mom why..." Keith groaned and face-palmed.

Krolia chuckles and puts it away and Allura takes Keith's hand and starts to lead him away from his mother and back to the dance floor and she waved at them as they left.

Lotor and Lance were still swaying together.

"I can't believe Keith ended up with Allura." Lance says and watches them.

"I guess they prove that sometimes the person everyone wants you to be with isn't always the person you fall in love with." Lotor says as he looks at Allura resting her head on Keith's chest as they sway together and he sighs.

"Yeah..." Lance says and looks at Pidge standing alone by the buffet. "Seems like it."

An idea pops into his head.

"Hey Lotor, dancing with you has been..." He looks at the Emporer's blank face and gives a nervous smile. "Something. But I think I should cut out. There's someone else I'd like to dance with."

"Alright then." Lotor says and lets Lance go.

One of the space mice brought Pidge a cake pop to cheer her up.

"Thanks Chulatt." She says and takes it.

"Hey Pidgeon." Lance says as he walks over to Pidge.

"What is it Lance?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

"Care to dance?" He asks and holds out his hand to her. "They're playing a song from that really old movie that you like."

"What movie?" Pidge asks.

Her eyes widen when she hears _I've Had the Time of My Life_ from Dirty Dancing start to play. She looks at Lance and he smirks.

"Lance what the quiznak have you done?" She asks in fear.

"Oh come on Pidge! This is like your favorite part of the movie!" Lance exclaims.

"Yeah but I can't dance!" Pidge argues. "And in front of all of these people..." She crosses her arms and rubs them nervously.

"Forget about them. Pretend it's just you and me." Lance says softly and holds his hand out to her again. "Allura's not the only one who looks stunning tonight." Pidge blushed. "You deserve to have a special dance too."

"And you want a chance to one-up Keith in the spotlight." Pidge adds with a smirk.

"That too but I'm mostly doing this for you I swear!" Lance says and holds his left hand up with his other over his heart.

Pidge laughed and took his hand.

"Then let's go dance." She says.

They both went out to the dance floor and everyone cleared a space for the two of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Lance announces. "The green paladin and I would like to preform a famous dance from Earth for you!" He says and everyone claps for them.

Pidge and Lance get into position and then start reenacting the famous final dance from the movie _Dirty Dancing_. Pidge blushes when she hears the other paladins cheering for her and Lance as he swings her around the dance floor. She can't help but smile when Lance twirls her and her sparkly green dress flares out like Allura's did and everyone claps for her.

"You're doing wonderful Pidge!" Allura calls out to her.

"Yeah Lance!" Keith cheers for him.

Pidge and Lance worked their way up the stairs a bit and then just like in the movie, Lance jumped off of them and started doing his own little jig while Pidge watched and laughed.

Keith and Shiro joined Lance and started dancing too. Hunk whistled to them as they swung their hips together on the dance floor. Then he and Allura appeared on either side of the stairs and offered Pidge their hands. She took them and they helped her off of the stairs and then Lance held out his arms. Pidge bit her lip then took off towards Lance and jumped and he caught her and held her in the air while she stuck her arms out and the whole ballroom cheered.

"Yeah!" Matt screams. "My baby sister is Baby!"

"I can't believe we did that!" Pidge says as Lance brings her back down and everyone around them starts dancing.

"I do." Lance says. "If those two can find a way to be together." He says and looks at Keith and Allura dancing together. "Then I think anything is possible." He looks into her eyes and she smiles at him and they dance together.

At some point during the ball, things get a bit overwhelming again and Keith and Allura sneak out onto one of the balconies on the castle and looked over the beautiful environment of the planet they were currently stationed on.

"You're sure that being with me won't keep you from achieving your dream?" Keith asks her again, just to be sure.

"Keith..." Allura says and smiles. "Bringing peace to the universe was my father's dream. And while I do want to see it become a reality...I have my own dream too."

"What is it?" Keith asks.

"Once the war is over I want to help those in need with Voltron." Allura says. "And be with the man I love for as long as he'll have me." She says and strokes his cheek.

"Well princess, I plan on being with you for a very long time." Keith says and pulls her in close to him. "I think I just might be able to make your dream come true."

"How?" She asks.

"Like this." He says and kisses her.

Love is a funny thing. People fall into it and out of it all the time. But when you've found someone special, then it's different. When you're with the right person, you know it's meant to last. Sometimes you have to wait 10,000 years to find your true love in the most unexpected way. But when you do find them, it'll definitely be worth the wait.


	19. Drunk Calling (angst/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith misses Allura, so he drinks to forget but it doesn’t exactly work out like that. Instead he winds up having a drunk video chat with the love of his life where he confesses things to her that he never would sober. How will Allura react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is some making out near the end of this chapter! But there's nothing graphic it's basically just really passionate kissing. 
> 
> Also @KalluraIcedCoffe I low-key wrote this for you to try to emanate your style in my own work because I absolutely adore the way you write and I’m really proud of how I think I managed to hybridize my style with some elements of yours in this one-shot! I hope you enjoy it!

"Hello Keith." Allura says softly, a faint blush on her cheeks as she spoke to the former paladin on the holo-screen.

They were having one of their coalition meetings and Keith stood behind Kolivan like he usually did on their holo-screen, in a circle with the other leaders to discuss future plans.

"Hey Allura." Keith says in that gravelly voice of his that made Allura's heart hammer in her chest.

His voice was one that she missed hearing every day. She wished she had appreciated it more while he was still on the team. The way he always spoke to her with such care and love in his voice made her chest feel all warm and made her cheeks heat up.

She took a tick to internally squeal and then she looked Keith over to see if there had been any changes since she last saw him. She noticed that there was a strange mark on his face that he was purposely trying to hide by keeping that side of his face hidden. Allura's heart clenched with worry. Had he been injured? Was he hurt anywhere else? Her eyes locked with his and then he knew that she saw his mark and he bites his lip and looks at her nervously. She looks at him longingly and is about to ask him what's wrong but then someone distracts her.

"Princess. Is something wrong?" One of the other allies says on another screen.

"N-no." Allura says quickly.

She coughs to clear her throat and then takes a deep breath and regains her regal composure and begins the meeting, pushing her feelings for Keith aside...like she always has to. As she talks about the coalitions achievements over the past few days a tear pricks at the corner of her eye from how much she missed Keith. But no one saw it.

Just like no one saw Keith biting his lip as tears pricked his own eyes from how much he missed Allura. Keith scrunched his eyebrows in frustration as that tightness in his chest returned. The feeling that he got whenever he saw Allura and was reminded of his feelings for her.

It broke his heart, not being able to be by her side and only seeing her through a screen but it was for the best. As much as he wanted to be with her, he couldn't have her. The meeting concluded and he looked at her one last time, and she gave him a small smile before the screen turned off and their connection was broken.

He turned his back so Kolivan wouldn't see his bottom lip quiver, or the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm going to go find my mom." Keith says and leaves before Kolivan could dismiss him.

He didn't go to his mother though. Instead he went to his bunk and let himself wallow in sorrow as he thought about how much he missed Allura and he felt his chest tighten again and he felt tears slide down his chest and he groaned.

He remembered how he had been confused by this feeling when he first got it while talking to Allura on the Castle Ship when they first met. Everyone had gone to look for their lions and Keith, Allura and Coran were left to their own devices for two vargas. Keith was going to go and find a corner to sulk in but to his surprise Allura actually wanted to talk to him.

"Keith?" She had asked him as he turned to leave the control room. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, well I don't want to get in your way while you're fixing up your castle so I was just going to-" Keith said but Allura smiled at him.

"Keith...you're not in the way of anything." Allura said as she came off her station and walked over to him. "In fact I was hoping that I would get the chance to talk to you." She says and blushes. "We're going to be living together, so I'd like to have the chance to get to know you a bit."

Keith didn't know what to say. Yes what she had to say sounded logical but...he didn't expect a princess to be so...friendly with someone like him. She should have picked up from his choice of clothing and his mannerisms that he wasn't exactly a friendly person...and yet there she was, looking at him in a way no one ever had. It was in that moment when he looked in her eyes, that he felt his heart rate increase, his cheeks heat up and this strange fluttering feeling in his stomach. He had no idea then that those were the sparks of affection that would later ignite the flame of love he now had for the princess.

He groaned when he heard some sort of commotion happening across the hall. On one hand he was thankful for the distraction from his heartbreaking thoughts but on the other hand it was loud and annoying. He walked across the hall to the break room and opened the door to find some of his comrades sitting at a table taking shots of what appeared to be some sort of alien liquor.

"Hey Keith." One of them says. "What's wrong with you, you look awful!"

Keith sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair and looked up at them with his tired eyes. He caught his reflection off of the metal wall and he raised his eyebrows in shock of how disheveled he looks.

"Yeah man are you sick?" Another one asks.

"Lovesick." Keith mumbles.

He sat down at the table with them and rested his head on his hand and eyed the bottle of liquor. The blade member next to him let out a whooshing breath and pushed the bottle towards him.

"Well I'm no doctor but I hear this is a pretty good cure for that." He says and looks at Keith sadly.

Keith was never really one for drinking. He saw how it turned people into complete idiots and he never wanted to do anything that would impair his judgement. He was a natural driver and pilot. Getting drunk would mean he couldn't do those two things that he loved. And he remembered how his father's addiction to it led to his downfall and he promised himself he'd never go down that same path. Because of that he rarely ever drank. But when he looked up at the bottle and an image of Allura's sweet smiling face popped into his head, he decided that getting drunk once wouldn't hurt and he grabbed the bottle and a shot glass and decided to take some medicine for his heartache.

He would drink until he forgot about her. That was the plan anyway. He turned it into a game for himself. Every time he thought about Allura he would take a shot.

That time when they were hanging out in the Arusian village and he watched her play with them while he got some shade under a tree popped into his head. He took a shot.

When he remembered how scared she was when Sendak took over the castle and how he tried his best to comfort her while they relied on Pidge to take down the barrier. He took a shot.

When he found her in hangar and caught her bridal style in his arms as she was trying to escape in a space pod. Another shot.

When he started to fall in love with her after she told him that he was important to the team. The first time anyone aside from Shiro had ever told him he was worth something. Shot.

When the pod exploded and he held onto her as they drifted through space together and he realized how perfectly her hand fit in his, despite it being much smaller. Huge shot.

When she accepted him despite his galra heritage and hugged him. Even bigger shot. 

Every time they spent alone together when he would make her laugh, every time she looked at him with those sparkling crystal blue eyes, when they comforted each other, for him after he lost Shiro and for her when they lost the comet. He took a shot for every memory that played in his head. 

His hand shook as the last memory he had of her played in his mind. Their last conversation alone together. When she said that if he left that not only would Voltron not be able to go on without him but "We cannot". That struck a chord with him. Was she suggesting that there was a we? That she wanted him? He looked down into the shot glass and then tilted his head back in defiance and let the potent liquid slide down the back of his throat. The burning from the drink distracting from the burning love in his chest for the princess. 

Keith had never been able to hold his liquor well. So he got pretty drunk very fast. Soon he was laughing with his comrades about dumb stuff that happened on missions and leaning into them as he sang some Earth songs. He had a beautiful singing voice but he never had the courage to actually sing anything sober because he didn't believe he was good enough. But now that he was drunk, he had more confidence than he normally did. 

When Krolia came by to check on him in his bunk and found him missing she checked the lounge across the hall when she heard the commotion. Sure enough, she found her son flat out drunk laughing with his comrades, struggling to keep himself upright as he sat at the table and pushed himself up on his hands to keep from falling over. 

"Keith! How much have you had to drink!?" Krolia exclaims and goes over to her son. 

"Only a few shots mom." He slurs and takes out his knife and clumsily twirls it in his fingers. 

He stares at it for a few minutes before tossing it at a dart board on the wall. He missed completely and nearly took off one of the other blade members heads in the process. 

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed but they were too drunk to be alarmed by what just happened. 

Instead they all cheered for him and Keith threw his head back and laughed heartily. But he was resting too much of his weight on the back of his chair as he did so so it slid underneath him and he went crashing to the floor. 

"Keith!" Krolia exclaimed and bent over to help her son up. "You're practically wasted..." She says as she helps him up. "Come on, let's get you back to your bunk so you can sleep this off." 

She wrapped her son's arm around around her shoulders and helped him walk back across the hall. 

"Keith, you hate drinking." Krolia reminds him as he stumbles towards his bunk. "Why did you decide to drink tonight?" 

"To forget." Keith slurs as she lays him down on his bed. 

"Forget what?" Krolia asks him. 

"'Lura." Keith slurred and hiccuped as he stared up at the ceiling.

Krolia sighed and looked down. She understood now. She was not oblivious to her son's feelings for the princess. She could tell by the way he looked at her during the coalition meetings through the holo-screen and how he talked about her when she asked about his friends that she had a special place in his heart. He missed her, just like she missed him and his father when she left them. She had a night like this too shortly after she abandoned them. She tried to drink to forget but she would always remember. She brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead. 

"Go to sleep Keith." She tells him. "You'll feel better in the morning." 

And with that she left him. 

Keith laid in bed awake. When his mom asked him why he drank he remembered Allura was the reason and now he was thinking about her again. But this time when he thought about her it didn't make him sad. He wanted to remember her. He thought about her smiling at him, and how much she cared for him despite how closed off he was. He had put up walls around his heart, afraid to let anyone get too close so he wouldn't get hurt when they left. But now in his drunken state he was realizing, that she wanted him but he abandoned her instead. He sat up, eyes wide and breathing heavy as he discovered his big mistake! 

He reached over pull out one of the drawers from under his bed and get out his wrist-comm and hoped that Allura would still be awake at this hour. 

Allura sat at on her bed with her mice in her lap as she scrolled through some reports that the coalition leaders had sent her. But she couldn't focus on them. Her thoughts drifted to Keith. She was worried about him. She quickly learned shortly after she met him that he was a flight risk and she always feared that he would leave the team one day. And sure enough her worst fear had come true. It broke her heart that he couldn't see just how much potential he had, how great he could be if he only allowed himself the chance to prove it, if only he could see how special everyone thought he was...and at the very least...how much he meant to her. 

A few tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she sniffled softly and turned off her holo-screen. The mice all looked at her forlornly. This had not been the first night that their princess had wept over her love for the red paladin. Chulatt brought her a tissue and she gave him a thankful smile and took it and dried her eyes. 

"I should have told him the truth before he left..." Allura says. "Perhaps if he knew I love him, then maybe he would have stayed. But I was worried that he didn't feel the same and that telling him would only make him want to leave." She sighed. "But now if something bad happens to him..." 

Her bottom lip trembled at the thought and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed into the tissue from the thought of never being able to see Keith again. The mice teared up as well and gently patted her with their paws in an attempt to comfort her. 

Something on her holo-screen beeped and she looked up from her hands and noticed she had an incoming call from the Blade's headquarters. 

"Oh no..." She said, fear gripping her heart. "If they're calling me at this hour then it can't be something good..." she says. 

She shakily tapped on the notification fearing that her worst nightmare had come true. But when she saw Keith's face on the screen she let out an audible sigh of relief and held her chest. 

"Oh Keith thank goodness!" She says and sighs happily. "When I saw the blades calling me I was so worried that it was because something bad happened to you!" 

Keith smiled at her and laughed a bit. 

"Don't worry 'bout me." He slurs and brushes his bangs with his hand. "I'm totally fine." 

She noticed he seemed a bit dizzy and was slurring his words and furrowed her brows. 

"Are you sure?" She asks. "You don't seem like you have it all together..." 

"Yeah well that's because I'm a little drunk." He laughs and leans forward. 

Allura's eyes widened in surprise and even the mice looked shocked. 

"You're...intoxicated?" She asks. 

"Yep." He says popping the "p" and smiling at her. 

"Oh..." She says and blushes a bit. 

On the one hand she smiled a bit because this was rather amusing to see Keith so loose and carefree but on the other she was worried about him hurting himself. But she let that worry go when she noticed the purple mark on his cheek. 

"What's that mark on your face?" She asks him. 

"Oh this thing?" Keith asks and points to his cheek. 

Except he wasn't pointing at his cheek. He was pointing behind him but he thought it was aimed at his cheek.

"It's a lllloooonnnggg story." He says and laughs. "I'll tell you some other time though because that's not the reason I called you tonight." He says and brushes his bangs with his hand again and smiles at her. 

"So why did you?" Allura asks. "Is it because you're drunk?" 

"Sort of I guess." Keith shrugs. "Getting drunk made me think about things that I've been trying not to think about. Which is funny because I got drunk in order to forget what I've been thinking about since I left you guys." He laughs and leans forward. 

"And what have you been thinking about that drove you to get yourself wasted?" Allura asks. 

"You." Keith says and looks up at her and grins. 

Allura gasped in surprise and straightened her back, a band of red spreading immediately on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. The mice all gasped in surprise. Allura's eyes sparkled as her heart swelled with hope that this meant what she thought it did. 

"Y-you've been thinking about me?" Allura asked hopefully and rested her hand over her chest.

"Yeah. All the time." Keith says in his husky drunk voice. "I can't get you out of my head 'Lura. You're a goddess of a woman and I want to worship you." He proclaims. 

All the mice squealed and Allura blushed even more. 

"Oh my..." She says softly. "Keith...that's very sweet of you to say but..." She sighs and looks back at him. "You're only saying this because you're drunk. I know you don't mean any of it." She says sadly and looks at her hands. 

"I do." Keith says sternly and Allura looks back up at him. "I'm dead serious Allura. I'm not lying about anything I'm going to say to you. I've finally got the courage to say things I should've said to you a lot sooner and if you trust me you'll believe me." 

"Oh Keith..." Allura says. "Of course I trust you. You're my close friend and a paladin of Voltron. I'll always believe you." 

"Good." He says and hiccups. "Then I'll just come out and say it then. Princess Allura of Altea I love you." 

Allura gasped and covered her mouth, hiding her smile and the mice squealed again. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she slowly lowered her hand so he could see how happy she was. 

"Oh Keith...do you really?" She asks him hopefully and he nods. 

"Yeah. I have for awhile now." He says. "You're an amazing woman Allura. I've never fallen in love before but as I got to know you I just couldn't help but fall for you." 

"Keith..." Allura says softly and smiles at him. 

Her chest was warming up and her heart was thundering in her ribcage. But then he started to sing...

"Allura." He sang her name. 

She gasped. She had no idea he had such a beautiful voice.

"The most beautiful princess of Altea." He sings. "With your crystal blue eyes so divine as they look into mine I couldn't help but fall for you. All my life I've been a broken man but you made me understand that there's so much we could do! Oh Allura, I know now I want to fight for you! There's nothing that I won't do for you Allura. Hair as white as the moon, I hope to see you soon. So strong, passionate and kind, not afraid to speak her mind! Oh please say you'll be mine-" 

"YES!" She shouts and leans forward into the screen. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Keith I've secretly been in love with you too!" She admits and giggles. 

"Really?" He asks and tears up. 

"Yes...I've fallen in love with you too Keith, just as you have fallen for me. I want to be with you." She says and smiles at him. "Please come back to me. Leave the blades and return to castle tomorrow and we'll be together!" 

"I'll do it princess." He declares. "I don't care what we face in this war, as long as I have you by my side I'll be brave enough to take on anything." 

"Oh Keith." Allura says and blushes. 

"I'll see you tomorrow my love." Keith says before signing off and passing out in his bed. 

When he woke up his head was pounding. He groaned and tried to remember what events transpired last night that led to where he was now. All he remembered was getting drunk but after taking his final shot everything was a blur. He heard something beeping on his wrist-comm and groaned as he rolled over to see what it was. 

He brought up the screen and noticed that he had set a reminder on it. His eyes widened when he read it: 

 _Go to the castle the minute you wake up, your princess is waiting for you._  

He looked confused for a minute. Why would he leave himself a message for the morning. It's like he knew he would forget what happened last night. But he pushed that query aside for now. It sounded like Allura needed him and despite the fact that he left the team, if she needed him there wasn't a force in the universe that could keep him from her. 

Not even the hangover that had him stumbling through the hallways as he made his way down to the hangar. 

"Hey there sweetheart." Krolia says and brings in her son for a hug. "How are you feeling?" 

"Awful. But I have to get to the castle." Keith says. 

"Why?" Krolia asks. 

"I don't know. Something that had to do with last night. I think Allura needs me." Keith says. 

Krolia smiled. She had heard her son drunkenly pledging his love to her through song last night so she had some idea of what this was all about. But it appeared that Keith had no memory of last night. Well, when he got to the castle she was sure that Allura would find some way of making him remember. She smirked at the thought. 

"Alright." She says. "Take this before you go though." 

She hands him a pill. 

"It'll help get rid of your headache and relieve your other hangover symptoms." She says and Keith takes the pill. 

"Thanks mom." He says and smiles at her. 

"You're welcome Keith." Krolia says and smiles at him as he walks away to a jet to take to see her. 

He landed in the castle's hangar and he heard a ping on his wrist-comm. He checked it and found a message from Allura:

_Oh thank the ancients you're finally here! There's a secret door that will lead you from the hangar straight to my bedroom! Come meet me there._

He was worried from how urgent her message sounded. He didn't waste a tick as he left the jet and went to find the secret door. 

He ran through the dimly lit secret passage until he reached the end of it and the door opened and he stepped into her brightly lit room. 

"Allura are you ok-" He says as he comes barging in but he was cut off by Allura. 

The princess came running towards him with tears streaming from her face and she threw herself at him before he even had time to process what was happening. He caught her as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall from the force at which she pounced on him. Before he could even ask what she was doing she covered his mouth with her own and kissed him deeply. 

His eyes widened and he let out a soft groan in surprise as a blush appeared on his face. Allura was kissing him! Was he dreaming? Or was this actually happening. He fluttered his eyelids and realized he should probably kiss her back so she didn't think he didn't want her because by the ancients she was all he ever wanted. He let out a gruff moan and held her tighter in his arms as he shut his eyes and moved his lips against hers. He hoped he was doing this right. This was his first kiss after all. 

She moaned into his mouth and griped the top of the chest plate of his armor and grabbed a handful of his messy hair and deepened the kiss and pressed herself against him more. Keith moaned into her mouth and grabbed and squeezed at her curves and tangled one of his own hands in her hair as their mouths began to fight for dominance. 

Keith pushed himself off of the wall and carried her over to her bed. She yelped as he laid her down on it and their lips finally parted. He looked down at her as she laid breathless on the bed, chest heaving and starlight hair splayed out on the comforter as he held himself over her, one arm by her head supporting his weight as he looked into her eyes. He looked even more disheveled than he did before with his hair all messy and his armor slightly out of place on his body. Both of their breaths were coming out in short pants between their kiss swollen red lips. 

Finally once he caught his breath Keith smiled at her and asked: 

"What was that for princess?"

Allura smiled at him and brought a hand up to him and cupped his cheek. 

"Because I love you." She tells him and sits up and gives his lips a gentle peck. 

Keith closed his eyes and kissed back and they shone with adoration for her once they parted. This was quickly becoming the best day of his life and he was trying his best to piece together why. 

"Why are you telling me this now?" He asks. 

She looked confused. 

"Do you not remember last night?" She asks and he shakes his head no. 

She smiled at him and chuckled. 

"You really were drunk then." She says. "You called me last night and confessed your feelings for me." 

"I did?" Keith asks and blushes. 

"Yes." Allura says and blushes a bit herself. "And you were very romantic." 

Keith smiled and let out a short laugh. 

"Wow really? I barely know the first thing about romance." He says. 

"Well somehow in your drunken state you figured it out." Allura says. "The song you came up with about me and sang to me was a nice touch." 

Keith cringed and buried his face in her shoulder. 

"Did I really do that?" He groaned. 

She laughed and rested her head on top of his. 

"Yes you did darling but don't be embarrassed. I thought it was rather sweet and you have a fantastic singing voice." She says and Keith looked up at her and smiled. "And now that you've come back to the team to be a paladin again we'll have plenty of time together to practice-" 

"Wait what?!" Keith exclaimed and picked his head back up to face her. "Did I tell you I would leave the blades and come back to the team?" 

Allura's smile faded and she pulled back from him and nodded slowly. She could tell by the look on his face that that was not a decision he would have made sober. Last night had just been a wish. A hope. 

"Yes." She says softly. "You promised me that you would come back so we could be together to fight this war." 

"But you won't leave the blades will you?" She asks him and bites her lip to keep from crying. 

Keith looked at her face and knew he just couldn't say no to her. Now that he knew how much she wanted him, there was no way he was going to deny her any longer. The blades never accepted him. He had found his mother. There was nothing left for him there. He looked into her eyes and knew that here, in her arms was where he belonged. 

He quickly leaned forward and captured her lips in another breathless kiss. She moaned softly before he pulled away. 

"Why would I go back to them when I have everything I've ever wanted right here?" He asks her. 

She gasped and a bright smile lit up her face and he smiled back at her. Both of them were tearing up, both of them felt warmth flood their veins from their chests as they realized that they were finally going to be together. 

"Oh Keith!" Allura exclaimed and hugged him tight as he hugged her back tightly, never wanting to let go. "I love you so much!" 

"I love you too Lu." He says and peppers the side of her face with kisses. "So so much!" He says. 

Both of them laughed as they fell back on the bed and he laid on top of her and kissed her all over her face. 

"Should we alert the other paladins of your return?" Allura asks. 

"No. I want you all to myself for a little longer." Keith says and claims her mouth with his again and Allura closes her eyes and moans in agreement. "I have so much to tell you." He says and kisses her lips again after they part. "How I got my mark, how I found my mother-" 

"You found your mother!" Allura exclaims and smiles. "Oh you have to tell me everything! Spare no detail!" 

"Okay so I met her on-" He's cut off by Allura kissing him again. 

"I didn't say I wanted you to tell me now." She whispers against his lips after they part. "Right now I only want you using those lips to give me a kiss for every quintant you've been away from me." 

"Oh as you wish princess." Keith eagerly accepts.

He laid her back down underneath him and the two of them made out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback on this! 


	20. Father's Day (angst/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura go to visit their father’s grave/memorial on Father’s Day to pay their respects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it seems I can really only write angsty stuff after season 6 and since we got more background on Keith’s dad and it’s Father’s Day I decided to write this short one-shot! Enjoy!

Keith's hand was shaking as he held the bouquet of flowers in it. After all those years up in space here he was, back at his father's grave. He teared up as he looked at it, memories of growing up with his father playing in his mind. 

The camping trips they would have out in the desert, the day he taught him how to drive the hover bike. All of it gone in a blink of an eye because of the accident. He let out a soft sob and closed his eyes and looked down. 

He let a few tears slide down his cheeks before he looked to his left when he felt Allura wrap her arm around his, placing her hand on his bicep and her other hand sliding into his and interlocking their fingers together. He looked at her and she smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling into his side gently.

Keith smiled at her and kissed the top of her head softly. 

"Thank you for being here with me today." He tells her. 

"You're welcome." Allura says. "But there's no need to thank me. If anything it should be me thanking you. You let me set up a memorial to my father here beside your father's grave. I am forever grateful for that. I'm not sure how I could ever repay you-" 

Keith cut her off by lifting her chin and bringing her lips to his. Allura moaned softly and closed her eyes. She swore that Keith's kisses were magical. Whenever he kissed her she felt joy surge through her and any worry she had would instantly vanish. Whenever their lips met, she would feel safe, happy and in love. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. 

"I love you Lu, I'll always give you anything and everything I have without question. You don't owe me anything. It's an honor just to have your heart." Keith tells her. 

He reluctantly pulls away from her, they hold onto each other's hands until they can't anymore and then Keith places the flowers on his father's grave. He closes his eyes and says a little prayer to his father before kissing his fingers then placing them on the headstone where his father's name was. 

Allura came up next to him and placed some lilies, the closest Earth flowers to lilies by the hologram of her father that was set up next to Keith's father's grave. She looked at her father fondly, a sadness coming across her features as well as she remembered all the times spent with her father. But she smiled once she felt Keith's lips on the pink marking under her right eye. She turned to him and smiled again, stroking the scar on his cheek before giving him a kiss that he eagerly returned before they both stood and walked away from the grave. 

"It's nice that Earth has a holiday to celebrate fathers." Allura tells him while swinging their intertwined hands. 

"Yeah. Our fathers were both amazing people. I only hope that one day I can be as good a father as they were." Keith tells her. 

Allura smiles at him then they both turn when they see Keith's wolf, Yorak running up to them.  

"Well you've done a fantastic job so far." Allura tells Keith and smiles at the little girl on Yorak's back. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl shouted and held out her hands to her parents. "Did you know that Yorak can run super fast?" She asks. 

"Oh can he now?" Keith asks and picks up his daughter off of the back of the wolf. 

"Yeah! I got tired of chasing him, but then he let me ride him instead!" Keira exclaims and Keith and Allura laugh. 

"Good boy Yorak." Keith praises his pet. 

Yorak pants at Keith and his tail wags as Keith rubs his head. 

"Why is there a hologram next to that grave?" Keira asks and points to the memorial of her grandfather set up by her other grandfather's grave. 

"That's my father Alfor." Allura tells her daughter and strokes her cheek with her thumb. "You remember him don't you Keira? I've shown you pictures." 

"Yeah I remember grandpa." Keira says. "But why does that gravestone have daddy's last name?" 

"Because that's where my daddy is buried." Keith tells his daughter then they carry her over to the grave.  

"Your daddy died too?" Keira asks. 

"Yeah." He says and tears up a bit. 

"Was he a King like mommy's dad?" Keira asks. 

"No. He was a homesteader." Keith says. 

"What's a homesteader?" Keira asks. 

"It's someone who lives off of the land. They build their own house and hunt for food." Keith explains to her. 

"So like camping?" Keira asks and Keith and Allura laugh. 

"Yeah kind of." Keith says and messes up his daughter's bangs that were the same as his. 

She giggled and grabbed his hand and shook her head to move his hand away and Allura chuckled and gave her daughter a big smooch on her cheek that made the girl squeal and reach out to push her mother's face away playfully. 

"Daddy can we go camping?" Keira asks as they walk out of the cemetery. 

"Sure we can." Keith tells her. 

"Yay!" Keira cheers and hugs his shoulder as he carried her in his arms.

Keith smiled at her and thought about all those bonding moments he had with his dad, looking up at the stars and working on the bike together. He realized now that he would get to share those moments with his daughter and that they'd be even better because Allura would get to be there too. He may have lost his family when he was young but he's found one again in his mother and Allura as well as the rest of the paladins. And now he and Allura had started their own family together with Keira. It was like a dream come true. A happiness he never thought he could achieve but he did it. All thanks to Shiro believing in him, and him learning to believe in himself. 

"Is Grandma going to come camping with us too?" Keira asks nervously. 

"If she wants to." Keith says then notices her body language. So does Allura.

"Darling do you not want grandma to come with us?" Allura asks. 

"Not really...my cheeks still hurt from the last time she visited us." Keira says and rubs her cheek. 

"Well mommy and daddy have something to cure that." Allura says and Keith smiles. 

Keira squealed as both of her parents gave her big wet kisses on each of her cheeks at the same time. Yorak barked happily at them and wagged his tail as they assaulted their daughter with tickles and kisses. They made their way over to the hover bike. Keith taking his position as the driver and Allura sat behind him with Keira in her lap and they both held onto Keith's waist. Yorak hopped up behind them and Keith revved up the bike and they drove home while Keira shouted: 

"Whee!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day everyone! 


	21. Just a Kiss (angst/light fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the paladins are on their way back to Earth the team stays in a space hotel run by an allied planet. In dealing with her heart break Allura tries to clean the memory of Lotor from her mouth, regretting having him be her first kiss. Keith finds a way to cleanse her tainted mouth of her first kiss, by giving her his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve got a lot of feelings about season 6 but I’d imagine that Allura feels awful from the fact that her first kiss was with a guy who slaughtered thousands of her people. But Keith is here now for her! And he knows how it feels to shut people out so he should totally be the one to comfort her and help her through this. So here’s a little angsty something with fluff in the end that I wrote to express my kallura feels on season 6!

Allura spit out the soapy water again and grimaced from how bitter it was. She really shouldn't be doing this. It was dangerous to her health. She knew that, but yet she drank another mouthful and swished it around before spitting it all out again. She had to cleanse her mouth after that monster violated it.

She looked into the mirror and touched her lips again. It all came flooding back to her. The memories of how happy she had been with Lotor. How she started to fall in love with him on their trip to Oriande and how her feelings grew for him as they built their ship together. But then her mind replayed the scene of their first kiss and the pain in her heart returned.

Her first kiss had been with the man who slaughtered thousands of her people and used her to build a weapon to take over the universe. That monster had the audacity to touch her mouth with his! She felt like she wanted to vomit.

Then she gagged and covered her mouth and ran to the toilet and she actually did throw up. She sat there heaving after flushing it and panted.

"How could I have been so blind...How could I have been so foolish as to fall in love with that monster?" She asks and starts to cry softly.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Allura? It's me Keith are you okay?" He asks. 

She blushed. She didn't want any of the paladins to see her in this disheveled state. She cursed the thin walls in this space hotel that they were staying in on their way back to Earth. 

"I'm fine." She says but the trembling in her voice betrays her. 

She winces and mumbles a curse as the door opens and Keith enters the bathroom. As soon as he sees her slumped by the toilet his eyes widen and he kneels down by her side. 

"Allura!" He exclaims. 

"Shh!" Allura hisses at him, not wanting him to wake the others. 

"Are you okay?" Keith whispers. "Why did you throw up? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Allura says softly. 

Keith clenched his jaw.

"Allura." He says softly. 

Allura's heart raced. She cursed how sweet his voice sounded when he said her name. Why did he have to be so stern with everyone else but soft with her? What made her so special to him? And if she was special to him...why did he leave her? Was his absence what pushed her into Lotor's arms? 

"It's okay to be upset." Keith tells her and places his hand on her shoulder. "I mean you just lost your home to take down Lotor. You have every right to be sad and distraught." 

Her eyes were already watering when he mentioned that they blew up the castle but then he said his name. He said that monster's name...

Allura broke down crying and Keith immediately drew her into his chest and held her close to him. Allura gripped his shirt and let all her tears out. Keith gently rubbed her back and let her collapse into him. Little did he know that Allura didn't only weep for her lost love and home, she wept because she had her stability back. She had Keith, the one person who always understood her, the one man who she could let her guard down around. And now she knew she could because...

"You came back to me." She sniffles softly and Keith smiled and held her tighter. 

"I told you I would." He says. 

Allura felt her heart start to race like it had with Lotor when he held her the way Keith was holding her now. Despite her heart racing she felt it ache. She shouldn't be held like this. She pushed Keith away and didn't dare meet his gaze. 

"Allura..." Keith said her name softly, sweetly. 

Her mind told her to turn to him, to let him reassure her like he always did. But her heart hurt at the thought. His touch now stung from the pain of her heartbreak. It was too soon. She couldn't do it. She couldn't let anyone get too close to her yet. 

Keith sighed and stood. Allura's lip trembled as she heard him standing up behind her. Then he stopped. He frowned at the cup and Allura's eyes widened when she heard him pick it up. 

"Allura..." Worry trembled in his voice as he dumped the contents down into the sink then collapsed on the floor next to her and made her turn to him. "What were you thinking! Were you drinking that soapy water?" 

Allura couldn't answer. She just looked into Keith's eyes. Those stormy eyes filled with concern for her and something else. Something she thought she saw in Lotor's eyes when he would look at her but she now knew he was faking it. She didn't want to be fooled again. So she looked harder this time and she saw the tears pricking the corners of his eyes and she knew it was real. She sobbed and collapsed into Keith again, knowing it was safe. 

He hugged her again but this time he held his hands in her hair and rubbed the back of her head as she cried. 

"Allura why on Earth would you drink soap water? You could have poisoned yourself." Keith tells her. "That's probably why you threw up." 

"I had to clean my mouth..." Allura says softly. "Toothpaste wasn't enough to get rid of the taste of that monster." 

Keith took in a sharp breath when he realized what she was talking about. He held her tighter and waited for her to continue to speak. 

"I loved him." Allura says. "He lied to me, tried to destroy what was left of my people and I _kissed_ him!" She exclaims and holds onto Keith and cries again. 

"You didn't know." He tells her. "Lotor was good at manipulating people. He had everyone fooled." 

That's what Lance had told her. Perhaps what he said had been right after all. Lance really did give good advice sometimes. She had learned that in Keith's absence. But she still didn't feel much better. 

"I wish I could take it back." Allura says. 

"Weren't you happy with him though?" Keith asks her. 

"Yes." Allura admits and smiles softly. 

"Then why would you want to take back those happy memories?" He asks her, trying to make her feel better.

"Because they're tainted with lies." She hisses. "I'm tainted now. I gave him my first kiss...Whenever I think of my first kiss all I'll think about is how I kissed a monster!" She says and cries. 

"You're not tainted." Keith tells her. 

He pulled back and held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now but Allura...it was just a kiss." Keith tells her. "It's not the end of the world. You're going to have plenty of other kisses in the future." 

"But he was my first..." Allura whimpers. "And I can still taste him. No amount of soap is going to wash that away." She says. 

"Time will." Keith assures her. 

"Time takes too long." Allura says. 

"Well that's kind of why it's called time." Keith reminds her and she smiles at him. 

To his delight she giggles a bit. He smiled at that. He was glad he could make her feel better. Then she studied him, staring intently at the scar that now graced his cheek. Ever so carefully she reached out and stroked the scar. Keith's heart was pounding and he stared intently at her. 

"I wish I could take this away from you." She tells him. 

"Thanks for the offer." He tells her and gives her a small smile. "But you don't need to. I don't mind it." 

"Why not?" She asks. 

"It's a reminder." Keith tells her. 

"A reminder of what?" She asks. "Getting hurt by your best friend?" 

He let out a short laugh and looked down before looking back up at her. 

"A reminder of saving him." Keith says. "Now every time I look in the mirror I'll remember why I fight. To protect my friends so nothing like this ever happens to them ever again." 

"You'll protect me too?" Allura asks. 

"Yes." Keith says and squeezes her shoulders. "I swear I'll always protect you. From anyone and anything that would ever try to hurt you. Physically and emotionally." He adds at the end. 

Allura closes her eyes and places her hand over Keith's on her shoulder. 

"Keith..." She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. 

She was debating this question in her head. She thought about how to phrase this. 

"Are my lips also scarred from Lotor?" She asks him. 

"They are if you want them to be." Keith tells her. "If remembering that kiss pushes you to keep fighting to win this war then let them be that reminder. But your lips aren't scarred. They're beautiful." 

Allura looked up at him and Keith felt his breath get taken away by how her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. She smiled and allowed herself to move closer to Keith. 

"Would you do anything for me?" Allura asks him. 

"Yes." Keith tells her without hesitation. 

Allura was a bit taken back by how easily he answered that. But she was very pleased with his answer. She smiled and came even closer. She looked deep into his eyes and for a moment she forgot everything awful that had happened to her, and thought about how lucky she was to have Keith as her paladin.

"Could you take this tainted kiss away from me?" She asks him. 

Keith gulped and considered his options. On one hand, he wanted to kiss her. Oh by the ancients he wanted to kiss her. He'd been thinking about her every day for two years dreaming of the day his lips could grace hers. But they couldn't. Not like this. She was hurting and he couldn't take advantage of her like that. He didn't want to be another kiss she would regret. 

"Are you sure that's really what you want?" He asks her. "You're hurting Allura. I don't want you to do something you'll regret." 

"It's just a kiss." Allura tells him and smiles. "Just like you said. And if it's with you I know I won't regret it. I need this." She pleads to him. "I need you." 

Whatever inhibitions were holding him back were released the second she said those last three words. He cupped her cheek and leaned into her and she gasped and held his face and eagerly leaned into him to meet him. 

Their lips met and Allura's heart soared with joy. Fireworks went off at their collision. They both closed their eyes and took in the feeling of each other's lips against each other. 

Keith's lips were different from Lotor's. Much different. Much better! They were soft yet firm. Holding her close, but giving her just enough room for her to have some control. 

Allura's were soft as well but Keith could taste the bitterness of the soap on them. He frowned but not in disgust. He knew the meaning for that bitterness and he wanted to take it away. So he held her lips firmer in his and deepened their kiss. He released her lips briefly then kissed her again, and again, and again. 

Allura moaned softly and ran her hands through his soft raven locks as he kissed her over and over again. Each press of his lips against hers took away any horrible memory she had of Lotor. When he gripped the back of her head and tilted it back so he could kiss her even deeper she even forgot that purple bastards name. The only thing she could think about was about Keith. How much he had changed since she last saw him. How mature and strong he was after his mission with his mother. His mission that brought an Altean back to her. Her heart skipped a beat and she realized...

Keith had brought back Romelle, and through her she discovered not only Lotor's deceit but that she and Coran were not the last Alteans. There was a new Altea waiting for her and she knew that now thanks to Keith. He had brought Altea back to her....

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as she could. He moaned into her mouth and held her tightly in his newly buff arms. Allura spared a hand to trace the now firmer and more defined muscles. He may have been a boy when he left her but he had returned a man. The man she needed. The man she should have fallen in love with first. But perhaps second wasn't so bad? 

She felt like she was flying. Floating through the stars like they had when their space pod blew up. She smiled at the memory and leaned up and forcefully took his lips back into hers again. 

Keith smiled against her lips then cupped her face and slowly they parted and their eyes opened to look at each other. Keith was pleased with what he saw. Her eyes were shining again like they used to. Like they always should. No one should ever have the power to take that light away again. He wouldn't allow it. He would do everything he could to protect it. 

Allura smiled at him and looked at Keith. He was a new man. She hadn't known it before but he was what she needed all along. He always understood her. He was always there for her. And she would never let him leave her side again. 

"Thank you." She tells him. 

Not just for the kiss though. For everything. Everything he had done for her since she'd known him. And part of her hoped he would understand that. 

He did. 

"You're welcome." He says. 

They stay like this for a few ticks. Keith cupping her face in his hands and Allura holding his shoulders as they stare into each other's eyes. Then Allura's eyes widen. Fear grips Keith's heart and his smile falls as he realizes that she's probably regretting kissing him so soon after Lotor broke her heart but then she asks him something that surprises him. 

"Was that your first kiss?" She asks. 

Keith didn't know what to say at first. Yes, this was his first kiss but did she need to know that? He didn't want her to feel bad. But at the same time...she had already been kissed by a liar once, and he didn't want her to repeat that mistake. 

"Yeah." He tells her with a slight crack in his voice. 

"Oh Keith..." She says and tears up. "I'm so sorry. That was selfish of me. I should have asked before-" 

"Allura." Keith tells her in that soft tone that she adored so much. 

She picked her head up and looked at him. 

"It's okay. I wanted to." He assures her. "I'm happy you're my first kiss. And besides...it's just a kiss right?" He asks and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

"Right." She says dreamily, staring into his eyes. 

They stare at each other for a few more ticks before Keith clears his throat. 

"I should...get going." He says softly. 

"Oh yes!" Allura quickly agrees. "Of course! We can't stay here together all night. What would the others think if they found us together like this?" 

"I think Lance would blow a gasket." Keith jokes and Allura bites her lip. 

Keith didn't know just how deep the blue paladin's feelings for her were. And now she realized that she would never feel the same for him. Even with Lotor gone, it would be impossible for her to return his love so soon. And especially since she felt a new love starting to bud in her heart, for the buff and grizzled man that was once the scrawny loner boy she had met so long ago. 

They both hurriedly stood up and made their way out of the bathroom into the bedroom and Keith went to the door. He turned back to her one last time. He gently took her hand and Allura gasped softly from the electricity that was shared between their palms. 

"It'll get better." Keith tells her and smiles. "He's stuck in the quintessence field now. He'll never hurt anyone ever again. He can't hurt you anymore." 

"The pain in my chest says different." Allura tells him and smiles at him sadly. 

Keith gently cupped her cheek and smiled at her. 

"It'll pass. Don't let what he did keep you from finding happiness." Keith says. "He may have used you, but there are people out there that won't. I know you feel like putting your walls up and shutting everyone out to protect your heart but don't keep them up too long. I made that mistake." He says and looks down, remembering how he used to be. "Then I learned that if you shut everyone out, the right people can't get in. So promise me you won't become a loner? Because that's my thing." He jokes. 

Allura laughed and leaned into his palm and smiled at him. 

"I won't. I promise." She tells him. 

"Good. Because he didn't deserve you." Keith says the comes closer to her. "But there's someone out there who does. And you want to be able to let them in when they come." 

Allura closed her eyes as Keith leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. He gave her one last smile before turning and leaving her alone in her room. 

As soon as the door closed Allura let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and smiled at the door. She reached up and held her chest and felt her heart pounding. 

"I think I may have already found them." Allura answers to herself and closes her eyes and smiles. 

She lays back on her bed and stares at he ceiling as she thought about all that had transpired for her in such a short time.

If kissing Lotor had her on cloud nine, then kissing Keith had brought her straight to heaven. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. And she definitely wanted to do it again sometime. But she shouldn't. At least not too soon anyway. 

She still needed time. Keith's loving and soft lips may have dulled the pain of her heartache but nevertheless it was still there. She would have to wait for it to heal, because Keith didn't deserve to be handed a broken heart. She wanted to do things right with him. She would give him her fully healed heart that would have nothing but a scar from Lotor, and filled with as much love for him as possible before it bursted. 

She went to sleep that night not dreading how lonely she would be in the future, but how she would have her family of paladins by her side as they worked towards achieving their goal of bringing peace to the universe. 

Thanks to Keith, she was reminded that they were strong, that she was strong, strong enough to succeed, especially if they worked together. 

It may have been just a kiss...but as Allura fell asleep she was starting to realize it was so much more. It may not have been her first, but it was definitely the best. 

She went to sleep with a smile on her face, the memory of Lotor wiped from her lips by her paladin in red armor. And the feel of his lips against hers played over and over again in her dreams, giving her the soundest sleep she had in a long time. 

Next door Keith was nodding off as well. His dreams filled with hope that one day when her heart was healed, she would be able to return his feelings because there were so many kisses he wanted to give her. So many good memories he wanted to make to replace the bad ones in both of their lives. 

Tonight may have been just a kiss, but it was just a kiss that marked the rebirth of both of their hope for not only the future of their cause, but the future of their love. With just a kiss, without a doubt they both knew that this love, their love, was true. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback if you want me to write more one-shots


	22. Reconciliation (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith overhears Lotor’s speech to Allura through the comms. After reviving Shiro they try to see if they can pick up the pieces from where they left off.

"We were meant to be together. My feelings for you are true, and I know you have feelings for me, too." Lotor pleaded to Allura. 

When Keith heard those words he gasped and he felt a sudden warmth emerge from his heart. It wasn't a comforting warmth like the one he felt whenever the princess would smile at him or touch his hand, or look at him with love in her crystal blue eyes. No, this warmth was dread spreading from his heart throughout his body. 

He gently clutched his chest and leaned over in his seat, his heart pounding in his ears as he processed what he had just heard. 

 _Was it true?_ He asks in his mind. _Does Allura love him? Or is he just lying again?_

He thought about how protective Allura was of him when they first came back into the control room, and how hurt she looked when she learned the truth. He felt the dread spread throughout his entire body when he realized what this meant. She did love him. 

Keith frowned and bit his lip, gripping Black's handles and groaning softly. When he looked back up he looked at the vastness of space before him and with a new determination he pushed the handles forward, making Black go at full throttle to get back to them. 

He was heartbroken, but now he knew that this situation just got more dangerous so for the team's sake and especially Allura's he pushed that uncomfortable feeling aside and decided to focus on the task at hand, getting back to them and defeating Lotor and thankfully he now had even more reason to hate that purple bastard. He was going to make him pay for hurting the princess.  

Keith rolled out a blanket for Shiro to sleep on. He helped him lay down and Shiro smiled at him in thanks before falling asleep. 

"How's he doing?" Allura asks and Keith winces from the pang in his chest at hearing her voice. 

Now that everything had calmed down after defeating Lotor and destroying the castle, the heartbreak he felt from earlier had returned. But he put on a brave face and turned to her nonetheless to answer her question. 

"He's fine." Keith says and forces a small smile. "He's just resting." 

"That's good." Allura says and sits down beside Keith. 

"Thank you for saving him." Keith says softly. 

"You're welcome." Allura says and gives Keith a small smile. "Thank you for what you said to me in the quintessence field." 

She looked down at the ground before continuing. 

"You were right. Lotor made his choice. He betrayed us...all of us." She says that last part softly. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Keith could see that she was holding back tears, and that's when he knew he couldn't deny the truth any longer. Allura had loved Lotor, still loves Lotor, and he broke her heart. When she reached for him and gently squeezed his hand he should have felt love, joy pouring through his veins but instead there was only pain. Nevertheless he squeezed her hand back, it was basically instinct for him to comfort her no matter how hurt he was. He gritted his teeth and knew he had to ask the question now, while it was still relevant. 

"I heard what he was saying to all of you over the comms." Keith admits. 

He doesn't turn to face her but he can hear her breath hitch.

"You loved him don't you?" Keith asks. "You still do, that's why you wanted to bring him out of the quintessence field." 

"Yes." Allura says shakily and turns to face him. 

She can see the hurt in his eyes and his start to water when he sees the amount of sadness in hers, spilling into tears that slid down her cheeks and dripped onto their clasped hands. 

"I foolishly fell in love with him." Allura says. "I can't believe I let that monster have my heart." 

"You didn't know." Keith tells her. "Lotor's manipulative and good at hiding his intentions. No one blames you for falling for that. We all did too. Even me. When I heard that you guys were working with him I was suspicious at first. But I trusted your judgement and knew that if you guys thought he was okay then you'd all be fine." 

"You were worried about us?" Allura asks him.

"Of course I was." Keith tells her and she smiles hopefully at him. "You guys are my family. I know  it seemed like I left because I didn't care but...I care about you all more than I could ever put into words." 

"Oh Keith." Allura says and unconsciously leans closer to him and Keith's heart lurched with hope for a moment but he bit his lip and quickly remembered the situation they were in. 

"I should have known he'd fall in love with you." Keith says and looks at her. "He was a prince, you were a princess, and Romelle told me he was half-altean too. I'm sure you saw more in him than that but...I understand why you fell in love with him." 

"I do seem to have a thing for galra hybrids." Allura says and squeezes his hand gently. 

Keith looks up at her in surprise and sees the storm of emotions in her eyes as she looked at him. 

She debated telling him the truth. That he hadn't been her first love. That if Keith had stayed that perhaps she wouldn't have fallen for Lotor, perhaps the budding feelings she had for Keith would have protected her from the heartbreak she now endured. She could sense the betrayal he felt towards her. She and the red paladin had chemistry, there was a spark there that neither of them could ignore. But it went out the second he left her for the blades, and allowed Lotor start an inferno that led her to kiss him then smother the blaze with the truth. 

As she looked into Keith's beautiful dark eyes she could see the hope in them from her words. In both of their hearts, that spark ignited again. It was a comfortable, familiar feeling and it eased the terrible ache in her heart. 

"I guess so." Keith says. "But clearly he had something I don't." 

Allura's heart jumped to her throat when she heard the disappointment in his voice. He wasn't upset that she had fallen for a villain. He was upset that she fell for Lotor instead of him. She was sure this wasn't his intention but it made her now regret loving him even more if it made him resent her. The last thing she wanted was for Keith to be upset with her. 

"Well whatever it was, he's gone now." She assures him shakily. "And I'm going to try to move on. We have a new mission now. Going back to Earth and rebuilding the castle. I'm sure that'll be enough distraction for me." 

She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"You'll feel better in time." He told her and stood to leave. 

 _I did..._ He thinks to himself as he looked down at her. 

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." Keith tells her and they both look at his mother and his wolf standing by the Black Lion. 

"Thank you Keith. I'll be sure to take you up on that offer, should I need it." Allura tells him. 

He nods at her then leaves to go to his mother. Allura watched him leave and gently clutched her  chest plate over her heart. It still throbbed with pain from Lotor, and the Keith that left the team for the blades would have shattered it to pieces with his rage from her betrayal. But this was a new, more mature, and dare she say more attractive Keith that still had everything she loved about the old one such as his gentleness but she could see that there were some new things about him too, and her aching heart yearned with excitement to learn what those things were as he led them to Earth and then hopefully victory against the galra. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that hopeful ending keeps you all from killing me XD. Please give me feedback if you liked this! You can thank my friend from tumblr spinzgirl for inspiring me to write this! You're welcome! Don't worry I have some fluffier and smuttier ;) kallura stuff in the works!


	23. (Not so A)Lone Wolf (Werewolf AU)(ft.Pidge/Romelle)(fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a wolf spirit and Allura is the Guardian of the Forest. He is fiercely protective of her and isn't too pleased about Allura's mean boss Haggar making Allura's life miserable at the Castle of Lions restaurant where she works. He tries to cheer her up on his own but sometimes you just have to take things into your own hands...or paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reading @kalluraicedcoffee‘s fantastic AU’s and my vacation in the Poconos mountains I got the inspiration to write this wolf AU! I’m also considering writing an original story based off of this so I’d really appreciate feedback on this story to see if it’s something you’d read as a book!

Keith was leaning against his motorbike, parked behind the restaurant called the Castle of Lions where his friend Allura worked. He was a wolf-spirit that lived in the forest surrounding this small town. He preferred taking his wolf form but he'd put up with being in his human one for now for Allura. As he waited for her shift to end so he could take her out for lunch he thought about how much had changed for him since he met her.

Allura was a human, but not an ordinary one. She had these special life giving powers that allowed her to heal the parts of the forest that humans tried to destroy, and she could attack evil forest spirits with vines and stuff. It was pretty cool so Keith decided she might be worth taking his human form for and hanging out with her. But boy, he did not expect to fall so hard for her.

Instead of living in the backwoods and visiting her occasionally like he thought he would, he found himself making a den in the forest behind her backyard, taking on his human form to get a job as a mechanic so he'd have money to buy human things for her she might like and he would wait loyally outside the restaurant she worked at four half an hour or more waiting for her shift to end and his heart would jump in excitement when he saw her leave that backdoor and come over to him and give him a hug. He had never hugged anyone before her and he was surprised by the warm sensation in his chest that he got when she wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled her head into his chest.

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, sighing in content as he thought about being in her warm embrace. It was one of the reasons he insisted on driving her to and from work. Taking her to work was the reason why he got the bike in the first place. The second reason was because he thought human machines were pretty cool. He liked how fast he could go on them, they were faster than he could run and he liked speed.

The backdoor to the restaurant opened up and Keith smiled and his head perked up like a puppy excited to see his owner come home from work. Then his smile fell when he saw her wiping her eyes and sniffling. He growled and balled his hand into a fist and banged it against the side of his bike.

"Shit. Not _again_..." Keith groaned.

He pushed off of his bike and went over to Allura and held his arms out for her and she started to cry and ran into his arms and he hugged her tight, gently rubbing her back and rocking her side to side in his arms in an attempt to soothe her.

"What did Haggar yell at you for this time?" Keith asks her.

"Took too long to write down orders." Allura mumbles against his black t-shirt and sniffs. "And I didn't organize the pies in the window right. She called me an incompetent bitch."

Keith held her tight and growled. His irises turned gold as his anger flared. He stared at the backdoor of the restaurant and let his rage fester as he thought about all the times Allura had come to him crying after work because of her boss chewing her ear off about something ridiculous. Her boss's name was Honerva but the staff called her Haggar as a mean nickname because of how mean she was to everyone that worked at the Castle of Lions.

Allura knew not to tell Keith too much of how she was treated there. She knew how protective of her he'd become since they'd become close friends. It was part of his instinct as a wolf-spirit to be protective but she couldn't have him turning into a wolf and go bursting into the restaurant and tearing her boss apart just because she had said some hurtful things to her and made her cry on more than one occasion. Although it made her heart flutter that he'd want to do that for her.

There were a lot of things about Keith that made her heart flutter. How despite the fact he was a "lone wolf" he actually cares very deeply for others. How patient and kind he is with her when teaching her about the woodland world they both wanted to protect. And he was surprisingly good company and she loved learning more about him, and he loved to learn more about her. He made her happy, happier than she had ever been.

Not to mention how insanely attractive he was. He was surprisingly toned despite his lean physique and awfully strong. Not many men could pull off long hair but for some reason on him his mullet was really hot! His gorgeous violet eyes, and the scar on his cheek only added to his hotness and made her bite her lip and swoon for him.

It was like she was a princess and he was her knight in shining armor. How could she not fall in love with him? But she knew that he wasn't very great with people or his emotions. So she refrained from telling him her true feelings in fear that she'd scare him off. Little did she know that he was hiding his feelings for her as well.

"Hey." Keith says to her gently and she looks up at him. "Let's get on my bike. I know something that might cheer you up."

Allura squealed in delight as Keith drove down the road through the woods at top speed. She was sitting behind him, holding onto his waist as he soared down the road, causing them both to blush but neither one of them could see each other's faces. She looked around in awe of the beauty of the forest. The tall old pines that had been there for centuries, the squirrels scampering along in the undergrowth.

She would have liked Keith to drive a bit slower so she could enjoy the view but he was purposely driving fast so he could get her to the ice cream stand and back before her next shift started. So she decided to instead savor the time she had with Keith and snuggled against his back, nuzzling it with her cheek and she held his waist tighter, causing the wolf-spirit's face to turn redder as he drove down the road.

He pulled up onto the gravel in front of the shack and dismounted his bike, Allura following suit. He strode up to the counter and knocked on it, looking around inside for his brother.

"Hey Keith." A man says.

"Shiro." Keith greets.

"I'm just setting things back up here so I can get you what you want." Shiro says while wiping his ice cream scooper.

"You knew I was coming?" Keith asks him.

"It's quiet out here and that old bike of yours is super loud. I could hear you coming a mile away." Shiro answers.

Keith scoffed and smiled at the gravel on the ground and kicked it slightly. As he was studying his boots he noticed a pair of white converse shoes come into view next to them. He looked up and saw Allura holding her hands together up by her chest, blue eyes wide as saucers as she licked her lips and stared at the tub of juniberry ice cream sitting behind Shiro.

"So what would you two like?" Shiro asks.

"Well you know I'm not having anything, lactose intolerance and all that but I would like a scoop of juniberry ice cream for my princess." Keith says and Allura looks at him and smiles brightly from both the fact that she was getting ice cream and Keith's nickname for her. 

He smiled too, glad to see that her tears had dried. As soon as she got her ice cream, the last sign of sadness disappeared from her face and she happily licked the frozen treat that she held delicately in both of her hands. Keith dug around in his pocket for some cash but Shiro just shook his head.

"Come on Keith. You're my brother. For you, no charge." Shiro says.

"Dude, you never charge me or my friends for ice cream." Keith says. "And we're basically the only ones who come here. You're not going to get any revenue from this place if you keep that up."

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Shiro says and sighs. "You don't even have that many friends to bring up here."

Keith scoffs then takes out some cash from his wallet and puts it on the counter.

"Take it." Keith insists.

"No." Shiro says and pushes it back towards him.

Keith laughs and holds his arms open before slapping them down at his sides.

"Dude!" Keith exclaims.

"I really don't need the money." Shiro says. "We're wolves remember? It's not like I need to pay rent to live in my den, nor do I need money for food. I just hunt."

Keith nods in agreement and sticks his thumbs in his pockets.

"Besides, it would be wrong of me to charge the Guardian of the Forest for ice cream." Shiro says and nods to Allura.

"I know. That's why I'm paying it." Keith says and pushes the cash back towards his brother. "At the very least you could use it to buy more ice cream for this place."

He turns around and looks at Allura sitting happily at a table, licking her cone and swinging her legs. Some sun shone through the branches and lit up the area she was sitting under, making her starlight hair sparkle. Keith blinked a few times and stared in awe of her beauty. Even Shiro seemed caught in the trance. A slight jealousy came over him and he growled at his older brother. Shiro immediately shook his head and the trance was broken.

"Sorry." He apologizes. "I shouldn't be staring at your girl like that for so long."

"She's not my girl." Keith reminds him with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "She's the only one powerful enough to bring peace to this forest. I'm just protecting her."

"That's why you drove her all the way out here for ice cream, because something made her upset." Shiro says.

Keith glares at him and Shiro just laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm not blind." Shiro tells him. "I know you like to be a lone wolf. That's why you didn't join a new pack like I did after the attack-"

"The slaughter." Keith reminds him coldly with a frown on his face.

He unconsciously rubs the scar on his cheek as he remembers that horrible night.

Shiro sighs and grips the counter. He closes his eyes to get rid of the memory then shakes it from his head.

"You've closed yourself off ever since then. Stayed in your den, hunted, and wallowed in your sorrow. But then you've discovered this human with some sort of mystical life force power and now you've not only taken on your human form for the first time in years, save for the few times you wanted to get a drink, but now you've gotten a job too!" Shiro exclaims. "And you said yourself she's powerful. She doesn't really need you to protect her does she?"

"I know what you're getting at Shiro." Keith says.

He turns to look at his brother who was smirking at him and raising his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"But I do actually have to protect her. She has powers but she doesn't know how to use them." Keith explains. "She's still learning, and her aura is attracting all sorts of evil spirits. Even in the human town. I'm doing this out of a sense of duty, and the fact that I happen to enjoy her company a little bit is just a bonus." He whispers to Shiro. "So don't go spreading any rumors about me getting soft." He says.

"You've got it." Shiro says and holds his hands up. "I wouldn't want to get on your bad side, and I imagine the person that made Allura upset already has. I could tell by the redness in her eyes. Someone made her cry didn't they?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah." Keith says and grips the counter top. "I'll get my revenge one day."

"Be careful about that." Shiro warns. "Humans may be weak individually but if you get a whole town of them to hate you then they're dangerous. That and I don't think Allura would be too happy about hanging out with a killer. You've got to control your anger. You can't just go around attacking everyone who pisses you off. Promise me you won't do anything reckless for Allura's sake?"

"I promise." Keith grumbles and pushes off of the counter and goes over to Allura.

Allura blushed slightly as Keith came to sit down next to her at the table. He had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as well and he did his best to hide his face with his hair but he was still certain Allura could tell he was blushing. _Curse this human form's ability to easily display emotions._ He grumbled in his mind.

"Are you enjoying your ice cream?" Keith asks.

"Yes! It's pleasantly delicious!" Allura exclaims and looks at him, beaming.

Her smile was contagious and as soon as he saw how happy she was he couldn't help but smile too.

"Good. My friends have told me that my brother's ice cream is amazing." Keith says.

"It's really a shame you can't have any." Allura says and looks at her cone and pouts.

"It's fine." Keith says with a shrug.

He picked up the juniberry flower that Allura took off her ice cream and placed on the table. He looked at it and twirled it in his fingers before placing it on his lap and then combing his fingers through her hair to start to braid it on the side.

"The most important thing is that you're happy." Keith tells her and takes the flower and braids it into the side of her hair. "When you're happy, everything around you seems brighter, more peaceful. It makes me feel happy too." Allura blushed and so did Keith.

Keith immediately turned away from her so she couldn't see how red his face was. He looked up at Shiro who was wiggling his eyebrows at him and tracing a heart in the air with his fingers before pointing at him and Allura and making a kissing face. Keith growled at him and Shiro mockingly growled back. Allura turned around when she heard them growling and laughed at the brothers antics.

Keith immediately stopped growling when he heard her laugh. The noise that always made his heart skip a beat and pushed whatever negative thoughts he had out of his head. She truly was powerful and special. But not just because of her powers.

He finished braiding her hair into two braids that connected in the back of her head and letting the rest of her hair hang down before they went back to his bike to go back to the Castle of Lions.

"Thanks for coming you guys!" Shiro says. "I hope to see you around soon!"

"Us too! Thank you so much for the ice cream!" Allura says.

"You're welcome!" Shiro says.

"Tell Adam I say hi!" Keith calls to him as he gets on the bike and starts it.

"Will do! Maybe you and Allura could come with us on a double date sometime?" Shiro calls to his brother as he pulls down the driveway and Keith stalled the bike and he and Allura lurched forward and blushed horribly.

"Uh..." Keith stuttered, unsure of what to say.

He looked back at Allura and bit his lip. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"It could be fun to hang out with your brother and his boyfriend." Allura suggests and Keith smiles.

"Yeah! We'll do that sometime." Keith calls back to his brother before driving back towards town.

As soon as they were out of sight Shiro did a happy dance in the stand.

It was dark out when Allura's shift ended and she came outside. Upon smelling her sweet scent Keith smiled and turned away from the woods to see her. But then his smile fell when he saw the braids in her hair were messed up, there were tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was wobbling.

"No..." He said with a crack in his voice and ran up to her, immediately engulfing her in his arms and rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. "Please don't cry." He begs.

But it was too late. She was already sobbing into his shirt and tears slid down his cheeks and he held her tighter. How had this happened? She was so happy and smiling a few hours ago. He got her her favorite ice cream and braided her favorite flower into her hair. She was beaming when they came back for her second shift! But now that monster of a boss had managed to squish that happiness in a few mere hours! To say that Keith was pissed was an understatement.

"What did that bitch do?" He growled and his irises turned yellow.

"She said that my hair was too distracting." Allura sniffled into his chest. "All the other waitresses and patrons kept asking about the juniberry in my hair, and talking about how pretty it was. I spent fifteen minutes with a group of girls telling them about my hair and letting them touch it and then she asked me to come into her office and she yanked the flower out of my hair and scolded me for being so unfocused and vain."

"Seriously! _You_ unfocused and vain?" Keith asks and pulls back from Allura and looks at her face.

His bottom lip wobbled when he saw her glassy blue eyes. He winced and pulled her back into his chest for a comforting hug and a soothing back rub.

"What can I do?" He asks her softly after her sobs start to quiet down. "There has to be something. You come out of that restaurant in tears nearly every day I can't stand to watch you being treated like this! So please tell me how to make it stop." His voice cracks in desperation.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs and leans against him, hugging him tight. "I appreciate you wanting to help but she's my boss and I really need this job. Nowhere else around here is hiring and I need the money to pay for my rent and my student loans. There's nothing you can do."

Keith winced and buried his face in the top of her head.

 _No._ He thought to himself as he stroked her hair. _I won't accept that. I have to do something. I swore I'd protect her, I can't just let that witch torture her every day!_ He thought about what he could possibly do to help Allura and then he picked up a scent on Allura's hair. He sniffed a bit. It wasn't her shampoo or her usual flowery scent. This scent smelled of heavy perfume and bitterness. He caught that smell off of Allura sometimes after work. Perhaps this was Haggar's scent?

He discreetly sniffed one of Allura's braids where it had been untangled, most likely by Haggar. Sure enough it had that same fowl stench. He stored it in his memory and placed a light kiss that Allura wouldn't feel on the braid and his irises turned gold again and he growled lightly and snarled at the back of the restaurant.Tonight he was going to avenge her suffering by making that bitch of a boss suffer too.

They went to her townhouse for a night of cuddles and Keith ordered Allura's favorite food, as much of it as she wanted. It was worth whatever little money he had when he saw her smile...

He re-braided her hair as they ate and watched her favorite movies. He had never really watched human movies before so he had a lot of questions for her.

"Why is this woman so happy about the fact that three of her exes came to her island and she has no clue which one of them is the father of her child?" Keith asks.

Allura pouts and turns around to face him.

"Just eat your popcorn and never question Mamma Mia again." Allura says and tosses some popcorn in his face.

Eventually Allura fell asleep on his chest and Keith looked down at her as the credits rolled. He smiled when he heard her soft snores, little whistle noises coming through her nose. Humans were truly adorable sometimes, and he thought Allura was the most precious one of them all. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb to make sure she was asleep, then he carefully removed himself out from under her. He would have liked to cuddle with her more as she slept but he had a job to do for her. He covered her with a blanket and slid a pillow under her head. He gently combed her hair with his fingers and watched as she peacefully slept.

"You might be able to put up with your evil boss but you shouldn't have to." Keith whispers to her softly. "So I'm going to do something about it for you so you'll never come to me crying after a shift again." He promises.

He gently kisses the top of her head before leaving out the back door. He walked down the steps and then made his way across the lawn. As soon as he reached the end of the lawn his irises glowed gold and he leapt over the brush barrier separating the backyard from the forest and transformed into a wolf with dark raven colored fur, the same color as his hair. He gave the house one last look, silently promising Allura that he would come right back to her once he was done before taking off into the woods.

He recalled the memory of Haggar's scent and began tracking it through the woods. He charged along the scent trail, the stench reminding him of the sound of Allura's sobs and the image of her face with tears streaming down her cheeks from her usually bright blue eyes. Those thoughts made him growl and run even faster through the brush. That woman was going to pay for hurting Allura. He would make sure of it.

After discreetly running past homes with children playing in their yards catching fireflies, or people having barbecues with enticing smells that threatened to distract him from his mission he finally reached the house of this wretched woman. He sniffed the air a few more times to make sure it was the right scent. Sure enough, the house reeked of her bitter stench but there was something else too. Meat.

He peered into her backyard from behind a tree and saw her putting meat onto a grill. She was cooking burgers and her back was turned to him. He had the perfect opportunity to attack her. But there was still one thing holding him back...Shiro's warning.

He knew that it was wrong to attack humans...even if they deserve it for torturing such a sweet and gentle creature like Allura. It was dangerous too. If word got out that there was a wolf on the loose that attacked humans, people would be madly hunting him down and he would put himself and his brother in danger. No one went into the backwoods, and for the safety of the woodland spirits it had to stay that way. If only he had as much willpower as his brother so he too could hold back his rage and not act so rashly.

He looked back into the backyard and noticed a squirrel and a chipmunk gathering acorns. He studied them a bit closer once he noticed something strange. This chipmunk and squirrel seemed to be working together to collect the nuts. The squirrel would use its agility to jump up onto the picnic table and take the acorns off of it then drop them to the chipmunk who would catch them then use its speed to scurry them over into a hole in the concrete patio.

Normal chipmunks and squirrels didn't work together like this. These two were woodland spirits like him, he was sure of it. Suddenly he noticed something was flung at the squirrel and the chipmunk and they chirped in alarm. That's when he heard that nasty woman yelling something at them.

"Get lost you filthy vermin!" She yells at them and flings hot grease at them from the spatula she was holding.

The squirrel chirped in panic and dove for the chipmunk to protect it, but oil hit the pavement and splashed onto the chipmunk and it yelped in pain as the squirrel landed beside it in an attempt to take the hit for the chipmunk. Haggar flung more oil at them and the squirrel chirped as some landed on its back and they both ran for the backwoods.

"Good riddance." Haggar spit as she watched them leave then went back to her cooking.

Keith growled at her before going back into the woods, sniffing out that squirrel and chipmunk so he could check on them and make sure they were alright. He caught up with them and saw two women lying amongst some ferns. One of them wore a short, silver, fur pelt dress with a squirrel tail attached to the back and her long blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails. She was wincing as she held herself up on her arms and leaned over the other woman who was wearing a strapless, copper, fur pelt bra and a matching skirt with a short chipmunk tail on the back. She had short, messy, tawny hair.

"Pidge! Pidge! My love are you alright?" The squirrel spirit asked the chipmunk.

"She got my leg." Pidge winced and looked at the burn on her thigh. "Are you okay Romelle?" She asks and looks lovingly up at the squirrel.

"I got hit in the back." Romelle says and winces. "We should both be fine though if we stay in our human forms. The wounds won't be as fatal to us that way."

"I agree. Now let's get out of here before another spirit finds us-Oh no!" Pidge exclaims and points at Keith in his wolf form.

Both girls scream and cling to each other in fear, Pidge burying her face in Romelle's chest and Romelle protectively holding Pidge.

"Please if you must hunt us do it quickly!" Romelle whimpers. "My mate and I are in enough pain already..."

"I'm not going to hurt either of you." Keith says after transforming back into his human form.

He stood before them in a fur pelt skirt that matched the color of his fur when he was in his wolf form. It had a short wolf tail on the back. Romelle and Pidge both blinked in confusion.

"But you're a wolf-spirit. We're your prey." Pidge says as Keith kneels down beside them.

"I don't prey on other spirits anymore." Keith explains to them.

"Really?" Pidge and Romelle ask and lean into Keith to inspect him. "Why?"

"Let's just say I met someone that made me have a change of heart." Keith says and rubs one of the ferns in-between his fingers and smiled at one of the flowers growing behind it.

Pidge and Romelle looked at each other then both looked back at Keith, smirking and wiggling their eyebrows at him. Keith blushed then he growled at them and they both jumped and held onto each other.

"Both of you stay here." He tells them and stands up. "I'll get some human medicine to help treat your burns."

"Human medicine?" Pidge asks. "How are you going to get that? Humans won't take you seriously if you go up to them wearing nothing but your pelt."

"I'm not going to get it as a human." Keith growls and flashes his gold irises at them, making the two spirits shiver. "You two aren't the only ones that that fowl woman has hurt."

Keith growled and went back into his wolf form and charged towards Haggar's backyard.  He saw her finishing up her grilling and that's when he stepped out from the safety of the trees onto the patio and growled at her. Haggar turned around and gasped in fear when she saw Keith snarling at her. She quickly turned around to try and grab something to be used as a weapon but then she turned around and saw Keith leap at her with his mouth open to bite her and she screamed.

Pidge and Romelle were braiding each other flower crowns to distract themselves from their pain when Keith returned to them, carrying a first aid kit in his jaw. He set it down then went back into his human form to open it up for them to treat their wounds.

"Thank you." Romelle says as Keith spreads a soothing cream onto her back before applying a bandage. "This mate of yours must be quite special if they've taught you to care for other spirits instead of hunting them."

"She's not my mate." Keith says and blushes.

"But I bet you want her to be." Pidge says and wiggles her eyebrows at Keith.

"Pidge!" Romelle scolded and slapped the chipmunk's arm. "Don't be so rude to him! He could still change his mind and eat us!" She hisses at him then smiles at Keith innocently.

"Don't worry." Keith says and moves over to Pidge to apply cream to her leg. "I'm not hungry any more." He says and burps. "Excuse me." He apologizes and presses his fist against his collarbone.

Pidge and Romelle exchange a look of fear as Keith finishes applying the bandage and packs up the kit.

"Will we see you again?" Pidge asks.

"Maybe if you stick around." Keith says with a shrug. "There aren't too many spirits in this forest. I think you two would be safe here."

"Yes we're aware." Romelle says. "That's exactly why we've settled here. We ran away from our old forest because of the constant wars between the chipmunk and squirrel spirits. But here, we can be together." She says and holds Pidge's hand and gives the chipmunk a loving peck on the lips.

Keith smiled at them both.

"Well I hope you two don't run into any trouble with humans again." Keith says and packs up the first aid kit. "But take this with you just in case you do." He advises and passes the first aid kit forward to them.

"Thank you." Pidge says and takes it from him. "What you've done for us is truly incredible. We've never met a spirit who would help other species of spirits. We can't thank you enough, is there anything we can do for you?"

"No." Keith says. "You don't owe me anything. Just rest up now and regain your strength."

"Oh come on!" Romelle whines. "We have to do something for you!" She looks around the forest floor. "Oh!" She exclaims and picks up one of the flower crowns that she and Pidge had made. "Take this with you. Perhaps your mate would like it?"

"She's not my-" Keith groaned and hung his head then sighed and took the crown. "You know what, yeah I think she'd like this. Thank you." He says and takes it from them.

They wave him goodbye as he transforms back into a wolf and they continue to wave goodbye to him as he runs away, delicately holding the flower crown in his jaw.

Thankfully Allura didn't have too many questions for him when she woke up the next morning. For all she knew she went hunting last night and brought her back some flowers, which she thought were adorable and she wore the flower crown all morning before taking it off for work.

She sighed as Keith pulled into the parking lot of the Castle of Lions.

"Well, time for another day of torture." Allura sighs.

"Aw don't be so down." Keith says and nudges her with his elbow. "Who knows, today might be different?"

Allura arches an eyebrow then dismounts his bike and makes her way inside the restaurant. As soon as she was inside the other waitresses and waiters swarmed her, screaming in excitement.

"What's going on?" Allura asked.

"Karma finally caught up with Haggar!" A waiter exclaims.

"What are you talking about?" Allura asks.

"She got attacked by a wolf last night!" A waitress says.

"What!?!" Allura exclaims, instantly connecting the dots.

"Well it wasn't exactly an attack per say." The waitress says. "A wolf wandered into her backyard, attracted by the smell of her cooking and then she freaked out and fell onto her grill and burned herself horribly! She's going to be in the hospital for awhile."

"So we got two new managers who are super nice!" A waiter says.

The crowd clears and two women come forward to introduce themselves.

"Hello Allura." One of them says.

"I'm Romelle and this is my girlfriend Pidge. We're going to be filling in for Hag-er Honerva indefinitely. I hope you'll enjoy working for us. This is our first time running a restaurant but we'll work to do our best." Romelle says.

"Oh don't worry." A waiter tells them. "We can already tell you'll be ten times better than Haggar! I only wish there was some way we could thank the wolf that got rid of her for us!"

Allura smiled at her coworkers and looked outside when she heard Keith start up his bike.

"I think I may know a way." Allura says softly to herself.

She quickly ran outside to Keith and he looked at her and stood with one foot on the ground to keep the bike in place as Allura ran up to him.

"Hey what's up?" He asks her.

"Oh don't act innocent!" Allura says. "You went after Haggar."

"Yeah...I went for a run, went past her place, and she was cooking really good burgers! They smelled so good I just had to have some. But I may have scared her and made her fall into her grill and get hurt...and I ate all of her food..." Keith says and shrugs. "Are you mad at me?"

"Quote the opposite actually. I want to thank you." Allura says. "This may be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Well you deserve it. You work so hard for everyone's happiness. Someone should do the same for you." Keith says.

"Yes I suppose so." Allura says. "Which is why you also deserve this."

Without warning she grabbed him by his t-shirt and brought his lips to hers in a quick but loving kiss. They were both blushing and Keith blinked a few times, trying to process the fact that Allura had just kissed him.

"Will that suffice as a thank you?" She asks.

"Oh princess..." Keith says and smiles. "Believe me that was more than enough. You go have fun at work today."

"You'll be here to pick me up after my shift?" She asks him and plays with the hem of her shirt.

"Of course I will." Keith says. "I can't wait to hear how your first day without Haggar goes."

And with that he starts his bike and rides off. Allura watches him leave and smiles. She hears a bottle pop from inside the restaurant and looks and sees Pidge holding a champagne bottle that had just been opened. Everyone was crowding by the door to watch her kiss her attractive friend.

Pidge and Romelle smiled at each other when they recognized Keith and realized that Allura must be his mate. Now they were even more determined to do their best work as managers for the restaurant.

Keith couldn't stop smiling and touching his lips as he drove to the repair shop. Allura had kissed him! He felt like this was the best day of his life! He looked back at the restaurant as he stopped at the intersection and wondered if this meant she was falling for him like he had fallen for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like more of this AU! I could be persuaded to do a smut sequel with Keith in heat! I'm also considering writing this as an original story so feedback would be greatly appreciated if you'd like to see this turn into an original story!!!


	24. Disobeying Orders (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Keith try their hand at some slight role-playing. Allura plays the part of a reckless paladin who ignores her leader’s command to retreat during a mission, leaving Keith no choice but to come up with a suitable “punishment” for her behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something smutty and fun that I came up with that I wanted to share before I go to school tomorrow. @kalluraicedcoffee, I had you in mind while writing this because I know how much you like smut and I think this prompt is right up your alley so I hope you like it! 

Everyone screamed and their lions scattered as the galra ships fired at them. Keith tried to keep calm and composed but that was becoming increasingly hard when his radar picked up more fighters coming in. 

"Guys, there are too many of them for us to fight." Keith says over the comms. 

"Yeah no shit!" Pidge yells back over the comms followed by her screaming as the Green Lion is hit with blasts from the fighter ships. 

"Pidge!" Lance yells and the Red Lion roars and shoots the ships tailing Pidge. 

"Let's retreat." Keith declares. "We've already completed our mission and there's too many of these guys. I don't want to risk losing what we've gained over our pride. So everyone fall back-ALLURA!" Keith yells as the Blue Lion charges past him and starts attacking the ships. "Allura get back here right now!" Keith yelled desperately into the comms but it was too late, she had already flown into the fray of ships and they were all shooting at her. 

He flew after her, fear tightening his chest as he thought of the possibility of losing the love of his life forever. It was too much for him to bear. Thankfully, his princess was strong and she used Blue's freeze ray to freeze all of the new ships while Keith put everything he had into destroying the other ships that threatened to shoot Allura. In no time they had them all defeated and both paladins let out a sigh of relief and a chorus of cheers from the others came in from the comms. 

"Yeah! That's our power couple right there!" Lance cheers over the comms. 

"Hey what about us?" Pidge asks him in an annoyed tone. 

"Oh my sweet little pigeon, you know that together we're a destructive force of awesomeness that no man or alien can put asunder but realistically speaking, Keith and Allura definitely have us beat when it comes to fighting on the battlefield." Lance says.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Pidge says. 

Keith called Allura and frowned at her when her happy face came up on the screen. 

"Oh darling we did it!" She cheers happily. "We defeated an entire galra fleet together! Aren't you proud of us?" 

"Allura you ignored my order to retreat." Keith told her sternly. "I'm proud that we were able to defeat the fleet together but that was really dangerous and reckless, why would you do that?" 

"Because I knew we could defeat them, and we did." Allura says cheerfully. 

"But I ordered you to retreat. You disobeyed a direct order from your leader." Keith reminds her. 

"And what are you going to do about it darling?" Allura asks seductively. 

Keith's eyes widened and a blush crept up on his cheeks and he coughed and scratched the back of his neck and Allura giggled.

"Uh say what now?" He squeaks as his face heats up. 

"Well I've disobeyed my leader. I'm going to have to face some sort of punishment right?" Allura asks suggestively and bites her lip.

Keith's brain finally connected to his dick and it rose to attention as his eyes widened when he realized what the princess was insinuating. Allura looked around the Blue Lion while Keith just stared at her, horny with a dumbfounded look on her face. Did she seriously just risk her life to set up some sort of sexy role-play with me? Keith thinks to himself. 

Allura coughs, urging him to continue and Keith, deciding to think with his penis smiles at the princess and says seductively. 

"Alright then princess. I'll come by later and reprimand you for your behavior." Keith says in a husky voice that has Allura blushing and wiggling in her seat. 

Keith came into Allura's bedroom, frowning. Allura stood on her knees on her bed, legs parted, facing away from him, still in her paladin armor and she let her hair out of it's bun and shook it slightly, letting it fall gracefully down her back. Keith felt his cheeks turn pink when he saw her in that position and he bit his lip as his eyes roamed over her form. He knew what the plan was for her "punishment" and he was more than happy to play along but with her looking so sexy like that, he found it hard to stay in character. 

She turned to him, flashing him those innocent "do me" eyes and if he had her ability to shape shift, he knew he would have turned into a puddle on the floor that she'd have to mop up. But in reality all he did was gulp and stare at her while he felt a tent growing in his pants. It wasn't like this was their first time or anything. They had had many a tryst in multiple places in the castle and even in their lions! But with the way he was reacting to seeing her like this, knowing he was supposed to take on the role of her dominant leader to reprimand her in whatever way he saw fit had him feeling some kind of way and it made him nervous, and excited. 

Allura patiently watched him, worried that he might chicken out and run away but then she smiled when she saw him type a code into the keypad, one he knew well by now, and the door locked behind them and he cleared his throat and made his way over to her bed, trying his best to remain confident and appear stoic, although that was very hard to do with an obvious erection in his armor. Allura spared a glance down at his crotch and bit her lip and looked back up at him with a look that judgingly said: _"Already, darling?"_ Even though she knew full well just how much of an effect she had on the galra hybrid.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she smirked before he frowned and slammed both his hands on her bed, making her jump a bit in surprise.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Keith asks her.

"Yes." Allura says innocently. "But I am a capable warrior and as you can see I had the entire situation under control." She assures him. 

"You could have put yourself and the rest of the team in danger!" Keith yells back at her. 

Allura's smile fell when she heard how angry he sounded. He was either playing this part extremely well, or he really was displeased with her. Judging by the look in his eyes, she was starting to suspect the latter and her heart stilled. She didn't mean to actually make him upset. But then he smiled softly at her and her heart resumed beating. 

"You got lucky this time princess, but don't do something reckless like that again okay?" Keith asks her softly. 

"Okay." Allura answers and smiles at him. 

"Good. Now about your punishment..." Keith says in a low gravelly voice and Allura's eyes light up with excitement and she rubs her thighs together in anticipation. 

"Oh Keith do I have to be punished?" Allura coos and leans forward. 

"Yeah you do." Keith says and leans towards her. "You've been a naughty girl, you need to be-" Allura gasped as Keith slapped her ass with both of his hands before grabbing it and squeezing. " _reprimanded_ for your behavior." 

He buried his face into the side of her neck and she grinned and sighed as Keith started peppering her skin with kisses. 

"Oh Keith, this is so scandalous." Allura coos and moans as Keith's hands start to roam her figure, grabbing and squeezing wherever he wanted. "What if our team or the other coalition leaders found out you were abusing your power like this?" 

"They won't." Keith says against her lips.

He kissed her fiercely then pinned her down on the bed, holding her by her arms before releasing her lips and looking her over. 

"Now prepare to be punished, and if you're good, maybe, just maybe I'll let you cum too." Keith says before making out with her roughly again. 

"Or perhaps if I offered to help you out with something, I could persuade you to promise me that I'll get to cum?" Allura wagers and arches an eyebrow. 

"What could you possibly help me with right now?" Keith asks with a surprised smile.

Keith gives her a suspicious look as Allura bites her lip and giggles underneath him. 

"Oh you know...That big problem you have under your armor there." Allura says and points at his boner. "That's quite a bump. Did you get injured during the mission? If you'd like I could kiss it better for you." She tempts him and he smirks. 

"Oh would you now?" He asks her and unbuckles his belt and she giggles. 

"Yes. On one condition." She says. 

"Oh, you think you're in a position to make demands princess?" Keith replies and presses himself on her more and nips her jaw and Allura sighs in pleasure. 

"Oh please just allow me this one condition my dear." She begs and gives Keith her best puppy eyes. 

"Very well." Keith says. "What are your demands?" He asks. 

"The condition is that if I blow you then you have to let me cum." Allura declares. 

Keith pretends to think it over. 

"Fair enough. Now get on your knees." He instructs and Allura smiles at him and they kiss and she gets off of the bed and gets on her knees as he sits on the side of the bed and takes off his belt. "And take off your armor too. You don't deserve to wear it after disobeying me like you did today." 

"Whatever you say, leader." Allura coos before taking off her armor. 

Keith unzips his suit and pulls out his dick and strokes himself as he watches her take off her chest plate and the other pieces of armor as well. Keith's eyes widened when he saw her unzip the black part of her suit and take it off, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath it. 

"Quiznak Lu." He moans and pumps himself harder in his hand as he takes in the sight of her naked form. 

Damn, she really was planning on doing something sexy for him after their mission. She seductively leaned over him, pushing her breasts together and she knocked his hands away from his crotch and got on her knees in front of him. 

"You've touched yourself enough." She tells him. "Now it's my turn to take care of you." 

And with that she took him into her mouth and he moaned and held the back of her head as she began to suck him off. He tilted his head back and let out satisfied grunts as she sucked more of his shaft into her mouth, licking the underside of his cock and teasing the head with her tongue as she gradually took more of him into her mouth while stroking what she couldn't fit with her hand. 

"Quiznak you're so good at this." He moaned and looked at her eagerly sucking him off. "It almost makes me want to forgive you for disobeying me." 

She looked up at him hopefully and he chuckled. 

"Almost." He reminds her. 

She shrugs and sucks him harder, bobbing her head and making him cry out her name in pleasure as he got closer to his release. 

"Quiznak, if you swallow all my cum I'll let you cum." Keith promises her. 

She nods her head eagerly and sucks on his dick as hard as she can while Keith thrusts into her mouth, making her gag slightly.

"Allura!" Keith cries out and he cums and Allura swallows all of it. 

When he finished he pulled her off of his dick and looked at her. She was looking up at him innocently and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, waiting for Keith to praise her. 

"Damn that was amazing." Keith says and she smiles at him. 

"I'm glad I was able to please you." She tells Keith. It was the least I could do to make amends after...I was so disobedient today." She says as she climbs on his lap. 

Keith arched an eyebrow as she straddled him then took his chest plate off of him. He was a bit confused since he was supposed to be the one in charge but he decided to see where this goes. She unzipped the back of his suit and pulled it off of him, leaving him just as naked as she was, except for his boxers, which were pulled down to the top of his thighs to expose his cock. She pulled them off all the way and tossed them to some other corner of the room and smiled as she looked him over.

"Oh my paladin..." Allura moans and rakes her hands down Keith's abs as she makes out with him. 

Keith moaned as Allura pushed on his chest so he was laying down on the bed underneath her. He laughed as he looked up at her before grabbing her hips and flipping them over so he was back on top. 

"Lu...don't forget who's in charge here." He tells her and she sticks her tongue out at him. 

He smirks then pulls something out from behind his belt. Allura's eyes widen when she sees the handcuffs. 

"Since you can't seem to keep your hands off of me, it looks like I'll have to restrain you." Keith says and smirks. "Can I handcuff you princess?" 

"Of course." Allura says. "I'm being punished aren't I? You can do whatever you want to me." 

Keith gulped and blushed before quickly securing her wrists in the handcuffs and securing them to the headboard. She gave them a few tugs to see if they were secure and then she smiled at her lover as he leaned in to give her a sweet kiss then down her cleavage as he made his way down her abdomen then towards her pussy and she smiles at Keith. 

"You have such a perfect pussy." Keith whispers against her skin and Allura shudders from his hot breath fanning over the top of her mound.

She shrieked when he gave her folds a light, quick lick. He did it again, with the tip of his tongue ever so gently dragging along her clit before lifting up.

"Keith!" She whined and tugged against her restraints.

She thrashed on the bed to try to get more of Keith's mouth on her pussy but he pressed his arm on her waist and used all his strength to hold her down as he gave her folds light and torturously slow licks that had her whimpering and whining.

"Keith...please!" She begs. "What's taking you so long?" She whimpers.

"I'm sorry princess, I just want to savor your taste..." Keith breathes against her folds before prodding her entrance with his tongue.

Allura screamed and started humping his face, growing extremely impatient with her lover's teasing. He chuckled and rubbed her thighs gently before pushing them open wider to expose more of herself to him and he made eye contact with her.

"Don't worry now." He assures her. "I have every intention of making you cum." He says and gently strokes her folds with his deft fingers, making her whine and squirm. "But I just want to play with you a bit first before I devour your sweet nectar." He purrs then brings his head back down to her vagina.

Allura screams as his tongue slowly penetrates her. She struggled against his hold on her hips as he inserted his wet muscle in her far too slowly for her liking and had her arching her back off of the bed and begging him to give her more. Pleased with how vocal she was being, Keith decides to relieve her a bit and stroke her insides with his tongue. She howled in pleasure and started riding his face. He moaned and slurped up her wetness before pulling away and wiped his smirk with the back of his hand.

"You bastard!" She yells at him and sits up and tugs on her restraints, wanting nothing more than to grab him by his mullet and force his face back onto her cunt to finish the job. "I am your princess! How dare you tease me like this!"

"And I'm your commander, how dare you disobey my commands." Keith retorts and climbs over her, bringing their faces together.

He had an intimidating air about him that made Allura's skin shiver as he pressed his hand on her abdomen and made her lie back down on the bed as he gently kissed her neck.

"Don't forget who's in charge here." He growls against her ear as he pet her pussy and she bit her lip and nodded.

He smirked and groped her breasts a bit before sucking on them, making her back arch and making her whine again before he moved back down to the apex of her thighs and looked at her moist entrance with a satisfied look on his face.

Allura gulped, knowing that look and knowing it meant she was about to get ravaged.

"You have such an incredible cunt." Keith says and cups her mound and Allura's breath hitches. "You always feel so tight and warm wrapped around my huge cock." He says and licks his lips. "But, I wonder just how much I can stretch this tight little hole." Keith wonders and studies Allura's pussy as he strokes her folds ever so lightly. "I know I can fit one finger." He says and slides a finger in her and she moans and watches him. "And two." He says and slides in another and starts stretching her walls and she whimpers and cries out in pleasure. "Then I'll add a third just to make sure you're good and stuffed." He inserted the third one and Allura cried out again and started humping his hand.

Keith purred and stroked her walls, enjoying her reaction.

"Oh Keith! Your fingers make me feel so good!" Allura moans.

"I know they do." Keith says cockily and stretches her again and she moans. "I can tell just by watching you, how much pleasure you're in." He says then licks his lips. "You love getting fucked by my fingers." Allura nodded in agreement. "I listen to you when you talk dirty to me you know." He says with a smirk. "I know how much you love feeling so full when my fingers and my dick are inside you." He moans and thrusts his fingers deeper inside her, making her whimper.

"Oh Keith..." She moans and rocks her hips into his hand.

Keith licked his lips and curled his fingers inside of her, stroking her insides. Allura sighed in bliss and tilted her head back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Keith's fingers working her pussy. Then all of a sudden her eyes shot open wide when she felt something else prodding her entrance. She looked up at Keith and gulped when she saw his smirk.

"I wonder if you can take four..." He whispers then shoves a fourth finger in her.

She arches her back off of the bed and screams in pleasure. She had never felt so full before. So completely stuffed.

"Keith! Keith! A-ah!" She cries out and pants heavily as he worked her open with his hand.

She felt herself getting lightheaded. She didn't even have enough strength to tug on her restraints anymore. Keith was relieving her of whatever restraint she may have had by making her feel such wonderful sensations in her pussy. But alas, he had to pull back once again, leaving her wet, exposed and wanting. 

"Keith!" She whines and he chuckles and she pouts as he laughed at her frustration. "This is not funny. You know I hate it when you tease me." 

"I know, and I hate teasing you." Keith says. "I much rather prefer seeing you in the throes of passion, writhing and begging for me to pleasure you." He says and licks her wetness off of his fingers. "But I'll only do that if you're a good girl. Until then, I'm going to play with you, stretching your limits, literally until I feel like you deserve to cum." 

Allura shivered and smirked.

"If this is how you'll reprimand me then perhaps I'll disobey you more often." Allura suggests and Keith leans over her and kisses her again.

"Or instead of putting yourself in danger by doing that I'll reward you after a mission if you do a good job..." Keith says and Allura bites her lip, horny from the thought of Keith making love to her after missions.

"Whatever you say, _commander_." Allura purrs and Keith felt his cock stiffen from hearing her call him that in her breathless voice. 

"What did you just call me?" Keith asks and leans over her again. 

"Commander." Allura says seductively and gasps as Keith pushes her legs open again and lines himself up with her entrance. "Oh commander what are you going to do with me?" Allura keens. 

"Well I thought that was obvious." Keith chuckles. "I'm going to fuck you, rougher than I ever have before. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, stretch you with every inch of my cock and fill you with so much of my cum it'll be dripping out of you for hours and you'll barely be able to walk when I'm done." Keith promises darkly.

"Oh Keith..." Allura whimpered.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and slammed her hips onto his, impaling her with his cock roughly, making her take it all the way with one thrust and she screamed from pleasure from being completely filled by him. 

"Call me commander." He whispers in her ear before panting as he rolled his hips into hers and started to thrust.

Allura moaned as Keith set a rough and fast pace that had her tugging on the handcuffs, desperate to break free of her bonds so she could touch him but to no such avail so she settled for wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him tight to her body as he pounded her into the mattress. She moaned and whimpered as Keith pushed her to her limits and she felt her release build up and she prayed that Keith would let her cum this time. 

"Oh commander please let me cum." She begged Keith. 

"Oh princess you're so hot when you beg me like that." He pants in her ear. 

She could feel him getting sweaty from thrusting into her. She moaned and arched her back as he hit her g-spot and she felt her release get even closer. 

"I'll let you cum, once I have." He tells her and she cries out, unsure if she can wait for him to release. 

She starts rolling her hips into his and pressing her breasts up to his face to try to get him closer to his climax. 

"Then please, cum for me commander, give me everything you've got! I can take it." She begs. 

Keith's eyes widened and Allura's eyes fluttered open when she heard a low growl emit from his throat. 

"Keith?" She asks softly then her eyes widen in surprise when she sees his golden sclera and his irises narrowed to slits. 

He grabbed her arms and pinned her down onto the bed, rendering her barely able to move and she looked up at him, her heart pounding as she realized that this was Keith's galra side coming out to play while he was buried to the hilt inside of her and she was handcuffed to the bed, completely at his mercy.

"Oh Keith..." She squeaks in surprise and gasps when he thrusts into her roughly.

He growled again and bared his fangs to her and she gasped in surprise but also found herself spreading her legs open wider for this beast that had possessed her beloved paladin. 

"Ravage me with that galra dick." She challenges. 

She screamed as Keith pounded into her even harder, holding her arms down with one hand and holding her hips in place with the other. He attacked her breasts with his mouth, biting and sucking marks into her sensitive flesh and she moaned. 

She could feel his dick twitching inside of her and shouted "yes!" knowing that meant he was going to cum soon. With one final snap of his hips, his dam broke and he spilled his load inside her and she screamed as Keith rubbed her clit and brought her to completion as well, his eyes and teeth returning to normal.

Both of them were breathing heavily as Keith undid the handcuffs and Allura sighed in relief and touched her wrists. 

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Keith asks worriedly and cups her cheek. 

"No darling. That was absolutely fantastic." She says and pecks his lips. 

Keith got up to get dressed and Allura sat up and winced. Her body ached from being so thoroughly fucked. Her legs were still wide open and she looked down and watched as his semen dripped out of her used cunt and onto the sheets even after it had been doboshes since he filled her. Keith watched it too and smirked as he cleaned off his dick and then pulled his pants back up.

"Wow you really weren't joking were you?" Allura asks.

"Nope." He says. "Being part galra means when I cum, I cum a lot." He scoffs and she giggles. "You don't mind do you?" 

"No." Allura says. "Sure it's a mess but I don't mind cleaning it up if it's from you." 

Keith smiled and kissed her deeply. 

"I love you." He tells her. 

"I love you too." She answers and kisses him back. 

"Promise me you'll be a bit more careful if you're going to role-play with me in the future?" Keith asks her. 

"What will you do to me if I don't?" She challenges and smiles at him. 

"I'll show you." He tells her huskily.

Allura squeals as Keith pulls his pants back down and pounces on her and they make out as they begin round two of her "punishment". 

Later that day in the kitchen....

"Hey Keith, I know Allura disobeyed you and all but I hope you weren't too hard on her for it." Hunk says as he goes to set the garlic knots he made down on the table. 

Keith and Allura's faces turned red and they looked at each other and bit their lips to keep from giving anything away. 

"Uh no, she got off with a warning." Keith said and winked at Allura while she giggled. 

Then their eyes widened when they realized what they just revealed. 

Hunk's eyes went wide and the tray landed on the table with a clatter and Lance spit his milkshake all over Pidge. Shiro who was typing away on his tablet, dropped it and it broke on the floor, joining Coran's jaw and Romelle who had just fainted. 

Krolia just merely looked up at all the commotion before turning back to the blade reports she was working on and drinking her milkshake. 

"That's my boy." Krolia muttered softly before going back to work. 

Keith gave Allura a sheepish smile and she gave him a look that told him that tonight it would be his turn to be punished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! My kallura spirit has been reinvigorated as of late and I hope this little one-shot did the same for all of you!


	25. A New Generation (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 20 years since Voltron defeated the Galra Empire and everyone has been living in peace, until a new threat arises and the children of the paladins take it upon themselves to protect Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I’ve had this idea for a next-gen fic for awhile but I was originally planning on waiting until after the series ended to write it but...I thought it would be cool to write this little (long) one-shot now and then if you guys want more I’ll write more!

Dr. Katie Holt stood by the window in her office at the garrison, watching as a class of fighter jets flew by practicing drills. It had been 20 years since they had won the war and brought peace to the universe. 20 years since the team had been together as a whole...She sighed as she remembered the day that they parted ways.

"You're leaving Earth?" Lance asked Allura, hurt evident in his tone as a few tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Pidge noticed and gently squeezed his hand as Allura stood in front of a ship that she was going to take with her.

"Yes." Allura said and swallowed the lump in her throat. "We've done it. We've defeated the Galra Empire and brought peace to the universe but there are still millions of alteans imprisoned and having their life-force drained to power weapons. I need to go and rescue them and create a new home for my people."

"How long do you think that will take?" Hunk asked and sniffled.

"I'm not sure." Allura said.

"It shouldn't take too long with my help." Keith said and came forward to stand beside Allura.

"Wait you're leaving too?" Pidge asked and Lance's eyes widened in surprise and Hunk started to cry as he realized two of their friends were leaving them.

"Yeah. There's nothing really keeping me here on Earth and this is a big job for Allura. She shouldn't have to do it alone. Besides, I can gather some blades to help her out, and use their intel to help her find out where the alteans are." He said. "And we're hoping to have Kolivan take control of the galra now that Haggar is gone, so they need my help unifying the galra under him."

"Together we plan on working to unifying the galra and alteans." Allura says proudly. "So that we can put this era of war behind us and live in peace once again."

"So when will we see you two again?" Lance asked, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Soon. We promise." Allura said, tearing up as well and Keith started to get misty eyed too.

Within a tick the paladins that were remaining on Earth burst out bawling and rushed forward to hug their leader and princess goodbye. Shiro gave Keith his own tight hug before whispering some words of encouragement to Keith and then they all watched as they boarded the ship, walking side by side, turning back to them and smiling as the hatch closed.

And no one had seen them since...

They had heard from them in video messages for the first few months they were gone, but then the messages stopped coming for some reason. They had all been so worried. They were all still worried. They hadn't heard from Keith or Allura, or anything about them for years! It was like they had disappeared off of the face of the universe, never to be heard from again. But their anxious thoughts about their dear friends were pushed to the back of their minds over the years as other things on Earth distracted them. Happy things. Like Hunk and Shay getting married, and Lance proposing to Pidge two months later. They got married and now 20 years later she had become the leading technician of the Galaxy Garrison, in charge of designing new technology to help fight the new threats they were facing from alien races who didn't exactly get the memo that the war was over...

She heard a loud crash behind her and sighed. Speaking of people who didn't exactly get the memo...

She turned on her heel and marched towards the source of the loud noise in her lab. She heard scuffling noises and the muttering of two people who knew they were in trouble arguing about who's fault it was that one of the inventions was now broken on the floor.

"Maybe we can just glue it back together-" A girl's voice whispers followed by a smack and an "Ow!"

"Laura, we spent weeks wiring those circuit boards and making sure each wire was the perfect length and connected to the right place, we can't just fix this with your glitter glue-" A boy's angry hiss followed.

"For the record I was not suggesting glitter glue!" The girl hissed back.

"Then what were you suggesting?" Pidge asked calmly from behind the teens.

The two of them instantly stiffened and quickly turned around and flashed her nervous grins as they stood next to each other, blocking the damage they had caused from her sight. They both stood straight up as if they were in the presence one of their superior officers. Which technically they were but Pidge was an exception to these cadets...

"Nothing...mom." Laura says.

Pidge smiles at her daughter before turning to the boy.

"Is that true Sammy dear?" Pidge asks and places her hands on her hips.

Laura shot her brother a warning glare and he started to sweat. Then his eyes widened when he turned to his mother and saw her giving him that same intimidating look. He gulped, unsure of who's wrath would be worse to endure. He looked straight ahead, using his height to gain an advantage over his mother so he didn't have to meet her gaze.

Pidge frowned and strode right up to her son and growled.

"Samuel Keith McClain-Holt if you don't answer me right now-" Pidge said sternly and Sam squeaked in fear.

Whenever his mom used his full name he knew he was in for it.

"Laura pushed me into your decoding bot and broke it!" Sam blurted out and Laura growled at him while Pidge smirked.

"Coward." She grumbles and crosses her arms.

"Like father like son." Pidge mutters under her breath before turning to her daughter. "Laura, I know that technology and science aren't really your thing but you know better than to be horsing around in the lab."

"I'm sorry mom." Laura sighed and her shoulders dropped and she held her forearm with her opposite hand. "Sam was just being such a dork that I couldn't help but push him. I'll help you fix the bot later."

"Good girl." Pidge says and reaches up to pat her daughter's head. "I'll see you both later." She adds as she walks to the door. "Try not to break anything else while I'm gone." She advises and leaves her children alone.

Sam let out a sigh of relief then yelped in pain when his sister's hand met the back o f his head, knocking his glasses to the ground.

"You really had to buckle so easily like that?" Laura scolds. "You're like two feet taller than her!"

"So is dad but that doesn't make him any less intimidated by her!" Sam retorts as he feels around on the ground for his glasses.

Laura sighed and picked them up and handed them back to her brother. He smiled and put them back on and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Sam apologizes to her.

"It's okay. It's what little brother's do." Laura teases with a giggle.

"Hey I'm only three minutes younger than you!" Sam retorts with a pout.

Laura laughed and messed up her brother's floofy tawny hair. Both of them had the same light tan skin tone, a blend of their parents, and they both had the same colored hair as their mother but only Sam had his mother's bangs and Laura's hair was straight and long and she normally pulled it back in a ponytail. They also both had their father's blue eyes but they were big like their mother's.

"So is Honey gonna be mad that you're missing your date to fix mom and I's bot?" Sam asks as he surveys the damage to the robot.

"Nope! Because you're going to be the one fixing it!" She says cheerily and gives him a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Sam asks as his twin strides towards the door. "But mom told you to fix it?"

"Yeah but I don't know how and I have a date tonight with my girlfriend who's also the daughter of our dad's best friend. So if I miss said date then not only will the girl I love be devastated but so will her dad and then her dad will hate our dad and then there'll be a feud between our families all because you didn't want to help me out and fix a damn robot!" Laura emphasizes at the end by leaning over and putting her face close to Sam's as he kneels on the ground to pick up the pieces.

"Okay then enjoy your date." He says and gulps. "I-I'll clean this up."

Laura smiled at him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Aw thanks so much!" Laura exclaims. "I knew we would have the same idea! Twin telepathy really is something isn't it?" She winks before skipping out the door to get ready.

Sam sighed and sorted out the broken pieces on the floor, trying to figure out where they fit. Despite initially seeming upset about having to clean up his sister's mess, he really didn't mind. He loved puzzles and he knew that it would only end in disaster if Laura tried to rebuild the robot on her own anyway.

When he was with his twin sister the two of them were a destructive force that could destroy anything in their path but on his own he was a very quiet and shy boy. He much rather preferred interacting with machines rather than people. But there were a few people he didn't mind hanging out with. Speaking of those people...

Sam stopped working on the robot when he heard his tablet buzz in his back pocket. He pulled it out and saw he got a text message from the son of another one of their close family friends, Glenn Shirogane. Following the instructions in the message, Sam made his way up to the rooftop where he saw Glenn and his little sister Marisol setting up some sort of contraption. 

The Shirogane family had been through a lot 20 years ago when their parents were paladins. Shiro was believed to be dead and then when he finally came back with the team he believed his beloved Adam was dead. But then after they defeated the Empire they found out that Adam was just badly injured in the crash and taken prisoner like Shiro. He had lost his leg and got blinded in one eye due to the crash and had a few scars but other than that he was still the same man that Shiro had fallen in love with and they quickly reconciled and rushed to the courthouse with everyone to get married. 

They were also the first couple to have kids. Before she left with Keith, Allura shared some Altean technology with the Garrison and one of those gadgets was an Altean birthing pod that was used  by same-sex couples on Altea to allow them to have children that were biologically theirs since there were not many orphan children on Altea due to them being a peaceful people with incredible medical advances so not many parents were without children. When Allura gifted this piece of technology to Earth she insisted that Shiro and Adam be the first to use it. So they took Adam's X chromosome and created a synthetic egg cell and then fertilized it with one of Shiro's sperm cells and then 8 months later Glenn Shirogane was born. 

"Hey Glenn what's up buddy-AH!" Sam exclaimed and flailed his arms as Glenn turned around wearing his welding mask and, pointing his welding torch right at Sam's face. 

Sam felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head as he looked up at Glenn's large athletic build. Glenn had always been an athletic kid. There were even rumors going around the Garrison that he learned how to run before he learned how to walk. From soccer to basketball to lacrosse and then track and football he brought his teams to victory in all of them and in swimming and wrestling took first place in nearly every competition and broke every school record set before. He was a real life Superman. But despite all of his awards and fame that he had garnered with his athletic success, his true passion was helping others. He wanted to become a hero like his father Shiro was and work his way up the ranks in the Garrison and hopefully one day pilot the Atlas. 

Glenn laughed and pushed up his mask, revealing a face that was nearly identical to Shiro's minus the scar and the fact that his skin tone was a bit darker. But he had the same hair as Shiro except it was black. 

"Did I scare you Sammy?" Glenn asks and chuckles again. 

"Sacre bleu!" Marisol exclaims.

Glenn turns and finds his little sister standing up from behind the contraption with her arms crossed and frowning at Glenn. Marisol was the youngest out of all of the paladin's kids at 12 years old. Like Glenn she was born from an Altean birthing pod so she was biologically Shiro and Adam's daughter but she showed more of Adam's traits than Shiro's. She had the same skin tone as her brother but she had Adam's hair, but it was long and she always wore it in two braids that went down past her shoulders. She also wore glasses like Adam. 

"You need to be careful where you're pointing that thing! You could have burned his face off!" Marisol scolds her older brother. 

"Yeah you're right." Glenn says. "I shouldn't be talking to people when I'm holding this thing. Here Mari catch!" He says and tosses it to her. 

Marisol shrieks and holds out her hands to catch it but it bounces around in her hands a few times before igniting and she shrieks and drops it on the ground and jumps away from it looking scared. 

Glenn may have been an athletic marvel, but Marisol Shirogane was far from it. She'd been a klutz her whole life. The first time Shiro tried to play catch with her when she was three she missed catching the ball and it hit her in the face instead and she got a bloody nose. As she got older they tried a few more sports but Marisol was either tripping over the bases or her cleats or getting hit in the head and face with balls. Even in the house she would trip over toys or walk into walls. They later discovered that she needed glasses and once she got them she was able to walk down a hall and carry things without falling on her face but sports were unfortunately still a problem. 

Her hands were clearly not made to catch things but if you put an instrument in them then she could do anything. Feeling bad that Marisol didn't really have any extra-curricular activities like her brother, Shiro signed her up for music classes and she excelled! She had a real knack for singing and playing the violin, although that wouldn't really help her defend Earth against hostile aliens so no one at the Garrison really took note of that. 

Sometimes Sam felt bad for her. She didn't really fit in with her friends in her class. She couldn't shoot straight to save her life, literally and the only thing she was really good at was coding, but she was average at best at it when compared to other students who were super intelligent. 

"Oniichan! Tu es un idiot!" Marisol declared and stomped her foot on the ground and frowned at her brother. 

"Et vous êtes un klutz Imuoto!" Glenn replies. 

Sam rolled his eyes at the siblings. They were both tri-lingual. Shiro's family was from Japan and Adam's family was from France. According to the rumors, Shiro's first gay panic was caused from hearing Adam talk to his family over the phone in French and then Adam became incredibly flustered when he first heard Shiro speak in Japanese. Long story short, their kids were fluent in both languages and English. 

Marisol even liked to sing in Japanese and French! One time she got in an argument with Laura about an old song called Despacito sounding better when sung in French rather than Spanish, prompting a sing-off between the two. Needless to say she won simply because she was an incredibly talented singer and the song did sound pretty cool in French too but he was still partial to the original Spanish lyrics due to his own heritage. 

Marisol sighed and grumbled something in French under her breath.

"Whoa did you just curse?" Glenn exclaims, hearing what his little sister said. "Because we don't talk like that in this goddamn mother fucking house. Shit!" He says and Marisol laughs.

"So why did you guys want me to come up here?" Sam asks. 

"Because this hunk of junk that Honey helped us build just found a galra warship in our orbit." Marisol says. 

"So why is that a big deal?" Sam asks. "The Garrison's probably aware of it. It's probably one of our allies." 

"The Garrison doesn't know about it because it's cloaked." Glenn explains. "If it was one of our allies it wouldn't want to cloak itself." 

Sam gulped and fear started to set in. 

"So that means..." Sam starts. 

"It's the Old Order." Marisol says. 

The Old Order was basically a new smaller version of the Galra Empire. After the Galra Empire was defeated, a few druids escaped and turned some of the galra against the idea of peace that the coalition was offering. It wasn't too much of a problem 20 years ago. When Keith and Allura left together everyone on Earth assumed that they'd defeat this small uprising as well. But no one had heard from them, and now the Old Order had been creating terribly powerful weapons, the likes of which had never been seen before. 

"Well then we need to tell the Garrison so that they can attack!" Sam exclaims. 

"With what?" Glenn asks Sam. "Your mom is really smart and I know she could come up with some sort of weapon that could fight them off but the Old Order is faster at making weapons. They're here to destroy us now and we have no way of fighting them back. Not without Voltron." 

Sam looked at the ground and sighed. Only three of the five lions were on Earth. Their parents lions, Red, Green, and Yellow. The Black and Blue lions left with Keith and Allura. 

"So then what are we going to do?" Sam asks. 

"We're gonna use this thing to pinpoint the ship's location and then get on it and Honey's going to release a virus that your mom made onto the ship that'll mess with the engines and send it crashing to Earth for the Garrison to examine and interrogate the survivors." Marisol says. 

"How are you going to do that?" Sam asks. 

"By sneaking aboard duh." Glenn says. 

Sam's blood froze and his eyes widened. 

"WHAT!?! You're gonna-" He groaned as Glenn placed his hand over Sam's mouth to quiet him.

"Shut up someone's gonna hear you!" Glenn whispers. 

"Do you have clearance for this?" Sam hisses. 

"No." Glenn says. "We can't tell anyone in the Garrison. Remember when they somehow managed to wiretap the Command Center remotely somehow and listened in on our every move?" 

Sam remembered that attack. It was terrifying. By the time the Garrison figured out what was going on they had already lost a lot of ships and their weapons were low on power. The only way they were able to win was by having their parents pilot their lions and Atlas again. But even then it was a pretty close call. 

"We can't let them know we're planning an attack so we have to do this on our own." Glenn explains. 

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Sam says. 

"I know." Glenn says. "That's why we didn't tell you until now when we're about to leave." 

"Huh?" Sam asks, confused. 

Suddenly a small transport pod appears behind Marisol. It had been cloaked the whole time. One of the doors opened and a muscular girl with dark skin that had patches of white in a few places and black hair pulled into two ponytails, and brown eyes with yellow sclera and wearing big triangle earrings and a yellow jumpsuit with white combat boots smiled at him. 

"Get in losers, we're going hacking!" She calls out to them. 

"HONEY!?!" Sam exclaims. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with my sister?" 

"She is!" Laura says and pops up behind Honey. "We had to stop by Uncle Hunk and Aunt Shay's to pick this baby up!" She says and kisses Honey's cheek.

"Got the coordinates!" Marisol exclaims happily. 

"Sweet now let's go." Glenn says and picks up Sam and slings him over his shoulder despite the smaller teen's protests and they board the transport and take off towards the enemy ship. 

"Do any of you realize how reckless this is!?!" Sam exclaims. "We're heading towards an enemy ship that could destroy our planet with the press of a button unarmed and without a plan!" 

"We do have a plan." Laura assures him. "We just couldn't tell you about it until now because we knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Just one glare from mom and you'd spill everything."

" _Allura._ " Sam growls at his sister.

Laura turned around to face him and saw how mad he looked. He only used her real name and not her nickname "Laura" when he was really upset. 

"This isn't the same as telling her about your April Fools Day prank or that time you wanted to sneak out to see Honey when you were grounded. This could get us killed!" Sam exclaims. 

"Which is why we have a plan." Marisol tells him. 

Sam turned to the twelve year old and looked at her skeptically as she pushed up her glasses. 

"Laura and I are going to be in the pod and download a map of the ship to direct you guys where to go using these." She says and pulls back a sheet to reveal some helmets. 

"You stole our parents paladin helmets!!!!" Sam exclaims. 

"And we got their bayards!" Honey says and holds up the yellow bayard that turned into a huge mallet in her hand. 

"HOW THE FU-" Sam exclaimed before Glenn's hand covered his mouth again.  

"By wearing the paladin's helmets we can direct you guys through the ship to the main engine room and then you'll upload the virus onto the ship and then we just have to get out of there before it crashes." Marisol explains. 

"Oh because that'll be a piece of cake!" Sam says sarcastically. 

"Well with that attitude it won't." Honey says. 

"Without someone who knows how to upload a virus it won't work!" Sam argues. 

"Well that's why we brought you." Laura says. 

Sam's face paled and he gulped. 

"Oh no...no no no no." He says and shakes his head. "You mean I'm one of the ones that's gonna be leaving the pod and heading into certain death on the ship?" 

"Yeah." Honey says. "You've got top marks in all of your coding classes and you're like the smartest person in our class and probably the whole school. If any of us are going to be able to do this, it's definitely you." 

"But I'm no good at fighting." Sam says. "You've seen me in combat training, everyone tosses me around like a rag doll and I can barely throw a punch." 

"That's just because you're a nice guy who doesn't want to hurt anybody." Laura says sweetly to her brother. "But because this time you'll be fighting for your life on the ship then who knows, you might be better than you think." 

Sam gulped in fear and Glenn wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Relax buddy." Glenn says. "Honey and I have got your back, we're not gonna let anyone hurt our favorite nerd." 

"We're almost at the ship." Honey says.

"Initiating cloaking." Marisol says and they cloak their pod and head towards an open hangar that had some fighter jets coming back from patrol. 

Once the hangar was clear they opened the pod doors and Honey, Sam and Glenn cautiously crept out of it. Honey and Glenn were wearing their father's helmets and Sam wore his mother's. Honey was also using her dad's bayard which took the form of a mallet for her and Glenn used the green bayard, leaving the red one with Laura and Marisol back on the pod in case they needed to defend themselves. 

Sam's heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel himself getting lightheaded from all of the hyperventilating he was doing due to his anxiety. Those feelings only got worse whenever a galra patrol would pass them. So far they hadn't had to fight anyone, ducking behind walls whenever a patrol would pass them and they went undetected. That was the point of their mission after all. They didn't want to reveal themselves and alert the whole ship of their presence, and prompt them to attack Earth.

"You guys got that map uploaded?" Honey whispers into the comms as they hid in the corner in one of the hallways. 

"We're trying." Marisol says. "You said that this device that your dad uses creates a map of the vessel by detecting the area with the most energy, which would be the main engine and then directs a path from your location to that source but there's something weird interfering with it." 

"What are you talking about Mari?" Glenn asks. 

"I don't think the engine is the thing with the most energy on this ship..." Marisol says. "There's this much bigger glowing spot that's giving off much more powerful energy than an engine for a ship of this size. It's so big it's practically hard to see anything else on the map." 

"What?" Honey asks. "Something like that has never happened to me or my dad when we've used that thing. It must be some sort of glitch." 

"I don't think it's a glitch." Sam says and furrows his eyebrows. "Hey Lu, I know I'm not the only one who's felt uneasy since we got close to this ship. I noticed how quiet you were before me and the others left the pod." 

"I'm fine." Laura assures her brother. "I'm just a bit nervous that's all." 

"I don't think this is nerves Lu." Sam says. "I know I get anxious but this doesn't feel like my anxiety. I think this is us being able to sense whatever energy is coming from that place on the ship." 

"But how would we be able to do that?" Laura asks him. "We're only human." 

"I'm not sure. But my hunches usually aren't wrong." Sam says. 

"Intruders!" A soldier exclaims. 

Honey, Glenn and Sam gasp and look up and find a patrol of galra soldiers had discovered their location. 

"We're gonna die!" Sam screams and covers his face with his hands. 

"No we're not!" Honey declares and charge at the soldiers. 

They fire at her but she blocks their shots with her mallet and then yells as she swings it at them and knocks their guns out of their hands. 

"Hammer time!" She yells and smashes the mallet down on one of the soldiers heads.

Glenn pounced on another soldier and wrestled him to the ground before he could attack Honey. Another soldier came at Honey but she took him out with her mallet too. 

"That thing is awesome!" Glenn exclaims. 

His bayard transforms into a small triangle shaped blade just like Pidge's. He aims it at a soldier and fires it. It wraps around his gun and Glenn tugs on the bayard and pulls the gun from his hand. He releases it from the bayard then fires it at the soldier again, wrapping it around him and he grunts as he uses his strength to swing the soldier around, knocking down a few others. 

"Thanks!" Honey calls back to him. "Yours isn't too bad either." 

"Hey Sam while Glenn and Honey are playing wack-a-galra do you think you could download these-Sam? Are you okay?" Marisol asks when she hears screaming from the other end of the comms. 

"I'm running for my life!" Sam yells back to her before his helmet gets scratched by a shot that he barely dodged and glitches and reverts into a disk on the collar of his Garrison suit.

He was being chased down the hall by another galra patrol that had come by. Since he didn't have a weapon with him, his instincts told him to run for it. So that's what he was doing, running for his life, ducking into any hallway that was available for him to hopefully get them off his tail but he wasn't quick enough and he was just getting himself more lost with every turn. 

Eventually he tripped making a turn down a hallway and fell onto the ground. Fear gripped his heart as he realized he was either going to be killed, captured, or worse. 

"We've got him now!" A soldier says as they round the corner and find him on the ground. 

"Wait what's that!" Another soldier says.

Sam looked up and his mouth gaped when he saw a blade of marmora soldier leap over him and then land a powerful kick to the neck of one of the galra soldiers attacking him. They took out their sword and sliced through the guns of the two that were beside him and then swung it to deflect the other shots that were fired at them. The shots bounced off of the blade and were sent back to the soldiers that fired them and took them out but more were approaching. 

The blade turned their head towards them and in a second she was in front of them and punched the lead one in the jaw. 

"Whoa." Sam said. "Do they have super speed or something?" 

The blade swung their leg and took out the other two soldiers with a powerful kick that probably broke their jaws and then swung their legs around another one's neck while wrapping her arms around the neck of the one behind him and bringing them both down to the ground. The other soldiers took that opportunity to pile onto the blade and pull them off and attempt to restrain them but they only ended up helping the blade as they shrunk their sword to a knife and stabbed one of their assailants in the gut and then brought their arm up and sliced across the chest of the other. 

The last remaining soldier aimed to fire at the blade but they threw their knife at them and it hit their helmet and knocked them out. The blade retrieved their knife and Sam smiled as he saw them coming towards him. 

"Oh my goodness thank you so much for helping-" He starts then gasps when he finds himself held up against a wall with the blade's knife at his throat. 

"Who are you?" A girl's voice growls from behind the mask they wore. 

She sounded young, almost like she could be around his age but Sam couldn't really be sure and he definitely was more concerned with the fact that he could get his throat sliced at any moment to care. 

"Who are you?" She asks again and presses the blade against his neck more since he had been in too much shock to answer her the first time. "And why have you come here?" 

"I'm a student from the Galaxy Garrison on Earth." Sam stutters. 

"You're from the Garrison?" She asks. "So Earth is aware of this ship's presence?" 

"Well not everybody-" Sam says then squeaks as the blade regains her grip on him. 

"Who knows about this ship?" She asks sternly and forcefully. 

"Just me and my friends!" Sam answered quickly. "We came here unauthorized because we didn't want them to know we know they're here so we could stop them before they attack." 

"So you want to take down the ship?" The blade asks. 

"Yes!" Sam says. "We have a plan to make it crash onto Earth before it can attack us." 

"And you came here unarmed?" The blade asks, looking him up and down and noticing a lack of a weapon on his person.

"We didn't have enough weapons to go around..." He says and laughs nervously. 

The blade released her grip on him and dropped him on the ground.

"You and your idiot friends just got my cover blown." The blade grumbles in annoyance and looks down a hallway. 

Sam gulped when he heard the hurried footsteps of galra soldiers. 

"Well you blew our cover too!" Sam tries to argue. 

The blade quickly turns her head to him and Sam squeaks and backs away from her in fear. 

"You and your friends can't blow up this ship. Not yet anyway. There are prisoners on board, innocent lives that I will not allow your reckless actions to claim!" The blade declares. 

"Prisoners?" Sam asks. "What kind of prisoners?" 

"That's classified information." The blade says. 

"Well it won't be for long." Sam says. 

"And why is that?" She asks. 

"Because I'm going to help you free these prisoners." Sam declares and puts his hands on his hips, posing heroically. 

The blade erupted into a fit of laughter and Sam looked annoyed. 

"Do you really expect me to believe that an unarmed cadet that can barely fend for himself could possibly help me free hundreds of prisoners that are guarded not just by soldiers but by druids as well?" She asks him rhetorically. 

Sam paled when she mentioned druids. He had heard about them from his parents and Aunt and Uncles. They got shivers just from talking about them and now that he knew they were on this ship too...His blood froze but he was brought back to reality when the blade grabbed his wrist and tugged him down the hallway, a few blaster shots just missing their heads as they ran away from the soldiers. 

"These must be some important prisoners if druids are guarding them!" Sam calls to her. 

"I'm not telling you anything!" The blade calls back to him and Sam screams as he's whipped around a corner and dragged down another hall. 

"If you don't want me to help you then why are you saving me?" He argues. 

"Because I'm not some heartless monster who'd just leave an innocent civilian behind when I know I can save them!" The blade calls back to him. 

"Wow and here I thought all the members of the blade of marmora were a bunch of galra with sticks up their butts who only cared about completing their mission!" Sam yells back to her. 

"Well I'm not fully galra and I think a mission is successful when I've saved as many lives as possible!" She yells back. 

"So you're a hybrid?" Sam asks then ducks as another blast goes by his head. 

"Hurry up!" The blade yells back at him. 

They keep running but they only end up running into more soldiers. 

"There's too many of them now. We're going to have to split up." The blade says.

"What? But I don't have any weapons on me!" Sam exclaims. "They'll kill me!" 

"No they won't!" The blade tells him. 

"How do you know that?" Sam asks her. 

"Just shut up and trust me!" She yells at him. 

Before Sam can argue he feels her grab him by the collar of his armor and the next thing he knows she's hurled him through the air like a javelin and he lands on the other side of an open hallway. 

He sits up and quickly realizes that this hallway has a door on it. He goes over to the control panel and gets out his decoding gadget and hooks it up to the door so he can start figuring out how to close the doors. 

"Hurry get in here!" He calls out to the blade who was currently tossing around a bunch of galra soldiers and slicing their weapons in half. 

"Why?" She yells back at him. 

"Because I can program this door to shut on them!" Sam yells back to her. "I'm a tech guy!" 

"Look out!" Sam hears the blade yell.

He turns to see her running towards him then his eyes widen when he turns back and all he can do is freeze when he sees the galra soldier fire at him. He holds his breath, waiting for the pink beam to hit him but it never does. In a flash the blade has her arm in front of his chest and the shot hits her knife and it glows briefly before disappearing. Sam's heart rate slowly returned to normal now that he knew his life was safe. For now. But now he had more questions.

"H-How did you-AH!" He stutters then screams when he hears more guns get fired at them from all directions.

He cowered behind the blade in fear of being shot again but then he perked up when he felt a shift in the energy around him. He looked up and gasped when he saw that all the shots were frozen in mid-air and the blade had developed some sort of pink aura with little sparkles floating around her as she held her arms out at her sides as if she was the one who had stopped all the shots. Was she doing this?

"What the quiznak!?" A galra soldier shouted.

"What kind of galra are they?!" Another exclaims.

"Is this some kind of druid magic?" One asks.

"Is it?" Sam asked, overhearing the question and having his curiosity piqued.

"No." She answers simply. "What I'm capable of is much more powerful than anything that witch and her followers could have ever hoped to achieve."

Suddenly the blade crossed her arms over her chest and all the shots came towards her. They all absorbed into her body and she started to glow brighter and wisps of energy formed around her knife and it transformed into a sword and glowed white.

"Fire everything!" A galra soldier shouted in fear but it was too late.

With a loud scream the girl uncrossed her arms and slashed her sword through the air and a wave of energy shot from her body and cut down all the soldiers and sentries in the hallway, rendering them all incapacitated and the weapons they were going to use short-circuited.

Sam cautiously stood up, flinching when something short-circuited above his head. He looked at the blade standing in front of him in awe.

"You're part altean aren't you?" He asks. 

The blade turned to face him but made no effort to remove her hood or her mask.

"What you just did there, that was altean alchemy wasn't it?" Sam asks. "Those prisoners that you're trying to save, they're altean too aren't they. That's why you came to save them." 

"I'd come to save them no matter what species they are." The blade answers honestly. "Yes, the prisoners are altean but your questions about my heritage and the powers I possess will remain unanswered. I mean you no offense but it's for the safety of millions of people that my identity remain a secret until I know for certain I can trust you." 

"Understood." Sam says honestly and nods. 

Sam watched as she strode with determination and purpose in her gait, stepping over fallen soldiers with ease, as if they weren't even there. When she reached the doors she opened them then faced the hallway for a few ticks before turning back to him.

"Are you coming to help me or not?" She asked him sternly.

"Oh so you're admitting you need my help now?" He asks and smirks. 

"You said you're a tech guy right?" She asks. 

"Highest marks in all my classes at the Garrison." Sam says proudly and flexes his arms in front of him. 

"Can you hack the lock system on the prisoners cells?" The blade asks. 

"For me that'd be a piece of cake." Sam says. 

"I love cake!" The blade exclaims cheerily. 

Sam blushed from her sudden friendly outburst and the blade realized her mistake and quickly turned away from him, blushing underneath her mask. 

"So I can come with you?" Sam asks awkwardly and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. 

"Yes if you promise to stay close to me and follow all of my orders now come on!" The blade says and grabs his wrist and runs with him down the hall again before Sam has the chance to say yes or no.

This time Sam tried harder to keep up with her. He had enough experience in his life with fierce, strong women to know he shouldn't make this one angry. Especially when she could take out 100 galra soldiers at once...He gulped and made a mental note to follow all of her orders so he wouldn't get on her bad side.

"Guys there are altean prisoners on this ship." Sam informs everyone over the comms. 

"Altean prisoners!" Laura exclaims. "But no one's seen or heard from one in 20 years! How is that possible?" 

"I don't know but we definitely can't leave them here! We need to get them back to Earth, we can find out more then." Sam says. 

"How did you find out about this?" Honey asks. 

"I ran into a member of the blade of marmora." Sam explains. "She came here to save the alteans." 

"Wait the blade of marmora's here too?" Glenn asks. 

"Not all of them, just her." Sam says. 

"Just her?" Marisol asks in disbelief. "She must be some powerful warrior if she's the only one they sent for such a big mission." 

"Trust me, she is." Sam explains with a smile.

"So then what about the virus?" Laura asks. 

"We're gonna have to ditch that plan. We can't have this ship crash with all of these alteans on board. This is a rescue mission now. Mari and Laura you guys need to steal a bigger ship in the hangar to fit everyone onboard. Honey and Glenn, I need you guys to lock onto my location so you can meet up with me and the blade in the quintessence chamber. Got it?" Sam asks. 

"Got it." Everyone says and then goes to do their new tasks.

He ran behind her and instructed her on which way to go to lead to the holding station where all the alteans were. Thankfully he didn't have to do any fighting since the blade made quick work of all the soldiers in their way and by the time they reached the main holding area Sam fell to his knees, out of breath.

"Wow. You galra are fast." Sam heaves.

"Thank you now get up." The blade commands gently. "We're not done yet. You said you could decode the locks on these cages?"

"Yes." Sam says, remembering his mission and quickly scrambling to his feet. "We should be able to get these open in a second!" He says and goes over to one of the main breakers and connects a wire to it.

"Good." She says.

Sam faltered for a moment when he realized something. She knows Earth time units. But he pushed that revelation aside because he figured that most of the coalition had become familiar with them and there were more important tasks at hand at the moment.

The blade looked around and noticed that in the center of the room there was a huge glowing container with a strange circle drawn on the floor in front of it. She walked over to it and knelt down on the ground and inspected it. 

"What's that drawing on the ground for?" Sam asks, looking away while his decoding machine runs its program to see what the blade was doing.

"It's a transmutation circle." The blade explains. "The druids use this to convert quintessence into different forms to power weapons and to fight." 

"So they are using altean quintessence to power their weapons." Sam realizes. "My parents told me it was really powerful, and they've only fought weapons that were powered by one altean's quintessence. If this is what's coming for us, none of the weapons we have right now on Earth would stand a chance against theirs." 

"Your parents fought weapons like these?" The blade asks curiously.

Suddenly the control panel lights up green and the alarm blares and all of the cell doors open and all of the alteans rush out. Some other doors open and galra soldiers rush in. The blade runs out in front of them, putting herself between the soldiers and the alteans and crosses her arms together in front of her. Energy flows out from her body and spreads through the air, creating a barrier between the soldiers and the alteans. The soldiers try shooting at it but their blasts just get absorbed by the barrier. Sam did some quick coding and managed to lock the doors that the soldiers were entering in so that more couldn't get in for the time being and the alteans could get out.

Honey and Glenn met up with the alteans, having defeated the galra soldiers that were between them and the hangar and were now guiding them to the larger ship that Marisol and Laura broke into that could carry them all back to Earth. But before all the alteans could get out Sam gasped when he saw some strange cloaked figures appear on the balcony above them. 

They prepared to shoot their lightning at the barrier. Sam looked at the extra wires he had unplugged from the panel and got an idea. As the druids shot their lightning at the barrier, he touched one of the wires to the barrier, sending a negative charge throughout it. It repelled the negative charge in the lightning and sent it flying back at the galra soldiers, knocking all of them out. 

The blade brought down the barrier once all of them were down and she looked towards Sam who had the goofiest proud smile on his face. 

"Behold the power of science!" He cheers. 

The blade couldn't help but laugh and he blushed. Then he realized that she sounded very young. Was she around his age? He didn't have time to process that more because the next thing he knew the blade jumped on him to protect him from a druid's lightning and absorbed it and fired it back at the druid before pulling him up and pushing him over towards the other side of the room where the alteans had escaped from. His eyes widened when he saw more druids appearing around the room and the remaining alteans screamed and fled for the door in fear. 

"Get everyone out of here!" The blade called to him.

"What about you?" Sam asks.

"I'll be fine!" She answers and her body starts to glow and little sparkles of quintessence flowed around her body. "Just get everyone out of here, because in about a minute, there may not be anyone left alive in here." She says and looks at her knife as it started to glow with quintessence.

There it was again. An Earth time unit. The blade walked to the big container of altean quintessence in the center of the room and Sam felt his blood freeze and his eyes widened and he backed up towards the door as all the alteans ran down the hall. 

The blade looked at the big container of quintessence and twirled her knife in her hand as she looked up at it and then with one quick swipe she cut through the glass and quintessence began to seep out of it and she sheathed her knife.

The galra soldiers all began to surround her, preparing to fire and the druids prepared their spells as she pressed her hand against the crack in the container and let the aura of the pure quintessence surround her and the transmutation circle on the ground began to glow and so did her hand as it concentrated there. 

All Sam heard was the girl scream and then a deafening lion's roar as a flash of light came from the holding area. Sam cried out in pain as he was thrown back against the wall in the hallway from the force of the blast. Once his vision returned he saw that the whole room was bathed in white light and quintessence lightning was firing off in various directions coming from the blade, landing blows on the galra soldiers and the druids. Her hood had fallen off and the force of her power must have caused her mask to short-circuit because now he could see her face. 

It was hard for him to see much of her considering he was still regaining his vision but he could clearly tell she had long wavy black hair held back in a ponytail and her skin looked like it was a similar color to his but the biggest thing he noticed was that she had two sets of glowing marks on her face. One was a big stripe on her cheek and the other looked like an altean marking under her eye. He assumed she had matching ones on the other side of her face. 

He also swore he saw the silhouettes of a blue female lion and a black male lion roaring as she screamed to use her powers but he chalked that up to hallucination because of what he was sure was a concussion from being smacked into the wall. 

Eventually he was able to stand up and the light went away in the room and he saw that all the druids and soldiers were laying motionless on the floor. 

"Hey Sam we've got all the alteans aboard the transport. Get over here now! There was a big explosion and this ship is going to fall apart! Where are you?" His sister spoke to him over the comms but he wasn't listening. 

He stared in awe at the girl that had just used what he now knew had to be altean alchemy to take down a whole fleet of soldiers and at least 20 druids at once. He was relieved that she was still standing but then his heart sunk when he saw her collapse to the floor as well.

"No!" He exclaims and runs over to her and knelt down beside her, holding her in his arms. "Hey! Hey!" Sam called to the blade and shook her. "Awesomely terrifying super-power chick are you okay?" He asked.

She wasn't responding and that worried him so in order to calm himself down he decided to analyze her appearance a bit more now that he was able to get a good look at her. Most noticeably, her bangs were slightly messy but in an attractive way, almost like his but a little different and they covered most of her forehead like his did too.

Was she human? She didn't appear to have any galra traits on her, and those cheek markings that he was sure she had before when she was using her powers weren't there anymore. But then he noticed something on her face, just under the corner of her eye hiding behind her bangs. He brushed it to the side and gasped when he saw a pink altean marking. 

That, coupled with the fact that she could use altean alchemy and that she was able to make her luxite blade change form all pointed to one conclusion. She was definitely a galra/altean hybrid.

 The girl groaned and he immediately removed his finger from her face.

When her eyes opened he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He had seen alteans before, but never one with eyes like these. They were a clear crystal blue and she had lavender pupils. He didn't even realize that she was staring back at him until she smiled softly and spoke to him.

"You're okay?" She asks hoarsely.

He nods quickly and swallows, trying to regain his senses so he could return his focus to the situation at hand.

"Good." She says and smiles. "What about my people? Where are they?" She asks and her smile falls.

"Your people?" He asks then remembers. "Oh the alteans! Yeah they're fine. My sister and her girlfriend just told me that they got everyone on the transports and they're in the clear to head to Earth."

"Good." She sighs in relief. "I can rest easy knowing I haven't failed them." She drifts off and her eyes close as she falls unconscious again.

"Rest easy? Wait a minute are you going to die!?!" Sam exclaimed and watched the girl's face.

She didn't stir for a few doboshes and he started to grow worried.

"No no no you can't die!" Sam exclaims and gathers her in his arms. "You're the most powerful person I've ever met and you're the only one who stands a chance against these new evil galra! The universe needs you. So I'm not going to let you die here."

He gathered whatever strength he had and scooped her up bridal style in his arms and dashed down the hall, dodging the falling debris that crumbled around him as he pulled up a map in his helmet to guide him towards an exit but he wasn't fast enough because he had to carry the blade's extra weight.

Suddenly he saw Honey and Glenn bolting down the hallway towards him and she held out her arms.

"Hurry up this place is gonna blow!" Honey yells to them.

Sam immediately knew what to do and grunted as he used what little strength he had to pass the blade over to Glenn. He lifted her over his shoulder with ease, but what Sam didn't expect was for Honey to also pick him up by the collar of his suit and throw him over her shoulder. 

"Race you to the transport Glenny-boy?" Honey asks him and smirks. 

Glenn returned her mischievous smile and they both took off down the hall towards the hangar. Honey was dodging debris with ease despite the fact that she was carrying someone. Damn, alien genetics really were amazing. Glenn had a more difficult time since he didn't have Honey's enhanced alien brawn but his own human one wasn't exactly anything to sneeze at. 

Honey cheered as she ran into the hangar with Sam screaming in terror on her shoulder in terror from nearly having his head smashed by falling debris more than a handful of times during that whole ordeal. Laura let out a cry of relief as Honey boarded the transport with her brother and immediately ran up to hug her and give her a kiss. 

"Ow!" Sam yelled as he was roughly tossed on the ground on top of Marisol so Honey could pick up his twin sister and lift her in the air before giving her a big kiss. 

"You weren't too worried about me were you Lulu?" Honey asks and gives Laura an affectionate kiss on the cheek. 

"Not too much." Laura says with a shaky exhale. "I know that you can handle yourself out there and as long as I'm watching over you to snipe anyone who would ever dare hurt you I know I'll be fine." 

Glenn came onto the transport carrying the blade and the doors closed and Laura ran up to the cockpit with Honey and they took off out of the hangar and got away from the ship as fast as they could as it fell apart and exploded behind them. 

Marisol gulped as she watched the explosion from the window. They just made it out of there. 

Back at the Garrison the kids all waited in the hall of the medical ward outside of the blade's room where she was recovering from her injuries. Sam had been given some medication for his concussion and only had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"You're saying this girl is galra and altean?" Glenn asks Sam and he nods. 

"But how?" Honey asks. "The only alteans that still exist are in custody of the Old Order and they're against galra hybrids, I highly doubt that they'd want to create a hybrid with a race that they view as nothing but a power source. And it would be very strange for her to be fighting against those that created her. Are you sure she has both galra and altean heritage?" 

"It's the only explanation." Sam says. "She could use altean alchemy and her knife could turn into a sword." He shows them the blade. "Only those with galra blood can make it transform remember? She also had altean markings." 

Suddenly the kids heard some gasps from behind them and turned to find their parents standing behind them. They had come to check on their kids to make sure they were okay but they weren't expecting to find one of them holding a sword that they hadn't seen in 20 years.

"Where did you get that?" Pidge asks urgently.

Sam was expecting his mother to be angry with him for going on a dangerous mission without the Garrison's permission. But instead she seemed more concerned with the weapon he was holding. 

"I-I got it from a member of the blade of marmora." He explains in a confused tone. "She showed up on the ship to help save the alteans too." 

"Wait _she_?" Lance asks, looking confused. "As in a _girl_ used _that sword?_ " He asked again for clarification.

"Yeah. She's a teenage girl around my age." Sam says. 

Their parents all gasped and looked stunned, still staring at the sword.

"Oh my Ancients." Shay breathed and covered her mouth. "Could it be?" 

"Where is this girl now?" Shiro asks, using a serious tone. 

"She's in this room recovering." Laura says and points to the door.

Before their kids could ask them why they had the reactions they did their parents rushed past them to the room that the girl was staying in.

They came barging into the room to find the mysterious girl sitting on the edge of her bed facing the window and playing with a pendant on a necklace she wore. The pendant was a black and blue lion standing on their hind legs and holding their front paws while roaring at each other with their tails intertwined. Upon hearing the adults crash into her room she turned to face the former paladins and their spouses. And that's when they all gasped in surprise and tears of joy started to spill down their cheeks.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, curious as to why all of these adults were staring at her so intently and practically crying. 

"She's not just Keith's." Hunk said softly.

"Oh my God..." Shiro exhaled and smiled. 

"She has her eyes and markings. She's a perfect mix of them both." Adam added. 

"And that necklace..." Lance says.

"It's like the ones we gave to Sam and Laura." Pidge says.

Pidge covered her mouth as she smiled and Lance wiped his tears and did a fist pump.

"Yes! I knew those two had a thing for each other when they left!" Lance exclaims. "Hunk you owe me 50 bucks."

"Aw. I can't believe you remembered that stupid bet." Hunk grumbled as he fished out his wallet to pay Lance.

"What are you guys talking about?" The girl asks them. 

Suddenly she's completely surrounded by all of the adults invading her personal space, smiling brightly and ready to pounce on her at a moment's notice. 

"Keith and Allura are your parents!" Hunk says. 

The girl's eyes widened and it suddenly clicked for her. 

"Yes." She says and smiles. "And you guys must be their former teammates! The paladins of Voltron-AH!" 

She screamed as everyone tackled her in a group hug. 

"Oh my God this is the best day ever!" Hunk exclaims. 

"We were so worried about your parents." Pidge says. "We thought something horrible happened to them since we hadn't heard from them in 20 years!" 

"But now that you're here we know that they definitely haven't been in any danger they've just been in each other-OW!" Lance says and rubs the back of his head where his wife smacked him.  

"We were all hoping those two would get together eventually." Shay says and giggles. "What's your name darling?" 

"I'm Keira." She says. "Princess Keira Kogane of New Altea." 

The adults all gasped. 

"Princess...So they did do it?" Adam asks. "They created a new kingdom for the alteans." 

"Yes. They did, and the alteans have been living in peace and prosperity under their rule." Keira explains happily but then her face falls and she looks down in her lap. "But they won't be much longer if the Old Order continues to use altean quintessence to power their weapons." 

"So that's why they've been so difficult to beat." Pidge says. "I thought it was just their druids." 

"It's both." Keira explains. "When my mother and father worked to free the alteans they went to all of Lotor's colonies and then brought all of the alteans together to a remote planet that most resembled Altea, and because none of these alteans knew how to defend themselves they felt it best to keep their new kingdom a secret so they could avoid a devastating attack that could claim all the lives they worked so hard to save. But apparently there was a secret stash of alteans somewhere that no one knew about, and the druids got a hold of them and now they're set on trying to bring back the galra supremacy that existed during the time of the Empire."

"They tried to attack Earth and we didn't even know that they were coming." Lance says. "Just how powerful are they?" 

"If your children and I hadn't intervened, Earth would have surely been destroyed." Keira says and everyone gasps. "The Old Order is much stronger than the Galra Empire was. They're capable of things that no one could even fathom. But thankfully so am I..." She adds softly and looks at her hand and made it glow faintly before closing it into a fist. 

"Sounds like we'll need to form Voltron again." Shiro says and smiles at the three former paladins. 

"That's exactly what my parents want to do." Keira says and smiles. 

The paladins cheer and high-five and hug each other. 

"Awesome so when are Keith and Allura coming back?" Lance asks. 

"They can't." Keira says. "They need to stay in New Altea to build up their defenses. There are millions of alteans in the kingdom, if the Old Order discovers them then they're going to attack my people with everything they've got. My parents can't risk revealing our kingdom without having a proper defense plan in tact. There are very few people who are powerful enough to fight druids, and my mother and father are the only ones who have ever been able to successfully defeat them in battle." 

"And you." Sam says from the doorway. 

Everyone looks up and sees that the kids had been eavesdropping on the conversation. 

"You have some incredible power princess, with you on the battlefield, those druids don't stand a chance." Sam says and smiles. 

"Yeah my little bro told me about you!" Laura says and jumps on her brother's back from behind him and rests her hands on his head. "It's awesome that the daughter of the woman I'm named after is so badass. And hot." She winks. 

Keira blushed and so did Sam. Honey frowned and tugged on her girlfriend's ponytail in annoyance.

"For the record I didn't say anything about you being beautiful!" Sam quickly replies. "I mean you are gorgeous but it's not like I was focused on that or anything." He says and laughs awkwardly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for being so rude to you during the mission." Keira apologizes to Sam. "I'm not exactly used to teamwork and the lives of my people were at stake, so I was a bit harsher than I really had to be."

"N-no i-it's cool." Sam says and blushes and tugging his cyan turtleneck. "I totally understand."

"Good." Keira says and smiles. "I'd hate for there to be any hard feelings between us, especially since I owe you one for saving my life. You're really heroic, you'd make a great ally in this war along with your sister and your friends." 

Sam's whole face turned red and he began sweating bullets and he felt like he would faint.

Lance's eyebrows raised as he watched his son's actions, instantly recognizing the signs of what could be his son's first crush on a girl and he smiled, remembering how his first crush was also on an alien princess.

"Is he okay?" Keira asks, looking concerned. 

"He's fine!" Honey assures her and pinches Sam's arm to try to snap him out of it. 

He yelps and goes back to normal while frowning at Honey. 

"He's just not used to pretty girls complimenting him." Honey says and winks at Keira. 

Laura growled and tugged on one of her girlfriend's ponytails. 

"Welcome to Earth Keira." Shiro tells her. "Your parents are a part of our family, and that means you are too. So we're gonna take care of you and help you take down the Old Order and protect your people and the Universe." 

Keira smiles at him and hugs him. Shiro teared up a bit and hugged her back.

"Thanks Uncle Shiro." Keira says. "I'm glad that I could finally meet the man that my dad always speaks the most highly of." 

"Hey! What about us?" Lance exclaims and pouts. "We were his team! I was his right hand man! He didn't have anything good to say about me?" 

"Of course he did! Both of my parents spoke highly of everyone." Keira assures him. "But there's also a lot of things my father has said about you Lance that I probably shouldn't repeat..." She says and laughs nervously. 

"Oh when I see mullet again I swear I'm gonna-" Lance starts but then Pidge glares at him and he smiles nervously."Give him a big hug and tell him how much I missed him." Pidge smiled and hugged her husband.

 _So these are the brave warriors that my parents love so dearly?_ Keira thinks to herself as she looks around the room and sees them all talk to each other. _They're much goofier than I pictured them in my mind but I can feel it in their souls, everyone in this room are the true Defenders of the Universe._


	26. New Beginnings (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura have experienced many new beginnings together since the fall of the Galra Empire, but parenthood may be their biggest milestone yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kallura month guys! Sorry this is coming so late at night! My semester is really busy this year and I haven’t had much time to write! That’s also why I won’t be doing all the prompts for kallura month because I just don’t have the time…but I’ll do the ones that interest me and I’ll throw in some other one-shots on the weekend and wrap up A Month of Love Making and post the first chapter of the high school AU I’m working on soon! But for now please enjoy this one-shot and please give me feedback!

After the war against the galra ended, everything just happened so fast. Keith went from being just the Black Paladin of Voltron to the new ruler of the reformed Galra Empire, and Allura went from being the Blue Paladin and a princess who lost her home, to the Queen of New Altea, a kingdom that they all helped her build for the Alteans that they rescued from the colonies. 

It was the start of a new era, a new beginning. But that beginning couldn't come without some things ending. Specifically, some relationships that they both had around that time that wouldn't work out with their new roles. Keith liked Acxa. They got along well and respected each other as people and as warriors but Acxa was definitely not cut out to be the leader of an Empire and even though her path led her to Keith, she didn't feel like it was meant to be in a romantic sense. So she politely broke up with him and Keith understood and felt much happier to have her as his general than his romantic partner. 

Allura loved Lance, she really did, and he loved her too and their relationship was great. But when it came to what they both wanted in life, they both had vastly different goals. He wanted to live a nice quiet life on Earth with his family and Allura wanted to rebuild Altea. In the grand scheme of things, one of them would end up not fulfilling their dream and be miserable in the relationship. Both of them knew this and so it was only natural that Lance left New Altea with Hunk, Pidge and Shiro after Allura's coronation. Some people, specifically Keith and Pidge were surprised by their mutual break up. But Shiro and Hunk could tell that this is something that Lance and Allura knew would be coming for a long time. 

They also knew that there was another reason for the break up, aside from different goals, as evidenced by Pidge's reddened cheeks and Lance's blush when he boarded the ship to go back to Earth and gently held her hand. But that's a story for another time. 

It was only natural that Keith would command the galra to aid Allura in her new kingdom. He felt that they owed it to the alteans to help them considering they were the reason for their suffering for 10,000 years. But as the months wore on, it started to become more than just offering supplies and guards for protection. Emperor Keith was almost always in the castle of New Altea, and he and Queen Allura often worked together on projects that would benefit both of their kingdoms. 

Their people were thoroughly confused. They were under the impression that the galra would only be providing aid to help strengthen the Altean kingdom but the galra were seemingly overstaying their welcome.

But as rumors started to spread from the castle of the Emperor and Queen sharing fond looks during meetings, walking through the gardens together, sharing meals in the dining hall together, sneaking out for a joyride or two on a hover bike, and later suggestive ones of their leaders sneaking in kisses behind the columns in the Great Hall and even more scandalous ones of the Emperor visiting the Queen in her chamber during the night and filling the royal chambers with obscene noises that didn't leave much to the imagination, it all became clear that a merge of the two peoples was their intention. And after a beautiful night shared in the juniberry field under the brightest stars and the full moon, where a life changing question was asked, and the answer was yes, an announcement was made that confirmed the rumors to be true. 

And so with their marriage Keith rescinded his title as Emperor of the Galra Empire and became King of New Altea. The Galra Empire was no more, and merged with the kingdom Allura built with the paladins help to become a stronger and peaceful kingdom where the galra and alteans would live together in peace instead of war. A new chapter in both of the species history that would be remembered forever.

Now merging these kingdoms was no easy feat. Many alteans were still wary of the galra, despite the royal couple's assurances that they would never be harmed by them again, and the King was always on the look out for any signs of rebellion amongst his galra citizens who many not be content with taking orders from his Queen. It wasn't uncommon for him to have to have an outburst in his wife's defense during a meeting when his galra officials refused to agree with a policy or project she proposed for the galra simply because she was altean. Although the Queen usually chastised her husband for his temper when such disagreements happened, her officials couldn't help but smirk when they saw the Queen blush when her husband would display some of his more aggressive qualities in order to defend her. 

But nevertheless something had to be done. They could not have a unified kingdom if the people would only answer to either their King or Queen. There needed to be some sort of common ground, or some sort of governing official that could be the bridge for these two species with such violent histories towards each other. The answer was obvious and it had been on the King and Queen's minds since their wedding. So when their advisors suggested the solution to them, the royal couple was more than happy to oblige, much to the dismay of their guards who were on duty outside their chambers every night and were rather uncomfortable with the increase of lewd noises and cries of passion that came from the royal chambers every night. 

After a few weeks, those noises quieted down and another announcement was made and the people rejoiced that a new member of the royal family would be born. But it didn't garner the level of surprise that the royal couple had hoped. Instead they were the ones surprised by their guards cheers of relief at the news. Romelle later informed a confused Allura that she had heard some gossip and that she and Keith should consider looking at some soundproofing options for their room, and that the people may have been more surprised if the guards had not heard her screaming "Keith put a baby in me!" every night for the past month.

And now, Keith was attaching a pendant of he and his wife's lions standing on their hind legs with their front paws touching and their tails intertwined on a mobile that would be hung over a crib that Shiro helped him build after he and Lance tried and wound up fighting each other with the wooden pieces out of fun and frustration from the instructions.

"All done." He says and looks to his wife. 

She was sitting on a cushioned rocking chair, petting Kosmo with one hand and her swollen belly with the other. 

"What do you think?" He asks her and all the mice poke their heads out from under his t-shirt collar and his hair, prompting the Queen to laugh. 

"It's beautiful darling." She says in a happy yet breathless voice. 

The pregnancy had caused her to be a lot less energetic than she normally was and it was understandable. She was devoting a large part of her quintessence to sustain the baby growing within her. This had worried Keith at first since his wife seemed so fatigued and sickly but she assured him that it was normal for altean women and he calmed down, especially when he noticed just how powerful her aura was now that it had both her and the baby's quintessence. It took his breath away every time he was near her. He couldn't believe that they had created something so powerful together and that their baby was going to one day rule what was essentially becoming a universal superpower like the Galra Empire once was. 

Allura held out her arms to him and he smiled and put the mobile down and came over to his wife and snaked his arms around her waist and she hummed in contentment as he brought his lips down for a kiss. The mice crawled off of the King and onto his wolf and he teleported them over to the other side of the room to continue working on their own project for the unborn prince or princess. 

"How are you feeling today?" Keith asks her. 

"Wonderful." Allura says. "This little one is very happy today too." She says and strokes her tummy. 

"That's good to hear. They're due any day now." He says and kneels down in front of his wife so he's eye-level with her belly. 

He places his hand on her bump and she places her hand over his on her belly and smiles as he places a kiss to it and her stomach and whispers sweet things to the baby growing inside. 

Shiro came by to help Keith hang up the mobile on the ceiling but when he walked by the open door and saw him with his wife he decided not to interrupt their time alone together and instead let his floating arm float through the crack in the door and pick up the mobile and place it on it's hook on the ceiling over the crib and quietly float out of the room and let them have their moment. 

Allura looked over at the mice and wolf and smiled when she saw them working to assemble a rattle for the baby but Kosmo kept trying to chew on it and Platt had to scold him by squeaking angrily and shaking his fist at him. Kosmo whined and rested his head on the floor, looking disappointed. 

"Do you think Kosmo will be jealous of the baby?" Allura asks Keith. 

Keith looked away from his wife to check on his companion and shrugged before looking back at her. 

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" He asks. 

"Well you'll be spending a lot of time with our child. Both of us will." Allura says. "I imagine our furry baby might not be too happy about someone new joining him on walks and meals that will take attention away from him..." She says and looks at the depressed wolf. 

Keith smiled and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled for his wolf to come to his side. Kosmo perked up and teleported to his owner and Keith laughed as he licked his face and he played with his fur and ears. 

"Don't worry buddy. Just because I'm gonna be a dad soon doesn't mean I'll forget about you." Keith assures his wolf. "And I know your mommy's never been too fond of you-ow!" He whines when Allura flicks his ear for the comment he made about her. "She'll still give you baths and go on walks with you in the juniberry fields. We all will. We'll just have someone new joining us that's all." 

Allura smiled and watched Kosmo slobber up her husband's face when suddenly she felt the  baby kick and she gasped. 

"What is it?" Keith asks her. 

"The baby kicked." Allura says happily. 

Keith gave his wife a bright smile and she took his hand and placed it over the spot where she felt it. Sure enough the baby kicked again and Keith stared at his wife's belly in wonder and then kissed the spot where he felt the kick. 

"I guess they woke up from their nap." Allura says. "The baby always seems to be more active when you're around." 

"Do they really?" Keith asks her and she nods. 

He lets out a short laugh and rubs the sides of his wife's belly. 

"Wow." He breathes and kisses the top of her bump. "I can't wait to meet you little one." He says. 

Allura grunted and held her stomach. 

"What is it?" Keith asks.

"Just another kick." Allura says with a smile. "Ah!" She says and winces. "And another one?" She asks and looks down at her stomach. "You really are restless today aren't you?" She winced again and held her stomach in pain. 

"Lura..." Keith says softly and cups his wife's cheek. "Should I have Kosmo go get the doctor? What's going on?" He asks, getting increasingly worried. 

"I don't know. The baby's kicking a lot more than they normally do." Allura tells her husband then groans again from the pain. 

Kosmo started whining and Keith turned to him. 

"What is it boy?" He asks. 

Kosmo pointed his nose at his wife's lap and Keith's eyes widened when he saw the wet stain on her nightgown and on the chair. 

"Uh, Lu I think your water just broke." Keith says. 

"What!?" Allura exclaims and Keith takes her hands and squeezes them while shushing her. "Are you serious?" She whispers. 

"Yes but just stay calm. Mom said that getting stressed will only make it worse." Keith says. 

Allura nodded in agreement and took deep breaths to calm herself as Keith scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style towards the door and out into the hallway calling for help. Shiro came running and Keith looked relieved to see him. 

"Is it time?" Shiro asks and Keith smiles and nods eagerly. 

"Come on then! I'll help you get her to the infirmary." Shiro says and they both rush down the hall. 

They met up with Krolia and Romelle on the way and they helped out Allura in her room while she was having her contractions. Romelle was giving her words of encouragement and Krolia was recalling how painful delivering Keith was. 

"In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say that Keith was trying to punch his way out of my abdomen." Krolia said. 

"Mom I don't think telling Allura that is helping anything." Keith argued. 

"No it's fine." Allura says then groans from another contraction. "Because now I know the baby gets it from you. This is all your fault!" She says and holds her stomach and groans. "I am never having sex with you again!" 

Keith, Krolia and Romelle looked shocked by that outburst. Keith stared at his wife for a few minutes waiting for her to start laughing but instead she just kept frowning at him. 

"Really?" Keith asks and Allura nods. 

He lets out a short laugh then runs his hand through his bangs and flashes her one of his signature smoldering smirks. 

"You sure about that?" He asks in a gravelly voice.

He bites his bottom lip and lifts the bottom hem of his shirt to dab at the sweat on his forehead but also to show off his well-sculpted torso to his wife. 

"Well..." Allura starts softly while blushing. "Uh, perhaps I was a bit hasty in making that decision." She giggles and plays with the blanket on her bed while checking out her sexy husband. 

"Okay well I'm leaving." Romelle said and started heading towards the door along with Krolia who had started to get a bit uncomfortable as well. 

"No wait come back-ah!" Allura cried out in pain and they both rushed back to the princess to help her. 

The labor was, well, labor. Altean births took a long time and Allura who was normally very patient, and calm and composed was now acting more like her husband in his earlier years by yelling at the paladins when they came to visit the room to see how she was doing. 

"I am in so much pain!" Allura wails and Keith held her hand and kissed her hair to try and soothe her. 

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Lance says in an attempt to help her. 

But the Queen merely frowned and delivered a powerful punch right to the paladin's groin. 

"Ow! Quiznak Allura that hurts so bad!" Lance wails as he kneels down on the floor.

"Now you know how I feel!" Allura tells him and Keith laughs while Lance frowns at him. 

"Ow!" Keith yells and falls to his knees on the floor next to Lance after his wife punched him in the same spot as Lance. "Hey what did I do?" He asks his wife. 

She frowns at him and gestures to her lower abdomen and Keith sighs and bangs his forehead against the bedrail. 

"Wow way to go Keith." Lance teases. 

Both husband and wife growled at him and Lance squeaked in fear and crawled away from them. 

"Pidge! Honey help!" Lance screams. "Keith and Allura want to kill me!" 

"I told you not to go in there and bother them!" Pidge says to him from behind the door which was open just enough for her to stick her head into the room.  

She screamed when Allura threw a vase that just missed her head and hit the wall and shattered. Lance screamed and ran out of the room too, in fear that the other vase on the other bedside table would be thrown at him next. 

"I can't believe you're really mad at me for getting you pregnant right now." Keith says to Allura. "Can't you just let it go?" 

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past four vargas!" She shouts at him. 

After a few more hours of pain and suffering, the cries of the future ruler of New Altea were heard throughout the infirmary wing and some guards left to notify the officials to alert the people that the baby had been born. 

"Hello there my little princess." Allura whispered to her daughter as she held her in her arms, swaddled in a light blue blanket as she looked up at her mother and father with curious eyes. 

Eyes that were exactly the same as her mothers, with the same pink markings beneath them and   purple markings on her cheeks that matched her grandmother's. Allura placed a kiss to her daughter's raven colored hair that she had gotten from her father. The little princess gurgled and reached her small hand out to touch her mother's cheek. When she placed her hand against her mother's skin the contrast between Allura's dark skin tone and her daughter's lighter, tanner tone was distinctive. The princess giggled and Allura gasped as her daughter's altean markings lit up and the purple stripes on her cheeks disappeared. 

"She can hide them." Allura whispered in surprise. 

"Incredible." Keith said and leaned over the bed and stared at his daughter in awe. 

Allura smiled at her husband and patted the bed, signaling for him to sit down with her. Keith shakily climbed onto the mattress and wrapped one arm around his wife's shoulders and the other placed over her arm that was cradling their daughter. 

"Don't be scared." Allura whispers to him. "She's your daughter." 

"I know but what if I hurt her by accident or worse, what if she doesn't like me?" Keith asks. 

"I highly doubt she hates you." Allura assures him and rests her head under his chin. 

"How do you know?" Keith mumbles against her hair. 

"Look, she's reaching for you." Allura tells him. 

"What?" Keith asks in shock.

His eyes widen and fill with tears when he looks down in his wife's arms and he sees two little arms reaching out for him and sees his daughter frown slightly and grunt in frustration from being unable to reach him. Allura slowly passes the delicate blanket burrito over to her husband and Keith cautiously takes his precious daughter into his arms and the tears spilled down his cheeks and he choked out a sob of happiness when she smiled and giggled and reached for his face. 

"I told you she always got excited whenever you were around." Allura tells him as she rests her head against his chest. "She heard you Keith. She loves you." 

"I love her too." Keith said softly and smiled, sniffling a bit as his wife wiped away his tears. 

Keith gasped softly when his daughter's tiny hand reached up and touched his scar. The baby smiled at him and giggled and her purple markings reappeared on her cheeks. This time Allura teared up too and she kissed her daughter's forehead and so did Keith after his wife gave her daughter a kiss. 

"I'm going to be the best dad ever for you Keira, I promise." Keith says and kisses his daughter's hand. 

"And I'll be the most loving and caring mother the universe has ever seen for you my little juniberry." Allura says and lets her daughter squeeze her finger. 

Keith smiled at his wife's nickname for their daughter and he looks down at her and their eyes meet and he can't help but lean down and exchange some soft kisses with his wife before looking back down at their daughter. 

The two of them jumped in surprise when Kosmo teleported on the bed with the mice. At first it seemed like little Keira was going to cry from the shock of the animal's sudden arrival but then the mice crawled onto her blanket and peered down at her from the edges of it and Kosmo looked down at her face and tilted his head and her cute little smile reappeared on her face and she laughed and giggled more as Kosmo gently licked the newborn's face, much to the displeasure of her mother who was worried about germs. 

Keith just laughed and pet his wolf while the mice squeaked and chattered amongst themselves in excitement of the new arrival and Keith looked at his family and smiled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again because he couldn't believe how happy he was at this moment. For once in his life, everything worked out for him. He went from a military school drop out without a penny to his name, to the King of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the universe with an incredible wife and an amazing daughter and their wonderful pets. Although this wasn't the family that Allura grew up thinking she would have, she wouldn't have it any other way. She was ruling her people at the side of the man she truly loved more than anything and now they had a beautiful daughter together. Sure their pets were strange, especially that wolf but she loved them all just the same. And now with this new addition to their family, the newest chapter of their life as parents was just beginning. 

 


	27. Enchantment (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura are tasked with breaking a curse that Honerva put on a planet. But there is only one way to break the spell :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some slight mentions of smut in this one near the end.

"It sucks that we can't kill these demons!" Keith exclaims as he deals a few incapacitating slashes to some enemies that came towards him.

"They're not demons!" Allura reminds him. "They're citizens of this planet that were cursed by Honerva. They're not acting of their own free will, it would be wrong to kill them!"

"Well what about the fact that they're trying to kill us!" Keith argues back then yelps in pain as one of them cuts his bicep, cutting through the armor and leaving a cut on his arm.

He retaliates by stabbing the alien in the leg and he lets out a screech of pain and falls over. Allura used her whip to take down some of the others that were in her way and together they ran towards the source of the enchantment that Allura was sensing.

"I see it!" Allura exclaims and runs towards the center of the capitol at the fountain where some sort of quintessence spell was shimmering around the fountain and sending it's power throughout the town, cursing the residents.

"Okay great!" Pidge exclaims from the comms. "Now all you have to do is hook up the machine I gave you to the quintessence source and it should reverse the enchantment."

"Alright." Allura says and goes to the fountain and sets up the contraption and turns it on.

The machine whirs to life and Allura smiles as she sees all of the potent quintessence flowering from the fountain gradually make it's way back up into the machine. But then it short-circuited and all the potent quintessence came flowing back into the fountain.

"What?" Allura asks. "But how?"

"Wait don't tell me that thing didn't work!" Keith exclaim as he readies his sword to defend Allura as more possessed citizens close in on them.

"Wait What?!? I don't understand! It sucked out the potent quintessence! That should have stopped it..." Pidge says.

"I think I understand." Allura says. "It's an enchantment. It needs something more powerful than technology to break it."

"What could be more powerful than technology?!?" Pidge exclaims from the comms.

"Wait this is an enchantment right?" Lance asks. "So like a spell?"

"Yes I suppose it could be seen that way." Allura answers.

"Then a true love's kiss will break the curse!" Lance exclaims.

"A true love's kiss?" Allura asks. "But that would require I love someone."

"And you do." Lance says.

"What no I don't?!?" Allura exclaims over the comms.

"Hey if you're just having a petty argument with Lance then I'd appreciate it if you wrapped it up and helped me fight these guys instead!" Keith yells over the din as he fights off the aliens.

Allura blushed as she watched Keith's hair swish in the wind as he fought them, and the grunts and groans as some of them gave him a difficult time.

"Keith?" Allura asks. "You want me to kiss Keith to break the curse!"

"Wait Lance wants us to kiss?" Keith asks

Allura blushed and jumped when she turned around and saw that Keith had successfully fought off this wave of possessed aliens and had now come to stand beside her. He smirked at her and licked his lower lip and she only blushed harder. Ancients why did he have to be so attractive when he was being annoying!

"Yes but we don't have to kiss." Allura says. "I'm sure there's another way to break this curse without locking lips."

Keith frowned as she walked over to the fountain and started feeling around it with her powers to see if there was any weakness she could exploit.

"Sounds like you don't want to kiss me." Keith says, sounding slightly offended.

"I don't." Allura said simply.

"Why not?" Keith asks.

"Because you hate me." Allura says simply and huffs with her nose in the air as she walks past him.

Keith couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Where did you get that idea?" He asks her.

"From the fact that you've been avoiding me ever since we got stranded in space for a second time." Allura says.

Keith sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He knew what she was talking about. He wanted to talk to her but he had been waiting for the right moment to properly apologize for what he said when he was space mad. Well maybe now would be good a time as ever.

"Look, Allura..." He gets her attention in that soft gravelly voice of his that always makes her stomach do backflips.

"I-Watch out!" He tells and grabs her and pulls her away from an alien that was about to snatch her.

He gave them a good kick to the face that broke their jaw and he held Allura to him protectively as he looked around and realized they were completely surrounded.

"What are we going to do?" Allura asks him.

"There's only one thing we can do." Keith says and looks down at the princess.

They both blushed and brought their faces closer together.

"And and if it doesn't work, at least I'll die having tasted the lips of the woman I love." Keith says against Allura's lips.

"Wait what-mmff." Allura starts then gets cut off by Keith's surprisingly soft lips against hers.

They both closed their eyes and melted into the kiss. They felt a warm feeling wash over them and then the next thing they knew they were hearing the cheers of the alien citizens they saved and they parted to see that the dark atmosphere and fog had disappeared and that the sun had returned and the people were returned to normal as well.

Keith and Allura smiled at them as they gave them their praise and they graciously accepted it before turning back to each other as the other paladins made their way over to them from where they were stationed. Allura blushed when she noticed how Keith was looking at her and she shyly tucked a stray lock of white hair behind her ear.

Keith stared at her and licked his lips. Her lips they were so...enchanting. He had to taste them again. He leaned back down and captured her lips again. She moaned and kissed him back, not noticing the rest of the paladins joining them and staring at them in utter shock watching them make out with each other.

"Uh guys..." Hunk says and fiddles with his thumbs uncomfortably. "The uh, curse is broken now. You guys don't have to keep-"

They're cut off by Allura and Keith's shared moan as he grabbed her butt and pulled her in tighter to him, tilting her head back with his other hand so he could kiss her more deeply. Allura grabbed his shoulders and moaned as he stuck his tongue in her mouth and battled hers for dominance.

Shiro blushed and covered Pidge's eyes but the green paladin just parted his fingers and watched with rapt attention while a few aliens wolf whistles were heard throughout the crowd.

"Whoa damn get a room you two!" Lance exclaims.

They both parted when they heard that and looked at Lance and back at each other and smiled.

"I like that idea." Allura agrees.

Keith whistles for his wolf and Kosmo appears next to them and Keith pats his head.

"Alright boy take us somewhere where we can be alone." Keith requests and kisses Allura's temple.

Kosmo barks in response and teleports the couple away, leaving behind a very flustered team and an even more flustered Krolia, Acxa, Romelle and Coran who were in the lounge next to Allura's room and were subjected to hearing the couple passionately professing their love to each other. 

Quite an "enchanting" evening it was. 

 


	28. Hostage (fluff/light smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura find themselves hostage in some sort of simulation where they are forced to play the roles of a princess held captive and her knight in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of smut and a heavy make out session.

"Aaaahhh!" Keith yelled as he charged at the galra soldiers that were stationed in the hallway and they engaged with him in battle.

He broke their guns in half with his sword and then kicked them both in the head knocking them out.

"Allura!" Keith screamed as two other guards came at him. "Where are you!" He screams as he fights them.

"Keith!" Allura called to him as she watched what was going on from the mirror in the chamber she was locked in.

She didn't know how she got there. One minute she was flying the Blue Lion, doing a patrol with Keith in Black and then the next thing she knew she was locked in this room in a rather revealing gown with a plunging neckline and two slits up the side that went to her hips. She thought it was highly unfair that Keith got to keep his paladin armor on but she would take that up with whoever had captured them later.

There was also a mirror showing Keith calling for her and fighting galra soldiers. She had already tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She tried to use her powers to blast it open but then the necklace that she noticed had been put on her sent a powerful shock to her that made her fall to her knees. She was held hostage, and powerless to free herself. She would need Keith to break her free.

A voice chuckled above her head and she looked around trying to see who was there but she had no luck.

"Who are you! What's going on? Where's Keith what have you done to him!?" Allura demands.

"Nothing my dear child." The voice says. "He'll be fine, as long as he has strength to fight." The voice laughs.

Allura hears Keith wail in pain and she turns back to the mirror and gasps when she sees Keith kneeling on the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain as two soldiers aim their guns at his head.

"KEITH NO!" Allura shouts and grips the sides of the mirror.

Suddenly Keith's eyes changed to yellow and purple like his mothers eyes and Allura gasped and watched him rush forward and flip both soldiers over his shoulders and they landed on the ground unconscious behind him. Allura crossed her legs slightly as she felt a jolt of arousal go through her from how hot Keith looked with those beastly eyes... She shook her head, shaking whatever lustful fantasies she was having out of her mind as she watched to make sure he wasn't injured. His eyes returned to normal.

"Don't you worry princess." Keith says huskily and wipes his sweaty bangs out of his face, making Allura bite her lip. "I'll find you and get you out of here even if I have to fight every single soldier in this goddamn castle, I swear!" He declares and takes off down the hall.

"Oh my..." The voice said. "That's quite an impressive knight you have there. You two might be my favorite toys yet." He laughed.

"Toys? So we're just part of some game to you?" Allura asks the voice.

"Yes. A very amusing one so far. Galra knights are always so aggressive and powerful when defending the ones that they love." The voice says.

Allura scoffed.

"Joke's on you. He doesn't love me." She says and crosses her arms and smirks.

"Are you sure about that?" The voice asks.

Allura hears Keith's roars in anger as he fights the soldiers and turns to watch him take down two at the same time before doing a backflip and landing on a third before stabbing a fourth in the chest.

"Allura hang on I'm coming!" He yells and Allura blushes and her heart pounds in excitement and fear for him when she sees the worry and fear in his eyes that he shows for her.

"Oh...Keith..." Allura says softly and holds her hands up to her heart.

"Oh Keith!" Allura exclaims as her battle worn paladin stumbled into her chamber and she runs to him.

He smiled in relief and caught her in his arms and spun her around. He heard a voice in his head congratulate him on defeating all of the soldiers in the palace and that his princess was safe and sound behind the door so he wasted no time in running to it and now he had his sweet Allura safe and happy in his arms.

She hugged him tight and sighed in relief as he set her down.

"I'm relieved you're alright!" She exclaims and settles herself into his hold.

"Me too." He breathes against her ear.

They pulled apart and he continued to hold her tightly in his arms, afraid that if he let go he'd lose her again.

"Are you hurt?" He asks her softly, eyes scanning her for any bruises or cuts. "I swear if there is so much as a scratch on you I'll-"

"Oh Keith, you were worried about me?" Allura asks and blushes.

Keith's face turned red and he looked at the floor.

"Well yeah. When I woke up and you were nowhere to be found I was so scared and mad." Keith says and cups her cheek. "I was so worried that they had or were going to hurt you in some way that I took down every single one of those soldiers in my path without mercy. "

"I know..." Allura said. "I could see the whole thing from the mirror." She says and gestures to it. "You've become quite an impressive swordsman."

"Oh well uh, I've gotten a lot of practice." Keith says and tosses it in the air and catches it before flashing her a confident smirk.

Then his face turned red when he saw what Allura was wearing.

"Whoa..." He says in a low baritone and blushes as he looks at the dress Allura was in.

But not just the dress, mainly how well it fit her body. His eyes scanned over her curves, perfectly accentuated by the thin fabric of the dress. He felt his pants start to get a bit tight when he saw the slits up the side of her dress, showing her legs. Legs that went on for days. But the thing that drew his attention the most was the fact that the dress had a plunging neckline, that went all the way down to her navel and had all of her cleavage on full display while pushing her breasts up to make them look even bigger and fuller than they were normally.

Allura blushed under his gaze and felt a damp spot form on her panties when she saw him lick his lips. She should be offended by the fact that he was ogling her while she was forced to wear such a revealing gown. But for some reason because it was Keith she didn't mind at all. In fact she was rather liking the hungry gaze he was staring at her with. But she couldn't let him know that.

"My eyes are up here Kogane." Allura grumbles and glares at her paladin.

Keith gulped and looked back up to meet her eyes, trying his best not to look too flustered, despite the fact that she looked so tempting right now.

"We need to find a way out of here. Don't get distracted." Allura says seriously.

"Distraction..." Keith said then smiled at her, an idea popping into his head. "Perhaps we could use a distraction..." He suggests.

"Keith..." Allura said softly as Keith walked closer to her and she backed up until she hit the wall.

She looked up at him and saw his gaze was trained on her breast then it shifted up to admire her lips.

"Keith..." She squeaked then gasped as Keith pinned her wrists up on the wall and pressed himself against her and captured her lips in his mouth.

Her mind raced a mile a minute as she processed the fact that Keith was kissing her! And not just a light peck no, his tongue was currently pressing on her lips in an attempt to invade her mouth. His hand suddenly grabbed her butt and the shock made her open her mouth for Keith to invade it with his tongue.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned as Keith made out with her before pulling back and staring at her with a dark look in his eyes. He licked his lips before pecking his lips along her pulse, making his way down to the necklace she wore. He bit on the part of her neck that the chain of the necklace rested on and she moaned.

"Oh Keith-ah!" She exclaims.

She bit her lip as he ground his hips into hers and bit and sucked at the same spot on her neck. She had no idea why he was doing this all of a sudden. Every time they pulled apart for air and she tried to ask him why he only silenced her with another kiss, preventing her from getting the explanation she so desperately wanted. But to be honest, she didn't quite mind the lack of reasoning at the moment. Right now he was doing things to her that she'd only ever dreamed about doing with him, and she felt so good that she didn't want to risk breaking his concentration by asking him questions.

"Keith..." Allura moans into his bite. "Keith!" She screams as he grabs one of her tits and squeezes it in his hand as he bites hard on her neck. 

"Got it." Keith says and yanks his mouth back.

Allura watched the necklace fall to the floor and Keith smiled proudly at her.

"Nice work. Those moans you added in helped cover the sound of me breaking the necklace." Keith says.

Ah. So that was the reason...He created a distraction so that whoever was watching them wouldn't see him trying to break off her necklace. 

"Uh yes. That's exactly what I was doing!" Allura says and blushes. 

Then she realizes something. 

"Um, Keith my darling, since you've completed your task then you should probably release my...um..." She looks down at his hand that was still holding her breast. 

"Oh right sorry!" Keith says and blushes, immediately retracting his hand.

The voice laughs again.

"You two think you've won? And that you can escape?" He booms. "Your knight may have found you but he still has to get you out of here! He's half exhausted and it's not like you can fight. You're the princess you need to be saved by your knight, I've never seen one that can fight back."

Keith clenched his fists and his jaw set as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from so he could punch the person who dared to call Allura weak. 

"Well now you will!" Allura declares.

Keith blushes as Allura lifts him over her shoulder and walks towards the door.

It didn't take long for her to destroy whatever weird simulation they were in. The soldiers that approached them were no match for her as she used her powers to blast them away. She also used her powers to sense where the main room was. They found the source of the voice and it turns out he was a weak and skinny galra General. Keith wanted to cut off his head for scaring him into thinking Allura was in danger and for insulting her but Allura convinced him to just take him as a prisoner instead because he would be more useful to them that way.

When they got back to their lions Allura locked the prisoner up in the cargo hold and flew back with Keith. She talked to him through their video chat.

"You're a fantastic actor." Allura says as they talk about what just happened. "For playing that role,as myknight in shining armor."

"I wasn't playing a role Allura." Keith says.

Allura turns to him with a blush on her cheeks.

"That's just how I act when someone threatens you." He says. "You're my princess. I know you're capable of defending yourself but no matter what I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Oh Keith." Allura says and looks away from the screen shyly. "You're too kind to me. I have to do something to repay you for all the hard work you've done for me."

"You don't have to do that." Keith assures her. "I'm more than happy to help you whenever you need me."

"I know but you do have a quite a few injuries and...I saw earlier before we got back in the lions that you uh had a pitched tent?" Allura asks.

Keith coughs and Allura smiles. He had her walk in front of him and he even put his sword in front of his crotch to hide the fact that he had a boner but she was much too perceptive to be fooled by that. His face was bright red. Then it turned even redder when he heard what she said next.

"I can't help you with those injuries at the moment but I can help you with that other problem." She suggests and Keith's eyes widen when he sees her playing with the sides of her neckline, pulling them open gently to show more cleavage. "If you would like?"

"Of course." Keith says. "It would be incredibly rude for me to turn down a gift from a princess." He says and unbuckles his belt. "Especially one so rare and precious as this." 

"Well aren't you a proper knight in shining armor." Allura compliments before giggling and pulling the neckline open.

 


	29. Kingdom (fluff/light smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon fic about a day in the life of King Keith, Queen Allura and their infant Princess Keira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is coming in like right before midnight but I ended up spending more time on it today because I had a lot I wanted to add to it and it ended up being longer than I thought.

"King Keith and Queen Allura, we are honored to be welcomed back to your kingdom for your council's meeting." Kolivan says and he and Krolia and bows before the King and Queen.

"We are honored to have you here Kolivan." Allura answers and curtseys before him and her mother-in-law. "As well as you Krolia. It's always a blessing to have you visit." Allura says and approaches her and the two women hug. 

Keith smiles at his wife and mother as they embraced. At first, Allura was extremely worried about getting his mother's approval and always made sure she was on her best behavior and always addressed Krolia formally when speaking to her. But Krolia only laughed and assured her that there was nothing to worry about and that she approved of her relationship with her son. And now here he was, married to Allura and ruling a kingdom with her. 

"I wish you could come see us more often." Allura says.

"So do I." Krolia says. "I miss you and my son, and my chubby cheeked little granddaughter." Krolia coos and pinches her fingers together and looks around the room. "Where is she I want to scoop her up and cuddle her to death!" 

"I just fed her and put her down for a nap." Allura says. "I hope she'll sleep through the meeting." 

Keith heard the doors to the Great Hall open and he smiled when he saw Acxa, his head General enter. 

"Hello Acxa." Keith says and Acxa respectfully bows in front of Keith before standing up. 

"My King. You look very official today." She says.

"Do I really?" Keith asks. "I'm just wearing my paladin armor and this black cape." He says and looks at the cape that hung off of one of his shoulders and clasped on the other. 

His wife was wearing her white, pink and purple royal gown with her cape and her new crown that he had crafted for her himself after she lost her other one in order to make Shiro's arm work. Allura had ordered that a crown be made for him as well once they were married that matched hers but he didn't like to wear it often. But he wore it today since his wife was wearing hers. 

"Why did you request for me to come here?" Acxa asks. "I thought I didn't need to be present in this meeting?"

"I called you here because while I'm in this meeting I do have a very important assignment for you." Keith tells Acxa and she smiles. 

"How may I assist you my King?" She asks formally and Keith smiles.

"Come with me." He instructs and gestures to Kosmo. 

She smiles and places her hand on the wolf's fur and so does Keith and Kosmo teleports them away. Her smile fell when she saw where Keith had taken her.

"Keith..." She growls. 

"What?" He asks. 

"How many times have I told you this...I'm your General, not your babysitter!" She hissed at him. 

"Shhh!" Keith shushes her and looks at the crib. "We want her to sleep through the meeting." 

Acxa and Keith looked over the crib and Acxa couldn't help but smile at the sight of the four month old princess. She remembered how nervous and scared Keith was during Allura's labor, and how relieved and happy he was once it was over and both his wife and daughter were alive and healthy. She remembered the celebration that the kingdom had afterwards and how proud everyone was of the princess, and what she represented by being a human/galra/altean hybrid born from two of the paladins of Voltron. And now, Acxa looked at the princess in awe of how someone so small and fragile, someone who's destiny was unknown could inspire such feelings of love and happiness in the universe, simply by symbolizing hope.

Keith reached down and placed a gentle kiss on top of his daughter's head before standing back up. 

"You're the only one that can guard her." Keith tells Acxa. 

"What are you talking about?" She argues. "You have other Generals aside from me, and plenty of skilled guards, why can't you just have one of them-" 

"Because you're the only one here that's not going to be in the meeting that I trust with my daughter." Keith tells her and Acxa's eyes widen in surprise. 

"You know how uneasy things have been in the galra council since Keira's birth." Acxa nodded in agreement. 

"Not everyone is pleased with the arrival of the tri-hybrid." Acxa says and looks down at the princess in her crib. "She's human, galra, and altean. A combination of three of the most powerful races in the universe. And just like her heritage is divided three ways, so are the opinions within our council about her." 

"A good majority of them support me and my wife and the kingdom we've built together." Keith says and gently strokes his daughter's cheek. "And I know that they support her too." 

"But then there's the small minority that fear the potential power that she could wield when she grows up and wish to destroy her." Acxa tells Keith and his jaw sets as he studies his daughter's face. "And then on the opposite end of the spectrum, another minority wish to use your daughter's potential to power a weapon that could be used to conquer the universe." 

"Galra never seem to stop conquering do they?" Keith scoffs and watches as his daughter grabs his finger and gives it a gentle squeeze in her sleep. 

"Old habits die hard." Acxa tells him. 

"I know." Keith says. "That's exactly why I need you here to protect my daughter in case one of those minorities is planning on doing anything to hurt her. You've always had my back and never betrayed me, the reason I know about these minorities in the first place is because you've been my eyes and ears in the places where mine can't be without arousing suspicion. I want to trust my council, but my wife and I both have experienced being betrayed by people we trusted, and now that my wife and daughter's lives hang in the balance, I'm not taking any risks." He says and gently pulls his finger away from his daughter as her arm falls back down on the bed and she yawns then sticks her hand in her mouth and sucks it in her sleep. 

"I know that you're not a babysitter and that you feel you could do more important things than this but to me this is the most important job I could give you. You, my mother, Kolivan and the other paladins and their families are the only people I trust with the lives of my wife and daughter. That's what I mean when I say that you're the only one that can do this job." Keith says. 

Acxa smiled at him and looked down as a few tears slipped from her eyes as Keith spoke those kind words to her. After being betrayed by a team she trusted with her life, having Keith show her  respect and solidarity as a warrior, which eventually led to this trusted friendship that he clearly treasured greatly. And now he trusted her and only her amongst all his other guards and council with to watch over his child. 

"Then I'll do it my King." Acxa says to Keith. "I'll protect your daughter. I promise." 

"Thank you." Keith says and squeezes her shoulder before leaving the nursery. 

Kosmo yawned and stretched before walking in a circle and falling asleep on his doggy bed.

"I owe your father my life." Acxa says. "So I'll repay him by protecting yours." 

Acxa stroked the little princess's cheek and smiled as the baby gurgled softly in her sleep. 

Meanwhile in the conference room, Keith and Allura were sitting next to each other at the head of the table, holding hands underneath it as they began discussing grievances from each of the factions of New Altea, galra and altean. Before Keith and Allura were married they were the rulers of New Altea and the Galra Empire, and when they got married they joined the two kingdoms, and so their councils had merged as well. They discussed local disputes and matters that had been going on in the kingdom when an official brought up the name of the kingdom. 

"I just don't see why we call it New Altea." He says. "We have galra living here too now. Why not change the name to something more inclusive of everyone?"

"It's called New Altea because that was my wife's kingdom." Keith says while narrowing his eyes at the official. "This kingdom was built to honor her people, those that died by the hands of our ancestors." He reminds him. "The least we could do is honor them by allowing this to be the name of our kingdom. Unless you want to take that from her too?" 

"Keith." Allura said softly, squeezing his hand gently to try to get him to relax. 

But then the official said something that Allura knew she wouldn't be able to reign in her husband's temper over. 

"May I remind you Lord Keith that your wife has been a royal her entire life?" The official says. "You are a man of the people, you grew up and suffered among the poorest citizens of Earth. You understand their plight, but I cannot say the same for your wife. What does she know of her own people, having been sheltered in a castle her whole life? Face it, what does she know of poverty, having grown up spoiled by her father-"

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Keith exclaims and stands up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table and glaring at the galra officials who dared to speak ill of his Queen.

They felt shivers down their spines as they stared into his now galra eyes and he snarled at them, purposely baring his fangs at them in an attempt to intimidate them. It wasn't until he felt a small hand on his bicep and a sweet, soothing voice that he broke the trance.

"Darling..." His wife called to him soothingly and he turned to face her.

He looked at her beautiful baby blue eyes and he felt his whole body begin to relax as she smiled at him and applied the slightest bit of pressure to his arm as she pulled him to sit down. He followed her silent instruction and sat back down, his gaze never breaking hers the entire time.

"Please mind your temper my love." She requests and moves her hand down his arm and intertwined their fingers while bringing her other hand up under his chin.

Keith remembered her being afraid the first time she saw him go galra, and he understood why. Most of the galra may mean well now but they were also monsters that had destroyed her people. He understood if she would be afraid of him and not want to be with him after that. But she got over that fear and still loved him despite the fact that there was a beast living within him. In fact, sometimes she rather enjoyed when he would let his more primal side come out, especially during passionate nights spent together in their chamber.

But for now, she ran her finger gently along his jaw before bringing her lips to his and he closed his eyes and melted into her kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled from seeing his gorgeous human onyx eyes, happy that her husband had relaxed.

"I'm sorry my moon princess." He whispers in apology and looks down at his lap and squeezes her hand. "I shouldn't have let my anger affect my better judgement."

"It's alright my starry knight." She whispers back to him and pecks his lips once more. "I know your intentions were only to defend me."

They turned away from each other, with their hands still clasped. 

"Perhaps we should put local matters aside for a moment and move onto foreign policy." Romelle suggests. 

They all nod in agreement when Keith suddenly felt something buzzing on his side. He looked and saw it was his tablet and sighed when he read the message.

"It's Acxa." Keith says. "Keira woke up from her nap, and is livid that we're not there."

Allura sighed and smiled before turning to the council to explain her daughter's restlessness.

"When altean infants are born they're very attached to their family." Allura explains. "They desire to constantly be near them. And when they're not then well..." she risks a glance at her husband's tablet and grimaces when she sees the texts coming in begging for help because the princess won't stop crying.

Apparently Acxa even risked trying to pick her up to soothe her and she nearly lost one of her horns to their daughter's immensely strong grip.

"I should go to her." Allura says and begins to stand but her husband takes her hand and brings her back down.

"No 'Lura." He tells her. "You know when it comes to negotiating foreign policy you're much better than me at it." She chuckles as he kisses the back of her hand. "So you stay here, I'll go keep our daughter from killing my best General." He says and pecks his wife's lips before standing.

He sent his officials one last glare to make sure that they would give his wife the proper respect she deserved. He could tell from the fear in their eyes that they wouldn't cause her any more trouble. He smiled before leaving the room to make his way to the nursery.

Keith ran to the nursery as fast as he could. He ran even faster when he heard his daughter's cries echoing throughout the hallway.

"Shh. Shh it's okay princess." He heard Acxa coo to the baby in an attempt to soothe her.

But her efforts were fruitless as the young princess only wailed louder.

"Ugh come on Keira!" Acxa groans and bangs her head on the rail of the crib in frustration. "Your daddy's gonna be here soon, please just shut up!"

As if on cue, Keith ran right into the room as the automatic door opened and he quickly made his way over to the crib and leaned over it and gently picked her up while shushing her.

"Shhh...shhh it's alright baby, your papa's here." He says to her.

Keira's wails lower in volume until they turn into small gurgles and she looks up at Keith with tears in her eyes and he says some soothing things to her in Altean that he learned from his wife and kissed his daughter's head.

Keira stopped crying and looked up at her father with big curious blue eyes and she smiled and held out her hands to her father's face. Keith smiled back and placed a soft kiss to each of his daughter's tiny palms, making her squeal in delight and kick her tiny feet which she pressed onto the chest plate of her father's armor.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you speaking Altean." Acxa says to Keith.

"I never thought I would." Keith says with a short laugh. "But if both my wife and daughter speak it then I figured I should learn how to."

"I bet that's fun for you and the Queen in the bedroom." Acxa jokes and elbows his side in jest.

"Yeah..." Keith says and smirks. "She'll do just about anything if I say it in Altean."

Acxa gagged a bit.

"I was just joking. I didn't actually want to know about your sex life." Acxa says.

Keith laughs and shakes his head.

"Well you don't have to worry then because there's not much to hear. It's been practically been non-existent lately thanks to this little drool monster waking up and crying just when things are about to get heated." Keith says and rolls his eyes and looks at his daughter.

Keira looked up at him and made a confused gurgling noise then she smiled and giggled and squirmed in his arms and Keith smiled at her. As much as he disliked the fact that this tiny person was keeping him from being intimate with his wife, Keith laughs and readjusts Keira in his arms so she's sitting up and he bounces her a bit and she giggles then sticks her hand in her mouth. Then her brow furrows and her eyes well up with tears and she starts to cry and she grabs and tugs at the shoulder pad of her father's armor and yanking at his cape. Being the good father that he was he knew what that meant and he handed her to Acxa despite his daughter's wails and protests so he could remove the chest plate of his ceremonial armor and reach around behind him to pull down the zipper of his black under suit.

Keira started to cry again and squirm to get out of Acxa's arms.

"Shh, shh." Acxa whispers to her and smiles and brings her a bit closer, despite being somewhat terrified of the hybrid infant.

Keira frowned at her and reached up to the top of Acxa's head.

"Aahh!" Acxa screams. "Keith hurry she's going for the horns!"

"I got it!" Keith exclaims, finally pulling down his under-suit enough to expose his shoulder.

He took Keira back from Acxa and let her rest her face against his shoulder and he smiled when he felt his daughter's mouth on his skin, over the scar on his shoulder as she sucked on it. Acxa frowned in confusion and tilted her head. Keith smiled at her, knowing that this strange habit of Keira's must seem strange to aliens but it was actually rather common for human children. And because of that, he always felt a warmth in his chest whenever his daughter would do something like this. From the moment she was born she had displayed both altean and galran traits, but this was the only one so far that was purely human. He gently kissed the top of her head and bounced her in his arms, thankful that she didn't just get his violent galran heritage from him and that she had his humanity as well. 

"Why did she wake up?" Keith asks his General. 

"I don't know." Axca says. "I think she might be hungry." 

"What makes you think that?" Keith asks. "Ow!" He yelps and looks down to see his daughter biting him. 

"Just a hunch." Acxa laughs as she watches Keith pull his daughter away from his shoulder and look down at the tiny bruise on his skin.

He looked back at her and his eyes widened when he saw small fangs in his daughter's mouth along with her galra eyes and purple markings. She looked at him and giggled then the markings and fangs went away and her eyes went back to the way they normally were which was exactly like her mother's. Speaking of her mother....

"Where does Allura keep the milk?" Acxa asks and looks around the nursery for a baby bottle for the princess.

"It's in the fridge over there." Keith says and nods his head in the direction of the fridge

"Well there's no milk but there's a note reminding Allura to pump more milk." Acxa says.

Keith sighs and looks at his daughter. 

"Well then it looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He says.

He pulls his tablet out of his pocket and texts his wife, wincing as Keira continued to gnaw on his shoulder with her tiny fangs.

Keith gulped when the thought crossed his mind of his daughter going galra while his wife was feeding her and causing her pain if she bit down on her mother's nipple with her fangs. 

"You'd better not do this to your mom." He warns his daughter. "She'll kill me if you bite her with those tiny chompers." Keith says then teasingly pokes his finger at his daughter's face and she tries to bite it then whines and cries when he pulls it out of her reach.  

"And so I think if we pool our resources together here then we could-" Allura starts then gets cut off when she feels her tablet vibrate. "Oh please excuse me a moment." She requests and smiles when she sees the text is from her husband, then her smile falls and she frowns when she sees the message.

_Hey Honey, Keira needs your tits ;)_

Allura smiled at her council, doing her best not to roll her eyes in front of them before texting her husband back.

_There's milk for her in the fridge darling :)_

_Yeah Acxa just checked and there's nothing there. And my nipples are of no use to her so you get that sweet rack of yours over here to feed the baby and I'll take your place in the meeting. Sound good?_

_Send Kosmo over I'll be right there._

Allura sighed as she sent the message but couldn't help but laugh at her husband's use of language when describing her breasts.

"I'm afraid my daughter needs me to feed her. So Keith will be taking my place during the meeting." She says and as if on cue Kosmo appears at her side and Allura places her hand on top of his head and he teleports her to the nursery.

"Hey there gorgeous." Keith greets his wife and comes over to her and kisses her sweetly. 

"Well hello to you too handsome." She says when he releases her lips. 

 _Speaking of handsome..._ She thinks as she admires the part of his torso that was exposed when Keith pulled down his suit to expose his shoulder for Keira to suck on. She didn't miss seeing her husband shirtless. He was shirtless countless times during the day. Specifically when training the guards with Acxa. Allura always made sure to carve at least fifteen or so minutes out of her busy schedule to go watch Keith train. Sometimes she would bring Keira with her too to watch and whenever Keith saw the two of them up there he would wink at his wife and then purposely show off during training to get her turned on. So far he's never failed, and even though they both barely have any time to be intimate together, they always manage to at least do a quickie in their room before they go to sleep or before Keira starts crying. Most of the time it's the latter. 

She gently ran her finger along his exposed pec and bit her lip. 

"Very handsome." She says and presses her hands on his chest and looks up at him from under his bangs. 

Keith smirked and ran his hand along his wife's hip and up the curve of her side as he brought his lips down for another kiss. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. Keith somehow managed to set Keira back down in the crib during all of this as he now had two hands free to caress his wife as they made out. Acxa stood awkwardly in the corner, unsure if she should leave them alone or not. 

Thankfully Keith pulled away from his wife's lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"Now as much as I would love to stay here and watch you feed our baby, especially considering it's basically the only time I get to see your boobs now." He whispers and runs his finger along the side of her breast, making her gasp, then blush and smile at him. 

Acxa's face turned red and she left the room and decided to wait outside for the King to leave before resuming her post inside to be the Queen and Princess's companion and protector. 

"I'm not a selfish man, and our people need me at the moment." Keith says maturely. "We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, and I suppose this is mine." 

"Spoken like a true King." Allura teases and Keith leans down and captures her lips and smiles. "And perhaps if you do a good job with the negotiations..." Allura says and gently lifts his suit back up his shoulder, tracing her finger along his skin as she does so. "Then I'll let you have a little nibble too later tonight." She whispers against his lips.

She lets out a soft moan as Keith presses his lips to hers and they start to move them together, only breaking for air every few moments. She gasped softly as Keith's hand went to her breast and squeezed gently as he undid the clasp of her cape with his other hand and then ran it gently down her neck as he unzipped her dress. 

"Keith..." She breathes against his lips when they break for air again. 

She pulls back and smiles when she meets his lustful gaze before removing his hand from her chest and back while flashing him a sultry smile. 

"What happened to making sacrifices for the greater good?" She asks him and Keith smirks and shakes his head at the fact that she used his own words against him. 

Allura heard her daughter's soft gurgles and whines which were steadily growing in volume as her hunger grew. She smiled and bent over the crib and gently lifted her daughter up into her arms and bounced her in them as she walked over to the couch and sat down. She began to push her dress down her shoulder to expose her breast to her daughter when she noticed Keith was still there, watching her. She smirked, knowing why.

"Keith, my love. Our councils are waiting..." Allura reminds him and Keith smiles at her and leans over the couch and kissed her.

"Yes they are, and I should return to them." Keith says.

"I know you'll make us proud." Allura says and smiles at him. 

Keith leaned down and kissed Keira's head and then gave his wife one last kiss. 

"I'll try my best for both of you." He tells her before standing up and leaving. 

They both spared each other one last loving glance before Keith patted Kosmo and was teleported back to the meeting.

Allura smiled at the space that he was just in and pulled down her dress to expose one of her breasts and she wrapped one of her arms around her daughter's body and the other gently held the back of her head as she brought her to her breast and Keira began to suck on her nipple. 

"You can come in now Acxa." Allura says. "Keith's gone, there's nothing lewd going on in here." She says and laughs. 

"You two seriously need to bone." Acxa says as she walks back into the nursery. "You've both been so busy that whenever you see each other you can barely keep your hands to yourselves. It's not going to look good to the public if they see their King and Queen constantly groping and making out with each other like a couple of horny teenagers." 

Allura giggled, remembering that time when she and Keith were just a couple of horny teenagers, although they were technically both older than teen years for their species at the time that they officially got together...but the idea was basically the same. 

"Well perhaps you could take on some of Keith's duties and give him a night off so we can make love?" Allura asks.

"If that's what you would request of me my Queen." Acxa says professionally. 

"Acxa." Allura says sweetly. "You know you don't have to act so formally around me. You're my husband's dear friend and his best General. You're like family to us. You can relax around me like you do with Keith." 

Allura pats the cushion on the couch next to her, signaling for Acxa to take a seat. The galra hybrid sighs and smiles and comes to sit down next to Allura. She watched as Keira sucked from her mother's breast. Allura giggled as some of her milk spilled down Keira's cheek and she wiped it from her daughter's face.

"I apologize for being so formal with you my lady." Acxa says and Allura arches an eyebrow at her. "I mean, Allura. I just get very in tune with my job. Keith tasked me to guard you and your daughter. I suppose because I've been acting a bit more professional with both of you because of that." 

"Why would Keith ask you to guard me and my daughter?" Allura asks. "Does he think we're in danger?" 

"I've overheard disputes amongst his council of people that either fear the type of power your daughter could potentially wield. And there are those who want to use your daughter's potential power for ill purposes." Acxa informs the Queen and gently strokes the princess's thin raven hair. 

"I see." Allura says and looks down at her daughter. 

She pulled Keira off of her breast and Acxa helped her zip her dress back up as she stood up. 

"Well then we'll just have to prove them wrong." Allura says with a smile. 

"So I think if we cut back on some of these unnecessary expenses then we could be able to raise the people's income and-" Keith's cut off by everyone reacting to something.

"Awww..." They all say and smile. 

Keith was confused at first but then smiled when he sensed a familiar presence behind him and turned to see his wife and daughter with his General in the doorway. The council members all chattered in excitement as the Queen approached the table with the adorable princess in her arms. Keith wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and brought her and his daughter in closer to him as Allura shifted Keira in her arms so that she was facing the council and they could all see her. 

They all watched with rapt attention as the infant princess looked at her parents advisors and officials with big curious eyes, occasionally making small grunts and other baby noises as her still developing mind tried to process all this new information she was visually receiving. 

She looked down at the table and noticed her father's knife on it. She smiled and reached for it, making some members from both sides of her parent's council gasp. 

"Why does she want a knife?" One worried Altean official asks.

"Because she's only a baby and she doesn't know any better." Keith says and tickles his daughter's chin. "That and she just happens to like sparkly things." 

He pulls out a small glittery mouse plushie and Keira's face lights up and she squirms in her mother's arms and reaches for the toy. Keith gives it to her and Keira hugs it close to her body before sticking it in her mouth and sucking on it. 

"Awwww..." Everyone in the council said. 

Keith looked over at all of his officials and his chest felt warm. All of them, even the ones Acxa had informed him should be wary of for treason were all looking at his wife and daughter with nothing but pure love in their hearts. He could see it in their eyes. 

He looked down at his daughter and smiled. She truly was an incredible gift. She would be the one to successfully unite their races and bring peace to the universe forever. He knew it.

"Are you certain you want to watch her all night?" Allura asks Krolia. 

"Yes I do." Krolia says and adjusts the baby in her arms. "You two have been working so hard today, let grandma give you a break." She says and laughs. 

"Thanks mom." Keith tells his mother and goes over and hugs her. 

"Anytime son." Krolia answers and smiles at them as they made their way to the door.

As soon as they left the nursery and the door shut Allura gasped as she was suddenly pressed up against the wall and Keith's mouth was devouring hers as his hands grabbed and squeezed at whatever part of her body they fell on. 

Allura wasn't at all repulsed by the surprise. In fact she readily welcomed it, but she was still a bit confused so she pushed against his chest to break his connection to her mouth and looked up at him. 

"Darling what are you doing?" Allura asks him, still breathless from their kiss.

"My mother's with Keira." Keith reminds her by whispering huskily into her ear.

Allura smirked and bit her lip as her husband's rough hands gently wandered her figure, picking up on what he was suggesting. She gasped as she was suddenly spun around so she was pressed up against the wall, with Keith pressing himself on her from behind.

"Which means that we don't have to worry about our needy baby interrupting." He groans huskily and she lets out a soft gasp when she feels Keith gently grind against her. 

Normally she would have chastised him for being so lewd in public, but she was utterly touch starved from their lack of proper love making since the birth of their daughter so she didn't complain as Keith shamelessly humped her from behind. In fact it had been so long since he'd actually done something this rough and primal to her that she actually let out a loud involuntary moan that made her gasp and Keith instantly covered her mouth and halted his actions. 

Both of their faces were bright red and they stood there in silence, hoping that no one heard the noise that had escaped the Queen's throat. It was dead silent so they both let out a sigh of relief then relaxed. But then they tensed up when they heard Krolia's laughter from the nursery. 

"I know it's been awhile but you two couldn't even make it to the bedroom first?" She asks them from behind the door and laughs while Allura nervously rubbed her forearm and Keith banged his forehead against the wall. "I'm just playing with you. You two go have fun I'll take care of my granddaughter so she doesn't interrupt you for once." 

"Thanks mom..." Keith grumbles with a slight hint of embarrassment in his tone before taking his wife's hand and whisking her down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Your parents are very happy that grandma's here to take care of you." Krolia tells Keira and smiles. "So happy that they just might give you a sibling." She whispers and Keira laughs as her grandmother tickles her belly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like a part 2 to this please let me know!


	30. Fragrance (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura takes a bubble bath that will make her smell flowery and calm. But it has a very interesting effect on male galra...;)

Allura read the label on the bottle as she played with the string of her bathrobe. She had picked up a new bubble bath soap at the space mall with Pidge. It was said to have a relaxing flowery fragrance that was a calming scent to most alien races, but apparently it had an intoxicating effect on galra. Given that she and Keith were romantically involved (but no one knew that because they desired to keep it a secret for professional reasons) she was curious about the effects that this scent would have on her hybrid boyfriend.

So she poured the soap into the warm water of the tub and smiled as the bubbles started to form in it. She sat in the tub and relaxed as she let all her worries wash away with the bubbles as she washed herself.

"Well this scent is definitely soothing." Allura says. "But I can't wait to see exactly what this intoxicating effect is." She says with a giggle.

After her bath she dried her hair and dressed herself in her princess gown for a coalition meeting. One that Keith also happened to be attending as the Black Paladin.

She walked into the conference room with confidence and was pleased to find so many other coalition members present and talking amongst themselves. But she had yet to see her precious Keith.

Some members approached her and she engaged in small talk with them. They were very happy to hear about the success of Voltron and they thought she smelled lovely.

Then Allura spied Krolia and she made her way over to her. As soon as Krolia got a whiff of her scent her eyes widened and she gave Allura a worried expression.

"Allura? Why do you smell like that?" She asks.

"Smell like what? Oh you mean this old fragrance?" She asks and sniffs her arm and then laughs. "It's just a little something I picked up in the Space Mall. I hear it has special effects on male galra." Allura giggles.

"I would say so." Krolia says. "It's going to make them want to quiznack you."

Allura's eyes went wide and she suddenly became very self-conscious and she held her arms close around her body as she looked around to see if there were any male galra present.

"That scent is the one that female galra give off during heat." Krolia says. "If my son or the two coalition members I brought here get a whiff of you they'll be all over you."

Allura gulped when she saw the two members sniffing the air on the other side of the room. Their eyes landed on her and they both growled and licked their lips as they undressed her with their eyes.

They were about to walk over to her but then Allura looked relieved when she saw Keith step in front of them, blocking their path to her. The two galra growled at him and he hissed back, baring his fangs at them and standing up straighter. Apparently this made him more intimidating as the two members backed down.

"Mine." Keith hissed at them and they nodded in understanding and scurried off.

Keith smirked and turned to face his delicious smelling princess. He made his way over to her and her heart pounded in excitement and anticipation of what Keith was going to do to her.

"Hello mother." Keith greets her, seeming normal.

Then he sniffed the air again and turned to Allura and smirked. He came to stand beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you have any idea what you smell like right now?" Keith asks her.

"Like sex?" Allura asks.

"Yeah." Keith says in a low baritone and looks her up and down, licking his lips. "You smell like you're begging to get fucked."

Allura's breath hitched when she felt Keith's hand on her ass and leaned down to bring his face next to hers.

"Do you want to get fucked?" Keith asked huskily.

"If it's by you then yes." Allura moaned then gasped when he gave her ass a squeeze.

He looked over her shoulder at the two other male galra in the room and smirked at them as they watched him grope his girlfriend. Just to seal the deal he brought his mouth to her neck and bit a hickey into it to mark her as his.

She whimpered as he applied the bite and then the meeting was called to order.

"In addition to that lovely fragrance I'm getting from you, I can also smell how wet you are." Keith says.

Allura squeaked and tried to cover her front, embarrassed that her arousal was obvious as well as his when she looked down and saw the tent in his pants. There was a downside to their paladin armor being form-fitting.

"Now we both have to sit in on this boring meeting, but the whole time I'm going to be thinking about how hard I'm going to fuck you after it." He whispers in her ear and she gasps as he gives her tit a squeeze before going to pull out her seat for her at the table.

Throughout the entire meeting Keith was eyeing her and licking his lips. She tried not to make eye contact to further arouse him and arouse suspicion of their inappropriate behavior. But on occasion she did steal a glance and her eyes widened when she saw his hand move to cover his crotch under the table while he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Thankfully the other coalition leaders were focused on the meeting.

At some point her curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but steal another glance at her lust crazed paladin. Her eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp when she saw Keith lapping his tongue at her from in between two of his fingers.

She crossed her legs in an attempt to hide the wetness that was starting to form from Keith's sultry gaze but then she noticed him sniff the air and then his pupils dilated even more and he eyed her hungrily and licked his lips.

Allura gulped and tried to remain focused on the meeting. Although that was becoming increasingly hard with Keith staring at her like he wanted to devour her. Delivering her coalition speech was even more difficult with Keith undressing her with his eyes. But she managed fine and managed to get away from Keith for a bit after the meeting to sort out her thoughts on what just happened in there.

But then she felt someone grab her arm and whisk her behind one of the pillars as the other coalition officials left the meeting. She felt a warm and soft pair of lips against her own and instantly knew it was Keith.

She moaned as Keith made out with her. His hands had free roam over her body and he grabbed and squeezed wherever he wanted, testing certain areas to see where she was more sensitive.

Then she gasped as she was lifted up in his arms and pressed against the pillar once more as Keith began to hump her crotch.

"Keith...." Allura whines softly as she struggled to catch her breath as Keith held her up against a pillar and used all his strength to hold her there as he ground his hips into hers.

"I need to fuck you." Keith growled into her neck and Allura whined. "Shall we take this back to my room?"

"Let's do it in mine." Allura says and smiles. "The bed is much bigger and we'll be able to do more there."

Keith picked her up over his arm, making Allura shriek in surprise as he rushed her to her bedroom.

As soon as they were inside Keith locked the door and shooed the mice out of the room. Allura used her telepathic link to assure them that she was alright and then she yelped as Keith threw her on her back on the bed.

Allura whined as Keith pushed up her dress to expose her legs and torso and she squeaked when she felt him hook her legs over his shoulders and she felt his breath against her core. She sat up on her elbows to watch what he was going to do to her.

"My nose didn't lie. You're absolutely soaked." He says in a husky tone and Allura moans as Keith presses his face against her clothed pussy and takes in a deep drag of her scent before looking back up at her and smiling.

Allura gasped in shock and her mouth gaped as she watched Keith's sclera turn gold and his irises narrow to slits as he licked his tongue across his fangs and gave her a wicked smirk.

"It smells so sweet...I wonder if it'll taste sweet too." He growls and bites the crotch of her panties.

Her eyes widened and she shrieked as he tore her panties off with his teeth and then shoved his face into her bare pussy.

"Keith!" She screamed in ecstasy and grabbed the back of his head as he sucked on her clit then spread her folds with his fingers and began to harshly lap at her pussy with his tongue.

She arched her back and screamed in pleasure. He moaned and pressed his whole mouth to her cunt and sucked on it like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

"Keith..." Allura moaned and he gave her a sultry look with his beastly eyes and licked a long, slow stripe up her slit.

"Strip." He orders. "Any clothes you're still wearing by the time I've made you cum are getting torn off." He growls.

Allura gasped as he bit one of her folds as he requested such a thing from her. But nevertheless she heeded to his request and hastily undid the strings in the back of her dress, only fumbling a few times when Keith's tongue pressed against her clit. She got her dress off and was about to remove her bra but Keith's loud purr stopped her.

"That can stay on." He decides and licks some of her juices off of his lips. "Your tits look fantastic in it." Allura blushed from the compliment.

Keith smirked at her before dipping his tongue in her entrance. She screamed again and tried to wriggle her hips away from him but he held her down with an arm on her waist and the other one pressing her right thigh to the bed to keep her steady and spread for him as he dipped his tongue in her cunt and flickered it, coating his tongue in her juices and making her clench around his tongue, causing him to moan into her cunt. She felt the vibration of it against her and she gripped the bedsheets and couldn't take it anymore.

Keith grunted as she started grinding on his face, desperate for more stimulation as she neared her release. Keith smirked and removed his tongue from her walls then began flickering it on her clit and she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as he brought her to her release.

She panted heavily and watched with hooded eyes as he cleaned up her cum with his tongue and then wiped her excess juices off with the back of his hand and smirked at her before eyeing her cunt again and licking his lips. Allura's chest was still heaving from the aftershocks of her orgasm when Keith stuck one of his fingers in her entrance and she whined from the intrusion.

"Shh...shh..." Keith coos as he climbs over her on the bed, working his finger inside of her before adding a second, making her whine from the stretch.

His fierce eyes scanned her face for any signs of discomfort before he stared at her tits and licked his lips.

"Fuck that bra looks so hot on you." He moans and so does Allura as she starts getting scissored by Keith. "But I bet it would look even hotter on the floor." He says in a low voice and Allura gasps when she feels Keith's hand unclasping her bra from behind her.

He pulled it off and she blushed when he stared at her bare breasts. She moaned as he brought his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth while he squeezed her other breast. She gasped as he pushed a third finger into her depths and started pumping them in and out of her while he moved over to suck on her other nipple. Allura moaned and whimpered from his ministrations until he stopped and sat up. He pumped his fingers in and out of her a few more times.

"I think you're ready for my cock." He says and smirks.

Her eyes widen and she gasps as she's flipped over onto her stomach. She keened as Keith picked her up by her hips and had her knees resting on the bed with her ass in the air. He spread her legs apart wider to expose her pussy to him. She bit her lip and whined when she heard the tinkling noise of his belt coming undone and then she arched her back when she heard his fly get unzipped.

"Keith..." She moans and turns to look over her shoulder at him.

She meets his lustful gaze and purred. Then her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw how big his dick was. It was so long and thick in his hand. Would it even fit? She couldn't wait to find out.

"Fuck me...please!" She begs and arches herself towards him, making Keith chuckle as he lines himself up.

"So eager..." He coos and gets himself ready.

Allura shuddered a breath as Keith placed both hands on her hips and rubbed circles on them with his thumbs.

"I'll try to be gentle but the way you smell right now is doing things to me." He says and kisses the small of her back. "So I make no promises." Keith says. "Is that okay?"

"Yes it's perfectly fine." Allura says and bites her lip innocently. "Now are you going to fuck me?" She asks and starts to crawl away from him. "Or am I going to have to-OH!" She exclaims as Keith grabs her waist and yanks her back on his dick.

Her mouth gaped as she was suddenly fully sheathing his penis inside of her.

"You're not going to do anything." Keith says. "Unless you can keep up with my pace." He chuckles.

Allura clenched around his cock in anticipation of how hard she was about to get fucked. And he definitely fucked her hard.

Within a minute he had her screaming in pleasure underneath her as he snapped his hips into her at a quick and brutal pace.

Time dragged on and she was amazed that he still hadn't slowed down. He must have incredible stamina and she moaned as she felt herself nearing her release. Keith heard and felt it and he smirked and licked his lips and grabbed her hips to hold her in place and started thrusting into her even more harshly.

"KEITH!!!" Allura threw her head back and screamed as Keith's dick became a constant friction inside of her.

"That's it princess scream my name." He says. "I want everyone in the Castle to hear you. And all the other galra to know that if you're going to be having anyone's babies they're gonna be mine." He growls the last word and runs his hands along her sides and squeezes.

"Babies?" Allura asked, unable to fully comprehend what he was saying because of his dick making her half-stupid.

"That scent means you're in heat." Keith reminded her. "Which means you're fertile..." He says and licks his lips.

She turned her head around to look at him and bit her lip as she watched his face contort in pleasure as his cock wrecked her with harsh, rough thrusts before he threw his head beck and screamed her name in utter ecstasy as he emptied his load inside her.

He looked back down at her, making eye contact with her as he gently ran his fingers along her womb as he filled it with his seed. Allura bit her lip and gave him a seductive look. She knew that she wouldn't get pregnant today because of her fertility cycles but the fact that Keith was even trying to impregnate her was quite a turn on.

He smiled at her and patted her womb a few times with his hand.

"Good girl." He praises. "Now cum for me." He commands and rubs her clit.

Allura blushed from how easily he was able to make her do that on command. But her embarrassment soon subsided as she slumped down onto the mattress, utterly exhausted.   
Keith pulled out of her and did the same, collapsing beside her.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

Allura smiled as he pulled her into his arms and cuddled her, kissing the top of her head as they both settled down for a much needed nap. Allura gently kissed his chest as she traced patterns on it with her finger and she smiled when she thought about how she would have to use that bubble soap more often.

 


	31. The Best Gift (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his birthday Keith gets the best gift he’s ever gotten from his girlfriend, one that will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of smut.

Allura groaned as her alarm woke her up. She hit the top of her alarm clock with her hand then stretched on her side and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was about to get up out of bed when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down into the blankets. She smiled as her back met the warm skin of Keith's chest and she sighed happily as she felt his lips pepper the skin on the back of her neck. 

"Darling, I have to go." She tells him then moans softly as Keith's hands wander and he kisses the sensitive spot on her neck. 

"Why can't you stay?" He asks in as low and gruff a tone as possible, knowing how attractive she finds his morning voice. 

"I'd love to stay." She says, turning on her side to face him. "But darling I have to go and make sure everything is in order for your birthday celebration today." She says and runs her fingers down the side of his face. 

She smiled and studied his features. His long dark hair was messy and unkempt from sleep but somehow that made him look more attractive. And his stormy eyes glittered in the morning light that shone through the window. She allowed her hand to cup his strong jaw and she smiled as he nuzzled against her hand and purred softly and pulled her closer so she was flushed against his chest. 

"What if we just cancelled the celebration?" Keith suggested. "Then could you stay in bed with me?" 

"Well theoretically speaking...yes." Allura says. 

"Then cancel it." Keith says and rolls over so he's on top of Allura. "It's my birthday and I've already decided that I don't want a big celebration. Especially if it's going to be keeping you away from me." 

"Darling, we've been planning this for months." She reminds him. "We have all of the coalition leaders coming we can't just-ah!" She moans as Keith brings his head down and sucks a hickey into her neck and she feels something hard pressing against her thigh.

"But if we cancel it then we can stay in bed and celebrate my birthday in a way I think we'd both enjoy..." He suggests.

"Oh?" Allura asks and arches an eyebrow. 

Keith smirks at her and she gasps softly as she feels her panties getting pulled down her hips and Keith licks his lips and wiggles his eyebrows at her. She gave him a seductive look then grimaced and covered her mouth as she felt her stomach lurch. 

Keith immediately pushed her panties back up and followed her into the bathroom as she emptied the contents of last night's dinner into the toilet. He held her hair back as she threw up to keep the bile from getting in her hair. She stopped vomiting and slumped against Keith's back as he held her in his arms and placed soothing kisses to the top of her head. 

 "I really think you should go see a doctor." Keith says and rubs her sides.

"I don't have the time." Allura says. 

"Then make time." Keith says a bit more sternly. "This is the third time this movement you can't blame it on food poisoning this time." 

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and gently kissed the top of it. 

"I'm worried about you." He tells her. "I don't want you working so hard that it affects your health like this." 

"Alright." Allura tells him. "Once I've finished the preparations for your birthday I'll go to the infirmary." 

"Promise?" He asks her. 

"Promise." She tells him and he pecks her nose. 

After she had cleaned herself up to get ready she stood in the Great Hall of the new castle ship that was bustling with activity in preparations for Keith's party. As she was speaking to many different coordinators, deciding which leaders to sit where and directing where the flower vases should go she noticed Acxa, Keith's General enter the hall, searching the area until her eyes landed on the princess. 

Allura dismissed her attendants and they all dispersed as she approached the General. 

"Hello Acxa." Allura says. 

"Greetings Princess." Acxa says and gives a small bow. 

"What brings you by?" Allura asks. 

"I heard that you were setting up for Keith's birthday party and I wanted to see how the preparations were coming along." Acxa says. 

"That's so thoughtful of you." Allura says. "What do you think?" She asks and gestures to the area. 

"Well it's certainly grand but are you sure that Keith would like to have such an extravagant party?" Acxa asks. "White tables, white walls, expensive tableware and extravagant food and tons of important people? This doesn't look like the kind of thing he'd like."

"I know he doesn't. He's made it abundantly clear." Allura says and gives her a small smile. "This party is merely a formality. Since he's an important leader for the coalition it's important that we hold an event for his birthday. He understands this. But the surprise is that after this party, I'm arranging for all of the paladins to get together in the lounge and give him the small gathering of close family and friends that I'm sure he'd enjoy much more than this huge extravaganza." 

Acxa smiles at Allura and nods her head. 

"That does sound like something he'd prefer." Acxa says. 

"You know that you are welcome at this party as well Acxa." Allura says. "I know that you don't know the other paladins very well but you are one of Keith's most trusted friends. I'm sure he'd want you among us to celebrate his birthday." 

"Thank you princess." Acxa says. "I'll come to the after-party." 

"Excellent." Allura says as a servant handed her a glass of wine. 

Allura took a sip of it and winced from the bitter taste. 

"Yuck why did I pick this wine a month ago? It's disgusting." Allura says and places it on the banister of the stairs. 

Acxa looks at Allura quizzically then looked at the glass and decided to taste it for herself. 

"It tastes fine to me." Acxa says. 

She bites her lip and starts to develop a theory. One that could offend the princess but nevertheless with this new symptom it was starting to become quite clear.

"Allura, Keith told me that you've been throwing up in the morning lately." Acxa says. 

"He told you!?!" Allura exclaims at the General, making her nearly drop the glass and all of the servants gasp in fear of the princess's rage. 

"Oh when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-ugh!" Allura growls in frustration then stomps her foot on the ground and clenches her fists. 

"Princess, I'm sure Keith didn't mean any harm by sharing the information with me." Acxa assures her and cautiously takes a step towards the princess. 

She was shocked by how quickly the princess's demeanor changed. 

"I know Acxa." Allura says and smiles brightly at her. "He's just concerned for me as all. So he confided in one of his most trusted friends. Oh it's so sweet that he cares about me like that...." She sighs dreamily and holds her hands up by her cheek. 

"Mood swings." Acxa says. 

"Huh?" Allura asks her, looking confused. 

"Mood swings, morning sickness, and-" She swirls the wine in the glass. "Your tastes have changed. Princess, those are all symptoms of pregnancy." She whispers to her. 

Allura's eyes widen and she seems shocked for a minute, then she smiles and laughs and shakes her head. 

"Pregnant? Me? No that's impossible there has to be another reason." Allura says. 

"I'm not sure if there is princess." Acxa pushes. "Have you and Keith been uh...you know...using protection?" She whispers. 

"No, but we don't need to." Allura says. "Alteans have fertility cycles. So as long as Keith and I don't have sex when I'm in my fertile period there's no way he could get me pregnant." 

"How do you know when you're fertile?" Acxa asks. 

"When an Altean female is in heat her quintessence will become luminous and the aura of her life force will become visible, a trait that evolved when our ancestors used to live a dark forest environment and a female who had a bright aura when she was fertile had a higher chance of a male finding her in the dark to reproduce." Allura explains. 

"So basically you glow?" Acxa asks. 

"Essentially yes." Allura says and smiles. 

Then her expression changes to one of fear as she has a flashback to one of her and Keith's encounters...

"Damn babe you're so beautiful." Keith complimented "You're glowing." He moans. 

"I'm glowing?" Allura moans as he hits that spot that made her see stars. 

"Yeah, you're so fucking hot I'm gonna cum-Ah!" He moans and shouts as he emptied himself inside of her unknowingly fertile womb. 

Back in the present time Allura stared off into the distance, eyes wide and her face draining of color as she came to the realization that Acxa may have been correct with her diagnosis. 

"Princess?" Acxa asks and reaches her hand out to touch her shoulder then recoils it when the princess covers her mouth and rushes to the restroom. 

Allura was originally going to wait until later in the day to go to the infirmary but now that the very likely idea had been planted in her head of her being pregnant she had to know if it was true. And sure enough, Acxa's theory was confirmed by the doctor's diagnosis. Allura was pregnant with Keith's baby. 

To say Allura was nervous about the news was an understatement. She was utterly mortified! She and Keith had been so busy running the coalition and establishing a new form of government since the end of the war. Marriage was an idea that only occasionally crossed each other's minds so having children was barely a blip on their radar! 

She didn't even know if Keith wanted children. She'd barely seen him interact with them so she had no idea if he even liked children or not. In fact, the few times she had seen him in the presence of children, one of which was after liberating a planet an alien brought an infant up to Keith to hold for a picture with some other orphan children that had been rescued and he seemed afraid to do so! 

She paced back and forth in her room as she worried that Keith would be upset and scared over the prospect of being a father and that did nothing to ease her anxiety of being a mother. Would Keith even want the child? Did she even want this baby? She knew she wanted children, at least one someday but was now really the best time?

So much was going on, she thought as the coalition members started arriving for the banquet and she stood by Keith's side and they greeted their guests. Politics kept them both fairly busy it's no wonder that whenever they had a spare moment to themselves they went at each other like rabbits. But now that habit had literally bred trouble for them. Or at least it could be trouble depending on Keith's reaction to the news and how they both decide to handle this situation. 

The formal banquet went swimmingly. All of the paladins showed up in their armor and had spiffed themselves up a bit. She was exceptionally pleased with how the birthday boy had cleaned up. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and wore a very nice smelling cologne. 

Everyone was on their best behavior but she occasionally had to stop Pidge, Lance and Hunk from stuffing themselves on red velvet donuts. They all sulked and walked away and then she turned to find her boyfriend sneaking more than his fair share. She crossed her arms and frowned at him. 

"It's my birthday and they're my favorite!" He whispers. 

She frowns more at him and he gives her his best puppy eyes and pout. She growls in frustration and turns away from him and stomps her foot. 

"Just don't let any of the coalition members see you." She grumbles. 

"I love you." Keith says and kisses her cheek. 

Once he's out of sight she grabs as many as she can fit in her pockets and heads back to the table. She was pregnant and she had cravings so she felt justified. 

After dinner each of the coalition members had very kind things to say about Keith and his leadership as Black Paladin that had him tearing up and squeezing Allura's hand under the table. 

He and Allura slow danced together and she felt so safe and warm in his arms, like nothing could ever go wrong as long as she was with him. She wondered if Pidge felt the same way as Lance swung her around the dance floor. She felt Keith press a small kiss to her temple and smiled against his shoulder. She would tell him tonight. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep it a secret anyway and a baby sounded like one impressive birthday present. It certainly topped the sheath for his knife she had gotten him originally. 

After the party Keith walked down to the lounge with Allura. When he walked in he gasped when everyone jumped out at him and shouted surprise. He looked around and smiled at all of his friends and his various favorite snacks and booze. 

"Did you plan this?" He asks Allura. 

She smiles and nods and he kisses her temple. "I knew it. Now this is a party!" He exclaims and heads straight for the food and grabs a beer. 

Everyone started drinking and engaging in small conversation, a very happy Kosmo eating chips off of the floor, much to the despair of the mice who were hoping to steal a snack of their own. 

"Moooo!" Kaltenecker moos and makes all the mice scurry away and Kosmo teleport next to Keith. 

"You brought your cow here?" Keith asks Lance. 

"Well you and Allura were allowed to bring your pets and even Pidge's space puffs came along!" Lance argues as one floats by their heads. "So yes my cow gets to be here at the party too."

Keith sighed and face-palmed before taking a long swig of his beer. 

Acxa noticed that Allura wasn't having anything to drink. She merely held a bottle of beer in her hand but didn't take a sip from it. One look between the two girls and the information had been passed on. Acxa gave her a small smile and a nod in congratulations. 

"'Lance go away' coupons!" Keith exclaimed happily as Lance gave him his birthday present. "Dude this is the best present you've ever given me!" Keith exclaims and the two boys hug. 

"I'm so glad you like it!" Lance says and hugs him back. "Now take a seat, it's time for the Keith appreciation slide show." 

"The what?" Keith asks and his face pales. 

Allura takes his hand and pulls him down to sit next to her on the couch and they watch as Pidge and Lance pull down a projector screen and stand at a podium next to Kaltenecker. 

"From humble beginnings." Lance says and Pidge clicks and shows a picture of Keith as a baby. 

"AWWWWW!" Everyone went and Keith blushed.

 "Mom did you give them my baby photos?!" Keith yelled at his mother. 

She smiled at him and shrugged. 

"Only a few." She says and Keith growled at her. 

Pidge clicked again and showed a video of him taking a bath as a baby. 

"Bath videos?" Keith grumbles as he covers his face in his hands. "You really had to give them the bath videos?" 

"It's not that bad darling." Allura coos and rubs his back.

"Ha! Look at his tiny dick!" A drunk Pidge shouts and points at the screen making everyone laugh. 

"Kill me now." Keith grumbled. 

They moved on through his childhood or as Lance liked to call it, the prolonged emo phase that would never end, throughout his best training moments and victories, then the fun part which were his top training and battle fails, until they finally reached the present.

"You had to show me wiping out on the ski trip!" Keith complains with a smile on his face. 

"Yes! It was one of your proudest moments!" Lance argues. 

"Proudest moments? My ass is sticking out of the snow and I'm flailing my arms around like a lunatic. Proud for who exactly?" Keith asks.

"Me for getting the golden opportunity to take the photo." Lance says and clicks to the next picture. 

Everyone went "awww." When they saw the picture of Keith and Allura asleep together on the couch. Then Lance clicked to the next photo and everyone laughed when they saw Kosmo drooling on the princess and the mice in various places on Keith, specifically Platt in his mouth. 

"That filthy mutt!" Allura screamed. 

"Those goddamn mice!" Keith yelled. 

They both looked at each other and frowned. The one fight that they always seemed to have revolved around whose pets were more annoying. Thankfully they avoided having an argument this time because they heard explosions outside and everyone watched the fireworks display outside. They all cheered when some went up that said "Happy Birthday Keith!" 

"Seriously?" Keith asks with a laugh as he watches the fireworks display outside. "Princess did you really have to get me fireworks for my birthday?" 

"You love fireworks!" Allura reminds him. 

"Yeah I do but this is a bit much for just my birthday." Keith says with a laugh. 

"Darling you are worth far much more than you truly give yourself credit for." Allura says. "This is a special day for humans so I want to make sure it is as special as possible for you." 

Keith smiled and leaned in and kissed his girlfriend sweetly. 

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Keith tells her honestly and kisses her again. 

A jolt of fear went through Allura. What if he didn't feel the same after she told him...

"Are you okay?" Keith asks her softly, looking at her with concern. 

"I'm fine." She lies and smiles at him. 

He cups her cheek and gently strokes it with his thumb in that calming way he knew she liked. 

"Are you sure?" He asks and she looks into his eyes and knows she can't lie to him. 

He knew her too well at this point. 

"Well actually I am a bit anxious about something." Allura admits and Keith takes her hand and squeezes it. 

"What is it?" He asks. "Tell me I can help you with it." 

"Well it's one of your birthday presents." Allura says. "But I'm not sure if you'll like it..." 

"I'm sure I'll love it." Keith tells her and strokes a lock of her hair. "Where is it? I can open it now if you want." 

"I don't think here in front of everyone would be the best place." Allura says and brushes some of her hair away from her face while blushing. 

"Why not what is the...oh?" He says in a low baritone and licks his lips. 

Allura scoffed but smiled at him nonetheless. Men were so clueless when it came to these things. Although to be fair, last year's present involved disrobing her, and Keith swore to this day that it was the best birthday present he's ever gotten. 

"Does it top last year's?" He asks and wraps an arm around her waist, breathing against her neck. 

"I suppose that depends on your opinion." She says, purposely being vague and letting her boyfriend believe she had gotten some new lingerie to model for him. 

He licked his lips and looked her up and down, undressing her with his eyes. 

"Then can we go back to our room and unwrap my present?" He asks. 

Allura took a deep breath and smiled. She needed to tell him. Tonight. The sooner she got this over with the better. 

"Of course darling." She says.

Keith takes one last large swig of his beer and then wishes all of his friends goodnight as he whisks Allura out of the room, followed by cheers from the girls and wolf whistles from Lance and Hunk. 

"Yeah get it Keith!" Lance calls after him and makes a thrusting motion with his hips. 

Pidge rolled her eyes and sipped her wine in annoyance from her boyfriend's vulgar actions. 

Allura yelped as Keith lifted her over his shoulder and carried her into the room. He set her down and locked the door behind him and immediately had her in his arms again and began sucking a hickey into her neck while unzipping the back of her dress. 

She couldn't help but melt into her boyfriend's touch and grasp his firm bicep as he marked her flesh and began to pull her dress down. She wanted nothing more than for him to continue and to make love to her but she pulled his hands off of her and kissed his lips gently in an effort to curb his lustful appetite and calm him. 

"Keith..." She breathes against his lips. "Your present isn't the same as last year's." She tells him. "Actually this present is because of our little escapades in bed." 

Keith arched an eyebrow and tilted his head at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. 

"You're going to want to sit down for this." She tells him. 

Keith looks at her with confusion and worry on his face but nevertheless follows her instructions and sits down on the bed. 

"You know how Alteans have fertility cycles right?" Allura asks him and he nods. 

"Yeah." He says. "Alteans have certain periods when they're fertile and they can't get pregnant outside of those times. That's why we don't have to use protection." Keith says.

"Yes but remember a few movements ago when we made love and you said I was glowing?" Allura asks him.

"Yeah." Keith says with a smirk, biting his lip and looking her up and down as he remembered that passionate night. 

Then his expression changed to a serious one when he realized what Allura was saying. 

"Wait...were you actually glowing because you were-" Keith starts.

"In heat, yes." Allura says and blushes.

"O-oh." Keith says and blushes too. "Why didn't you say something?" 

"Well I sort of forgot." Allura says. "When you're...you know...inside of me I can't really focus on anything else." 

Keith smirks proudly with the knowledge of how good she thought he was in bed. Then his eyes widened when he realized what she was trying to say. 

"Wait if you were in heat when I..." His voice trails off and he looks up at her biting her lip and blushing. "And now you've been throwing up in the morning...Allura are you pregnant?" 

"Yes." She says after an uncomfortable silence.

Keith looked down and gripped the sheets in his hands. Allura's heart dropped to her stomach and she placed her hand over her womb instinctively.

"Are you sure?" He asks. 

Allura gulped. Her worst fear was coming true. She could tell from Keith's body language that he was shocked and uneasy from the news. She gulped and decided to proceed to answer his question.

"Well I visited the doctor today like you asked me too after Acxa made me realize that I might be pregnant and yes, they said that I'm with child...your child." 

"Our child..." Keith says and tears up and smiles. "Our baby. W-we made life!" He exclaims and she's not sure if he's scared or excited. 

He stands up from the bed shakily and places his hand on his forehead. 

"Wow...oh my God I was not expecting this." He says and covers his mouth with both of his hands. 

"Neither was I." Allura admits and runs a hand through a lock of her hair. "But here we are." Allura says and gestures to her stomach. 

"Here we are." Keith repeats and smiles nervously. "I've impregnated an alien princess." He says with a nervous chuckle. "We're going to be parents. Oh fuck we're going to be parents!" He shouts."I have no clue how to take care of kids. I've never even babysat before!" He exclaims. "Do you know anything about mothering?"

"Well I know how to hold a baby and interact with them for political appearances but aside from that...I really don't know much." Allura says and her bottom lip trembles. 

"Shit we're screwed!" Keith exclaims. "I'm gonna drop the baby or mess up somehow and end up hurting them somehow I know it! And they're probably gonna hate me." 

"How do you know they'll hate you?" Allura asks shakily. 

Every word that came out of her boyfriend's mouth felt like he was digging a knife into her heart.

"Because I have no quiznaking clue how to raise a kid and so they're just gonna hate me for their whole lives!" Keith says. "Do we even have the time to take care of a baby? I mean you're going to be ruling a planet and my mom, Acxa and all of the Blade of Marmora are pushing for me to go to Kral Zera and become Emporer, are we going to be able to even raise the kid ourselves or will it just be raised by a nanny like Lotor? Oh shit...A Galra Emperor Black Paladin and an Altean Alchemist having a kid we're going to give birth to another Lotor! Fuck!" Keith shouts and bangs his forehead on the bedpost. 

He picked his head up when he looked and saw Allura crying. His heart dropped and he realized he just screwed up big time. 

"Allura-" He says and goes to try to comfort her but she pushes him away. 

"Oh Keith just say you're upset with me and that you don't want this baby and I'll go make an appointment with the doctor to get rid of it instead of bombarding me with all of these questions and making it worse!" Allura shouts at him and sobs and runs to the door. 

"Shit!" Keith says and smacks himself in the forehead. 

He should have noticed how upset she was getting and stopped freaking out. He was such an idiot for scaring her, especially in the emotionally fragile state she was in right now. He sprinted to the door and got in front of it before she could leave. 

"Allura wait!" He says and blocks her exit. "Just let me explain." He begs. 

"Judging by what you've said you've explained enough." Allura says. "Everything you said is true. We don't have time for this baby and neither of us are fit to be parents. We'd be unleashing another Lotor on this world if we have this baby! How could I have been so careless! If it wasn't for your stupid dick making me stupid and forget I was in heat then we wouldn't be-" She's cut off by Keith grabbing her and kissing her deeply. 

"About to take this huge step in our futures." Keith finishes for her and smiles at her. "And start truly rebuilding what this war cost both of us, our families." He says and gently places his hand over her belly. 

"Keith?" Allura asks him, confused by his now heartfelt and comforting actions. "What are you saying? Do you actually want the baby?" Allura asks him. 

"If it's what you want then yeah I do." He says and smiles at her. "I'm sorry I made it sound like I don't want it but I'm just scared." He admits. "The only other times in my life I've been this happy are when I was growing up with my dad and when Shiro took me in at the Garrison. And both of those happy times ended in tragedy..." He says. "And now I'm extremely happy again and I'm scared it's going to get taken away from me." 

"It won't!" Allura says and cups his face in her hands. 

"How do you know?" He asks her. 

"I don't." She admits and looks down. 

Then she takes a deep breath and looks back up at him with determination in her eyes. 

"But I know I won't let anything take me or our baby away from you without a fight." She says. "You can't let your fear of losing what you have keep you from having it. If that's the case then you'll never be happy." 

"I suppose you're right." Keith says. "I was afraid of losing you, but at some point I just couldn't hold myself back anymore-" 

"It sure took you long enough." Allura grumbles, recalling how she dated both Lotor and then Lance until Keith finally got the balls to tell her he loved her. 

"I won't let that happen again this time." Keith says and holds her hands. "I love you Allura, and I can't imagine having a baby with anyone else. I know that history could be repeating itself here but I know that we'll be better parents than Lotor's were and our kid won't end up like him. I won't let that happen. If you want this baby then I'll do my best to overcome my fear of the past and parenthood and start a family with you."

"Oh Keith I do!" She exclaims. "I want it! I want you! I want both of you to have and to love forever and ever-" She shrieked as Keith picked her up and spun her around. 

"Then we're gonna have a baby! You're pregnant!" He exclaims happily this time. "Oh my God! Oh my God! There's a tiny person growing inside your belly!"  

Allura laughed as Keith kissed her belly then set her down on the ground and kissed her deeply. 

"I'm sorry for getting you so worked up on your birthday." She tells him. "Perhaps I should have waited until tomorrow." 

"No 'Lura telling me on my birthday was perfect." Keith says. "It's the best birthday gift I've ever gotten." He tells her and tears up and cups her face in his hands.

"I'm so glad." Allura says. "But there is one more component to this." She adds. 

"What is it?" Keith asks, his face serious. 

"It would be highly improper for a royal to have a baby outside of wedlock." Allura says and smiles sheepishly at him. 

His grin only got brighter and he brought her close and looked into her eyes. 

"Allura you're the love of my life and the mother of my child, if you want me to then I will marry the quiznak out of you." He says and she laughs and kisses him.

They made out for a bit and then Allura smiled as Keith gave her one last deep passionate kiss before running out of the door to tell all of the paladins the news. She laughed when she heard him shout:

"Allura's pregnant!" 

She heard some excited screams and Lance make a comment then yelp in pain, probably because of something Pidge did to reprimand him. 

"Yes Lance it's mine." Keith said in annoyance before cheering up and exclaiming "I'm gonna be a dad! Shiro you've got to teach me how to be a dad!" 

"W-what why me?" Shiro asks. "I mean I'm flattered and honored by the offer but what makes you think I can teach you how to be a dad?" 

"Because you've raised all of us." Keith says. "You're the only one I know with the most parenting experience." 

Allura walked into the doorway and watched as Shiro clenched and unclenched his fist before face-palming. 

"Oh God am I really that old to all of you?" Shiro asks.

"Well to be fair you do have grey hair." Pidge says. 

"Allura gave me grey hair!" Shiro argues. 

"And she's one of us so technically one of your 'kids' gave you grey hair! You are a dad!" Lance exclaims. 

Shiro starts banging his forehead against the wall. 

"No it's too soon!" Shiro screams and everyone laughs. 

"Hey Keith lets pop open this keg and celebrate your birthday and your new baby!" Lance screams. 

"FUCK YEAH!" Keith and Hunk exclaim and run over to the keg that Kosmo and the mice hauled in. 

The rest of the night was filled with some very drunk karaoke. At first Allura was bummed that she couldn't have any now that she was pregnant but she very much enjoyed watching the paladins get drunk and was now very happy to be sober. 

She was literally on the floor laughing her ass off as the father of her unborn child rocked out to Raise Your Glass by Pink with Lance and Hunk singing back up. She was howling with laughter when he started twerking and she begged Acxa to record it but thankfully Acxa already was. 

This was truly a great birthday and one hell of a night to remember. She and Keith couldn't wait until their gift was brought into the world to share with all their friends and family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!


	32. Glow in the Dark (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic based off of Glow in the Dark by Carishma (you know the song from those hair feathers commercials that y’all wanted in middle school. Ah, nostalgia.)
> 
> The team visits the ancestral home of the Alteans and Coran, Romelle and Allura make some discoveries about their ancestors. Allura discovers she can glow in the dark jungle environment of her people’s ancestral home. The ability to shine in the darkness attracts Keith, the man she loves to her and when they discover they’ve been harboring feelings for each other they both give into their feelings and make love in the jungle like Allura’s ancestors did thousands of years before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be one of my best smut one-shots yet. I’m excited to share this with y’all! I hope you enjoy!

It was a stroke of luck and a great honor for Team Voltron to discover the ancestral home planet of the Alteans. Apparently Altea wasn't their original home. Their origins were from this jungle-like planet that emitted a strong quintessence aura. Allura was extremely excited as well as Coran and Romelle to discover more about the origins of their people so they spent a few days on this planet, setting up camp at an old Alchemist temple to conduct their research. 

"Whoa looking good princess." Hunk comments as Allura walks out of the temple and passes the Garrison Trio who were huddled by a campfire as the sun set. 

Hunk was referring to the new dress Allura had. She found it in one of the rooms in the temple and thought it was very pretty so Romelle, Coran, and Krolia insisted that she wear it. It was a sleek white silk gown that hugged her curves and had a deep v-neckline that gave a tasteful glimpse of her cleavage. It had two thick straps that went down her back and clasped to the bottom of the dress. It was otherwise completely open in the back. 

"Where are you going dressed to the nines like that?" Lance asks her. 

"I'm just going for a walk." Allura says. 

"You're a little dressed up for a walk." Pidge says and pushes up her glasses. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for Keith would you?" She asks and wiggles her eyebrows at the princess. 

"Oooo." Lance and Hunk say and smile and the three of them flash her devilish grins. 

Allura rolled her eyes and scoffed and smiled at them. They had noticed her and Keith spending more time together lately, with the war being over and all and them stepping into their new roles as leaders of their people. But to be honest, they really didn't have much time to talk about anything else aside from politics. It made her sad that her time with him was limited to those professional and strict conversations. She missed the companionship and closeness she used to have with him. Her heart yearned for him, for more reasons than she cared to admit.

"No. I'm just going for a walk to see these fireflies that I read about with Coran." She tells them. 

The mice all came up to her and squeaked excitedly. She smiled at them then knelt down and pet their heads. 

"I'm sorry my darlings. But it's too dangerous for you in the jungle. Stay with Hunk, Lance and Pidge, I'm sure they'll gladly watch you for me." She says. "I'll take some pictures of the fireflies for you."

They all squeak in agreement and go over to the Garrison Trio. They wave her off and she picks up the hem of her dress and walks down the steps of the temple to the jungle path. 

"It's so dark in here." Keith complains as he and Kosmo trek through the undergrowth carrying baskets of fruit to bring back for breakfast. 

They had quickly realized upon their arrival that the jungle had very large trees with thick canopies that let little to no daylight through them. The only places the Alteans were exposed to any sort of sunlight was in the temples. 

"How the hell did the Alteans manage to see anything in this jungle?" Keith asks as he hacks away at some foliage with his sword. "The only things that give off any light in this forest are the fireflies." Keith says, gesturing to the glowing specks that floated around him and his wolf. "Must've been pretty depressing-What is it boy?" Keith asks when he hears his wolf whining and looking to the side. 

Keith looked in his direction and his breath hitched as he saw a glowing figure, the glowing figure of a woman with white fluffy hair and pink markings off in the distance. 

"Wow..." He breathes and stares at her in awe of her beauty. 

He had always thought she was beautiful. From the minute he met her, to when she got covered in food goo during their food fight, to when she got all sweaty during training, to the determined and confident look she got when commanding her people and giving orders to the coalition leaders. But this, this was a different kind of beauty. It was pulling him to want to get closer to her, to move towards her light to escape the darkness that surrounded them. 

"Take me to her buddy." Keith asks his wolf and he nods and Keith places his hand on his companion and they teleport over to her. 

Allura gasped and smiled, watching in awe as she found a bunch of glowing fireflies that lit up the dark jungle. Some of them flew around her and she giggled and turned in a circle and watched as they followed the twirl of her dress. She quickly snapped a picture for her mice. Then she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw more.

"I wonder why there's so many here?" She asks. 

Then she gasps when she sees an aura of her quintessence around her arm. She looks over her body and the fireflies back away from her enough that she can see that she herself is glowing. 

"What? Why is my quintessence making me glow?" She asks herself and looks at her arms and down at her figure. 

"Allura?" Keith asks. 

Allura gasped and turned to see Keith and his wolf. 

The wolf looked between the two of them. Keith stared at her in awe as she stood in the clearing of the woods, glowing brightly for the world to see. 

"Keith..." Allura said shyly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and blushed.

Kosmo sensed the romantic tension filling the air and teleported away to give them their space.

_I made a wish and now I know where you are, boy  
(Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh)_

"Wow...you look beautiful." He says and walks closer to her, pulled in by her beauty and the radiance of her quintessence. "You know you're glowing right? I could see you from all the way over there when I was picking fruit." 

_I think I found it, you're my lucky star, boy  
(Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh)_

"I know." Allura says. "This place is truly magical isn't it. I've discovered so much about myself here." She says and finds herself staring at him. 

She felt her mind start to get foggy as she admired how handsome he looked. He wasn't the reckless emo boy she met when she first awoke from her cryopod. He was a leader now. A warrior, a man. She looked him up and down and bit her lip. Such an attractive man...

She looked back up and blushed when she noticed him eyeing her in a similar fashion. Keith met her gaze and quickly looked away, his face turning red. She blushed even more when she noticed him moving his leg to try to cover the tent in his pants. Her eyes widened and she felt herself get a little damp from the fact that he got hard from her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. "You just look so good in that dress and you're glowing I just couldn't help it. That was probably really creepy, me staring at you like that." He says with a short laugh. 

"I don't mind..." She admits and he removes his hand from the back of his neck and gets serious.

_It's not the kind of feeling that you fight, boy  
(Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh)_

"Allura?" He asks in that soft tone that was reserved for her and her heart hammered in her chest as he stepped closer. 

Her brave, handsome paladin that she had been hiding her feelings for for far too long now, and she could tell from the look in his eyes that the feeling was most likely mutual.

"You don't have to hide it Keith." She whispers and gently pushes his thigh, moving his leg back to it's original place before he moved it to try to hide his erection and she placed her hands on his chest.

_Cause I can see you in the dark at night, boy  
(Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh)_

"I'm fully aware of the effect I have on you." She whispers to him. "But do you know you have the same effect on me?" 

She gasped as he gently placed his hands on her hips.

"I do now." He says in a low voice.

Her breath hitched as his fingers gently touched the bare skin of her back that was revealed by the dress she wore.

_In your atmosphere  
It's all so clear_

She looked up into his eyes and he looked down into hers. Both of them darkened with lust as he pulled her closer and the light of her quintessence shone on his alabaster skin, giving the illusion of him glowing as well. 

_Let's get out of here, to a private affair_

"We're all alone, the team won't come looking for us." Allura says and runs her finger down his chest and looks up at him under her lashes. 

Keith swallowed hard and began taking off his jacket, his gaze never leaving hers, making her heart race.

_It's truth or dare and I'm not scared_

"What do you want from me Allura?" Keith asks her and cups her cheek. 

"Whatever you want from me." She tells him. 

She took in a sharp breath as she felt his hand on her lower back fiddle with the clasp on her dress. He looked into her eyes, silently asking if this is what she wanted and she smiled at him and placed her hand on his belt and tugged on the strap slightly, loosening it. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops on his pants and tugged him closer and he licked his lips and eyed her hungrily.

_You're almost there, we got something to share_

Allura gasped as the clasp holding up her dress came undone in the back and the whole thing slipped off of her, leaving her naked in front of Keith and he grasped her waist and pulled her into him and began to kiss her as his fingers gently trailed along her sparkling skin.

 _Turn the lights off, I feel the spark_  
Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark   
Hey-ey-ey

He laid her down on the soft grass and she moaned into his mouth as he made out with her. Sparks flew every time his soft lips melded with hers. It was like they had some sort of magical connection, like they were soulmates. 

They let out all of their emotions into the kiss, hungrily devouring each other's mouths as they made up for all the time they had held back from their true feelings for each other. Her tongue battled with his as they fought for dominance. 

 _Turn the lights off, it's about to start_  
Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark   
Hey-ey-ey

She would have won, had Keith not put one of his legs in between hers and pressed it against her exposed cunt, making her arch her back and moan, letting his tongue have free roam of her mouth as he hoisted her leg up on his hip and ground his erection into her thigh.

 _Glow in the dark_  
Glow in the dark  
Hey-ey-ey  
Glow in the dark  
Glow in the dark  
Hey-ey-ey

Allura sighed in pleasure as Keith invaded her every sense with his touch. Eventually he released her mouth and she took in lungfuls of air as he moved down to suck a hickey into her neck and she moaned and arched her back into him and he trailed his hands down the curve of her spine as he worked his way down towards her chest with his mouth. 

 _I see your heart 'cause it's illuminating_  
(Whoa oh oh oh)  
Yeah (Whoa oh oh oh)

She gasped and moaned when she felt his mouth close around one of her nipples and started to suck. He groped the other one for a bit before switching breasts, making sure each one got equal attention.

He released the breast he was holding with his hand and gently trailed his fingers down to her mound. Allura gasped and moaned loudly as he penetrated her with one of his fingers and she begged for more and rocked her hips into his hand.

 _I feel your light 'cause its radiating_  
(Whoa oh oh oh)  
Yeah (Whoa oh oh oh)

He gave her what she wanted and added another finger and began scissoring her open and she arched her back and moaned as he buried his face in between her tits and licked and kissed her tender flesh.

 _I see your heart 'cause the light is streaming_  
(Whoa oh oh oh  
Yeah (Whoa oh oh oh) 

He added a third finger and she moaned and arched her hips into his hand. He pumped them a few times inside of her and she gripped the grass and moaned loudly. 

"This feels good?" He asks her softly and she bites her lip and nods. "Good. You're so tight." He moans and plunges his fingers in deeper and she whines and thrusts her hips into his palm. "I've got to stretch you out. Especially since my dick is much bigger than my fingers." He whispers in her ear and her eyes widen and she clenched, making him groan.

_Cut through the night just like a laser beaming_  
(Whoa oh oh oh)  
Yeah (Whoa oh oh oh)

That comment made her moan as well and she nearly came right then and there. She rocked her hips furiously against his digits but to her disappointment he pulled them out. She whimpered from the loss. 

"Keith..." She whines impatiently and sits  up on her hands. 

"Shh...shh." Keith shushes her gently.

She gulps when she sees him licking her juices off of his fingers and she felt herself get wet. 

"Don't worry princess." He says and smirks at her and gives one of his fingers a long lick. "You'll be full again soon." He promises with a mischievous smirk and takes off his shirt before undoing his belt.

_Oh  
In your atmosphere (Atmosphere)_

She licked her lips as she admired Keith's muscular torso. His lean physique hid it but he was actually incredibly well built and muscular. Sculpted biceps, perfect pecs, a toned six pack, and defined v-lines that led down to the tent in his pants that he was currently unzipping his fly to work towards revealing to her. 

 _It's all so clear (All so clear)_  
Let's get out of here, (out of here) to a private affair  
It's truth or dare and I'm not scared

As Keith pulled off his pants and boxers after taking off his boots Allura bit her lip and gripped the grass tighter as more of her handsome paladin's sexy body was being revealed to her. The more she saw, the more she just wanted to lay back on the ground with her legs spread open and let him take her however he pleases. 

_You're almost there, we got something to share_

She gasped when he pulled his boxers down and she saw his dick for the first time. He was right. It was huge! Six inches long easily and the perfect thickness. The thought of the feeling of fullness and the stretch she'd be able to get from his cock made her instinctively spread her legs open for him and he smirked and stroked himself while eyeing her wet pussy and licking his lips as he spread his pre-cum on his shaft as he pumped his manhood in his hand to get it stiff enough to penetrate her. 

 _Turn the lights off, I feel the spot_  
Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark   
Hey-ey-ey

"Well aren't you eager?" Keith comments in a low voice and smirks at her and she whines and spreads her legs wider for him, making him take in a sharp breath and stroke himself faster. 

 _Turn the lights off, it's about to start_  
Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark   
Hey-ey-ey  
Glow in the dark  
Glow in the dark  
Hey-ey-ey

The light she was radiating pulled Keith back into an almost trance-like state as he admired her beauty in the light of her quintessence and he stopped touching himself and locked his eyes with hers and crawled in between her legs and on top of her.

"You're so beautiful." He compliments and cups her cheek. 

_Glow in the dark  
Glow in the dark  
Hey-ey-ey  
_   
_Now we're breathing in the silence_

Keith and Allura stared at each other as Keith leaned over her, naked with her laying underneath him, waiting for her signal. 

_Now we're dancing here_

She stared into his onyx eyes and licked her lips as she felt a tug in her heart that prompted her to fully lay back on the grass with her legs still wide open, presenting herself to Keith as she tilted her head back baring her neck to him in submission. 

"Do it. Take me Keith. Claim me as yours forever." She keens.

Keith's eyes widened from her words and actions and he brought his mouth down to her neck to leave a hickey on her glittering dark flesh as he gripped her hips and held her steady. 

"I love you." He tells her sincerely and she smiles. 

"I love you too-AH!" She screams as he took her virginity with a swift thrust of his hips and he grunted and winced in pleasure.

_I wanna glow in the dark!_

Allura gasped and screamed in pain and pleasure and Keith moaned from the feeling of having her tight, wet heat around his cock and he began to thrust into her. The thrusts were slow and deep, making Allura moan with every inch of his cock that Keith pushed into her, each one deeper than the last and stretching her virgin walls more. He asked her if she was uncomfortable but she shook her head and instead insisted he continue to go deeper. 

"I can take it." She moans. "I can take it all, please Keith give it to me!" She begs. 

"As you wish princess." He breathes and licks his lips.

He pins her arms down by interlocking his fingers with hers, keeping her fully pinned to the ground and then Allura gasped in pleasure as he slammed his hips into hers with a deep groan from him as he leaned over her, dominant and and strong as he arched his back and thrusted deeply into her. 

 _Turn the lights off, I feel the spot_  
Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark   
Hey-ey-ey 

He hit that delicious spot over and over, and then he started picking up the pace. The sweet friction of his cock stretching her walls and rubbing them making her moans increase in volume as he increased in pace and started letting out a few strained moans and whimpers of his own. 

Suddenly she found herself flipped over onto her stomach, with Keith lifting her hips up into the air so she was on her knees and he opened them a bit to reveal more of her pussy to him and then he started fucking her again and she screamed from the pleasure this new position brought as she felt his balls slap against her clit and she arched her back as he thrusted into her harshly and erratically, making her practically bounce on the ground from the force, speed and frequency of his thrusts. He was rutting into her like an animal in heat and she loved it. 

She curiously looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened and she gasped, jaw hanging and her heart leapt in fear and excitement when she saw his golden sclera, narrowed irises and his tongue running along his fangs. He could go galra...a scary looking but extremely sexy galra was inside of her....He locked his eyes with hers and smirked, eyeing her hungrily as he looked from her down to where they were joined and licked his lips. She gulped from anticipation and glowed brighter, turning him on more.

 _Turn the lights off, it's about to start_  
Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark   
Hey-ey-ey 

He maintained eye contact and thrusted again, gripping her hips tightly as he forced her back onto his cock at a brutal pace. She whined and moaned, keening and gripping the grass to keep herself steady as he yanked her back onto his cock over and over, rutting into her more forcefully and she whimpered in pleasure as her release built up and she could tell from his grunts that he was close too. She noticed her aura start to get brighter as her climax became more imminent.

 _Glow in the dark, yeah_  
Glow in the dark, yeah  
Glow in the dark  
Hey-ey-ey  
Glow in the dark  
Glow in the dark  
Hey-ey-ey 

Some sweet friction against her clit from his balls smacking against her, and mercy from his fingers rubbing the sensitive nub made her scream and he quickly flipped her back over onto her back to finish the job, wanting to see her face as she experienced her first climax. She screamed his name and came. He followed shortly after screaming her name in utter ecstasy as he tilted his head back and thrusted erratically into her as he emptied his load into her. 

He held himself above her with his arms, both of them panting heavily until he finally pulled out of her and collapsed beside her as they both caught their breaths. 

They waited until everyone was asleep to return back to camp. Both looking disheveled with messy hair and wrinkly clothes, they both snuck into their own lions after a goodnight kiss and it was like nothing had ever happened. 

The next morning Keith brought her some fruit and she blushed as their fingers touched as she took it from him and they both walked into the temple and found Romelle excitedly looking over some ancient documents. 

"Have you found anything new Romelle?" Allura asks and takes a bite of her fruit. 

"Yes actually! I found something very interesting about our ancestors mating cycles!" Romelle says excitedly. 

Allura blushed and so did Keith.

"Mating cycles eh?" Keith asks and looks Allura up and down and licks his lips before biting into his fruit and leaning against the doorway and undressing her with his eyes. "Let's hear about it." 

Allura rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully at him as he stared at her with those seductive onyx eyes of his. 

"Wonderful!" Romelle says excitedly, clearly not reading the tone of the room. "I found that an Altean woman in heat will glow to shine like a star in the darkness of the jungle guiding a prospective male towards her to mate with her." Romelle reads excitedly. 

"So Altean women glow when they're in heat huh?" Keith asks and licks his lips while staring at her and she looks up at him from under her lashes and bites her bottom lip. 

"Yes. And the brighter the glow, the more fertile she is, which means there's a greater chance for the male to impregnate her." Romelle adds and then both Keith and Allura turn to face her, pale and wide eyed with surprise and fear. 

Keith dropped his fruit and Allura felt her stomach drop. 

"Wait what!?!" They both exclaim. 

"Altean women who have sex when they're in heat get pregnant?" Allura asks. 

"If they're glowing brightly then yes they definitely would be." Romelle says. "Why do you ask and why do you two look so frightened-oh..." She blushes when she realizes the situation. 

Keith and Allura look from her back to each other, faces slowly turning red and their gazes shift from each other down to Allura's stomach. She places her hand over it and looks between Keith and Romelle with a worried gaze.

"Oh my..." Romelle squeaks. "I would have told you sooner if I knew that the two of you were..." She blushes and gulps. 

"Romantically involved." She says quickly and coughs, wanting to jump over that awkward hurdle as fast as possible. 

"Perhaps I should find some documents on Altean pregnancy?" She asks and rubs the back of her neck. 

Keith and Allura just look at her and nod their heads.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why Altean sex-ed is important.


	33. Haunted House of Love (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura go to a Garrison Halloween festival with Pidge and Lance. But Allura's really scared of all of the monsters and spooks about! She gets especially scared when the four of them go into a haunted house. Will the paladin crushing on her be able to fight off her fears and help her be brave? Will either of them be brave enough to confess their love for each other? Or will they have to be scared into it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Making out and mentions of smut.
> 
> Happy Halloween guys! Kallura month has been a blast and I’m so sad it’s over. It was so great reading and seeing content from all of you! But even though VLD is ending soon and this was kind of our last big hoorah before the end of the series, I know that I’ll still be seeing awesome content from you guys in the future and I’ll continue to write for kallura for as long as I have inspiration! This month was a ton of fun and I know I’ll always look back on it with fondness. See you guys tomorrow for the start of kallura x plance week!

Lance felt like an idiot sitting in the new castle lounge in his elven warrior costume. He was going as the main character from the video game he and Pidge liked to play. He fixed his long floppy hat over his head and was adjusting his elf ears when he heard some snickers come from the hallway and he turned and blushed in embarrassment when he saw some girls staring at him and laughing before continuing on down the hall. He turned away and took out his phone and angrily sent a text message in the group chat that he, Keith, Pidge and Allura were in asking where they were and that he'd been waiting for them for half an hour. 

A few ticks later Keith texted a reply: 

_Dude, I'm already here._

Lance arched an eyebrow and looked around in confusion, wondering where Keith was. He got his answer when Keith popped up from behind the couch wearing a cape with a popped collar, with his galra eyes shining and fangs bared as he hissed at the paladin and held his hands out towards him like he wanted to grab him. 

"Oh shit!" Lance screamed and fell off the couch. 

Keith went back to normal and held his stomach and laughed at Lance as he picked himself up off of the ground. 

"Fucking hell man that was terrifying!" Lance exclaims. 

"I know." Keith says with a smirk. "It's Halloween that's the point." 

"Well damn you make a good Dracula." Lance says and looks over Keith's costume.

Keith laughs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Yeah thanks man, I'm gonna freak out so many people it's gonna be awesome." Keith says. "And are you some sort of Altean jester?" 

"I'm the legendary warrior Tink from Killbot Phantasm!" Lance exclaims and stomps his foot. (Yes I'm ripping off Link from Legend of Zelda if you couldn't tell.) 

"You're a twink from what?" Keith asks. 

"It's Tink!" Lance argues and pouts. "It's the main character from the video game Pidge and I play together. She's going as princess Gelda. Tink's love interest." Lance says and raises his eyebrows at Keith. 

"Ah." He says and gives Lance a knowing smile. 

Lance and Pidge had been spending a lot of time together lately, and it was pretty clear that something romantic was developing between them. Oddly enough, once Lance's attention finally moved off of Allura and onto Pidge, the princess had been hanging around him a lot more. At first he didn't pay much attention to it but now they were starting to really get to know each other and pretty recently Keith realized that he had a huge crush on her and that he's had feelings for her since the moment he met her but hadn't realized it until now. He knew it was probably crazy to hope she felt the same way but given the way she's been acting around him lately...was it wrong for him to think he at least had a chance? 

"Allura offered to let Pidge borrow some of her jewelry and a dress for her costume." Lance explains. "And in return Pidge is helping Allura with a costume they picked out together." 

"We're ready!" The girls call from the hallway. 

The guys turn to face the doorway to see the girls walk in. Pidge came first.

Lance's eyes lit up when he saw Pidge. She wore a simple white dress with a green tunic over it, fastened by a silver belt. She had a matching tiara with an emerald in it in her hair with a light green veil connected to it that flowed down behind her head. 

"You look beautiful! Just like princess Gelda!" Lance says and bounces on the balls of his feet. 

"Thanks Lance, you make a pretty handsome Tink." Pidge says and Lance smiles and stands proudly with his chest puffed out to look heroic and Pidge laughed.

"Happy Halloween! Meow!" Allura says from the doorway. 

Keith turns to face the doorway and his eyes widen and he blushes when he sees the princess in a cat costume. A very attractive cat costume. 

Lance's jaw was hanging as he looked back and forth between Keith and Allura and Pidge smirked proudly and adjusted her glasses when she saw the look on Keith's face. She was very satisfied with her work.

"What do you think Keith?" Allura asks and bounces on her feet as she does a little twirl.

Keith's face was bright red. Allura looked absolutely adorable in her cat ears and the painted whiskers on her cheek and pink painted on her nose only made her cuter and she wore a black collar around her neck with a pink heart shaped pendant. 

But from the neck down she was looking fine as hell. Her black velvet dress was sleeveless but it fastened around her neck and covered her chest while being open in the back. It also hugged her curves before flowing down to the very top of her thighs. She twirled in a circle and it lifted, flashing him a glimpse of the black underwear she wore underneath that came with the dress. Those black stockings that came up to her mid-thigh and matching gloves that went up past her elbow to her mid-upper arm were making him revisit every sexual fantasy he's ever had about her wearing something like that. He felt all the blood rushing to his penis and he used all his willpower to push his sexual thoughts aside to keep himself from getting hard in front of his crush.

"Mrrow." Lance purrs and makes a clawing motion with his hand at Keith before winking at him. 

Keith growled at him before Allura restated her question, while giving him a confused look as to why he was taking so long to answer.

"It looks great." He says and clears his throat and gives her the most genuine smile he can muster.

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it!" Allura says. "Oh I almost forgot the best part!" She exclaims.

Keith's eyes widened and his breath hitched as she turned around and stuck out her ass.

"It even has a tail!" She says and shakes her butt to swing the tail.

Now the great view of her ass was definitely turning him on, but what really sealed the deal was the side-boob she was showing off as she turned her torso so she could still face him. He couldn't fight it anymore after seeing that. He felt his pants get tight and he swung his cloak in front of his crotch to cover it, as not to _arouse_ suspicions (ba-dum tss. I know I crack myself up XD).

"Do you still like it?" Allura asks and turns back around with wide hopeful eyes as she innocently held her hands up to her chest. 

"Oh I think he really likes-ah!" Lance yelps and hides behind Pidge as Keith hisses at him. 

"Oh I'm so glad!" Allura says and skips down the two steps to enter the lounge and hops over to Keith. "I was hoping you would like it. I didn't want to dress up as something scary and Pidge informed me of this other option that seems very popular among human females, so I thought I'd give it a go!" She says. 

"Well you definitely knocked it out of the park." Keith says and tries his best not to draw too much attention to the "stake" in his pants. (Get it! Stake instead of snake. Cuz he's a vampire-okay I'll stop).

"Thank you. Your costume looks very good too." She says and blushes. 

Allura couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the patch of exposed skin that the open slit of his shirt, slightly closed by some criss-crossing strings that showed the cleavage between his pecks. She bit her lip as she thought about how muscular he had gotten over the years, and those black leather pants were so tight that they showed off his muscular thighs. And she couldn't ingnore how sexy his mullet looked when paired with the whole ensemble. 

"Yeah?" Keith asks and smirks, running his hand through his bangs, knowing she blushed whenever he did that. 

"Yes." Allura says and blushes. "What are you supposed to be?" 

Keith goes galra and hisses at her, making her yelp and jump back a bit. 

"A vampire." Keith says. 

"Oh..."Allura says and runs a hand through her hair to regain her composure. "Lovely..." 

Keith noticed she seemed a bit uneasy and was about to ask why but then Lance interrupted him. 

"Come on guys! The haunted house won't stay haunted forever." Lance says and heads to the doorway with Pidge. 

"Yeah let's go get spooked!" Keith says and holds out his hand for Allura. 

"Yes. Let's go get scared..." She says and then fakes a smile as she takes Keith's hand and they follow Lance and Pidge. 

Allura seemed more like herself at the fairgrounds. She had fun carving the blue lion into a pumpkin while the others carved their lions into their pumpkins. Her heart raced when Keith placed his hand over hers to show her the proper way to carve a pumpkin. Little did she know that one of the reasons for this action was because of some guys that were checking her out from the candy apple stand across from them. One hiss from Keith and they ceased their gawking and scurried away. 

Keith found himself sending a lot of warning glares and hisses at the guys at the festival. He could see why. Allura was the most beautiful girl in the universe, and she was wearing an adorable and sexy costume. She was practically catnip, no pun intended. (The puns are always intended.) He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. 

If only he knew that Allura felt the same way about all the girls checking him out. Everywhere they went she saw girls looking Keith over and biting their lips before talking to their girlfriends and giggling. Sometimes Keith would look their way and wave and they'd squeal in delight. Allura just scoffed and crossed her arms, hoping they'd get a hold of themselves. All he did was wave. 

She didn't get too upset, until a group of girls in slutty costumes had the gall to approach him while they were standing in line for the haunted house. 

"Hey, my friends and I were wondering what your costume is?" Another sexy black cat asked him. 

Except this one was hardly wearing anything and was pushing up her boobs way too much to be comfortable. 

"I'm a vampire." Keith says simply. 

"Ooo do you have fangs?" A sexy policewoman asks. 

"Do you have fangs?" Allura mouths to herself in a mimicking way as she faced away from them. 

Keith hissed at them and went galra and all the girls squealed in delight and fanned themselves. Floozies. 

They asked him his name and then asked him if he wanted to go into the haunted house with him. 

"I don't know..." He says and looks at Allura who's back was still to him. 

"Oh come on please Keith?" A sexy nurse pleads to him. "We're so scared to go into the house all by ourselves." 

"Yeah we need a big strong vampire to protect us." A slutty witch adds and bats her eyelashes at him. 

Allura rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

"Sorry ladies." Keith says politely to them. "But I already have a girl that I'm going into the haunted house with that I have to protect." 

Allura blushed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and she looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her and she felt her heart pounding and her face get even hotter and she quickly looked away so he wouldn't see how flustered she was.

They all sneered at Allura and turned up their noses as they walked away to find some other hot guy to go into the haunted house with. She stuck her tongue out at them and smirked and leaned against Keith as they continued to wait in line.

It was finally their turn to go inside the house and Allura nervously played with the hem of her already short dress before they set foot inside. It looked very dark in there, and from what she had seen of 

"Hey Allura are you okay?" Keith asks. 

"I'm fine!" Allura says and fakes a smile. "It's just a bit darker than I was expecting." 

She felt something touch her hand and she jumped into Keith. 

"It's just me 'Lura." Keith says. 

Allura looked down and noticed that his hand was holding her index finger. 

"Don't be scared." He tells her "Everything in here is fake, and you've got me, Lance and Pidge here with you." 

"Yeah don't worry princess." Lance says. "This brave knight won't let anything hurt either of his princesses." He says and bumps Pidge's hip with his own and smiles at Allura. 

A tick later five actors wearing mummy and zombie costumes burst out of the coffins in the room and lunged at the four paladins. Allura screamed and buried her face in Keith's chest and Lance and Pidge screamed too and ran off down the hall as the actors chased them until the end of the hallway. Keith and Allura ran in the other direction. 

"So much for a brave knight huh?" Keith asks and looks down at Allura, hoping to cheer her up with his joke. 

She only managed a small smile before looking worriedly around the hallway. Keith's brow furrowed with concern for her. He could tell she was more scared then she was letting on. 

"Looks like it's just the two of us now..." She says with a gulp. 

"Yeah. Two paladins of Voltron who can take on anything together." Keith reminds her. 

That time she smiled for real. 

"Just stay with me, I promise I won't run away from you." He tells her. 

"Thank you." She says and squeezes his hand and they continue on through the house.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that Allura was uncomfortable in this place. She got spooked by everything. Every slamming door or moving prop made her shriek and jump into his arms. Most guys would be overjoyed to have a pretty girl in a sexy Halloween costume jumping into their arms. But Keith wasn't like most guys. He didn't find anything arousing about his crush being scared. No decent guy would. 

Allura's breath caught and she stood frozen when they entered a room that was set up to look like a witches room. There were bottles and potions and spell books everywhere with the occasionally fake rat moving on the shelves. At the center was a big cauldron overflowing with fog. A witch cackled from behind the cauldron and Allura whimpered and hugged Keith's torso. 

"Shh...it's okay." He whispers to her. 

"Oh what a pretty little kitty." The actor cackles and comes over to her and Keith. 

"Keith..." Allura whimpers and clutches his shirt. 

He holds her close to him and rubs her back. 

"The missing ingredient to my brew! Come here little cat, I'll make good use of you!" She says and laughs evilly. 

Allura screamed and held onto Keith as tight as she could and buried her face in his cloak. She expected the witch to grab her but she didn't feel anything other than Keith's arms around her. She snuck a peek and looked up and saw Keith holding the witch's wrist. 

"This one's mine." He says. "I'll never let you get her." 

The witch smiled at the fact that Keith was playing along with her act and he gave her a small one too. 

"Very well." She says. "I'm clearly no match for you vampire. Go move along now." She says and they both move towards the next hallway. "But one day I'll get that kitty." She threatens and cackles on their way out.

Allura whimpers again and clings to Keith. Once they were far enough away Keith turned to face Allura and his eyes widened when he saw tears in her eyes sparkling in the light of one of the candles. 

"Allura, oh my God are you okay?" He asks. 

"I'm fine." She says and sniffles and wipes her eyes. 

"Allura?" He asks more sternly this time. "I've never seen you this scared before, not even when we were fighting robeasts and galra. Something must really have you spooked. What is it? Tell me, I can help you." 

Allura sighed. She couldn't hide anything when he was looking at her with those beautifully dark eyes. 

"On Altea, all of this supernatural stuff that you humans here on Earth use as fun to scare and prank each other and celebrate were very real taboos on Altea. We were taught about alchemists that had become corrupt by quintessence like Honerva was. She wasn't the first witch. There were many others before her. And their minions were other demons like zombies and werewolves and vampires..." She says and looks him up and down. 

"Allura is my costume scaring you?" He asks. 

She smiles and shakes her head no. 

"No, darling even if you were a real vampire I wouldn't be afraid of you. I know that there's no evil that could ever corrupt your pure heart. No matter what you'll always be my Keith." She says. 

Keith blushed and his heart pounded in his chest as he took in the meaning of her words.

"Thanks, princess." He answers shyly. 

Then he got serious again as he got back to the problem at hand. 

"Allura if this stuff freaks you out so much why did you agree to come here with us?" Keith asks.

"The three of you looked so eager to do this, I didn't want to spoil your fun." Allura says. 

"Allura I would have gladly stayed outside with you if you didn't want to come in here." Keith says. "Being with you is what makes me happy. I would have gladly given this up to go bob for apples with you or something." 

"I know Keith. You're always so caring and attentive to me." Allura says and slowly slides her hand into his. "But I felt brave enough to come in here with you because I thought I'd be less scared with you. Whether we're in a haunted house or on the battlefield, no matter how scared I am, having you by my side calms me, and makes me believe that everything's going to be okay. As long as I have you, nothing can hurt me." 

"I'll never let anything hurt you princess." Keith says and holds her chin with his fingers. "Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll always protect you no matter what..." He says as their lips get closer together. 

"Keith..." Allura breathes against his lips.

They both close their eyes and prepare to taste each other's lips when suddenly an actor jumps out at them and Allura screams and Keith whips around and hisses at them, barring his fangs and showing his galra eyes to them. They screamed and ran away and Keith smirked proudly. 

"See?" He says to Allura who was holding her arms up to her chest. "If anything in here wants to curse you they'll have to get through me first." 

He holds out his hand to her and she smiles and takes it and lets him pull her into his chest and she smiles and stands up on her tip toes and quickly pecks his lips. His eyes widen when he feels her lips against his and he can feel his face turning red as she pulls back and bites her lip. She looks up at him, wondering if he liked that she did that. The smile that appeared on his face said it all and he squeezed her hand. 

"Come on princess. Let's get out of here and find a place where I can kiss you with nothing spooky popping out at us." Keith says. 

They made it through the rest of the haunted house with a lot less fear now that they were both too busy thinking about what they would do once they got out of the haunted house to care about the people with sheets over their heads and zombies that jumped out at them in an attempt to scare them. 

Once they were out of the house they looked around to see if they could find Pidge and Lance to tell them that they'd be going off on their own. 

"Goddamnit Lance where are you?" Keith asks, getting more frustrated as he searched the crowd of people to find his friends to tell them that he'd be going off on his own with the princess. 

"Keith look!" Allura says and points at two people by the fence of the house. 

He followed her finger and his eyes widened when he saw Pidge and Lance together, kissing. He looked at Allura and they both smiled at each other. Their friends had the same idea as them. They both gave them one last smile before rushing off back to the Garrison. 

As soon as they were alone in the hallways of the paladins quarters they devoured each other's mouths, pressing each other up against walls as they made their way to Allura's bedroom. 

"So this type of costume is used by human women to seduce men on Halloween?" Allura asks in between a kiss and Keith answers her by kissing her and sticking his tongue in her mouth. 

"Yeah." He breathes as he releases her lips before capturing them again.

"So have I seduced you?" She asks when they take another breath. 

Keith smiles at her and Allura gasps as he kisses her hungrily and then moans when she feels something hard pressing into her thigh. 

"I suppose that's a yes." Allura breathes and Keith laughs before moving to kiss her neck as he let her off the wall.

"So you think I look sexy in this costume?" Allura asks teasingly and twists her hips a bit and licks her bottom lip. 

"I think you look absolutely ravishing in it." Keith tells her in a low voice and runs his finger down her neck. "And all night I've been thinking about what I'd want to do to you if I ever got lucky enough to take it off of you." She took in a sharp breath as he ran his finger over the curve of her breast.

"Well I am going to need some help getting it off..." Allura whispers and loosens the strings on his shirt and playfully tugs on them. "And Pidge is nowhere to be found. I imagine Lance is helping her out of her costume as we speak." She adds and giggles. 

"Well then it sounds like your only option is me then." He says and gently squeezes her hip. 

"Oh what a shame." She says with a fake pout and sighs. "Oh well I suppose I'll just have to make do then..." She breathes against his lips before placing her hand on his belt and undoing the buckle. 

Keith blushed when he felt what she was doing but quickly regained his confidence and chuckled at her actions. 

"Here kitty kitty." He purred.

Allura giggled as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he held her up by her thighs and made out with her as he carried her into her bedroom and locked the door behind them. 

 


	34. Come Back to Us (fluff/light angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to leave his family for an extended period of time. He's reluctant to leave...but he has no choice this time. When he returns he finds a pleasant surprise.

**Warnings:** Nudity and mentions of smut.

Keith groaned as his watch gave him a gentle shock to wake him up. He opted for this instead of an alarm clock so he wouldn't wake the gorgeous woman sleeping next to him. He turned over and looked at his wife. She looked so beautiful under the light of last few stars that shown as dawn approached. He reached his hand out to gently brush a lock of her long, white moonlight hair from her form. The glow from her hair reflected on her bare dark skin, making it have a slight glow to it.

He sighed as he looked over the nude form of his wife, memorizing every inch of her body, knowing it would be awhile before he got to see it again. He placed a gentle kiss to a mark he left on her shoulder a few hours ago while they "said their goodbyes". He gently kissed the others, most of them randomly scattered across her neck and chest, careful as to be gentle not to wake her. He gently caressed her cheek, placing a small kiss to the marking under her eye. 

She shifted a bit in bed, humming contentedly and smiling as Keith gently placed his hand on her shoulder and moved it down, tracing the curve of her figure. His sad look returned to his face when he looked outside and saw that dawn was quickly approaching. He looked back at his wife and gently placed a soft kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. 

"I swear I'll come back to you." He whispers to her.  "I love you."

He gave her lips one last peck before reluctantly pulling away from her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and shivered as his bare body met the cold air of the room once he got out from under the blanket. He stood up and let out a soft gasp when he felt a warm hand get placed on the small of his back. 

"Keith..." 

He closes his eyes and bites his lip when he hears the soft, sweet voice of his wife. He heard the sheets shifting and turned to see her sitting up in the bed, holding the sheets up to cover her chest. 

"Are you leaving already?" She asks him. 

"Yeah." He says and yawns then scratches the back of his head. "We've got to get there early so we can sneak into enemy territory in-between patrols." He says with a yawn. 

"I see..." Allura says and looks down at the blankets. "So you were just going to leave me without saying goodbye?" 

"'Lura..." Keith says sweetly and cups her cheek. "I did say goodbye to you this morning. And multiple times last night...." Allura blushed and held the sheets tighter to herself while Keith wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

His grin only widened when he caught his wife looking him up and down as he stood naked in front of her. 

"I know. It's just that I wish you would have woken me yourself when you were about to leave. I would have liked to have kissed you one last time-" Allura didn't even have to finish her sentence.

Keith immediately leaned down and gave her a proper kiss. They both moaned as it deepened and they slowly moved their lips together, each one trying to memorize the feel of the other's. Eventually they parted their lips and Allura pressed her forehead against his. 

"How long will this mission take?" She asks. 

"I don't know." Keith tells her. "But it's important and I swear I'll try to get back to you and Keira as soon as I can." He says and kisses her hand. "You're my family, I shouldn't leave you alone for too long." 

"Don't worry about us dear." Allura says and kisses him again. "We'll wait for you as long as necessary." She says and gives his lips another gentle peck. 

"I love you." He tells her. 

"I love you too." She tells him and rubs her thumb over his scar as he pulls back and stands up straight again. 

He turns to go get dressed but she stops him from leaving. 

"Keith..." She says again and he turns back around. 

She blushed softly as she looked him up and down, biting her lip before letting the blankets fall from her chest, showing him her breasts. 

"I need a proper goodbye from you." She says and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

He chuckled and stared at her tits. 

"I see what you're trying to do." Keith says. "But I already missed a mission because of your sweet rack once. I don't think they'll be too happy about me missing one this important for the same reason." He says

 "Just one more time..." She asks and looks at him longingly. "It can be a quick one..." 

He sighed and smiled at her, crawling back into bed and laying her down underneath him as he mounted her one last time, making her tilt her head back and moan.

On his way down to the hangar he passed by his four year old daughter Keira's room. He smiled when he saw the mice all curled up around her and Kosmo at the foot of his bed. He came inside and brushed back his daughter's messy raven bangs and placed a kiss to her forehead. Kosmo picked his head up and wagged his tail at the sight of his master and hopped off of the small toddler bed and came to stand by Keith's side. 

His daughter scrunched up her face in her sleep before relaxing and falling asleep again. He smiled at her and turned and walked to the door. 

"Papa?" A tired voice asks and he sighs. 

"Yes my little princess?" He asks his daughter as she rubs her eyes and sits up. 

He goes over to her and takes a knee beside her bed. 

"How long will you be gone?" She asks. 

"I don't know." Keith says. "Hopefully not long. I'm going to work hard everyday so that I can come back to you and your mother." 

"So you will come back to us right?" She asks. 

"I always will." Keith says and cups his daughter's face in his hands. "You and your mother are the most precious things in the world to me. I'll always do whatever it takes to get back to you both." He says and kisses her forehead again. 

"I love you papa." Keira says. 

"I love you too princess." He says and kisses her tiny hands before standing and leaving. 

He smiled when he heard his daughter giggle and turned to find Kosmo licking her face before coming back to his side. 

"Bye bye! Take care of Papa!" She tells him before they both teleport to the hangar. 

It took much longer than Keith wanted to return. A year and 4 months! The war against the remaining galra faction that was still enslaving planets was taking much longer than anyone thought. Keith had grown frustrated after 3 months, occasionally being able to call his wife when  the connection was good and he'd break down in tears when he saw his wife and daughter on the screen from how much he missed them. 

"I love you both. I miss you so much." He sobbed during one conversation, six months into the war. 

"We miss you too." Allura says and Keira's bottom lip trembles and she starts to cry. 

Keith's heart shattered into a million pieces. Allura picked their daughter up into her arms and gently rocked and shushed her. 

"I want papa to come home!" She wails. 

Keith gripped the armrests of the Black Lion and bit his lip. 

"I know. I do too." Allura says and looks sadly at Keith through the screen. 

"Just wait a little bit longer. I'll come home soon I promise." He says. "I love you, both of you." 

"I love you too." Allura says and smiles at her husband. 

"I love you Papa." Keira says and rubs her eye and sniffs.

As Allura set her daughter down he heard Keira say something. 

"Momma aren't you going to tell him about the-" Keira starts but her mother kindly shushes her. 

"No. Your father needs to stay focused on the war. Mommy has a plan and can handle this herself, there's no need to do anything that would worry him." Allura says. 

Now Keith was starting to get worried so he ended the video chat and Kosmo take him to his mother and Kolivan. He just saw his daughter cry because she missed him and it sounded like there was trouble at home. He needed to get back to his family ASAP. 

The next few months were battles every day and the occasional call from his wife and child. Sometimes he would get a call with just Allura...and those were the highlight of his week. 

"Your boobs look bigger." He notices one day. 

She blushes and looks down at her chest. 

"Oh do they now?" She asks coyly. 

"New bra?" He asks. 

"Corset actually..." Allura admits and Keith's eyes widen and he cups himself. 

His pants tightened even more when he saw her disrobing and they both smiled at each other and in an instant Keith's belt was off and he was unzipping his fly. 

Their troops worked hard and they were able to free all the planets from tyranny. Keith had never flown his lion so fast. Not even when he was going back to the team after facing Shiro. He landed his lion in it's place in front of the castle. It was late at night when he returned. 

"Ah, King Keith you've returned-" A few guards and servants greet him. 

"Where's my wife and daughter?" He asks. 

"They're both asleep in your chambers." The guard says. 

"Thank you." He breathes and pushes past them and runs towards his bedroom. 

He opened the doors gently as to not wake his sleeping family. He smiled and teared up when he saw Keira and Allura snuggled up under the blankets together. He let out a short laugh and strode over to them. When he got to the edge of the bed his eyes went wide and he stopped in his tracks. His bag dropped to the floor with a loud thud. 

Allura was startled by the noise and picked her head up and gasped when she saw her husband. Keith fell to his knees on the floor and stared at what was in her arms. Allura smiled warmly at her husband and looked down to see starlight hair matching hers but with Keith's mullet, skin a shade lighter than hers and two pink markings under each eye. He wore a blue lion onesie and sucked his thumb as he slept in his mothers arms. 

It all made sense. Why she didn't want him to know so he wouldn't lose focus during the war, why her boobs got bigger...She was pregnant. 

"Is he mine?" Keith asks softly. 

Allura rolled her eyes and frowned at him. 

"I know." He says and smiles nervously and laughs a bit. "Dumb question." 

"Papa?" Keira asks softly and sits up. 

Keith teared up and smiled at his daughter. 

"Hey there little princess." He tells her and holds out his arms for her. 

"Papa!" She shouts and throws herself at him and he catches her and spins her around. 

"Oh my goodness you're so heavy now." Keith grunts and Keira laughs. "You've gotten so big." He says and throws her down on the bed, making her squeal before climbing on and approaching his wife and new child. "How old is he? How did he-" 

"The night before you left..." Allura reminds him and he blushes from the memory. 

"I'm so sorry." Keith says and kisses her deeply. "You had to go through pregnancy alone. I should have been here with you." 

"It's alright Keith." Allura assures him. "I had plenty of help from my servants, and the other paladins came by for frequent visits as well. I was and am well taken care of." 

Keith holds out his arms and Allura gladly passes on her baby to it's father. 

"Keith, may I present to you your son, prince Alfor the II." She says and Keith tears up as he holds the baby in his arms. 

"I have a son..." He breathes, still trying to process everything, even more so now that he was actually holding the child in his arms. "I can't believe it...He's so perfect." He breathes and kisses the baby's head. 

Alfor's nose wiggles and he opens his eyes and Keith gasps and tears up when he sees they're an exact copy of his. Alfor gives Keith a gummy smile and reaches for him. 

"Pa!" He gurgles and Allura gasps. 

"Oh Ancients that's his first word." Allura says and holds her hand under her chest while one arm is draped around Keira.

 "Yeah...that's right Al. I'm your papa." He says and kisses Alfor's nose. 

"You don't mind the name do you?" Allura asks. 

"I think it's perfect for him. He's perfect. I've only known him for a few minutes but I already love him with all my heart." Keith says and smiles at Allura as he bounces their baby in his arms. 

She was tearing up and nearly crying.

He stripped down to just his pants and crawled into bed with his family. Kosmo teleported onto the bed and the mice assumed their positions. The one thing he would have to get used to was the new weight on his chest as his son slept on it. He looked down at his family and thanked whatever God existed for his wonderful family and allowing him to come back to it. They all fell into a deep sleep as the morning sun rose overhead and shone through the windows. 

(Art done by ashterism on tumblr)


	35. Peaceful Negotiations (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has recently won at the Kral Zera after the war and comes to New Altea to discuss a peace treaty with Allura between the Galra and Alteans. However, they have an interesting way of going about it...What will Allura do when Keith sneaks into her room during the night to discuss their "treaty"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole lot of sin in this one folks XD read at your own risk. This is based off of Sleepless by Nishikaze!

Allura stood on the fitting stand in front of the mirrors in her bedroom as some attendants fitted her for a new gown for a political meeting. Now she knew that she could wear any old gown she wanted, she had plenty. But this one had to be special.

"I knew Keith would win at the Kral Zera." Romelle says as she helps the tailor make the measurements for her new gown. "He's probably one of the strongest warriors amongst the galra as of now."

"Yes. He certainly is..." Allura says and blushes as she looks at herself in the mirrors.

She looks at the bust of her gown and curiously pushes her breasts up a bit more.

"Don't human males find the female's breast to be...attractive?" Allura asks and Romelle and the tailor smirk at each other before looking at their Queen-to-be.

"I do believe so..." The tailor says. "Why would you be asking that Your Highness?"

"No reason..." Allura says and blushes. "I'm simply curious."

Romelle and the tailor both give each other a knowing smirk before turning back to Allura and continuing to pin her gown in place.

"I could make some adjustments to make your bust more pronounced if that is what you wish." The tailor says. "However I am curious as to why you would want such an outfit. Is there a human male that you wish to attract?"

"Oh no! Been there done that." Allura says and laughs, remembering her brief infatuation with Lance. "I've set my sights on whom I believe would be a much more suitable partner..."

Allura says and bites her lip as she imagines Keith coming into the meeting tomorrow morning. He would push open the big double doors to the meeting room with those muscular arms of his. He'd stare down the room with those dark onyx eyes, surveying all of the officials, gaging which ones would show the new Emporer respect or not.

Then Allura would stand, a hungry look in her eyes as she greets his fierce and powerful gaze. He would asses her appearance, then his eyes would land on her pronounced breasts and his eyes would widen and she'd smirk when she sees a tent form in the crotch of his pants.

"Everyone leave the room. I wish to be alone to discuss matters that concern only the Queen regent." Keith says sternly and the officials all do as he says and leave.

As soon as the doors close Keith strides around the long conference table to see Allura at the head.

"Hello Keith..." Allura says in a seductive tone. "It's been awhile since I've last seen you."

"I know, and I've missed you but I'm afraid we'll have to skip the pleasantries princess." He says and stands right in front of her, their chests practically touching.

She has to look up at him now because he's grown taller than her. An attractive trait that has not gone unnoticed.

"It's Queen regent now...and soon to be just Queen." She tells him and runs her finger along his arm.

"It'll be Empress by the time I'm done with you here." Keith says.

Allura gasps as he grabs her waist and lays her down on the conference table, looking down at her with his glowing galra eyes that make her heart thunder in her chest.

"We both know why we're here." Keith says huskily and licks his fangs.

"Our officials wish for us to join our kingdoms." Allura answers. "And I have a feeling we both agree with their wishes to join them."

"We definitely do." Keith says. "And I wish to join them by joining our bodies." He growls.

Allura shrieked as he ripped open the bodice of her gown, her breast spilling out for him and he dove down and took a nipple in his mouth, beginning to suck as she moaned and writhed underneath him as he pushed up her skirts and spread her legs open as he settled himself down in-between them and worked on getting his cock out of his pants.

"Oh yes. Take me Keith..." She moans and closes her eyes.

"What was that Your Grace?" The tailor asks.

Allura's eyes snap open and she blushes as she's pulled from her daydream.

"Oh! Nothing, heh heh." She laughs nervously, twirling her finger in a lock of her hair.

The tailor and Romelle smile at each other and giggle before going back to their work, making Allura's cheeks flush.

"Didn't you date a galra once?" Romelle asks the tailor.

"Oh yes!" The tailor answers. "He was a very strong, sweet and handsome soldier. Unfortunately we both wanted different things in the end but the sex was incredible."

"Oh I do not think we should discuss such things here." Romelle says. "I doubt that our Queen regent would want to hear about a sexual relationship with a galra-"

"Actually I am a bit curious." Allura says and twiddles her thumbs.

"Are you now?" The tailor asks.

"Yes." Allura answers. "I think that as a diplomat, I should be aware of the er...anatomy and practices of those I hope to ally with."

"Very well Your Highness." The tailor says. "Galra men are often very dominant and rough with their partners in bed."

Heat pooled in Allura's belly at the thought of Keith being like that with her.

"But they are not complete animals." She tells her. "They will always respect their partners wishes and may even allow them to take charge once in awhile if they so desire, though that control may not last long. But the biggest thing I should mention are well...their penises."

"Do galra men possesss-" Allura starts.

"Oh yes! They're huge!" The tailor quickly answers and Allura blushes.

The Queen-to-be remained speechless for awhile, much to the worry of the tailor.

"My Lady I hope I have not offended you-"  
She starts.

"Oh relax." Romelle says in a calming tone. "The Queen is fine. She's just currently trying to assess whether or not galra hybrids would have the same trait."

Her face turns even redder and Allura squeals and hides her face in her hands while the women giggle.

"Perhaps if she's lucky she'll find out the answer to that question during the new Emperor's visit." The tailor suggests.

Allura gasped and she turned from the tailor to Romelle.

"Oh she won't need luck." Romelle says. "I've seen the looks that boy has given her. Something tells me he'd be more than happy to give our Queen a lesson in galra anatomy."

"Both of you hush!" Allura squeaks in frustration while her cheeks were on fire.

She needed to do some research before Keith's arrival tomorrow.

Said arrival actually ended up being earlier than she was expecting. Late at night or in the early morning depending on how you look at it,  an empirical galran ship landed by the castle, carrying the new Emperor, his mother, head general, and his wolf.

The victor of the Kral Zera unceremoniously strolled into the grand hall of the palace, barefoot, outfitted in only a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, while his entourage entered with him.

"Lord Keith." Some Altean officials hurriedly came to greet him. "We did not expect you to arrive so soon. We can wake Lady Allura-"

He stops them with a yawn and a wave of his hand.

"It's alright." He says tiredly and rubs an eye. "I would hate to wake her if she's already asleep. If you could escort us to our rooms then we can all get some rest and I will formally greet her in the morning."

"As you wish Emperor." The officials say and lead Keith and his companions to their guest rooms while Kosmo mysteriously teleported off somewhere.

"We hope you have a good night's rest Emperor." The official says as Keith gets into bed.

"I'm sure I will." Keith says before yawning. "Goodnight." He tells the official before he closes his eyes and begins to fall back to sleep.

A few ticks after the door was shut and locked, Keith's faithful companion teleported back into the room. He let out a few whines and nudged his master's face. Keith smiled and opened his eyes.

"You found her?" He asks.

Kosmo nods his head in understanding.

"Good boy." Keith says and gets out of bed and goes over to his bedside table and pulls out a glass bottle of something.

Kosmo sniffed it and recoiled a bit, wondering why his master was putting this fragrance on his hands and patting it on his neck.

Keith ran his hands through his hair a bit, trying to smooth it down but it still looked fluffy and messy like it normally did. Thankfully he didn't think she would mind. In fact, he suspected she might actually prefer his hair this way.

He went over to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash before coming back to Kosmo.

"Alright buddy." He says and pets his wolf's head. "Take me to her."

The next thing he knew he was in a big room with marble floors and floor to ceiling windows. There was a big pink carpet to his right where her vanity and changing area was. He went over to it and smiled at all of the sparkly gems and jewelry that lined her vanity.

He turned to the gown that hung from a hanger on a hook on the wall and his eyes widened. He went over to have a look at it and he let out a low whistle  as he admired the sparkly satin fabric then he blushed when he saw the bodice. He licked his lips and cupped himself when he thought of how much of her cleavage and her ample bosom he'd see in that dress and let out a lower whistle that made Kosmo perk up and trot over to his side before Keith shook his head and held out his hand, telling him to stay as he made his way over to the bed, concealed by a sparkly pink canopy in the center of the room.

He gently pushed open the curtain and smiled at the sight of Allura sleeping. Her starlight hair splayed out beautifully on the pillow while her mice slept on the pillow around her head. He stepped inside the curtain and gently sat down on the bed beside her sleeping form and admired her as she slept.

The shift in weight caused the mice to stir and they stood up with their ears perked up when they saw Keith sitting at her bedside. He smiled at them and reached out and pushed a lock of hair from her face.

She grunted then her eyelids fluttered open. Her ears twitched and she turned and blinked when she saw Keith.

"Hey there princess." He says and smiles. "Ah!"

He yelped and fell to his knees on the floor when her fist collided with his nose.

Allura gasped when she realized her error and got out of bed and knelt at his side. Kosmo rushes over and nuzzled his owner's side to comfort him while the mice squeaked in alarm.

"Keith!" She exclaimed and ran her hands through his long dark hair while holding his forearm with the other. "I'm so sorry! It was a reflex I didn't know it was you, I-I wasn't expecting-"

"It's okay." Keith says and winces as he holds his nose. "You reacted the way you should've if you didn't know it was me. It was a good hit." He compliments and she smiles. "I think you might have broken my nose..."

"Oh dear!" She says and helps him stand up. "Get on the bed, I'll use my powers to heal you."

"Allura I know your powers take a lot out of you." Keith tells her as he tries to resist her attempts to make him get into bed.

"Healing a simple nose is nothing to me." She tells him and pushes on his chest, pushing him  into her bed.

He sits up against her headboard and winces.

"'Lura you really don't have to-" He starts then stops when she climbs on top of him.

She swung her leg over his legs so she was straddling him, and then his breath hitched when she sat down on his lap. But her only focus was on healing his nose, she had no idea what affect this position had on him. But as he felt the blood that wasn't dripping from his face, change course to his crotch, he knew she'd find out soon.

Allura moved his hands from his face and gently placed her own over his nose. She closed her eyes and healed him before removing her hands and smiling at his perfect handsome face.

"There. All better." She says softly and playfully  pinches his nose and they both share a giggle.

Then her face frowns in confusion and she looks down at her lap.

"Do you have your bayard in your pocket?" Allura asked.

"Why do you ask?" Keith gulped.

"Because there's something hard and stiff rubbing against my-" She said and rocked her hips forward.

Keith let out a soft moan in pleasure from her movement and Allura's eyes widened and she blushed. She looked into Keith's eyes and quickly realized what she just did.

Apologies spilled from her lips as she moved to dismount him but Keith shushed her and held her hips to keep her on his lap. But he did move her down his thighs a bit so she wasn't directly over his crotch. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"It's okay." He tells her and rubs his hands up and down her sides soothingly. "I'm sorry I got an erection. That was inappropriate." 

"No it's okay." Allura says and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear and blushes. "I'm flattered that you would have such a reaction from me sitting on your lap. It means you find me attractive doesn't it?"

"Allura, any man who wouldn't get a boner from having you sit on their crotch would have to be gay!" Keith says and Allura blushes and laughs, looking away from him to hide her reddened cheeks. "Allura." He says softly.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say her name like that. In that soft tone that was reserved for her....She turned back to face him and her heart nearly stopped when he saw the way he was looking at her. Like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And that's exactly what he told her.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the Universe." Keith says. "But not just because of your appearance. You're strong, powerful, kind, determined, clever and smart."

"Funny. Those are all things I would say about you." Allura chuckles and Keith smiles.

Unconsciously they both reach out and hold each other's hands.

"Why did you come here?" Allura asks Keith.

"There's something that my advisors advised me on that I wanted to discuss with you." Keith says and blushes a bit.

"Our advisors must be conspiring together then." Allura says. "Because if this is what I think it is, then I think I know what you're about to say. Our advisors want us to join the Galra and Altean people through our marriage." Allura says and smiles.

"I was just gonna say they want us to get hitched but the way you said it sounds nicer." Keith says and Allura laughs.

"So what do you think?" She asks him shyly.

"Well..." He starts and gently squeezes her hand. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. I wouldn't be....opposed to it. At all." He says and Allura feels like her heart stopped beating and that time is frozen. "I've been meaning to say this for a really long time but...I like you a lot Allura. In fact, I love you. So if we need to get married for the good of the Universe then I'd be more than happy to make you my wife."

"Oh Keith..." Allura says softly.

She was close to tears and she wiped them away with the back of her other hand while she smiled at Keith.

"I know I've been a huge idiot these past few years when it comes to my feelings but I have never been more certain that I love you." She says and he lets out a short laugh and smiles. "If marrying you means bringing peace to the Universe then it would be like both of my biggest dreams coming true at once-"

She's cut off by Keith suddenly leaning forward and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Kosmo made a surprised grunt and picked his head up and the mice all shrieked and fell off of his head.

"I'm sorry." Keith says as they part for air. "I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that you were actually-"

This time she cut him off with a kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned into it and hugged her to him as she gripped the back of his head and held his bicep as she made out with him.

"I promise you are very much awake." She breathes against his lips before they both take a deep breath and lock their lips again.

Keith thought he was in heaven. He was kissing the girl of his dreams and she was in love with him. He thought the night couldn't get any better! That is until she brought her hips up and sat on his crotch again.

They broke for air and he looked into her eyes as she looked up at him from under her lashes. He gulped as he felt his erection growing and she smiled as she felt it too and began to gently rock her hips forward and back and his breath caught and he licked his lips.

"You know what you're doing to me?" He states more than asks.

"Yes." She breathes against his lips.

He lets out a soft moan and she smirks.

"Does it feel good?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He says and crosses their noses. "It feels really good." He moans and holds her hips as she grinds on him. "Let me make it feel good for you too."

He started rocking his hips up in time with hers and she gasped and her mouth gaped in a silent moan. He smirked and made out with her. He brought one hand down to her ass and squeezed it, making her moan in his mouth and he held the small of her back to hold her steady as he deepened his thrusts.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned breathlessly as he released her mouth.

She rested her head over his shoulder and let out high pitched whines every time his crotch would make that delicious friction against hers.  

They both moaned as they hit each other's sensitive spot and then Allura pulled back to look at him.

"Wait." She says and looks at him. "We have a political meeting tomorrow morning. We need to discuss a peace treaty." She tells him.

"So..." Keith starts and raises an eyebrow.

"So why don't we discuss each other's demands now? In bed." She suggests and her face lights up with excitement.

Keith just couldn't say no to that sweet smile.

"Alright. That sounds great." He says and she squeaks in excitement and kisses him.

"But, your Highness, I'm afraid you're not properly dressed to discuss these matters." Keith says and smiles.

"Oh." Allura says and blushes, playing with her hair. "Well then if you'll excuse me I'll go and put something on-"

Keith chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back into bed, this time with her against the headboard, and him hovering by her side.

"I didn't mean you weren't wearing enough..." He says then squeezes her hip.

Allura gasps when he pulls on the string of her nightie to loosen the collar as the hand on her hip releases itself. She gasps again when she feels that hand slowly move up her thigh.

"I meant that you were wearing too much." He breathes against her lips.

Allura's breath catches and she blushes as she feels Keith push the sleeves of her nightie off of her shoulders and start to pull it off of her body. They both looked down as her creamy dark flesh was revealed to him.

"I want you naked..." He drawls in a low baritone as he pulls her nightgown off and dropped it on the floor.

She should have known the minute Keith came into her room and confessed his intentions to court her that this is what would end up happening. She had done some reading on both human and galra biological history and found that after two or more males engaged in some sort of combat mainly for females or control within the group or more often both, the male's testosterone would remain heightened and he'd ride out the rest of that high by mating with a female, establishing his dominance within the group and passing on his better fit alleles (genes) to the next generation. She believed the term for that was something called Natural Selection? (Sorry for the in depth analysis but I'm a bio major and genetics and evolution are my area of interest so I couldn't help it lol XD). And now she was Keith's chosen mate. Heat pooled in her lower belly at the pride she felt at that fact.

He wanted her naked. And she wanted to be naked for him. To have all she had to offer him on display as they discussed what they each had to offer each other politically. But what if he didn't like what he saw?

Allura blushed and gasped as she quickly moved her arms to cover her breasts from his gaze and she crossed her legs to hide her womanhood, covered by her panties from him, suddenly embarrassed by her nakedness.

Keith shushed her and cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. Allura felt herself relax a bit as he softly made out with her. They both moaned into the kiss and looked at each other with hooded eyes as they parted.

"It's me Allura." Keith whispered and looked lovingly into her eyes and held her cheek in his palm. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about or scared of. I love you and I think you're beautiful."

"Oh Keith..." She blushed and he kissed her again.

"If anything I'm worried you might be disappointed with what's in my pants." Keith admits and Allura bites her lip and gently runs her fingertips under his shirt while the other arm is keeping her chest covered.

"I think if the top half of you feels this...amazing." She purrs against his lips, then looks down at the boner in his pants. "Then I'm sure what's causing that pitched tent down there is just as impressive." She says and Keith grunts when he feels her hook her hand in his waistband before he knocked her hand away.

"No no." He says and hooks his arms around her thighs and uncrosses her legs. "I'm a gentleman. So that means..." He says huskily as he crawls on top of her, laying her down underneath him. "Ladies first..." He breathes against her lips and teasingly runs his finger under the waistband of her panties.

She bites her lip as Keith runs his hands up and down her sides, caressing her figure and gently kissing her neck in an attempt to relax her.

"Have you ever done this before?" Keith asks.

"Organized a peace treaty or had sex?" Allura asks and Keith laughed.

"Either." He says.

"Well it doesn't really matter." Allura says. "My answer is no...to both. Have you done this before?"

"No." Keith says. "But I had a pretty good sex ed class at the Garrison so I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing." He says in a low baritone as he looks at the arm that was covering her chest. "But since you've never done this before I want you to be very specific about what you want from me." Keith whispers. "Can you do that for me princess?"

Allura nodded and smiled at him.

"I can, as long as you promise to do the same." Allura says.

"I will." Keith says.

He gently grabbed the arm that was covering her chest and Allura's face felt hot as she relaxed her arm and let him move it out of the way to reveal her breasts to him. She looked at his face to gage his reaction. He blushed and let out a soft sigh in arousal when he saw them.

"Would you like to touch them?" Allura asks.

"May I?" Keith asks.

"You may." She says and gasps softly as one of his hands immediately grabbed one of her tits and began to squeeze.

He blushed and gently groped it in his hand before tentatively reaching for the other one and giving it a gentle squeeze. He licked his lips then brought his mouth down to her nipple and began to suck it into his mouth.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned and held the back of his head, gently tugging on his hair.

She arched her back into his touch and he groaned and bit down hard on her tit, causing her to whimper as he left a bite on her sensitive flesh. He looked up at her and apologetically licked the wound before kissing in-between her breasts and gently nibbling on the side of the other one.

She moaned softly and was starting to get relaxed but then she gasped and Keith smirked as he began to grind on her again. Allura looked down at him, face flushed while Keith smirked as he ground his hips against hers. She gulped when she felt his erection rubbing against her core, creating some delicious friction that had them both groaning.

"You feel what you do to me? How hard my cock gets just from the sight of you?" He breathes against her lips before kissing her.

He sniffed the air and smirked at her.

"I found out that galra have a heightened sense of smell." He says. "So I can smell how wet you are right now." He says and flicks his tongue against her nipple.

He ran his fingers up the crotch of her panties and she moaned.

"So sensitive down there..." Keith said huskily against her tit before kissing it.

She yelped as Keith's hand grabbed her panties and started to pull them down.

"Ladies first..." He reminds her and her breath hitches.

They kept their gazes locked on each other the whole time. Her heart pounding when she saw how dark with lust Keith's eyes were. She gulped out of nervousness but on the inside she felt herself getting excited. Her breath hitched when she saw her panties tossed to some other corner of the room.

Allura moaned as Keith spread her legs wide and his gaze shifted downwards to see her pussy. He smiled, thankful that her genitalia was identical to a human vagina. He nuzzles his face against her thigh before giving it a gentle bite.

Allura moans as he sucks a hickey into her flesh, his fangs out and putting just enough pressure to almost pierce her skin but not quite. He side-eyed her, staring at her with his pupils blown wide and filled with pure lust that made her shiver. He slowly licked the bite, making her whine from the feel of his warm tongue on her skin.

"More..." She keens and he smirks.

"Of course your Highness." He breathes against her skin before licking it again.

"Good." She says shakily. "Now what I want from your people is a formal apology for their actions." She states, remembering that they were supposed to be discussing politics.

"Of course." He says. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Allura says. "I'd like you to lend us some resources to help us-ah!"

She yelped and her body jolted when she felt the tip of Keith's tongue teasingly flick her folds. She stared at him, looking up at her between her legs smirking mischievously as he held her thighs apart to keep her spread for him.

"What was that princess?" He asks.

All she can do is moan as he gives her a long, slow lick up her folds.

"What resources would you like?" Keith asks. "You need to tell me what you want, so I know what I have to do for you." He breathes against her folds before gently kissing them and even gently biting and nibbling on them.

"Oh Keith!" She whines and pants. "A-ah!" She moans and tries to hump his face as he gives her some small feather-light licks against her folds.

She whined the closed her eyes and gripped the sheets. She had to think of something to get him to get on with it.

"We could use some soldiers." She says shakily. "Most of the rescued Alteans are un-trained in combat and could use some people to teach them."

"Sounds good." Keith says.

He parted her folds with his fingers and started harshly lapping her with his tongue.

"And we will also need them for protection until we have our own proper soldiers." She breathes out.

"A-ah!" She moaned as Keith dipped his tongue in-between her folds and gently flicked her clit.

He smiled at her from in between her legs and hungrily licked every inch of her pussy he could, the sounds she was making spurring him on as he pulled her legs over his shoulders to give him better leverage.

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself so she could move onto her next demand.

"I also need top level clearance for the Blade of Marmora. If they work for you then when we join our kingdoms they'll work for me. I need to know where the operatives are and the missions they-AH!" She moaned loudly as Keith devoured her cunt.

Keith stuck his tongue inside of her and wriggled it around, making her scream but then he sealed his whole mouth to her pussy and began to suck, moaning like it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted and that's when she lost it.

"Keith! Keith! AH!" She chanted his name as she humped his face and came in his mouth.

He released her pussy and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What more do you want?" He asks her as she tries to catch her breath and gently strokes her soaking folds with the pads of his fingers.

"Keith..." She whines then gasps as he inserts a finger in her.

"That's one thing. Now what else?" He asks and she licks her lips and stares into his eyes.

"The release of all colonies under Empirical rule." Allura says and moans when Keith adds another finger. "How many are you going to put in?" She asks.

"As many as will fit." He says and she whimpers as he scissors her. "One more should do it."

"This planet and castle will serve as our capitol." Allura says and smiles.

"Done." Keith says and she screams as he stuffs her with a third finger and starts thrusting them in and out of her.

She panted as he worked her virgin walls open with his skilled, battle-worn fingers then looked him up and down and realized something troubling.

"You know, I have to point out that our current arrangements are very unfair." Allura says and sits up, removing his hand, closing her legs and surveying Keith.

"Oh?" He asks. "How so?"

She licked her lips and his eyes widened as she got on all fours and began crawling over him, laying him down on his back on the bed as she looked down at him.

"Well, currently I am the only one of us that's naked..." She says and runs her hand under the hem of his shirt teasingly. "I'd like to fix that..."

"Oh yeah?" Keith asks and grins, laying his arms above his head. "You wanna pop the hood?"

"If that means that I get your shirt off then yes." Allura says before kissing him.

She pulled away and then slowly pushed his t-shirt up his chest. She gasped and her eyes widened as his chiseled torso was revealed to her and he smirked and flexed for her as she pushed his shirt up all the way, exposing his entire chest to her.

"Oh my...." She says and runs her hand down his abs.

Keith purred under her touch and looked at her with hooded, lust-filled eyes as she surveyed his well-sculpted torso.

"When I first met you, you were so scrawny." Allura says and Keith blushes. "But now..." She runs her hands down the expanse of his muscular chest. "Tell me, where did all of this muscle come from?"

"Years of fighting as a Paladin and a Blade." He says and watches Allura trace his six-pack with her finger.

"Well it definitely paid off." She says and licks her lips as her eyes feast on his muscles.

He sat up to take off his shirt the rest of the way and shook his head to get his hair back in place and his eyes widened in surprise when she ran her hands through his hair and made out with him as she laid him back down on the bed.

"You know I've heard rumors about galran genitalia..." Allura says.

"Oh yeah?" Keith asks huskily, wearing a cocky smirk. "What have you heard?"

"That their penises are rather...big, compared to most." She says and her gaze shifts down to his crotch.

"Well..." Keith says and smirks, looking up at her. "Why don't you have a look for yourself and find out if that's true?" 

She blushed and gulped, looking at the large tent in his pants and she carefully grabbed the strings and tugged them open. Her breath hitched as she pulled them down and she started breathing heavier when she saw the large tent in his boxers. Oh Ancients his cock looked huge. His underwear could barely contain his erection. She hooked her fingers into his boxer briefs and looked back up at him, asking for silent permission. He placed his hands over hers, guiding her to pull them down. She gently removed the last piece of cloth covering his penis and she yelped and recoiled when his erection sprung free from it's confines and she looked slightly scared at the sight of it.

"Never seen a dick before?" Keith asks and lazily reaches down and begins to stroke himself.

She shakes her head no, her cheeks burning hot as she studies the male reproductive organ, not sure what to make of Keith stroking himself in front of her, eyeing her nude form and quickening his strokes. He was jacking off to her! And that's when she remembered she had nothing to fear, because she was what he desired and currently his mind has fallen prey to the stiff member between his legs.

She smirked and crawled back up to his face and kissed him deeply. He moaned and stroked himself harder as they kissed. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he took in a sharp breath and quickened his strokes.

She pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he breathed heavily underneath her, putty in her hands.

"You know I've read things about human sexual practices..." She breathes against his lips.

She pecked them one last time before moving to suck a hickey into his neck, feeling aroused from the soft whine he let out in response. She placed some more hot, open-mouthed kisses along his pulse and Adam's apple while making her way down to his chest, worshiping his perfectly sculpted form with her mouth.

"What have you heard?" He asks before grunting as she bites on one of his pecs.

She gently flicked her tongue over the bite before going to leave another one on his other pec. Keith groaned as Allura's mouth worked it's way down towards his abs after flicking one of his nipples with her tongue.

"That human males like it when their partners play with their cocks." Allura says as she showers his six pack with kisses.

"Allura a-ah!" Keith moans and grips the sheets as Allura knocks his hand away and grips the base of his cock and starts to stroke the shaft.

"Oh so I see that fact is true." She says playfully and leaves a bite on one of his abs.

"Hngh-Allura..." Keith groans then gasps when he feels her tongue on his abdomen.

She looked up at him through her lashes as she flicked her tongue over the bite she left on him and then she started licking the dips in-between them. As she moved down, the underside of her breasts touched his shaft and he whined and she gasped.

"Let me fuck your tits..." He moaned breathily.

She blushed and looked up at him.

"You mean you want to..." She starts.

"Put my cock in-between your boobs and let me hump your cleavage." He says.

"Okay." She says.

She placed his boner in her cleavage and pushed her boobs together and Keith moaned loudly as he thrusted into her breasts and she gasped in pleasure.

"Fuck your tits are perfect!" He moans. "This feels so good." He whimpers.

She pulls away from him and he whines in response and she pulls his pants and boxer-briefs off all of the way.

"'Lura." He whines.

"Just relax." She says and strokes his inner-thigh. "I have plans for that huge cock of yours." She tells him and gently kisses along his v-line.

His eyes widen and he gulps when he sees how she's eyeing it.

"I also know...that human males like it when their partners..." She slowly licks up his shaft and places her mouth near his tip.

Keith's eyes widened and Allura smirked from his expression.

"Put their dicks in their mouths..." She says and moans as she takes the tip in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Keith shouted in pleasure and gripped the sheets as he threw his head back.

Allura hummed around his head and took him deeper in her mouth and he moaned.

"Now tell me what you want from this treaty." She says and gives his tip soft kitten licks before taking him back in her mouth.

"I uh...well I uh-AH!" He yelped as she took him deeper and he looked up at her and saw the mischief in her eyes and bit his lip, not wanting to be outdone by her. "I'd like to combine Altean and Galra tech." He suggests.

She must have agreed because she took more of him into her mouth. He moaned when she swirled her tongue around his shaft.

"Fuck you're going to be the death of me." He says and takes a deep breath and leans back on the bed. "But this is definitely a great way to go. I have a feeling you'd be laughing if you didn't have my cock in your throat."

She squeezed his balls and he moaned and thought of something else.

"We need a place to stay if we're giving up all of our colonies." Keith says and grunts as she hums around his shaft, sucking his dick like it was the most delicious thing she's ever tasted.

"I want the galra to live with the Alteans here." Keith says.

Allura nodded then took him to the hilt into her mouth and down her throat.

"FUCK!" Keith shouted in pleasure and Allura moaned around his shaft and pulled back a bit.

She gasped in surprise as Keith's hips involuntarily bucked and he let out a string of curses as he came in her mouth.

"Sorry about that." Keith said breathlessly, regaining his strength. "I should have warned you. But you were too good it just happened before I could get a word out."

She swallowed it all and wiped her mouth.

"It's okay. It tasted good." She says and his cock twitches. "What other demands do you have?" She asks him.

"None. I want to join our kingdoms." He says. "Now."

Allura gasped as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. So Galra do have a fast recovery...

"When our bodies become one, so will our people." Keith says. "I need to fuck you. Please...let me be inside of you."

"Yes." She answers breathlessly.

Allura's heart pounded in her chest as Keith wrapped his arm around her waist with one arm and lifted her up and laid her down on the bed, while pumping his cock with his other hand. She panted as Keith spread her legs open, lifting the right one onto his hip and her left leg he lifted over his shoulder, his eyes focused on what was between her legs.

She moaned as he slid his fingers inside of her and pumped them and stretched her open to see if she was wet enough for him. He smiled as he pulled them out and she whined from the loss.

"Do I need a condom?" Keith asks.

"A what?" Allura asks and tilts her head, confused.

"It's uh a rubber sleeve that I can put on my dick to keep my semen from getting into your vagina so I don't get you pregnant." Keith explains.

"Oh you don't need that." Allura tells him. "Alteans have fertility cycles. I'm not in my fertile period so there's no chance of you impregnating me."

"Perfect." He says and adjusts his hold on her legs and spreads them wider, lining himself up with her entrance.

"My dick's gonna slide right into your wet little pussy." He says and he brought his cock down to her, making Allura gasp and bite her lip as she watched him insert himself in her.

When he pushed the head in she shrieked and recoiled a bit from the unfamiliar intrusion but he gripped her hip and held her leg to keep her still and spread for him to push deeper. He grunted and pushed in a bit more and she screamed as her virgin walls stretched to accommodate his girth. Every inch made her whimper and Keith grunt and occasionally moan in pleasure.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned and gasped as he pushed even deeper.

"Shit you're so tight." He groaned and placed his hands down on either side of her head.

She looked up at him and saw his mouth gaping as his back arched with another deep thrust and she whined as he filled her even more.

"A-ah!" She moans. "Keith...it feels so big. I'm so stuffed AH!" She shrieked as Keith grunted gave her a rough thrust that shoved himself deeper in her and he moaned in surprise and pleasure at how well she was starting to adjust to him.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"It's not too big baby girl. It fits perfectly." He rasps against her lips as he roughly grabs her tit and starts squeezing. "Like you were made to take my dick." She gasped and moaned loudly as he set a brutal pace.

The headboard slammed into the wall with every thrust and he had Allura screaming and writhing underneath him.

"Keith! Keith! Oh! Oh! Oh Keith!" She screamed and moaned and he smirked and grabbed both of her tits and squeezed them and played with her nipples as he thrusted, only making her more vocal.

"Tell me what you want Allura." He says raspily, grunting and placing his hands down on either side of her head to balance himself as he continued to thrust into her at a quicker pace. "What more do you want in this treaty?"

"I...I-a-ah!" Allura moaned in response and arched her back.

She couldn't think straight, her mind foggy from Keith's dick filling her and stretching her with a constant friction inside of her. Truth be told she had completely forgotten that they were supposed to be discussing politics while having sex.

"What's wrong princess?" He asks. "Getting fucked too good to think?"

Allura licked her lips and started into his eyes with determination as he fucked her. She smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Oh I'm thinking alright." She says. "Thinking about how hot you would look if you were the one writhing on the mattress while I'm the one setting the pace."

His eyes widened as she pushed on his chest and he grunted as his back hit the mattress. He sat up on his elbows and gulped as she purred and crawled over him. Allura licked her lips and eyed his torso as she placed her hand on his chest and gently ran it down his lower abdomen. She used her strength to push him back so he was laying flat on his back on the bed, and she held him there as she swung a leg over him so she was now straddling him.

"You sure you know what you're doing up there baby girl?" Keith asks her and places his hands on her hips and she giggles.

"Oh I think I have a very good idea." She says and lowers herself down on his cock. "The real question is...do you think you can handle it?" She asks and he takes in a sharp breath as she takes him to the hilt and sits on his lap.

"Fuck." He moans and she grins proudly.

"Oh I love this position." Allura moans and gently rocks her hips. "Ah!" She gasps as Keith's dick hits a sweet spot inside of her. "You get so much deeper." She moaned and rolled her hips deeper.

"Shit this feels so good." Keith breathes and gently rocks his hips in time with hers.

"Tell me what you want...Emperor." She moans and thrusts her hips and he moans.

"I want you to fuck me good like this every night." He says and she scoffs and hits his chest playfully.

"It would be highly inappropriate to put that in a legal document." Allura says.

"Why not?" Keith asks. "My advisors already want me to start thinking about having a powerful heir. And to quote one of them...'Your  womb holds many powerful possibilities.'" He says and runs his finger along her lower belly.

She rolls her eyes then begins to rotate her hips after taking Keith's cock to the hilt within her.

"A-ah! Fuck that feels so good!" He moans and winces as she clenches around him and she moans too.

"So you want a baby?" She asks and bites her lip as she concentrates on trying to get Keith's dick on her sweet spot.

"Yeah." He says and smiles. "I mean we don't have to now obviously but I wouldn't mind having one or two. I grew up without a family, it'd be nice to be able to start my own."

She smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

"I lost mine too. I'd love to start one with you." She says and they kiss a few more times.

Then she gasps and moans and sits back up on his dick when he starts thrusting his hips and getting deeper inside of her, hitting that sweet spot. 

"Oh Keith! Fuck me hard with that big, fat, galra dick!" She begs.

She gasped when she saw Keith's eyes change to look galra, then she screamed when he yanked her off of his dick and threw her down on her stomach on the bed. She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down, his hand pressing on her upper back while he pulled her legs open with the other. He then grabbed both of her wrists in his hands and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"As you wish your Highness." He said and she gasped when she felt his tip prod at her entrance.

She screamed in pleasure as he roughly thrust into her to the hilt from behind.

"KEITH!" She screams. "A-ah!" She moaned as he pulled back and then slammed his hips into hers again.

"Fuck you feel so good." Keith moans and Allura whimpers as he stretches her with another deep thrust. "So tight and warm around my cock." He rasps then groans as he thrusts again and feels her clench around him.

She gasped from the force of his thrust. He was starting to get rougher with them. The sound of skin slapping against skin increased by volumes and so did her moans.

"Keith..." She whines and wriggles under his grip as he fucked her into the mattress.

He gripped her wrists harder, holding her steady while he slid his cock in and out of her. She cried out in pleasure as he pounded into her and she clenched around him.

"Keith!" She moans. "Oh Keith I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" He grunts then picks her up, turns her around to face him and sits her down on his cock again and continues to thrust into her. "I wanna see your face when you cum on my cock for the first time."

She whimpered as Keith hooked her legs in his elbows and spread them wide to get deeper inside of her.

"Fuck 'Lura come on scream for me." Keith begs, his eyes screwed shut and his muscles tense as he did everything in his power to hold back his release. "I won't let either of us come until you do.

Allura was whining and whimpering, her noises increasing in volume as Keith buried himself deeper inside of her until Keith hit a sweet spot. It was one that she didn't know she had and she immediately gripped his shoulders tightly.

"KEITH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and clenched around him as she orgasmed.

"SHIT!" Keith shouted.

His mouth gaped and he threw his head back and moaned loudly as he held her fully seated to the hilt on his cock by her hips and thrusted into her a few more times as he rode out his high.

"Yes! Yes! Yes..." He pants as he empties himself inside of her.

Allura bit her lip and whined as she felt Keith fill her to the brim with his semen. They both collapsed limp next to each other as he pulled out.

Allura winced and sat up, blushing as she felt and watched his cum dripping out of her. He groaned as he sat up and went to the bathroom. He came back cleaning his cock with a washcloth before bringing it over to her.

She watched as he gently urged her thighs apart and she sighed contentedly as he cleaned his desire from her legs and her vagina. Once they were all clean she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." He answers and kisses her.

She laid down, expecting him to lay down with her but instead he stood up and gathered his clothes and began redressing himself. Once he was dressed he went over to Kosmo and her heart broke.

"You're not going to spend the night?" She asks.

He gave her a sad smile and shook his head no.

"I'd love to but I don't think I can. Those officials of yours are checking up on us in the morning. If I'm not in my room it's gonna raise some questions..." Keith says.

"But I want you to stay." She says and sniffles, starting to tear up a bit.

Keith rushed over to her bed and gathered her up in his arms and kissed away any tears that threatened to fall.

"I know. I want to stay too." He says and strokes her cheek. "But I can't tonight."

"Then I'm adding onto the treaty that you have to spend every night in my bed with me from now on." She declares and Keith smiles.

"Deal." He says and gives her one last kiss before wishing her goodnight and saying that he loves her before leaving with Kosmo.

The next morning during the meeting everyone was very impressed with how well the treaty was being formed. It was almost as if they had planned their demands prior to the meeting.

It took everything in Keith and Allura's willpower to keep from giggling and spilling the beans to their advisors about their little tryst the night before. They knew that they'd be happy to hear about their union but Keith wanted to tease them for a bit longer and have her to himself without any political obligations for a little while and Allura happily agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after!


	36. Productive Workout (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have never seen a kallura fic of them getting it on in the training room and so I must rectify that immediately with this smutty masterpiece! It takes place in a training room on the Atlas. Hope you enjoy!

The training room was filled with grunts and shouts as the two paladins made the most of their scheduled time alone together in there. 

"Harder Keith!" Allura shouted and Keith grunted and she yelped. 

"You want hard?" Keith asks and licks his lips. 

"Yes Keith! Use that fury! Give it to me!" She begs. "Make me take it-ah!" She yelped as Keith lunged at her and her whip missed him and he held his bayard sword up to her neck. 

"This what you wanted?" Keith smirks as he held the princess captive in his grasp. 

She chuckled and arched an eyebrow at him. 

"Yes. You've clearly grown stronger." Allura says and smirks. "Now is that your knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She asks.

Keith's eyes widened and his face turned red. Truth be told, it wasn't the knife.

"Uh-ah!" He yelped as Allura kicked his legs out from under him and then got on top of him.

Keith grunted as he was pinned down underneath Allura and she giggled on top of him. He smiled and laughed as well. She looked so beautiful smiling down at him with her hair falling out of it's bun and beads of sweat dripping down her face. Not to mention the fact that she was straddling him pretty low on his waist and he was thankful that she seemed to have forgotten that he keeps his knife in a sheath on his belt behind him and not on his side pocket.   

She was currently in her flight suit and Keith was wearing his t-shirt, jeans, boots and belt.

"Well it's been only half an hour." Allura says and looks at the clock. 

She pouts and sits back on his abs and Keith's cheeks redden as he feels his pants get tight. 

"What other drills could we do?" She asks Keith. 

"Uh...I don't know." He says trying desperately not to draw too much attention to his obvious boner. 

Unfortunately she shifts and her thigh brushes against it and Keith's eyes widen. She gasped then blushed as she remembered. 

"Wait...you keep your knife sheathed behind you...that means that this is..." She stammered and Keith's face turned bright red. 

She quickly got off of him and busied herself with fixing her hair back into it's bun. He sat up and coughed, wondering how to proceed. 

"So uh...you know what it means when I-" 

"You're aroused by me..." Allura answers. "Sexually aroused..." She specifies and looks from his eyes to the tent in his pants. 

"Yeah. I'm guessing Lance told you that." Keith said with a hint of jealousy in his tone. 

"Yes." Allura says then squints her eyes when she notices his displeasure. "Is there something wrong with that?" 

"No." Keith says. "He's your boyfriend so he should be the one to fill you in on this stuff I guess." Keith says snarkily and stands up. 

Allura scoffs and stands up too, offended by Keith's accusation. 

"Lance is not my boyfriend." Allura tells him. 

"Then why do you blush around him and talk to him so much all of a sudden?" Keith asks. 

"Because he's a sweet guy and I thought I loved him." Allura answered. 

Keith opened his mouth, prepared to argue but then stopped with his mouth hanging open and his finger in the air. 

"Wait 'thought'?" He repeats and she nods. "So you don't like him?" 

"Well I do like him." Allura says. "As a friend. Lance and I both came to the conclusion that things wouldn't work out well for us if we were a couple. We both have such different goals and visions for our lifestyles. It would only end in heartbreak." 

"Oh." Keith says and blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Makes sense. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you guys." 

"Don't be." Allura says. "The main reason we chose to stay friends was also because we both realized we like other people..." 

"Really?" Keith asks, confused. "Lance has been crazy about you ever since he met you. Who else could possibly have his heart?" 

"Pidge." Allura says with a smile. 

"Oh." Keith says then bites his lip, his heart pounding as he debates whether or not he should pose this next question. "Then who do you..." 

His heart rate increased as Allura bit her lip and stepped closer to him, closing the distance between them. 

"I think you know." She says and smiles. "And I'm happy to say I think he likes me back." She says. 

"What gives you that idea?" He asks, smirking then looking surprised as she placed her hand over his heart. 

"Oh..." She says and looks down at the tent in his pants. "Just a hunch." She winks. 

Keith smirked and then looked serious as he and Allura stared at each other's lips. They stayed still for a few ticks before they both closed the distance and kissed. 

It was like there were fireworks going off in their minds. They both moaned and Allura gasped as Keith wrapped his arms around her, bringing her flushed against his chest, one hand on her lower back and the other holding the back of her head as he started deepening their kisses. 

She gripped his shirt in both of her hands and started tugging on it. Keith leaned forward then Allura's eyes widened as they started moving backwards. She gasped as her back hit the wall and she looked up at Keith through her lashes. He pressed his forearm above her head and looked at her with hooded lust-filled eyes and licked his lips before making out with her again.

Allura couldn't hold back anymore, there was too much tension that had built up between them over the years they've fought in this war and they needed to release it. So she started kissing Keith more hungrily and she grabbed and tugged at his t-shirt as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist to get some more friction where she desperately needed it.

Keith released her mouth and the two of them let out breathless moans.

"'Lura, are you sure we should be-" Keith rasps then moans as Allura cuts him off with a deep kiss. 

"Yes." She moans and kisses him again. "We have half an hour of rare alone time in here and I want to spend that in the throes of passion with you. I love you Keith." 

"I love you too Allura." Keith says. "I always have and I always will." 

"Oh Keith..." She gasped as Keith sealed his mouth with hers and made out with her roughly. 

"As you wish." He says huskily as they break for air before capturing her lips again and releasing her hair from it's bun.

 Keith made his way along her jaw kissing and sucking along the edge of it to her neck which was unfortunately covered by her suit.

"Princess, can I unzip your suit?" Keith asks.

"Yes." Allura eagerly replies.

Keith unzipped the back of Allura's suit and pulled down the collar so he could attach his neck to her mouth. Allura moaned and a surge of pride went through Keith knowing that he was the cause of the princess's pleasure. As much as he was proud of helping her with her arousal it was becoming harder to ignore his own and he was becoming painfully aware of the erection growing in his pants and he had an idea of how he wanted to relieve it but he wanted to make sure she was okay with it first.

"'Lura, I want to try something." He says and looks into her eyes and cups her cheek in his hand. "But I don't want to make you uncomfortable so if you want me to stop just say so okay?" He says and she nods. "Alright." He smiles. "Hang on."

Allura gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off of the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the mat in the center of the training room where he laid her down and then he started to grind on her. Allura let out a sigh of pleasure and smiled at Keith as he bent over her, his arms holding him up on either side of her head and he rolled his hips into hers. The sight of seeing him like this, bent over her between her legs grinding into her sex, his back curving with each thrust of his hips, moving the way he would while making love to her, got her extremely turned on.

"You like that?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says and runs her hands under his t-shirt, tracing his abs, making him sigh in pleasure and close his eyes.

"Want me to take that off?" He asks and Allura bites her lip and nods.

Keith smirked and lifted his shirt up and over his head. Allura let her eyes roam over his sweaty chest and she moaned. Keith tossed his shirt to the corner and sighed as Allura reached her hands up and let them wander all over his chest. Allura sat up and Keith held her waist and bit his lip as Allura straddled his lap and ran her hands along his abs. To her surprise Keith started to purr and  Allura felt a jolt of heat go straight to her core. 

"Oh Keith..." Allura says and he blushes. "I didn't know you could purr." 

"I didn't know either." Keith says and blushes. "I guess it's a galra thing...Do you find it off-putting or-" 

"Actually Keith I think it's rather sexy..." Allura admits and Keith blushes. 

 Allura felt her cheeks heat up and she bit her lip as she let her fingertips run along his pecs and that's when he dove for her neck and she gasped as Keith started to suck and bite, leaving hickeys on her neck. She grasped his biceps to keep her steady and Keith smirked and flexed for her so she could feel just how strong he had gotten and she moaned and started to grind down on him and Keith purred again and started to grind against her as well and she couldn't deny how much she wanted Keith to ravish her anymore. But she just didn't know how to ask him, and she certainly couldn't think straight with Keith devouring her neck and grinding his erection into her. Not to mention...his abs...his arms his hair his everything! She was so enamored with him and clearly he was enjoying indulging in her. She decided to make the next move. She took her arms out of the sleeves of her suit and lowered it down to her waist. Keith's attack on her neck ceased and he pulled back and blushed when he saw her chest. Allura blushed too. 

"You're beautiful 'Lura..." Keith says. 

"Oh Keith..." Allura says.

"C-can I?" He looks up at her and asks for permission. 

"Yes Keith, I want you to." Allura says. 

Keith brought her in closer and placed a soft kiss to one of her breasts. Allura gasped and held the back of Keith's head as he peppered her skin with kisses. She gently pet his hair and he purred against her and then looked up at her and the look in his eyes made her whole body heat up with want and she smirked at him and started to grind on him again. He trailed his fingers up her toned stomach and purred again. He nuzzled his face in her cleavage and Allura moaned as he gripped her breast in one of his hands and started massaging it. Then she gasped as he took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck it. He started off gentle, but then he started to grip her harder and his grinding got more desperate. 

"Oh Keith..." She moaned as he bit down on her nipple before switching to the other one and fondling the one he just stopped playing with. 

She spread her legs apart wider and Keith moaned as he thrusted right up against her crotch. He gripped her hips and held her against his erection and rocked his hips desperately as she tugged at his raven locks and he let his free hand wander all over her body. She bit her lip and decided to be bold again. She reached down between them and gripped his belt and tugged on it and he growled against her breast and looked up at her. 

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" She asks and he smirks and trails a finger across her hip.

"I was hoping you would." He said in a low voice that set the princess's panties on fire and she pressed herself on him more and he tilted his head back and moaned. 

"Quiznack Allura..." He groans and tilts his head back and Allura bites her lip. 

In that moment she felt something in her awaken. Her heart always soared when she saw Keith but now when she looked at him she saw something she hadn't seen before. His body was coated in sweat and his eyes were so dilated there was only a thin ring of violet around them. Before her was a man who could not only hold her heart forever but also give her pleasure more euphoric than anything she had ever imagined. 

"Keith I want you..." She moans and cups his face and makes out with him. 

"You already know how I feel." He moans against her lips and rocks himself into her again and purrs against her neck and kisses it. "I want you so bad 'Lura..."

"Then take me Keith..." She begs and grips his belt again and fiddles with the buckle. 

His eyes widened and he looked into hers. She let her hand press on his crotch and she started to palm him and he moaned.  

"Allura we can't." He apologizes and looks at her sadly.

"Why not?" She asks.

"I don't have protection with me right now..." He mumbles, looking embarrassed.

Allura groaned. She'd be damned if she was going to let his lack of a condom keeping her from making love to him.

"I don't care." She tells him. "I just need you to fuck me with everything you have now!" She begs.

She gasps as Keith pushes her down onto the mat and makes out with her roughly. He yanked her suit off all the way, leaving her completely naked underneath him. He kept one hand holding himself up next to her head by the mat and the other unbuckling his belt. When he realized she was naked he blushed and smirked. 

"You don't wear any underwear under this thing?" He asks. 

"No..." She admits softly.

Keith sat up on his knees and looked down at her and smiled. 

"You're so beautiful..." He says to her. 

"Oh Keith..." She smiled and Keith leaned back down and captured her lips again. "I'd say the same to you but you still have your pants on..." She reminds him in between kisses and he smirks against her lips. 

"Don't worry I'm fixing that right now princess." He promises and she bites her lip as she looks down and sees him take his belt off. "Tell me what you want." He whispers against her ear as he unbuttons his pants and she lets out a soft moan when she hears him unzip his fly. 

"You already know what I want." She reminds him and runs her hand down his chest as he kicks his boots off then pulls his pants all the way off, leaving him in his boxers. 

Keith moaned as her slender fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down, releasing his erection from his clothed confines. She looked at it and smiled. 

"That's what I want." She tells him. 

"Where do you want it?" He moans against her ear and gently bites the pointed tip of it. 

"Inside of me...Fuck me Keith." She begged. 

He moaned and spread her legs apart then he pounced on her, pressing her between his body and the mat and he made out with her roughly and guided his tip to her entrance and he released her lips and hissed as eased himself inside of her with a deep thrust and she cried out in pain and gripped his arms. He peppered her face all over with kisses as she whimpered in pain from the loss of her virginity. 

"Let me know when it stops hurting okay?" He asks her soothingly and she smiles at him and brushes some of his hair behind his not so hideous ear.

After a few moments she gave him the go to move and she gasped and choked out a moan as he started to thrust. She didn't know what to expect when he started to fuck her, but what he did was so much better than she could have ever imagined. Keith let out a moan of his own and smiled down at her, loving the expression on her face as he stuffed himself inside her, slow and steady, letting her get used to the feeling of being filled with his cock.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned. "This feels amazing." 

Keith smirked, proud that he was able to bring his princess such pleasure. 

"You feel amazing too princess." Keith breathes. "You feel so tight and warm around my cock." He grunts and gives her a harder thrust to see how she'd react. 

To his delight, she moaned and gripped the mat. 

"You like that?" He asks and she nods. 

"Yeah." She replies and smiles. 

She felt her loins heating up in anticipation when she saw him smirk and roll his hips into hers again. She whimpered when he started to pull out, not wanting to feel empty again, but then he thrusted into her again a bit more forceful than the last time and she moaned. 

"Keith..." She moaned and the male tensed within her. "More...harder...please."

She had no idea how euphoric she was being right now. Laying there before him, naked, begging him to shove his cock into her harder. He definitely wasn't about to say no to her. He gripped her hips and started to be a bit more forceful with his thrusts and he also picked up the pace a bit, feeling his own release approaching. Allura's moans grew louder as her walls tensed around him, causing Keith to release a few moans of his own while the princess's heat milked him of his control. Allura was turned on even more by the sight. Her paladin, sworn to protect her, sweaty and panting above her, giving into his natural instincts by fucking her senseless into the mat, chasing his orgasm. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, and it only made her loins ache more. 

Keith pressed her thighs down, spreading her more open for him and they both moaned as he was able to go even deeper into Allura. Allura looked down at where their bodies connected and she moaned when she saw his huge cock disappear within her, Keith now buried to the hilt inside her body. He rocked their hips together, keeping himself sheathed within her as he thrusted and Allura moaned as she took in the feeling of being completely stuffed by him and he clenched around her and sucked in a breath and his eyes screwed shut from the feeling of her walls constricting around his girth. 

"Fuck princess I'm gonna cum." He chokes out huskily.

He tries to pull out of her but she wraps her legs around his waist and locks him in place. He moaned and pounded into her and she arched her back and whimpered as his pelvis hit her clit with each thrust and brought her near her peak. 

"'Lura I can't pull out if you're holding me like this." He moans raspily before grunting and picking up his pace again. 

"I don't want you to pull out." Allura moans and Keith's eyes widen. "I said I wanted all of you. I want you to fill up my pussy with your cum as you fuck me harder with your huge galra cock!" 

Keith's control snapped as soon as he heard her say those erotic words and he grabbed her hips and cried out as he yanked her onto his cock over and over. That extra friction on her walls and on her clit from his pelvis made her see stars and she arched her back and came. 

"Shit!" Keith cursed as her walls milked him of his semen as he moaned and climaxed inside of her. 

Allura's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and she whined in pleasure when she felt Keith's semen pool inside of her, emptying in her lower belly. 

He pulled out of her and she whined from the loss and licked her lips as Keith pushed his hair back and let out a long exhale. They both smiled at each other. 

"I love you Allura." He says. 

"I love you too Keith." She says and he kisses her again softly.

They both frown when they hear the PA system of the room come on. 

"Uh...guys." They hear Hunk say sheepishly and their eyes widen. "You know that there's cameras in here and that these sessions are being recorded right?" 

Keith and Allura quickly cover their privates then look at each other with fear and embarrassment on their faces as they scramble to find their clothes. 

"Phew. Thank goodness no one was in here monitoring the footage during their little tryst." Hunk says in relief as he pulls out the tape of Keith and Allura's training session. "Now time to destroy this accidental sex tape." 

"We could destroy it." Pidge says and rubs her finger on her chin. "Or we could sell it on a swap moon for-" 

"Pidge." Hunk said sternly. 

"Relax I'm just joking." Pidge says and plucks the tape from his hands and walks down the hall. "Slightly." She says and lets out an evil giggle as she eyes the tape. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry she's not gonna sell it to anyone! She's probably gonna just forget about it until she needs it for blackmail. 


	37. Still Young (smut/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura may be older now with a teenage daughter and a pre-teen son, but in appearance and actions...they're still young.

Allura moaned into her husband's mouth as they kissed. She held the back of his neck, gripping his raven locks in her hand and tugging as he rolled his hips and she moaned again. He released her mouth and she took in a deep breath, her back arching, pushing more of her bare body off of the mattress and into his chest. He rolled his hips in time with her movement and she let out a high pitched gasp of pleasure and he smiled at her.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned and let her arms relax around his shoulders.

"It's been nearly 20 years now since I've met you." Keith says and cups his wife's cheek. "And yet you haven't aged a day, you're still as beautiful as the day I laid eyes on you."

She nuzzled into his hand and looked up at him through her lashes.

"I could say the same for you." She says and reaches up to cup his cheek. "If you hadn't insisted on growing that unsightly beard." She playfully complains and traces his hairy jawline with her finger. "It really ages you."

"That's the point. Our daughter is nearly the same age as us in appearance." Keith says. "And her brother will catch up to us too in a few years. Do you think our kids will listen to our advice if they see us as the same age as them?"

She shrugs her shoulders indifferently.

"I think they will. You're their father, they've grown up knowing that and they will continue to see you as a father without that hideous beard." She tells him.

He scoffs and lays her back down on the bed and caresses her figure. He rested his forehead against hers and gently kissed her lips.

"If I'm so ugly-" He says and kisses her. "Then how did I manage to get you into bed-" Kiss. "naked," Kiss. "with those gorgeous, long legs of yours spread wide open for me."

She chuckled and the blankets shifted around them as Allura playfully opened her legs wider and Keith's back dipped as he thrusted into her. He kissed her deeply and she cupped his cheek and moaned into his mouth as he gave her another deep thrust. She sighed contentedly as he slowly released her lips.

"Oh darling you know that no matter what I'll never be able to keep my hands off of you." She sighs and looks at him adoringly.

"Ditto gorgeous." He says and moans as he picks up the pace, thrusting into her roughly with wild abandon while she gripped his arms and threw her head back and screamed in pleasure.

"Oh Keith my love..." She moans and Keith kisses her all over her neck, Allura moaning as he left beard burn behind on her neck from his frantic kisses and love bites. 

"Oh! Oh..." She moans as he gropes her breast with one hand while hoisting her waist up with the other arm and pounding into her. 

Allura's mouth gaped in a silent scream as her whole body rocked in time with Keith's powerful thrusts, making the headboard bang against the wall every time. Keith grunted and bit his lip, his eyes screwed shut as he made passionate love to his wife.

"Keith, darling I think I'm gonna-" Allura moans and Keith grunts and holds her tighter, snapping his hips into her faster. 

"Me too honey." He grunts and then dives for her breast and sucks a nipple into her mouth to give her more pleasure.

"A-ah!" Allura moaned and her back arched into him as their bedroom door opened. "Oh! Oh! Oh..." She moaned as Keith hungrily sucked on her breast as he thrusted into her.

"Mama, papa are you gonna come watch us train-AAAAHHHH!" The prince and princess scream as they walk into their parents bedroom and find them naked in the bed together having sex. 

"OH SHIT!" Keith exclaims and Allura screams and quickly grabs the blankets and pulls them up to cover herself and Keith pulls his part of the blanket around his waist to keep his kids from seeing the organ that fathered them.

"Hey kids." Allura says and smiles and her teenage daughter and pre-teen son. "What brings you by?" 

"MY EYES!" Her son Alfor II exclaims and grips his starlight colored mullet and doubles over. 

Keira, like the good big sister she is went over to her little brother and covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to see their parents in a compromising position. But she may have been too late. 

"So you uh, wanted us to come watch you two train?" Keith asks and rubs the back of his head. 

"Yeah. You know we're uh, working on some new alchemic spells and stuff..." Keira says sheepishly and tries to look anywhere but her naked parents, covered only by their satin sheets.

"Okay, your mother and I will put some clothes on and come watch you guys." Keith says as casually as possible.

"I don't know if I even want you there anymore." Alfor mumbles and kneels down on the floor. 

Keira smiles sheepishly at her parents and picks him up off the ground and carries him under his arms to the door. 

"It's all good, just come by whenever you're ready." Keira says and quickly exits the room with her brother. 

Allura let out a sigh when the kids left the room and bent over to pick up her clothes off of the ground. 

"I can't believe the kids walked in on us!" She says in an embarrassed tone. 

"Yeah. I thought them being teenagers meant that would happen less. We did teach them how to knock right?" Keith asks and Allura chuckles softly. 

That was one of the many things she adored about her husband. No matter the situation he always seemed to find some way to spin it in a way that would cheer her up and make it seem like a more manageable problem. He showed her the good in things, like she had discovered the good in him. 

She gasped when she felt her husband's hands roam her figure before he pinched her ass. 

"Keith! Are you seriously considering we continue after-" Allura accuses.

"No." Keith says. "Unless you want to..." He says in a low baritone and strokes his cock. 

She rolls her eyes and pushes his abs playfully, knocking him back a bit.

"Get dressed you horny bastard. We're still young, we have plenty of time for that when we're not supposed to be observing our children's battle training." Allura says and stands up from the bed, acutely aware of Keith's eyes roaming her naked form and licking his lips while pumping his cock faster. 

"As you wish, my Goddess." He says and kisses her hand. 

As he stood stopped touching himself and stood up to get dressed Allura bit her lip and checked out his ass. She licked her lips and thanked the Ancients for blessing her husband with galra longevity so she'd be able to enjoy his sweet ass and everything that came with it for as long as she would live. 

"OhmyGodohmyGod we walked in on mom and dad having SEX!" Alfor II exclaims and Keira shakes him. 

"I know! Stop bringing that up!" Keira scolds him. 

"I can't! It's burned into my head!" Alfor argues. "I saw mom's boobs! And dad was sucking on one of them!" 

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Don't tell me that!" Keira exclaims and shakes her head. 

"You were there! You saw it too didn't you?" Alfor asks. 

"Yeah but I've walked in on them so many times in my childhood that the instances have all kind of blurred together with the trauma." Keira explains and shivers when she thinks about the time she walked in on them making the boy that was standing beside her now. 

That's how she found out where babies come from...

"They're both old now aren't they?" Alfor asks. "Why are they still doing it?" 

"Because they're actually both pretty young given the average lifespan for Alteans and Galra." Keira explains. "They've got a few more centuries to go still before they really start to age...So they're probably still gonna be pretty active for awhile. We may even get some more siblings if they're not careful-" 

"Aaahhhh I don't want to think about this anymore!" Alfor says. "I need to go destroy something now! Race you to the training room?" 

"You're on!" Keira says and sprints down the hall. 

Alfor smirked at his big sister before putting his fingers in his mouth and summoning Kosmo with a whistle. The wolf appeared and teleported him to the training room. 

"Hey no fair!" Keira exclaimed and stomped her foot when she saw her brother with the wolf laughing at her in the training room upon her arrival. 


	38. Wedding Night (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is a bit nervous about losing her virginity to her husband on her wedding night, but Keith is a gentleman and eases her worry by taking things slow, until she's ready to get a little rough ;)

Everyone laughed as Shiro gave his best man speech at the large banquet set up in the juniberry field on New Altea. Lance and Hunk would give speeches. All of the paladins held the honor of the best man really. He only picked Shiro as the official one because they were so close. The only paladin who did not hold that title in his eyes was Allura, and well...that's because she was his bride.

As Shiro regaled his tale of how he had watched Keith grow from an emo kid to the pilot of the Black Lion, Keith took Allura's hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed and giggled despite the fact that she was now his wife and should be used to such affections. But to be honest, despite the fact that they both loved each other dearly with all of their hearts, when it came to physical affection, they were both a bit unsure of themselves.

Allura had been raised to be a leader, a Queen. She did not have the time to learn about physical relationships back then and during the war she didn't have any time either. Her life now was bit calmer thanks to the war being over but she was still nervous about doing anything physical due to her lack of knowledge on the subject. But even after going to Krolia, Romelle, Pidge and Acxa for advice and doing some research to know what to expect on her wedding night she still feared she would not be able to preform well for Keith.

Keith on the other hand had plenty of knowledge of physical relationships but he chose not to engage in any physical behavior out of fear of rejection. Allura was the first and only woman he ever has and ever will love. He had never really been physical with anyone before and he was worried about screwing up with Allura. But he went to Lance for advice and the lover boy had given him a few pointers on what to do tonight that gave him some confidence.

He kissed the back of her hand and she blushed. Her face turned even redder when he kissed her ring as well. Oh how she adored him. She was overwhelmed with joy to have him as her husband. She just hoped that she would be able to show that to him tonight.

After a romantic slow dance and one final kiss while everyone cheered, it was finally time for the couple to retire to bed. Allura and Keith both blushed as Keith took her hand and led her out of the room while everyone cheered and whistled after them.

"Yeah get it Keith! Whoo!" Lance calls after him and makes a thrusting motion with his hips.

Keith laughed and Allura giggled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his armored chest as he led her up the stairs. A few of the officials and their close friends followed them as they made their way to their bedroom.

Allura squealed in delight as Keith picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall to their bedroom, kissing her every now and then until he reached their door and smirked at their friends and family that had come up the stairs to see them off to bed. He kissed his wife in front of them one last time before carrying her inside of their bedroom.

The door shut behind them and he set her down. She faced away from him and played with her fingers as she slowly walked towards the bed. She bit her lip as she thought about what was about to happen. Her mind was swimming with excitement and nervousness. She fiddled with the white material of her dress and let out a soft gasp when she heard Keith lock the door. She turned and gulped when she saw him lick his lips and walk towards her.

Her heart thundered in her chest as he gently placed his fingers on her crown and lifted it off of her head along with her veil that was attached to it. She reached up and did the same to her husband, both of them placing their new crowns on the vanity beside each other, smiling at the perfect little scene of their crowns being beside each other.

His hands slid around her waist and her breath hitched and she looked up at his eyes and gulped. She shivered under his gaze as he looked her over with lustful eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned in closer to her.

"Allura you are always so amazing and beautiful. But tonight you're shining brighter than the moon, I can't believe that I get to call you my Queen, my wife." Keith says.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs as Keith leans in and captures her lips in a heated kiss.

She cupped his jawline as they made out. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of them kissing and their panting breaths as they occasionally broke for air. Keith looked down and licked his lips at the sight of Allura's chest pressed up against the chest plate of his black ceremonial armor. Allura blushed and gulped.

"Allura..." He says in a low baritone that wets her panties. "Can you help me get my armor off?" He asks.

"Of course, my King, my husband." She breathes against his lips and fiddles with the buckles on his cape and chest plate. "It must be so uncomfortable to wear such heavy armor for so long..."

"You know how I hate dressing up." He mumbles against her lips.

He muffles her giggles with a sloppy kiss and she gasps as his chest plate clatters to the floor. He strips off the rest of his armor and she gulps as she looks him over, seeing him nothing but his skin-tight black under-suit that did nothing to hide his huge erection. She bit her lip at the sight then gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"I imagine that dress of yours is quite uncomfortable as well." He says. "Wearing a corset all day must be torture. Let's get you out of that dress shall we?" He smirks.

He brought his hands up behind her to the bow holding her corset and the rest of her dress up and yanked the bow undone and she gasped and held her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. His hands immediately left her.

"Allura?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

She opened her eyes and relaxed when she saw the love and concern he had for her in his eyes as he held her close.

"Are you okay? You seem scared? Do you not want to do this?" He asks.

"No no no I do!" Allura assures him. "As your wife and your Queen it's my duty to-"

"It's not your duty." Keith stresses to her. "Just because we're married now does not mean you're obligated to do anything that you don't want to with me. Especially sex. If you don't want our first time to be tonight then that's fine. We can take it slow. I love you Allura and this is a big step in our relationship, I'm ready to take it and I'll gladly wait until you are too."

"Oh Keith I truly am blessed to have you as my husband." Allura says and kisses him. "But on Altea it was bad luck if a couple didn't make love on their wedding night."

Keith's eyes darkened as she placed a hand on his chest and reached behind him and unzipped his suit.

"So I want to lose my virginity to you tonight. I'm just a little self conscious about you seeing me nude." She admits.

"That's okay." Keith tells her and gives her a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "I'd be down for fucking you in your wedding dress." He says and she giggles.

"No that won't be necessary." She says. "You can take it off. Just...Don't look at my boobs?" She asks shyly.

Keith let out a low whistle and stared at her chest.

"Damn I mean that's gonna be tough." Keith says. "All day I've been thinking about how awesome they look in that dress. And what they'll look like out of it..."

She gasps as he squeezes one of them.

"But for you...anything." He says and kisses her.

He reached behind her and they made out as he undid the stitching on her wedding gown while she unzipped his suit. She let out a soft sigh as he began to pull her dress off. She covered her breasts with her arms and allowed it to pool at her feet along with his suit. He looked her over and cupped himself. She did the same to him and bit her lip.

"Get on the bed." He gently commanded.

She blushed and crawled on the bed before standing up on her knees. Allura's chest heaved as Keith came up behind her and his hands slid along her bare skin, moving down to her thighs. She bit her lip as Keith gripped them and pulled them apart wider, better exposing her clothed sex for him and gasping as he gently ran his fingers along the crotch of her panties and he smirked.

"You're wet." He smiles and kisses her shoulder and she blushes.

"That's a good thing right?" She asks sheepishly and yelps as he grabs her breast then sighs in pleasure as he begins to squeeze it.

"Yeah it's really good." He says.

His hand ran up her mound and up to the waistband of her panties Keith licked his lips and cautiously began to toy with the fabric and her eyes widened and she chewed her bottom lip.

"If you're uncomfortable and want me to stop, just tell me." Keith whispers.

"Okay." Allura acknowledges. "A-ah!" She moans as she watches Keith's hand slip inside of her panties and his fingers begin to explore her pussy.

He stroked her folds and parted them, mapping out her womanhood and testing out her sensitive areas. His fingers brushed against the Altean equivalent of a clitoris and she cried out in pleasure and Keith smirked and squeezed her breast as he began to rub that area again and she squirmed in pleasure in his hold.

"Keith...Keith." She whines and her face heated up as his hand rummaged around in her panties.

She shrieked and squirmed when she felt one of Keith's fingers slide inside of her and Keith shushed her and placed kisses all along her bare shoulder. She whimpered as he started thrusting it in and out of her, curling and stroking every now and then, making her whimper in pleasure. She relaxed and began clenching around his fingers. Keith let out a low hum in satisfaction and slid another finger into her tight pussy.

"Keith-ah!" Allura moaned. "A-ah!" She moans again when he starts stretching her walls with his fingers as she clenched around him.

She grabbed at his wrist and slid her own hand into her panties to cover his hand, attempting to have some sort of control over his movements but instead he only gripped her pussy tighter and she whimpered and then screamed as he began rubbing her clit again.

"Oh Keith this feels so good." She moans.

He stretched her open again and she whimpered and nearly fell forward but he held her waist to keep her upright against him.

"Yeah?" Keith asks. "You like feeling stretched?"

She moans as he does it again and he smirks.

"How would you like to feel stuffed too?" He whispers in her ear.

Her eyes go wide and she gasps then moans as Keith plunges a third finger into her pussy without warning. Her breaths came out in shallow pants as he thrusted her fingers in and out and stretched her virgin walls open.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned and rocked her hips back against his erection and he closed his eyes and grunted from the friction.

They humped each other as he buried his fingers in her pussy and she whined as he stuffed them in deeper and she reached back and grabbed his boner and he moaned from her touch.

She licked her lips and gave him a mischievous look as she slid her hand into his boxers and began to stroke his shaft. He leaned on her and whimpered in pleasure as she worked him with her hand and then she whined as he started thrusting his fingers faster inside of her.

"Do it Keith...take me." She moans.

She yelped as Keith suddenly pushed her forward so she was on all fours on the bed. He reached inside his boxers to pull himself out and when she felt him begin to pull her panties down she put her hand over his to stop him.

"Wait." She says. "I don't want to lose our virginities to each other like this. I want to look into your eyes as you take me for the first time." He nodded.

As Keith held her waist and flipped her over onto her back he noticed how nervous and timid she looked. Covering her breasts and biting her lip and looking up at him innocently. Her breath hitched as he hoisted one of her legs up over his shoulder and gently kissed above the elastic of her stocking.

She chewed her lip and watched as his hand ran down her thigh and she whined in pleasure as it reached the crotch of her panties. His other hand held the waistband and he gently tugged on them and looked up to meet her nervous gaze.

"Can I take off your panties?" He asks her.

"Yes." She says softly in response and inhales sharply as he pulls them down her thighs.

She looked up at him and saw him looking between her legs with hooded, lust-filled eyes as her pussy was revealed to him. He helped her get her panties off of her legs before tossing them aside somewhere without taking his eyes off of her sex and then he spread her legs open to look at it.

"Do you like it?" She asks shyly and he smiles at her.

"It's beautiful." He says.

She smiles and licks her lower lip before looking at the tent in his boxers.

"Well now you've seen mine..." She looks up from him to his boxers and he smirks.

He reaches inside his underwear and pulled out his penis and began to stroke it to get it stiff enough to enter her.

She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Do you like it?" He asks her.

"It's so big..." She says breathily and gulps.

"I hear that's a good thing." Keith says and pumps himself a bit harder. "Apparently girls get a lot of pleasure from the stretch..." He says and brings himself closer to her sex. "And feeling completely full of their lover's cock."

Allura cried out as Keith grabbed her hips and pulled her entrance up to his dick to line himself up. This was it, the moment of truth. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, bracing herself to experience getting fucked by her husband for the first time.

"Do it then. Stretch me, and fill me up with every inch of your cock." She says meekly.

Keith was about to thrust himself into her then he saw her face and sighed and shook his head. She was still nervous about doing this. She seemed to feel better when he fingered her. Maybe he should try that again. Or he could do something else....He thought to himself and smirked as he bent down towards her pussy.

She panted in anticipation of feeling Keith's dick inside of her and her breath hitched when she felt something touch her folds and gently move up them before leaving. The same feeling happened again. She whined, wishing he would stop teasing and just get on with it. Her brows furrowed when the thing touching her was flatter than his cock, and wetter. It also moved differently, she realized when she felt something flickering against her folds. Keith began attacking her pussy with harsh licks in an attempt to get her to open her eyes.

Allura screamed and her eyes flew open and she looked down and her eyes widened in shock when she saw Keith's face between her legs.

"K-Keith are you..." She stammers and he smirks.

She watched him give a slow lick up her folds and she moaned. He did it again and she moaned even louder.

"Before I take you, I wanted to see what you taste like." Keith breathes against her pussy before parting her folds with his fingers and lapping at her core.

She moaned and her hips bucked towards his face.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned and gasped as his tongue swiped up her entrance. "Do I taste good?"

"Delicious." He smirks and moans as he rubs his tongue against her clit.

She gasped and her arms immediately moved off of her breasts and she gripped the sheets as Keith hummed around her pussy and attached his mouth to it and began to devour her, sucking and licking everywhere he could. She moaned when he stuck his tongue inside her and held her hips steady as she began to squirm under his hold.

"Oh Keith..." She moans and gasps when he starts sucking on her pussy. "A-ah!" She screamed and he moaned around her vagina as her back arched off of the bed.

He pulled out his tongue and flickered it against her entrance before lapping harshly at her clit and she moaned his name and her hips bucked as her juices leaked on his face. He cleaned it all up then looked back up at her as he wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he saw that she wasn't covering her breasts and he blushed as he saw them in all their glory for the first time. He immediately looked away, remembering her wish for him not to look at them.

"I-I'm so sorry I-" Keith stammered but Allura stopped him.

"It's okay." She smiles. "You can look at them if you want. I'm a lot more comfortable now. I trust you."

He slowly tuns back to face her and blushes when he sees her breasts but still smiles.

"They're beautiful Allura." He says and leans over her and kisses her. "Every inch of you is breathtaking." He says and pecks her lips again. "I don't know how I ended up being married to the most amazing woman in the galaxy but here I am with you in my bed and I want to savor every moment." He says and discreetly lines himself up with her entrance. "Are you ready?" He asks her.

"Yes." She sighs and kisses him hungrily. "I want all of you Keith."

She gasped as he brought his head down and began to kiss the tops of her breasts then moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth. She arched her back and Keith gently urged her thighs apart wider and brought his tip to her entrance. He moved to the other nipple and she smiled and moaned.

"Oh Keith...Oh!" Allura exclaimed as Keith's head penetrated her.

He held her tighter in his embrace, his grip on her thigh getting harder as he held her leg open and gave her quick, deep thrusts to get himself deeper.

"Oh! OH! Keith! Oh!" Allura screamed as his girth stretched her open and she held him tightly and whimpered as her walls adjusted to the intrusion.

"You're so big..." She moans airily and Keith smirks and thrusts again, making her yelp as he pushes deeper.

"And you're so tight." He whispers in her ear. "But you're also soaking wet for me."

She screams as he moans as he gave her a swift and rough thrust of his hips that got half of his length buried inside of her.

"So there's going to be no problem stuffing you completely with my big fat cock." He says huskily.

"Oh Keith!" She moans.

"Oh Allura..." Keith moans.

He closes his eyes and his jaw clenches shut as he holds himself up over her with his arms and his brow furrows in concentration as he rocks his hips against hers. She whimpered from the friction of his dick rubbing against her walls. The pain she felt from the initial penetration was gone. Now all she felt was pleasure as Keith thrusted his hips against hers and made love to her.

Her hands ran down his back and she gasped every time she felt it dip and curve as his dick penetrated her further and he held her to him and grunted in pleasure. He lifted her leg up by her thigh and held it up above his hip and grunted as he gave her a deep thrust that made her mouth gape as she shuddered out a moan.

"Shit." He moaned and frowned in concentration as he looked down at where their bodies connected. "You feel so good Allura. I'm not sure how much longer I'll last."

"Oh darling I think I'm close too. You were right." She says. "The stretch is incredible and it feels so good to be completely filled by your cock-Ah!" She moans as he gives her another deep thrust and whines in pleasure as he gets even deeper inside of her. "Oh Keith...more. I need more! Go harder, get even deeper! You can have your way with me, I just want you to give me everything you've got-Ah!"

Allura moaned as Keith suddenly withdrew from her. She looked up at his face and gasped and scrambled backwards when she saw his golden sclera, narrowed irises and fangs. Her chest heaved and heat pooled in her lower belly at the thought of all the possibilities that sex in his galra mode could provide her. She yelped as he grabbed her hips and yanked her back underneath him. He smiled at her and licked his fangs then flipped her over on her stomach. She gasped as he pulled her legs open then screamed in pleasure as he mounted her from behind and he groaned and tilted his head back.

"Fuck." He growled as he lays himself down on top of her but pushing his arms on the bed to keep his weight from completely crushing her.

She whimpered and moaned in pleasure as he started thrusting his hips into her from behind. He got rougher with his thrusts, grunting as he picked up the pace and Allura moaned and clenched around him from the friction, making him moan too.

"Keith..." She moaned and shrieked when his dick rubbed a sensitive spot in her pussy.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Keith moaned over and over as he pounded into his wife. "Allura..." He moaned in her ear. "You take my cock so good..." He growled and she whimpers as he grabs her hips and then moans as he starts yanking her back onto his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Keith!" She screams in pleasure and starts to rock her hips on her own and Keith moaned and gripped the sheets as he gave her deeper thrusts.

She took in sharp inhales of breath and gripped the sheets too as the sounds of their combined heavy breathing and skin meeting skin filled the room.

"Allura I'm gonna cum." He breathes in her ear. "I want you to cum too. Can you do that for me baby girl?"

"Yes. I'll cum for you my King." She moans.

"Fuck." Keith moaned from how hot her sex voice sounded.

He flipped her over onto her back again, wanting to see her face when she cums around his cock for the first time and he holds himself up over her and starts fucking her again. Getting deeper inside her with each thrust of his hips.

Allura squirmed from the friction and from feeling so full with him inside her. She screamed in pleasure and saw stars when he brought his hand down to her clit and rubbed it.

"Keith, darling I'm gonna-Ah!" She moans and clenches around him tightly as she orgasms.

"Fuck! Yes! Allura!" Keith shouted as her orgasm milked him of his seed as he climaxed. "I love you." He sighed.

Allura blushed from the feeling of Keith filling her up with his cum. It felt like there was so much of it. He held her hips flushed with his to make sure it all got inside her before he went soft and pulled out of her, making her whimper from the loss.

He got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Allura sat up and gasped when she saw Keith's cum dripping out of her and onto the sheets.

"Sorry about the mess." He apologizes and she takes in a sharp breath as he cleans her with the warm washcloth. "I should have warned you I cum a lot." He laughs.

"It's okay." Allura says. "I kind of like it."

She laughed when he blushed and he smiled and kissed her before getting them both tucked in under the covers and pulling her close.

"I love you Keith. Forever and always." She tells him and kisses him.

"I love you too Allura." He says. "Forever and always."

They kissed once more before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 


End file.
